One Piece: A New Storm
by Rabblerouser88
Summary: What happens when 24-year old Khurt is thrown into the One Piece world from Earth and granted powers beyond his imagination? Join him and the Straw Hat crew as they attempt to sail the Grand Line together!
1. Chapter 1 Slacker

**Chapter 1: Slacker**

**Tis said that wrath is the last thing in a man to grow old.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I hate alarms clocks…especially those that dare to attempt to wake me before 11 am. Knowing I should get up and get ready for another blasted day of being girl-less, getting flamed by parents, and having a job that I loathe with all fiber of my being.

Lurching out of bed, as I was a definitely the polar opposite of a morning person, I slumped to the offending beeping contraption upon my dresser, silencing the bastard device with a swift fist. Zombie-walking to the closet, I slid open the white wood door and searched for a usable towel so I could shower. Finding one such cloth, I grabbed it and caught a fleeting glimpse of myself in the mirror, and being the guy I am, began striking heroic poses.

I'm willing to call myself average-looking…certainly no Brad Pitt but as well not a Corky. Short brown hair, short enough so I don't have to worry about combing it anytime soon, I believe the chin strap beard I have running from my side burns and at the chin, arcing upward to my bottom lip, was a mere fraction shorter than the actual hair on my head. My hair has this weird style of looking like I was constantly having the wind blowing against me, as it always flowed backward, making a nice diagonal backward hairstyle. Eyes of light blue glared back at my 24-year old body.

Exiting my cavern of a room, I was greeted by my redhead roommate, Pete, who was definitely a morning person, drinking his coffee and watching some kind of British humor sitcom…which I dislike with great intensity.

"Mornin', sunshine." He said in that smart-ass tone of his that he uses when he pokes fun of me.

"Ah weel keel you." I grumbled as I shuffled to the bathroom.

After near falling asleep in the shower three to four times, a new record low for me this early, I exited the bathroom and dripped my way back into my room, passing by my third roommate, Randy. Randy was about my size, only way taller…and I'm about 6'3"…if I had to place it, he's about 6'6-7. Reaching aforementioned room, I threw on my garbs of choice, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and my black heavy skateboarding shoes…finally adding the two pieces de resistance, my favorite black cargo vest, with the back inscribed the Japanese kanji for thunder, 雷, bolded upon the back in white and my massive DJ headphones around my neck, its wire running into my upper-left most pocket of my vest, it being where my MP3 player resided..

A few minutes later, I returned to my room with a great big bowl of a delicious chocolate cereal, intent on watching my favorite anime on my computer, One Piece. If I could choose one thing in the world to love, it would be Eiichiro Oda's creation…sorry Warcraft and Final Fantasy; you come in second place next to it. Hitting the random button, my computer took a few seconds to process which episode I would be viewing…landing upon an earlier one, a little early for my tastes, (I loved the Enies Lobby arc, my favorite) It was actually the first, where Shanks gave Luffy his straw hat...I was just glad that it wasn't one with Coby in it…that annoying little bugger.

Living in Oregon, you expect the near everyday torrents of rain in Fall, Spring, and Winter…and half of Summer…but today was a bit different, lightning streaked across the sky…meaning I jumped for joy. I loved lightning, even when I was little, seeing my siblings huddled together with our pets, scared crapless, I loved to look out at the arcing bolts across the sky, screeching in glee when the thunder rolled over our house. Continuing with my breakfast, reading an awesome comic, and lightning? Some of my favorite things at once? This was a good sign for today…normally that's what I would have thought if today hadn't been the single weirdest, most traumatizing day of my life.

Growing up I knew at least one thing, lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place, this being proved false when a massive bolt hit the nearby power line, causing a complete blackout…but then again…causing a power surge of some sort. My power bar failed to protect my computer, which promptly began fizzing and spitting, its screen a fuzzed mess of black and white. Stringing together a line of profanities that would make a sailor blush, I had dropped my bowl upon the floor and cursing whatever god had it out for me, something very strange happened. At first I thought that the screen was messing with my eyes, I saw that it was as if…it was melting towards me…like a blob floating in the air. Rubbing my eyes, sure I was hallucinating…but it only got worse the blob now sporting finger-like appendages, giving it a blobby hand look. This is when my brain finally kicked in and said Get the Hell outta dodge man! Scrambling over myself to escape the thing, I only managed to tip myself over in my chair, as it wrapped around my flailing leg…I screamed bloody murder, and the adrenaline pumping, I decided to punch myself free…Didn't work, as now the thing got my right hand as well, slowly enveloping me…until I saw nothing but fuzz…than blackness.

"Ugh…what…the…flying $^# was that dream?..." I grumbled as I fought to open my eyes, which I probably shouldn't have done, as I officially freaked the hell out.

I wasn't lying down or upon anything, I was just…floating upon nothing, the only thing around me…was nothing. Nothing. Zip. Zulch. Nada. White was all I could see if I didn't count anything on me. Seeing my dream wasn't a dream, I quickly searched myself for any signs of the glop of crap that engulfed me, breathing a sigh of relief when I found no trace of the computer virus from hell...still floating through Limbo…but at least nothing's trying to do to me what I do to hamburgers.

Drifting through nothing sure makes you bored…which I found out about what felt an hour or two. Digging through my pockets and taking inventory of what I had…out of sheer boredom; wallet, butterfly knife, few sticks of gum, old school Zippo lighter (Don't smoke, I just like to keep it around as a good luck charm), my MP3 player, and my favorite pair of sunglasses…did I mention I was kind of a pack rat and love to stuff my cargo vest's pockets with any interesting crap I find? Well I do. During my body search, I realized something. I was starving…I didn't even know how long I was spinning through nothingness, let alone how long I was unconscious. My stomach confirmed its lack of sustenance with a growl that would put a lion to shame, its rumblings making an echo throughout the Limbo world. I knew something about my body, when I was hungry…I kept gum with me, the chewing of it seemed to calm down my roaring guts till I found something to eat. Thusly I chewed away, a slight predicament arising when I found no trash can, opting instead to throw the wrapper into emptiness.

Silencing my stomach for now, I whistled a nameless tune as I drifted...seemingly sometime between swallowing my gum when it lost its flavor and me wondering what would happen if you mixed Celebrity A with B, I fell asleep. That is, until something conked me on the head, whatever it was, I decided to destroy it…we men have simple ways to alleviate the dreariness of boredom.

Looking up was a poor idea…as it turned out to be a human shaped version of the blob that sucked me into this place. Taking a defensive posture while floating in space sort of spun me a bit, as I faced the attacker.

"What the hell do you want?! Where in bloody hell did you take me? What the $^#& is this place?" I shouted at the unknown entity, hoping for an answer.

That's when I got creeped out…the thing smiled...and then waved at me….and then I started falling…falling….really fast. The thing zoomed out of sight, and I was plummeting like a meteor. I turned myself so I can actually see where I was falling to, but a bright light blinded me as I faced the bottom.

My eyes finally stopped showed dots, I found myself surrounded by no more white…but blue…with a streak of white here and there as I fell faster. Part of me was relieved to see sky again…the other side prayed to any god to cushion my suicidal fall from the heavens. Opening my eyes barely due to the wind, I noticed a small speck get bigger…and bigger, a brown speck that turned to green and yellow and all sorts of colors…an island. As I rocketed towards it, a closed my eyes and braced for impact…the dirt providing a not so comfortable landing…but at least the pain signaled to me that I still alive…although in incredible amounts of pain. The last thing before I blacked out…was a tuft of light blue…and…oranges?


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

*Poke*…*Poke Poke*…*Poke*

"Nyergh….stop that." I grumbled half-consciously.

*Poke*

"I swear…I…will kill you, Pete."

*BONK*

"YEOW!" I yelled as my head came into contact with something wooden and hurtful, but at least pulling me out of dreamland…and onto a comfy bed. Blinking, I looked around…this wasn't my room…this wasn't my home even, I could tell by looking out the window…a grove of orange trees greeting me.

"So you're finally awake, big guy." A smooth, feminine voice stated as I shifted my head to its owner. My eyes I believe near shot out of my head…it couldn't be…no no no…this is still a dream.

Sitting on a chair next to me, a wooden pole in her hands, a young woman in her early 20's, light blue hair kept out of her face by a red hair tie, light pink lip gloss glistening upon her mouth, beautiful green eyes staring at me, a glorious swirling tattoo running down her right arm, and a figure a woman would kill for…and I knew her name.

"N…n…n…." I stammered.

"If you're trying to say something, I hope it's your name…mine's Nojiko, the girl who found you in a crater a few feet from here and took into her home to patch you up." She said, that same wistful voice drifting to my ears.

I reserve the right to freak out here…and faint, foam coming from mouth as my eyes glazed over…knowing once again blackness.

Thankfully, this didn't last long, as a cold splash of ice cold water spurred me awake again…once again the wake-up call courtesy of the giggling Nojiko. Spitting out water, I met her gaze upon me as I straightened out, sitting upright…and trying to make sense of this situation.

"Here I thought your injuries healed a bit…or you're just a big baby, fainting like that when you see a pretty woman." She jeered as she leaned close to me…turning my face a swift crimson as I began stammering like a Looney Toons character.

H…bu…humma….adu…" I blathered, trying to form a cohesive sentence, till she spoke up.

"Okay, let's try what we did before again…this time please don't fall over again…My name's Nojiko…what is yours?" She asked in only what I can describe as the weirdest mixture of condescending, demanding, and general curiosity.

(Cough) "K...Khurt." I stammered.

"Well, Khurt…mind telling me why you fell from the sky and landed so dangerously close to my grove?" She asked, retreating to the edge of the bed and out of my face as she sat down.

I could hardly remember myself….till my brain came back online and I remembered the creature, the falling, the Limbo…and being fully clothed, which I now noticed were missing.

"uh…uh….Miss N-n-nojiko….uh…where…" I stammered, unable to meet her eyes.

"Clothes? They're next to you, upon the dresser, if you're feeling lively, I'll let you change and we'll talk in the kitchen." She said as she swayed out the door, closing it tight behind her.

And thus began the freaking out: Round 2. This time I was slapping myself trying to force myself awake, running to the mirror when the slapping thing didn't work out, I checked under my eyes, my tongue, anything for any spots or rashes that could have brought on this hallucination. After about ten minutes of searching my own body for any irregularities, I found only some bruises and sore spots, nothing to constitute a dream like this.

"Okay…Maybe this isn't a dream…Virtual Reality then? Drugs? Think think think think…" I thought my brain riddled with questions…like how am I getting home? Is anyone home worried about me? Am I dead and this my personal heaven? Yeah my train of thought is pretty damn weird.

"Alright…maybe…maybe…I'm actually in the One Piece world…maybe that fuzz creature did this to me? That's gotta be it…" I pondered to myself, stroking my beard as I often did when thinking a lot.

"Yeah, you are." A tiny feminine voice said to my right.

This is when I did a double take…looking to see who had talked, I merely nodded my head and continued gazing at the mirror until snapping my head back to what sat on my shoulder. A small mouse-sized female form rested on my shoulder, big eyes, curled green hair, wearing a green t-shirt that matched her hair and a pair of khaki ankle shorts with a strange star-blazoned umbrella in her hand. "Hehe, nice to meet you Khurt." She said as she winked at me.

"Holy crap!" I shouted as I jumped backwards, "What the- Who the hell are you?"

She opened up her umbrella and seemingly just drifted in the air, in the exact same spot where my shoulder was keeping her a second ago, her answer to my question being a light-hearted giggle.

"My name's Lilynette! Nice to meet you finally!" She said as she began floating towards me. "And if you'll just calm down, big guy. I can explain everything."

Still a little weirded out by the Tinkerbell/ Jiminy Cricket lovechild, I sat down on the bed and began our little chat.

"Ok…Lilynette…umm…first, what was that fuzzy thing that grabbed me and turned me into a human meteor?"

"Oh him? That's just Scryvan, he's the gateway doorman."

"Gateway doorman?"

"Yep."

"(Sigh)…ok…WHAT is a gateway doorman?"

"It's a being that serves as a guardian between universes, he pulled you from yours and into this one."

"Why?"

"He was told to."

"By who?"

"Ah ah ah…in time you'll find out." She said, wagging a finger at me.

"Okay…and what are you then?"

"I am a Spirit Guide! I'm here to make sure you don't die!"

"…"

"You see, every Avatar has a Guide!"

"Avatar? Wait…I'm an Avatar?"

"Yepper!"

"Does that mean I get an arrow tattoo on my head and shave my hair off? Cause I refuse to shave the beard."

"No no no no you dim bulb…an Avatar is a world-traveler, sort of like a dimensional cop, you make sure there's balance in the world you're currently in."

"Ok…"

"Look at your chest."

Looking down at my bared chest, I found a small bright yellow crystal, right in between my pecs, and smack dab in the middle of my torso. It looked as though it was embedded into my chest seamlessly, no operating scars or red areas…just sitting there as if it's been there since I was born.

"WHAT THE #%^ IS THIS?" I cried out as I tried to pull it out…to no avail.

"Don't do that you idiot! That's the source of your power! An Ascendant's Gem…and in your case, it's a yellow topaz." She said as she kicked my hand away from my chest with startling power.

"Ok….ok….I just found out I'm in a fictional world, being talked at by a Tinkerbell ripoff, and I have jewelry in my chest…" I said while poking said ornament.

"Stop touching it!" Lilynette shouted at me, rapping my finger with a bat of her umbrella. "Now then, an Avatar's gem is the source of their magic, when you came into this world, it must've finally awakened and implanted itself into you! You see, that little piece of 'jewelry' is actually a piece of your soul!"

"And what does it do exactly?"

"It takes the nature of your soul and turns it into power, allowing you to use Avatar magic."

"Nature of my soul?"

"Yep…and yours is lightning."

This made me near crap my pants in excitement. "Woah! You're saying I could like shoot lightning and shit! Way too mondo extremely awesome!"

"In time you can, I'll take more about it with you later…but I think Nojiko is about to break the door down." Lilynette as she disappeared.

"Wait! Where ya goin?"

"I'm just going back into my dimension, don't worry, if you need to talk to me, just say my name in your head, I'll hear it." Her voice drifted away as she did, leaving a somewhat confused Oregonian behind.

Putting on my clothes, I exited my given room to find a delicious aroma awaiting me as Nojiko sat down and began eating, motioning for me to sit down.

"So…how'd you end up in a crater near my grove, Khurt?" She asked as she waved around a fork with a glob of meat on it.

"Crap! You came out here without a plan?" My brain screeched at me.


	3. Chapter 3 One Month

**Chapter 3: One Month**

"Well…uh…you see…" I stammered, trying to come up with a decent excuse as to why I appeared. "It's like…uh…"

"It's okay…if you're not comfortable talkin' about it. I won't force it out of you." Nojiko calmly stated as she placed the final morsel in her mouth. It was then the smell of stew hit my nose, stirring a reaction from my stomach as it gurgled from lack of sustenance. Taking a seat at the position opposite her, I began wolfing down the meal before me as though it was my last. Nojiko merely giggled at the sight of me inhaling her cooking.

"Guess being asleep for two days causes one to build up quite the appetite." She stated with a smirk.

"Two days?" I garbled, food dropping back into my bowl.

"Hahaha, yep."

I was somewhat surprised…my record for sleeping in one period was 13 hours. What? You try not entering a coma when in a hammock on a summer's night. The shock passed as my gut cried for more stew, and I answered by stuffing the remainder of my meal down my throat. After finishing my grub, I grabbed both of our dishes and brought them to the sink, washing and drying them. As I turned back to the table, Nojiko stood, her back to me.

"Ok, big guy, since you're staying here for a bit till you heal up completely, you're gonna be my helper around here!" Nojiko spun around and wagged her finger at me, an evil grin on her face. "So come on now, we got oranges to pick…and with a big guy like you, I can get a lot of oranges to get into town."

Sighing a breath of exasperation, I went into the orchard and began harvesting alongside my new roommate. During our working, she told her story about Nami and Bellemere, the deal with Arlong, and about the island's troubles with his gang. I've heard this story before…but hearing the pain in her voice, seeing the hurt in her eyes as she spun her tale…hit home for me.

"So Khurt, you got any family?" She asked as she turned towards me, throwing another sack of oranges into my already massive bungle of sacks on my back.

"Yeah…I'm actually the youngest of four…two older brother then my sister…then me." I said, a breath of homesickness escaping me.

"Hahaha! A big guy like you is the baby of the family!" She jeered as she held her stomach laughing.

"Shaddup! I'm not the baby! I'm actually the biggest in my family!" I shouted back…I hated when people said that. This caused her to laugh more and toss an orange at me.

"Alright Break Time…enjoy your snack." She said as she strutted away towards the house. Taking her advice, I sat down in the grove and leaned against one of the mikan trees, munching on its fruit. Believing now to be a good time as any, I focused my thoughts and said calmly within my head, "_Lilynette_…"

"Yessir, Boss!" The small sprite appeared once again upon my shoulder, a good size couch for her to sit upon. "Whatcha need?"

"Ok, so if I'm in this world…that must mean there's some form of imbalance in it correct?"

"You got it!"

"And…I'm supposed to fix it?"

"Right again!"

"Like…what? I don't get it…"

"Well…" She said as lifted a finger to her chin and lifted her head, looking upward as she thought how to explain it. "There are these creatures…called Reavers. They're beings of chaos, and they like nothing more than to sow discord and mayhem throughout the worlds. They hate Avatars, and you're likely to be a target for them."

"Great. Not ten minutes in this world and I already have something wanting to kill me…Grand."

"That's why you have your magic, silly!"

"And about my lightning powers…are they like Enel's powers? Like I can become lightning as well as shoot it and transform?"

"Nope…it's not a Devil Fruit…its magic….but if it grows powerful enough, it could develop into a similar state of ability."

"How do I make my magic stronger?"

"Become physically stronger!"

"Huh?"

"You see," She began explaining as she hopped off my shoulder and drifting in front of my face, her umbrella opened as she floated in the air. "Your magic is a representation of your soul…and your soul is strengthened by the experiences of your body…and in this world, your strength is magnified 3-4 times what it would be in your old world."

"Ah…so if I train my body, my magic becomes more powerful as well is what you're saying…"

"Aye!"

"Is there a spell book or something with different spells I could learn? Or what?"

"Nope, your spells aren't like spells in like video games…your 'spells' are what develop in your head, you just need to will it to do other things than strike an opponent with a lightning bolt."

"Hrmm…I see." Rubbing my beard, I was thinking about all the possibilities of what I could do when I heard the voice of my temporary roommate approaching.

"Hide!" I hissed as Lily, but she remained in the air where she was as Nojiko came into the clearing.

"Hey, come on lazy bones! We got more chores to do!" She stated as she gave a light boot to my ribs, chuckling as she helped me up. I gave an inquisitive eyebrow to my partner-in-crime as she followed the two of us out of the grove.

"Don't worry, Boss…while I'm in this dimension, only you can see and hear me…I'm like the Great Gazoo." Lilynette giggled as she landed upon the top of my head.

"_Lucky me._" I thought while I and my blue-haired slave driver came to a large pile of logs.

"Well, Doc said you were well enough to do some firewood, the food you ate and the bandages and medicine don't come free you know." She said with an evil grin on her face before disappearing around the corner of the house.

"Hate doing firewood…" I mumbled as I began splitting. "Wait a minute!" My brain clicked before I began, digging through my vest's pockets…and finding what I was looking for, my MP3 player.

"Sweet…" Chuckling to myself as I plugged in my headphones, starting up my player, I find my Work playlist and began playing it… "_Ah…the Black Mages…good intro song_" I said inside my head as _Vamo'Alla Flamenco_ came on, me turning my axe into the lute from the beginning before splitting the first log in front of me.

Several hours later, I brushed the sweat pouring from my forehead, having completed a good portion of my task…another hour or so's work would finish it. The sun was beginning to set upon the ocean when Nojiko came out with a grin on her face.

"Good work, Khurt…Pays to have a man fall from the sky sometimes." Giggling a bit at her own joke, she motioned for me to follow her inside for dinner. Looking at the newspaper while in the middle of a grilled cheese, I noticed the date…May 10th. This is where my unhealthy knowledge of One Piece came in handy, knowing that Luffy had left his hometown a while ago, leaving on his 17th birthday, which just so happened to be a few days ago. He was probably getting Zoro right now, meaning he would come here and beat the crap out of Arlong in a few weeks. That's when an idea popped into my head…_The Straw Hats will be here in a few weeks_…_Maybe…maybe I could join them if I help them bring down Arlong!_

That's when a foreign voice entered my head, "_Heehee, maybe if you actually trained your Avatar powers by then. Remember at your current level, you're about as strong as Johnny or Yosaku."_

"_Lilynette?_" I pondered.

"_You didn't think I couldn't hear your thoughts? I'll pop in and snoop around when I feel like it._" She giggled in my head.

"_Little creepy…but oh well…anyway…you're suggesting I go train or something?_"

"_Exactly, grasshopper!_"

"_Hrmmm…I did notice some jungle-y areas of the island…Alright! It's decided! I'm gonna to train my powers for a full month before Luffy and the others get here!_

Needless to say, Nojiko was quite surprised when I told her I was leaving for the wilderness of the island the next morning, a small backpack strapped to me.

"Why are you going? Your injuries aren't even fully healed you moron!" She scolded at me, a hand on her hip as she leaned towards me with her other hand pointing at me, wagging her finger.

"Hehe sorry, Nojiko, but I need to continue my training…I just…had a feeling." I said, scratching the back of my head, until I looked up at her and turned serious. "In one month's time, your sister will return with a medium-sized sloop ship…and when that happens, a battle will ensue for control of this island."

Before she could reply, I whipped out a metallic rod, a simple black cloth tied to it and handed it to her. "Plant this on the roof of your house when Nami returns…and it'll signal me to come back." She merely shook her head and accepted the item.

"(Sigh)…Alright Khurt…though it sounds pretty crazy." She replied.

"Hah! Even I thought I was nuts when I thought about it…but sometimes you just need to go on instinct…" I said as I turned down the path I was heading for. "Thanks for everything Nojiko…I'll see you later." Waving as I walked away, a smile crept on my face…as I swore to be a Straw Hat…and finally stop being a slacker.


	4. Chapter 4 Blitzkrieg

**Chapter 4: Blitzkrieg**

It was about two hours of hiking when I entered the jungle of Commi Island, the afternoon sun beading down on me as I stopped at a good clearing for a small break. Looking around as I took a chug of water, I noticed a large boulder sitting across from me. It was about five feet tall, looked to be maybe 300+ pounds.

"_Time to test my strength in this world._" I thought as I dropped the small pack I brought with me, stretching my arm muscles as I approached the mammoth rock. Extending my arms around it, I planted my feet firmly on the ground, clamping onto the obstruction and began attempting to lift it. My muscles tensed and pulsated, my neck veins poking out as I struggled to pick up this new weight.

"!"

With a roar, I succeeded in hauling the boulder off the ground, bear hugging it for dear life as it slowly lifted. Redirecting my foot, I shifted my balance and with a heave, threw the rock a good fifteen yards.

"Ha…cool." I puffed out between breaths as I looked at my body. A strange crackling noise caught my attention, shifting my gaze to my bare arm, I noticed something unusual. A small arc of electricity jolted across my forearm, circling around it before dissipating. As caught up as I was in watching my arm pump out electricity, I failed to notice the large eyes peered out at me from behind the foliage of the jungle. It wasn't until I heard a low rumble coming from the bushes that signaled the presence of my onlooker. Whirling around, I turned to face a massive 5-foot bobcat crash through the brush, intent on making me a meal.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted as I instantly retreated from the charging king-size cat. "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Darting through the forest like a startled deer, my ass was a few inches away from the bobcat's massive fangs.

"_Gotta get away, fast!_" My mind shouted at me, it was then something strange happened, I felt a twitch in my legs as I ran, as though someone had pumped energy drinks right into the muscles. Soon, the forest went fast forward, the trees zooming right at me and then away behind…and I was reacting to them unconsciously. It was like when you're driving and talking, that part of your subconscious is auto-piloting through traffic while your brain focuses on talking. Soon enough, the forest faded away, replaced by a cliff head, the rough sea below. The dash forward lasted only about 2 seconds.

As I stood upon the cliff edge, catching my breath, the sudden energy in my legs dissipated, replaced by a light fatigue as my mind raced to figure out what happened.

"_What the hell?_" I thought, looking at my legs, I noticed the same small arcs of electricity as was on my arms after lifting the boulder. "_Was….was that my Avatar magic?_"

"_Congratulations, Boss! You just performed your first spell!_" A familiar voice resounded within my head.

"_What happened? How'd I do that?_"

"_From what I gather, you wanted to get away so bad, your subconscious used your powers and pumped electricity to power your muscles…and you went about the speed of sound!_"

Still looking at my legs, I began focusing on the tiny bolts streaking around my leg, willing it into my right hand. It obeyed my will and soon, my fist was crackling with energy, a feint bluish glow emanating from it. It was during this period of self-amazing, that my friend the bobcat erupted from the brush, roaring a challenge as it charged once again.

"_Time to gamble a bit…_" Slipping into my fighting stance, I met my predator's charge with my own. As we met, I sidestepped its lung and threw my new glowing fist.

"TAKE THIS!"

Time itself slowed down when my punch connected with the bobcat's cheek. The moment its eyes rolled back into its head, the electricity crackled and exploded outward, erupting into the cat's face. A sphere of lightning appearing as the resounding thunder crack resounded throughout the forest. Pain ran through my arm as it recoiled towards me, and my would-be predator flew through the sky.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I wailed as I fell to the ground, it felt as though someone had smashed my entire arm in a giant vice. As I clenched my throbbing arm, I rose back up, teeth clenching when a sudden mouse-like voice appeared near my head.

"Moron! Look what you did to yourself!" Lilynette scolded as she floated around me, inspecting my arm.

"What the hell happened?" I shouted.

"When you focused the energy into your fist, you didn't bother to will it to stay compacted within yourself…it released itself when it made contact with that cat! You might as well have punched a bomb! The recoil from releasing such a massive amount of power probably fractured your arm!"

"Grrr…Can you do anything about it?"

"I can reroute some of your power to speed along the healing…but it will take a while."

"Heh…"

"What are you laughing about?"

"I came up with the name for that move…the one with my legs…"

"Hmm? And what are they?" She asked as a green glow spread from her hands, running her tiny fingers along my arm.

"Blitzkrieg."

AN: Short chapter, just a filler one to glimpse Khurt's new powers. Oh and after some chapters, I'm gonna include Khurt's Corner! Just to glimpse into his past.

**Khurt's Corner**

Normal people would have yelled something…much more colorful when being chased by a monster cat. Growing up, me and my siblings were allowed to cuss…minus two words. Yeah, you can probably guess which two. I usually don't say them except in the most fitting, screwed-up situations.


	5. Chapter 5 Finally

**Chapter 5: Finally**

One month…one month of wrestling massive predators…of lifting rocks and trees like weights…of dodging Arlong's patrols whenever I went to town…of practicing my specialized style of fighting…and of figuring out my Avatar powers. That month ended when through my new binoculars I spied that black flag waving in the breeze above Nojiko's house, 28 days since I left to do my training. Smiling as I descended from the tree that served as my camp in the sky, I leapt from branch to branch, chuckling to myself as I grabbed various items and stuffed them into my pockets.

"Happy aren't we?" Lilynette giggled as she hovered alongside me.

"Heh…yep. Finally time to kick some merman ass." I chuckled, finishing my descent after having packed everything I needed away. Landing firmly upon the ground, I looked at my arm and flexed, felt the power coursing through them. Small bolts arced across my body, tingling my skin. A smile crept across my face as I pulled my vest's hood onto my head. Taking a running stance, I focused my powers to my legs…

"Blitzkrieg!"

Away I went, zooming past the trees, my legs near hovering above the ground as I sped through the jungle bidding my temporary home goodbye. After a few seconds in my state, I had exited the forest and had already traversed a good deal to Nojiko's house. As I slowed, the energy dissipated from my legs, the twitch of fatigue in their muscles signaling me to stop.

"Damn, can still only go so far in one jump...need to conserve my energy…won't be much use in a fight if I'm too tired to move." I said to myself as I trotted down the road. My Blitzkrieg may get me somewhere faster, but it uses up a good deal of my energy, and I'll feel a bit more tuckered out when I get there using it. "Guess I should walk the rest of the way to…" It was here my mind went blank.

"Crap! WHERE DO I GO?" I shouted, amazed at my own idiocy. In the month-long period I was alone…I never bothered to plan what to do when they got here…only daydreamed about beating the crap out of mermen and joining the crew. I'm a big picture guy…not detail.

"Crap crap crap! Think think think! What happens first?" I asked myself, grabbing my head and attempting to shake the memories up. "Let's see…Nami gets here…uh…then Usopp and Zoro…and…and…Zoro gets captured! That's right! Then he tricks Hatchi after beating up the mermen! Guess its Arlong Park first then!" Slapping my fist into an open palm, I grinned evilly and began my journey towards Arlong Park.

"Ok…so I guess I should follow Zoro around then…he'll lead me to Luffy eventually…and then its fight time!"

Dashing along, I made it to Arlong Park after about 15 minutes, when I came within visual range of it, I began going Sam Fisher and sneaking around to the back. The fence is easily climbed over, then using it as a jumping point; I landed on the lowest tier of the Japanese-style roof that covered Arlong's home. Carefully walking along and avoiding windows, I reached the side, and from my vantage point I could hear Arlong's interrogation of a certain green-haired swordsman.

"-ost superior beings on earth, are not humans, but us fishmen!" I heard a surly voice coming from in front and below where I sat. "If humans were to go against us, it'd be defying the laws of nature."

"_That's gotta be Arlong…_" I thought.

"I have gotten sick and tired of your theory, Arlong." A feminine voice came into hearing.

"_Enter Nami…_"

I sat there for what felt like hours, listening in on the conversation…Zoro berating Nami, her reviles for Luffy and the others, and Arlong and his crew laughing and boasting.

"_Heard it all before…where's the fast forward button when you need it?_" I joked in my mind as I leaned against the wall and waited. Hearing Zoro jump into the pool and Arlong threatening Cocoyashi…my excitement was at an all-time high as my cue for entering the story came nearer.

Sometime after Arlong and a good portion of his crew left, I heard slashing and cries coming from inside the building I was upon.

"The human escaped! Get him!" Came shouts from the startled fishmen as fighting erupted.

"Time for some action!" After I stretched my limbs real fast, I ran across the rooftop towards the building's front, seeing Zoro emerge from the doorway beneath me…and well over a dozen fishmen surrounding him.

"BANZAI!" I shouted as I leapt from the roof, soaring through the air towards a purple-skinned fishman with a strange hat. Extending my right leg forward, I flipped through the air, delivering a painful heel strike to the top his head. "Sky Breaker!"

As I rose, I grinned at the expressions of the startled fishman, and at the surprised swordsman.

"Who the hell are you?" A fishman with Godzilla-style fins asked as he pointed towards me.

"A pirate …" I replied with a madman's smile on my face, a murderous spark in my eyes. The fishmen began grinding their teeth with anger until I held up hands.

"Hold on a sec…" I said as I pulled out my music player and switched to my Battle playlist, the sound of _Rock Club_ from the Scott Pilgrim game coming on. Putting on my headphones, I turned towards Zoro, smiled and said, "Shall we?"

"Sure." He replied as he continued cutting down his guards. I turned back towards the fishmen now heading towards me, and began focusing energy to my limbs.

"Taser Boxing!"

Soon, my arms and legs began glowing faintly blue, bolts of electricity arcing across them as I dashed towards my attackers. A brown-skinned fishman with a cymbal-like jaw swung a massive iron club at me, ducking underneath his blow, I sprang up and delivered an uppercut to his chin, letting loose a good number of teeth and releasing a good portion of electricity as I did it. The other fishmen's and even Zoro's jaws dropped when their friend lit up like a fly in a bug zapper and was sent flying into the air. Using their surprise to my advantage, I sprang over to a red fishman wielding a curved sword, striking him in the gut with a well-placed elbow strike and sending him flying to imprint on the wall. Blocking an incoming punch from a grey-skinned Frankenstein-like fishman with my left forearm, I shoved his arm away, followed by a right jab to the stomach, keeling him over and allowing me to grab his head and knee his face in. Another one lunged at me as his friend stumped over into a bloody mess and picked me up in a bear hug, attempting to crush me.

"Electric Eel!"

I focused on my powers to move to my skin, and the poor sap that held me was delivered a massive dosage of raw electricity, with him collapsing to the ground, blackness covering his body and puffs of smoke rising from him.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell are you?" A yellow-skinned fishman with a rice hat exclaimed, shaking in his boots.

"I'm an Avatar!" I shouted lunging forward, bringing my knee forward as I neared him, it connected with his nose and released its payload of lighting upon touch. Landing, a fishman wearing a kimono slashed at me with a broadaxe. Sidestepping the blow, I was attacked by another fishman wearing scuba goggles as he swung a right hook at me. Quickly evading the blow, I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his ribs and heaved him upwards, bending backwards into a belly-to-back suplex, his head coming into contact with the concrete. Rolling away, the axe-bearing fishman came for me again, charging at me, his weapon above his head. Grinning, I put my left hand in my pants pocket and extended my right arm towards him, pinkie and pointer finger pointed outwards, throwing the horns. Bolts of lightning ran between the two outstretched fingers, becoming more and more rampant and stronger.

"Lightning Javelin."

From between my fingers, erupted a bolt of lightning, and it struck its target of the axe-wielding psycho rushing me, right in his chest. Small gasps escaped his mouth as his eyes rolled back as he collapsed onto the ground. Turning off my music player and taking off my headphones and looked around, it was easy to tell which ones I fought and which Zoro had. Some had massive black spots on their bodies and the others had deep cuts and gashes, all lay on the ground, utterly defeated.

"Damnit…I'd hoped for my first actual fight in this world to be…well…not so damned easy." I said as I stretched my limbs, walking back towards where Zoro sat upon Arlong's white chair, his arms crossed behind his head as one leg sat horizontally upon the other.

"So, who are you?" He asked bluntly, one eye open towards me. "You said you were a pirate but I'm guessing you're not with these fishes."

"Name's Khurt Van…I mean Vanguard Khurt." I said suddenly remembering that last names came first in this world. "The one and only pirate Avatar."

"Do you have some kinda Devil Fruit? Cause shooting lightning isn't really normal."

"Nope…you see an Avatar is a mysti-…" I was cut off by some strange voice coming from beyond the wall farthest from us.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Oh! This one's awesome!"

Looking towards where it came from, I saw three fishing poles up in the air, one seemingly jerking something on its line.

"Even I, a member of Arlong's elite, Hachi-Hatchan can't pull it up! It must be a super great fish! I don't know where you've come from, but your gusto is East Blue's best…" It was here the middle fishing pole pulled upward, bringing along a pair of striped pantaloons with the bottom portion of a person still in them. "Wh..What the? What? Oh it was myself."

*SNAP*

Releasing the person from its grasp, the line snapped. Zoro and I shrugged at each other and went to investigate, peering over the top of the wall while standing on some small statue-like object. On the other side of the wall, was a pink-skinned man with a long trumpet-like mouth, six muscled and tentacle-like arms coming from its torso.

"_Enter Hatchi_" my mind said.

"Truly my gusto is East Blue's best." He said, before peering to the side with an inquisitive look. "Anything strange?" he asked.

"Definitely strange." We both answered nonchalantly.

Swinging his head up towards us, a look of surprise in his face. "Huh? Who the heck are you?" He shouted, teeth clenched and eyes wide. His face soon turned the opposite, resembling a kid who needs to introduce himself. "M-me? I'm Hatchan. Call me Hatchi." He said as he performed various poses.

"Nice to meet ya, Hatchan. We're guests of Arlong's." I said, wanting to skip the pleasantries. Before Zoro could object, I gave him a thumbs-up and grinned, causing him to look back at the battlefield we created before turning back towards the dancing octopus-man.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He stated.

"Ah…but you know Arlong-san is not here right now, right?" Hatchi replied.

"Yeah, could you take us to him, we need to talk with him." I said, lifting myself from the wall.

"Ahhhh….he's currently in Cocoyashi chasing some weird long-nosed guy…they say there's another uppity human caught and held here though." He declared, scratching his trumpet-mouth. "Arlong-san should still be there, so hop in." He gestured towards the floating jar near him. "I'll take you right to him, swordsman and chinbeard."

You never would have guessed that speeding along in a jar upon the ocean would fun…but it was, it's like water-skiing only there's no fear of tripping and wiping out. In but a few minutes, Hatchi unstrapped the jar from himself after Zoro and I leapt aboard the dock he had brought us to. "Arlong-san should be around here." He said, turning back towards the water.

"Yeah, thanks." Zoro said.

"Thanks, Hatchi." I chimed in.

"Don't mention it, later." He waved goodbye and dove into the water, re-strapping the jar on his back and began swimming. As we walked forward, he shouted at us. "Oui! I never got your names! My name? Its Hatchan. Come again!" and away he went.

"Strange guy…" Zoro stated with a smile.

"I've met weirder…you should see my family." I chuckled as we ran along. I turned towards him and said, "So…you're Roronoa Zoro correct?" A cocked eyebrow from him came into view as his head faced me.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I heard that Roronoa Zoro has green hair and a green sash…I don't know about you…but I don't know many green-haired swordsman."

"Good point."

As we continued running, a sudden crash was heard through the forest. I stopped in my tracks and took a few steps away from where Zoro was, causing him to stop.

"Yo, Zoro…I wouldn't stand there if I was you." I stated casually.

"Why? Something bad gon-."

"YO, ZORO!"

Poor guy wasn't able to finish as green-striped boat came barreling through the forest and caught him right on the bow. Sighing a breath and stifling my laughter, I followed the swath of destruction the boat caused from landing into a batch of rice patties, seeing the dust settle as it crashed headfirst into a nearby hill. Avoiding the falling debris as I jogged along to catch up, I heard Zoro's shouting coming from the wreckage as I neared. Jumping upon the ruined cabin of the ship, I was met with sight of a black-haired, straw hat wearing, lean boy and a blonde-haired, suit-bearing lad with a cigarette in his mouth. I could only laugh at not only their appearance, but how it had come to this.

"Hahahahaha! Oui, Zoro…next time, heed my warnings! " I bellowed as I crouched down, my knees jutted outward as I rested my arms upon them.

"Oui, Zoro…you know this ossan?" Luffy asked, thumbs towards me and head towards the swordsman.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-" I stuttered, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "OOOSSSSAAANNNNN?"

**Khurt's Corner**

Hello, readers. In this chapter, you actually see me fight for the first time against enemies who can fight back. I would just like to shed some light on my style, you see, in my youth, I got beaten up…a lot. So my dad took me to train with my uncle one summer, in which he taught me a few Muay Thai moves and stances. My style is a mixture of bastardized version of Muay Thai and wrestling as I like to throw my larger body mass around. This style compliments my good height and larger frame of body, allowing for heavy grappling and quick punches, kicks, knees, elbows, and headbutts when needed.


	6. Chapter 6 Fast Forward Please

**Chapter 6: Fast Forward Please**

My foot twitched…it being in the air as I had fallen over from the utter shock of being called an ossan. Rising back up, I grabbed Luffy's red shirt and began shaking him, my teeth turning to fangs as I yelled at him.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'M ONLY 24! 24 IS NOT AN OSSAN!" He only laughed as Sanji and Zoro began tearing me away from shaking the rubbery idiot like a maraca. A few moments later, I composed myself and threw on a grin. "Name's Vanguard Khurt; pirate, Avatar, and professional ass-kicker."

"Shishishi! You're a pirate? We are, too! My name's Luffy, and that's Sanji and Zoro!" Luffy laughed with a massive face-splitting grin. Sanji gave a nod towards me and continued puffing on his cigarette, as Yosaku dug himself out of the rubble and introduced himself.

"Oui, Zoro, where are Usopp and Johnny?" Luffy asked as he turned towards Zoro.

"Usopp?...That's right! This isn't time to be messing around!" He returned, "He was caught by Arlong. If we don't hurry, he'll be killed."

"He's dead." Came a broken and battered voice.

"What?"

A dirty and bruised Johnny fell to his knees as he talked, "It's too late….Usopp-aniki is dead…He was killed!" Pounding his fist on the ground, Johnny continued sobbing, "BY NAMI-ANEKI!"

The shock was evident upon all their faces, not wanting to interrupt the tale, I merely sat upon a bench-like portion of the ruined mast. Apparently Johnny had the same idea as he sat criss-crossed upon the ground when he continued. "Yeah…it's horrible….that women's a witch! In order to obtain some hidden treasure in Cocoyashi Village for herself, she was kissing up to Arlong!" He bent over, a hand resting on the ground in front of him to support himself. "And for that purpose, she killed without thinking about it…She's a rotten-hearted low-life! We've been fooled this entire time!"

"BASTARD!" Luffy had grabbed a hold on Johnny by the collar and was looking him straight in the eye, yelling "Say that one more time and I'll kill you!"

"Stop it Luffy…this has nothing to do with Johnny." Zoro interjected, coming beside Luffy.

"You don't have to believe me…but I saw it with my own eyes! I saw what she did to Usopp-aniki!" Johnny cried out, still firm in Luffy's grasp.

"You're making crap up!" Luffy retaliated, "There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! We're nakama!"

"Who's nakama, Luffy?" At this point, I noticed a familiar figure in green approach us, her arms crossed on her belly. Nami held her staff in her elbow, a stern and unwelcoming expression over her face.

"Nami!" Dropping Johnny, Luffy turned to face Nami.

"_WTB fast forward for real-life…_" I thought, closing my eyes, having already heard all this before. It wasn't until a certain comment made me spring up, "It wasn't until Roronoa Zoro and some mysterious guy with a black vest and a chin beard did something stupid…and I'm guessing that that would be you on the mast."

Opening an eye, I met her cold stare towards me. "Aye, that was me…it was fun, eh, Zoro?" I laughed as I closed my eyes again after hearing a grunted chuckle from Zoro. More dialogue, of which I helped along by playing my music, but leaving my headphones off so I made a background noise to their chatter. I guess I napped there, for after a while I opened my eyes to see Luffy splayed on the road and the other two lounging around. Hopping up, I looked towards the incoming breeze…you could cut the tension with a knife.

A few minutes went by and Sanji spoke up.

"Why was she crying earlier?"

Zoro gave a guff, and replied, "That woman…crying?"

"She was crying in her heart."

"Keh. What? Crying tears of guilt for killing Usopp?"

"He's not dead…" I have no earthly idea what possessed me to say it, but I did, gathering the two awake people's attention.

"And how do you know that?" Zoro asked.

"_I come from a different world where all this is a damned cartoon._" My mind snapped back, my mouth translating it, "It's a gut feeling..and it's always right." Sitting down near the road, I leaned back and crossed my arms to rest my head upon.

"Nami didn't kill him…is that way you're saying?"

"Yep…isn't that right?" I replied.

"Dunno…I made that little servant lose it once today." Zoro answered matter-of-factly, "She may have killed him in a fit of rage."

"Little servant?" Sanji piped up.

"3." I said, knowing where this was headed.

"WHATS THAT ABOUT NAMI-SAN'S CHEST?" Sanji exclaimed, rage covering his face as he aimed a kick for Zoro.

"2." Hearing the clip-clop of shoes upon the road.

"Is that all you think about?" Zoro shouted as he brought up his sword.

"1."

*BLAM*

Lifting my head just in time to see Usopp's head smashed between the two would-be combatants' attacks made me roll on the floor laughing.

"He's…still alive?"

"Nope..I think he's dead now."

Dusting myself off, I walked over to where Luffy was napping and poking in the forehead. "Oi, Luffy, wake up. You got a visitor." I announced. Groggily, Luffy arose…looked at me, then looked to where my finger was pointing.

"USOPP!" He cried as he scrambled to his long-nosed friend in the dirt. "DID NAMI DO THIS TO YOU?"

"Uh..no." Sanji spoke up, "That was actually me and him." Pointing at Zoro as he explained.

"IT WAS YOU." Zoro replied angrily.

"Luffy…you're here!" Usopp said, relief in his voice.

"Yo, I'm here too, remember me? From the restaurant?" Sanji added in.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!" The sniper yelled, it was his attention shifted to me as I meandered over from where Luffy was napping. "Eh? Who are you?"

"Khurt. I'm a pirate, and I have a beef with these fish-wannabe bastards." I said evilly with a grin as I crossed my arms. "And I saved your swordsman here from Fishman central back there."

"Cheh. I would have escaped myself." Zoro huffed.

"Yosh! I'm Captain Usopp! Pleasure to meet you!" He cried, puffing his chest out, I simply nodded my head in acknowledgement and left them to continue their discussion about Nami as I leaned against a tree on the road. It was then something weird happened, the entirety of the world went grey, as though it was turning into an old black-and-white film. I immediately sprang up and began looking around, seeing the others merely standing still, unmoving.

"Oi! Oi! Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp!" I ran over to them, shaking them, but no response, it was as though they were manikins in a store window. "What the hell…" As quickly as it had happened, the color returned, and even the pirates' banter continued, as though nothing had happened.

"_This isn't good…_" Lilynette's voice echoed in my mind.

"_What isn't good? What just happened?"_

"_You know those Reaver things I talked about?_"

"_Yeah the things that wanna kill and eat Avatars…was it their doing?_"

"_That was an attempt to cross into this world!_"

"…_Ok…ok….how do I fight a Reaver?_"

"_A Reaver will cross through the border between dimensions in some kind of host body…it won't attack you with its own…but…it will bring something to try and kill you…it's hard to explain…just know I'll let you know when they attack…_"

"_Great…so at least I'll be informed of the attack before I die…_"

*BAM!*

I was busted out of my mental conversation by a sharp jab to the back of my head, reeling forwards a bit, I wheeled around to kill whatever had the gall to do it. I unclenched my fist when it turned out to be a certain dark-skinned, blue-haired woman wielding a staff as she glared.

"Should have known it was you when the fishmen said a guy with a black vest came in and wrecked Arlong Park…" Nojiko scolded.

"Hello to you too, Nojiko." I replied sarcastically, as I rubbed the welt on my head. "And besides, wouldn't be the first time I riled them up a bit…just having a spot of fun."

"Of course causing trouble for the entire island is your idea of fun…and you four," She said as she craned her head to the others. "It's useless. No matter what you do, Arlong's reign won't end."

"Who's she?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"A major pain in the neck…and Nami's sister." I chuckled.

"Nami-san has a sister? What beauty!" Sanji exclaimed as his eyes turned to hearts.

"Why is it 'useless'?" Zoro piped up.

"I'm telling you now…don't interfere anymore than you have. Leaven Nami alone." She stated coldly, a hand on her hip and coldness in her eyes. "And I'll tell you the reason why…but once I do so, you need to leave this island."

"Is it about why she is with the fishmen?" Usopp asked.

"Yes."

"Pass." Luffy again blurted abruptly, heading down the path Nojiko had just come from. "I don't really care about her past…I'm gonna go on a walk." I walked with him, stopped beside Nojiko and placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him…make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." I said, grinning as I followed the passive rubberman from the grouping. A few minutes passed by, just me and Luffy strolling down the road, until he suddenly broke the silence.

"Oi, Khurt…"

"What's up, Luffy?" I asked, speeding up so I walked beside him.

"Do you have a pirate crew?" This rather shocked me, as several thoughts ran through my head, the most prominent being 'is there where he asks me to be in the crew?'.

"Uh….no….I left my crew a long time ago." I stated.

"Left? Why?"

"I just…just felt like…like I wasn't doing anything with my life…it felt like a broken record, the same things playing over and over again…I wanted…I dunno, adventure, romance…" I said, soon realizing that that wasn't a lie…I wasn't talking about a crew, I was talking about my life back in my world. "_I wanted a different life_" I finished in my head.

"I see."

"_You're supposed to say 'oh well, join my crew!'_" I grumbled in my mind. The walk continued until I saw the trench from where Zoro had gotten rammed by a flying ship scar the ground and something clicked in my head. "_Didn't something happen right here in the anime?_" Following the trench, I saw three familiar figures…and none of them human. "_Shit! Those three! They'll surely recognize me!_"

"See ya, Luffy! Blitzkrieg!" Leaving a somewhat confused pirate captain behind as I bolted into the forest. "_I'll meet him in town…why am I getting the feeling something very bad is about to happen?_"


	7. Chapter 7 Interference

**Chapter 7: Interference **

I made my way into town, and received several sorted glances my way…apparently their way of letting me know they weren't happy about me beating up half of Arlong Park. Looking around, I found that I had beaten Luffy to Cocoyashi, as there were no signs of my future captain.

A rumble in my stomach signaled me to find sustenance, and I trekked to the deli, a massive signed labeled 'ORLO'S DELI' swung above its door. The moment I crossed that threshold I was bombarded by delicious smells, the fresh turkey assaulting my nostrils along with the right-out-of-the-oven bread aromas. Waltzing up to the counter, I whirled my pointer finger a bit before slamming thrice upon the small bell, letting loose a short series of small dings.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Keep yer shorts on, ya blighter!" Came a booming robust voice from the back of the establishment, and its owner soon emerged from the lines of ovens and kitchen appliances. A massive figure, made of muscle and fat both in good proportion, filled my line of sight, which became somewhat obscured when the light reflected off his domed head and hit me.

"Gah! Khurt, ya blasted sleaze!" The mammoth man known as Orlo bellowed as he approached me. "S'pose yer takin' a wee break from slappin' round some o' them walkin' sushi platters and decided to bother ol' Orlo…"

"Hello to you too, old timer…and yeah, beating up fishmen is hard work." I chuckled, digging through my back pants pocket, searching for stray Beli. "Worked up a good appetite over at Arlong Park and came in for the usual." Throwing a few bills on the counter, I took a seat at one of the booths closest to the counter.

"Right, right…one spiced bird special comin' up…" He grumbled as he dashed to and fro through his workspace, gathering the ingredients. Taking opportunity of the short break, I took out my MP3 player and looked at the energy bar at the top of its screen.

"_Stupid cheap battery…already in the yellow._" Focusing small portions of my power in my hand, I willed it inside of the small device, allowing new energy to flow within its power source as the small bar filled up. "_There we go._"

"Oi, Khurt. 'Ear ya go, one usual for ya." Orlo mumbled as he left a plate with a foot-long hoagie crammed with various meats and cheeses alongside a glass bottle with a green label that read 'LEMON-LIME' on it in bolded letters. Practically leaping upon the concoction, I tore into the sandwich, delightfully savoring the flavor as I stuffed my mouth.

In but a few moments I finished it, cheerfully taking a swig of the drink offered, feeling the fizziness crawl down my throat. Taking the bottle with me, I thanked Orlo and went on my way, brushing the crumbs off my vest and shirt.

Walking outside, I spotted a familiar straw hat and red shirt bearing figure lazing under a palm tree further down the road.

"Yo, Luffy."

"Eh? Oh, Khurt! Heya!" He said back with a smile. "You missed seeing a parade!"

My eyebrow shot up in question, "A parade?"

"Yeah, it was a bunch of guys in Marine outfits, and the lead guy had this weird mouse mask on!"

"Mouse…guy?" It was then my earlier gut feeling came back, only this time I knew why. "Crap! Nojiko!" Dropping my bottle upon the ground and spilling its contents onto the road, I bolted down the road, blazing my way towards the mikan grove that overlooked the town. "_Crap crap crap crap! Stupid effing memory!_"

"BLITZKRIEG!" Away I went, going as fast my legs could take me, the fatigue slowly encroaching on my muscles the farther I went. Noticing something on the road ahead, I slowed down, and my heart dropped…Genzo and Nami were running down the road, a bloodied Nojiko in their arms. The moment they passed me, I could hear only my heartbeat as it rose, along with my anger. My arms began trembling, fists clenched as I ground my teeth and made my way to Nojiko's house.

Several minutes passed when I finally reached the crime scene, seeing a group of Marines, gold and stacks of money gathered in their arms as they ran to and fro in front of a grey-coated man, several whiskers protruding from his face. He was shouting at them, but I couldn't hear him as I began running, forming into a sprint as I neared.

The mouse man turned to see me just in time as I leapt towards him; right arm cocked back, crackling with electricity.

"Lightning FIST!"

The lightning imbued fist connected perfectly with his nose, caving it in and unloading its power, leaving a scorching black mark upon his face. The Marines around us could only stare in surprise as their commander flew like a rag doll into the grove, eyes glazed back and smoke rising from his mouth. I stood tall, and gave the rest of them a cold stare as they turned their heads towards me.

"One chance….run." I stated murderously, already knowing their answer.

"H-he's just one man! Get him!" Cried a portly, dark-skinned Marine, spurring the squad to rush me as they shouted, sabers at the ready.

I sprang into the midst of their charge, knocking two of them to the ground as the others encircled me. Several ran at me, raised their swords as I crouched down and concentrated on expending my electricity into the air around me.

"Electric Aura!"

The space around erupted in a sphere of electricity, shocking the attacking Marines as they entered the area. As they fell, I pounced at a stunned Marine, delivering a spinning kick to his jaw, as I landed; I used the momentum of the spin to leg sweep a charging Marine. Rising up, I dodged an incoming vertical slash and returned with a right hook to his cheek. Facing my next two attackers as they charged side-by-side, I leapt over their dual sweep attack and grabbed the sides of their heads from behind them, slamming their head together.

As they fell to the ground, I took a final glance over the wreckage, any Marine that was able to move (and not many) hobbled away as fast as they could. The majority, including their rat captain, still lay upon the ground. As I surveyed the scene, I sighed and my anger subsided gradually.

A few minutes later, the beaten and battered Marines unable to escape when they could have would soon awake and find themselves hogtied like pigs at a rodeo around the grove, leaving them to the villagers' mercy once the battle at Arlong Park was over.

"_I lost it again…._" I thought as I looked to the sky. "_Sorry, cuz…None of them are too injured, okay?_"

It was then Lilynette decided to make herself known, appearing suddenly above my shoulder.

"Heya Boss...whats the matter?" She asked, landing gracefully upon my shoulder.

"Nothing…nothing." I shook my head and turned to smile at her.

"Well you better hurry along, else there won't be any fishmen left for you to beat up!" She chirped happily.

"Right! Hi ho, Blitzkrieg, away!" Making a mock superhero pose, I bolted back towards town.

The pang of fatigue hit my legs as I flashed into town, greeted only by a shrill, desperate cry.

"AARRRLLOONGGG!"

Taking a seat on top of the same deli I ate at earlier, I merely kept quiet as the scene unfolded with Luffy grabbing Nami's arm as she repeatedly stabbed her right shoulder, hoping to rid herself of Arlong's brand.

"Luffy…this isn't any of your business!" She scolded him through tears, "I told you to leave this island, didn't I?"

"Yeah…you did." He answered plainly.

"Go away! Go away! You….Go away!" She sobbed, throwing dirt behind her. She soon had to place her hand on the ground while the other covered her mouth, becoming wet from her tears.

"Luffy…" Nami turned towards him, "Help me…" Luffy's answer couldn't have been more perfect, taking his treasured hat and placing it on her head, he turned and walked away from her before shouting, "OF COURSE!"

My heart became on fire then, spurred on by the moment before me, and as the others rose up and joined their captain's march, I threw on a grin and called out to them.

"Is this party invitation only? Or can anyone join in?" I chuckled as I leap down to ground level. Luffy merely nodded as they continued walking, me instead heading towards the grounded Nami and placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder as I leaned down.

"And those Marines under Arlong…I paid them a visit before coming here." I whispered to her, a small smile on her face signaling me to jog into formation back with the others.

The march to Arlong Park…I could not explain it…it was...empowering, to say the least. Strutting down the road with violent intent sole on our minds, my fists could only tremble with excitement.

Passing through the gathered crowd near the gates of Arlong Park, we stopped where Johnny and Yosaku were waiting, somewhat bloodied and dirtied. As much as I wanted to burst down the gate myself...I couldn't steal the spotlight from the main character…allowing Luffy to punch the massive gates open with but three blows.

"Which one is…Arlong?" He asked, a silent fury tempering his voice. As Luffy approached the boss's throne, I noticed a few stares towards me and Zoro.

"T-t-t-that's him! Captain, that's the human that helped Zoro bust out!" A grey Frankenstein-like fishman blubbered.

"Heheh…aren't I the popular one…" I chortled, a devious grin on my face appearing as I took up my stance. "Let's go!" Dashing forward, I lead off with a flying knee attack into the same fishman who recognized me as Luffy sent Arlong into the wall. Following up, I clotheslined an incoming fishman, causing him to spin in the air before landing. Throwing out my right arm, I made fingers into the horns, pointing at three fishman rushing me.

"Chain Lightning!" The bolt that flew from my fingers arced to the first in the group, then as it protruded from his back, split and zapped his two comrades. Smiling at my own awesomeness, I rose up and uppercutted another fishman in my area of attack.

"Cheh…you idiots hogging up all the prey." A flurry of kicks signaled the presence of Sanji, who now stood alongside Luffy, the surrounding area covered by fishmen bodies upon the ground.

"Man, how I wish there was someone actually worth fighting around here…this is getting bor-" My taunt was interrupted by a familiar grey washing over my field of vision, all were frozen in time yet again. Only this time, near Arlong, a massive ebon egg-shaped object appeared, its coverings gave the appearance of it moving, as though its skin were crawling.

"YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH!" Lilynette screeched at me as she hovered around me angrily. "Fate doesn't like to be tempted you idiot!"

"What the hell?" I piped in, glaring at the egg-thing as it began moving.

"This is bad! A Reaver is coming!"

"What?"

Just then, the egg stopped moving…a massive purple crack appearing in the middle of it, running from its top to bottom, and as it split open, purple miasma flowed out. In the midst of it, a figure emerged, a hissing noise emanating from it as the haze drifted away. The torso was thick and muscular, a scaled blue hide wrapping around its physique, the arms toned and fit, bearing webbed hands with long, curled black claws at its fingertips. The creature bore no legs, instead connected to its waist was a long scaled tail, giving it the appearance of a massive snake as it slithered through the fog. Leathery yellow spines ran along its forearm, another arcing along its shoulder, and a massive one running from the top of its head to its tail. The head had beady slitted eyes that darted around, searching for prey. Its lower jaw overtook the top, ridges of razor-sharp fangs glinting in the light. Several tentacle-like appendages drooped from its chin and lower cheeks, covered in silver rings and bands.

I could only stutter and stare at the entity…"N…n…naga…."

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8 Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Chapter 8: Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

"What the hell is a naga doing here?" I shouted, spraying Lilynette in spittle.

"Reavers take bodies from other worlds and dimensions to use against Avatars! This Reaver must've taken a liking to this naga's body!" She shrieked back.

It was then the grayness in the air vanished, restoring the color of the world and allowing the others to move and talk again. I could not hear their conversation as I had not taken my eyes of the snake-man, focusing on him should he make a move, which firstly turned out to be slithering next to Arlong and picking him up.

"Oi, you guys, has that snake-guy always been there?" I asked, wondering if they had noticed his sudden appearance.

"Cheh…yeah." Zoro grunted. "Hard to miss something that ugly."

"Watch out! That's Kreshak! He's one of Arlong's strongest men!" Nojiko shouted from behind us.

"_How do they know his name?_" I wondered. "_Why didn't they see him appear out of nowhere?_"

"Maybe the Reavers manipulate more than their host's bodies_…_" Lilynette responded to my silent question. "We don't have to worry about that now, you gotta kill that thing!"

"_Kill?_"

"Yeah kill! Destroy! Annihilate! Make it cease to breathe!" The hotheaded pixie shouted in my ear. "Reavers have to be destroyed! It's part of your job!"

"_But…I've hurt and beaten up guys before, but I always made sure not to kill them! What about the naga? Sure it may be evil…but…it's just a puppet!_"

"Yeah…and that's WHY you need to kill it! Kill the host, kill the Reaver! They're already dead when the Reaver takes it over!"

"_Grr…I don't like this…_" I grumbled mentally, but was soon interrupted by a horrible roar. A massive fish with the face of a cow and fangs the size of lifeboats rushed towards Luffy, who had somehow implanted himself in the concrete. "_Something happens here…I can feel it…but what is it?_" It was then Luffy began twisting his torso, as several fishmen charged at him.

"Crap! Guys, take cover!" I yelled at the others, remembering what will transpire.

"GOMU-GOMU NO PIIINNWHHHEEEEL!" The rubberman stretched and spun Mohmoo around, knocking away all of the fishmen around him, leaving only Arlong and his four lieutenants.

"MORON! You trying to wipe out your own side too?" I yelled as I bonked Luffy on the head, Zoro and Sanji following suit. "_I think I'm gonna call that my Luffy-is-an-idiot sense…_" I muttered to myself.

"Looks like we will need to dirty our hands a bit…" The stingray fishman stated.

"And teach them the difference between our species…" The one who would become Usopp's opponent added on.

"So Arlong-san, allow us to take care of these damned humans…" The naga known as Kreshak spoke up.

"Yes, Arlong-san…Arlong Park will be destroyed if you get angry." Stingray chimed.

"Blah blah blah…shut up and fight already!" I shouted, bending my knees and preparing my energy to my right shoulder. "Blitzkrieg Cannonball!" Shooting straight towards Kreshak, I barreled into his chest with the same shoulder I imbued, carrying us both away from the group and creating a dazzling light show as he lit up from the voltage.

As I put on the brakes, he slid a few more yards before catching himself, his claws raking into the concrete.

"I will enjoy devouring you, dryskin." He snarled, a long forked tongue smacking across his mouth.

"Lemme give you a taste then." I grinned back, pushing the play button on my player, Megadeth's Duke Nukem Theme coming on as I willed the power to an outstretched hand.

"Lightning Javelin!" The bolt ripped across the air, only to have the scaly varmint writher away faster than I anticipated and dodge my attack, shrieking a battlecry hiss as he slithered to me at full speed.

"Taser Boxing!"

"Fishman Karate!"

"_Fishman Karate? Do the Reavers manipulate the very fabric of this world when they interfere?_" I yelled in my head. His first attack was a chop to my knees, easily backstepping the attack, I went on the offensive, leaping forward and throwing a right punch. He rose up in time to block with his forearm, but the impact left a small black mark on his scales from the electricity…only he didn't cry out in pain from it.

"_Its scales gotta be tough to resist Taser Boxing…better only use full-force attacks…_"

"Mitao Giri!"

The naga swung its tail aiming for my ribs, bringing my arms to my side to block it; I found that it wasn't a blunt attack. The large spines acted like buzzsaws, delivering several large rips and tears in my arms.

"Hyakumaigawara Seiken!" Kreshak rushed towards me as I caught myself, bringing his fist to bear with my stomach. Coughing up some blood as the impact hit me, I flew like a rocket into the wall, crashing right through it and bouncing several yards when I hit the dirt.

Catching my breath, I looked at my forearm where his tail swipe had hit me, the cuts weren't deep enough to cause worry, but were large enough to hurt like hell. Leaping back onto the wall, I found Kreshak had shifted his attention towards the heavily-injured Zoro. Power to my knee, I leapt into the air from behind the snake-man.

"Hey snake-freak! I ain't down yet!" I yelled at him, causing him to turn the instant my knee was an inch from his face. "Lightning Breaker!" The force hit him square in the jaw, and he whizzed across the concrete floor of Arlong Park and hitting the pool, skipping across it like a thrown stone until he skidded to a halt upon the side opposite me.

"Tempest Bomb!" Bringing my hands together, I interlocked my fingers and focused on molding my lightning into a ball, unlocking my hands from each other as it grew in size. Once it was the size of a grapefruit, I threw it at my raising opponent. When the sphere ended its arc and hit the ground near Kreshak, it exploded…releasing a dome-shaped outburst of electricity.

I squinted through the smoke, trying to catch a glimpse to see if I had downed the snake-man.

"Kaimen Wari!"

A cracking sound emerged from where the smoke, only to be cleared as a shockwave tore through the concrete and hit the water, seemingly splitting it apart as it rushed towards me.

"Crap!" Barely sidestepping the attack in time, I failed to notice that snake-face had entered the water, only until he flew out of it towards me, mouth wide and claws extended. When he hit me, his rows of fangs met the top of my shoulder, felt like someone had stabbed me twenty times in the shoulder with a serrated knife. Crying out in pain, I proceeded to punch my would-be predator in the jaw, only for him to increase the pressure on my shoulder.

"Gehhh….fine…then! Sorry…but…I think…I'm a little spicy! Electric Eel!" I poured volt after volt straight into his mouth, where his scales couldn't protect him. He hissed in pain as he retreated, grabbing his charred tongue and coughing smoke. He continued hissing and wriggling in pain, shouting obscenities at me and my mother and my race between coughs and spasms.

"Puny (cough)…insignificant human! (Hack) I will crunch y(Sputter)our bones…and then those (Cough) damned villagers…I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Blitzkrieg!" Flashing in front of him, I could see the surprise in his face as I spun my leg around.

"Lightning Sweep!" Striking his ribs, he skidded away and I landed, beginning my follow up by delivering an uppercut to the chin.

"Lightning Cutter!" Now he was up in the air, "Blitzkrieg!" and now, I was right in front of him as he flew upward. Locking his arms in place, I gripped around him in a bear hug, I pulled him backwards, shifting our position in the air, reversing us in the air Kreshak's head facing the ground a few inches before mine. The naga's eyes filled with fury and began wriggling to free himself, my focus being on not killing myself on the descent, I didn't notice him freeing his forearms.

"Hachiyari Tataku!" He dug eight of his long black claws into my sides, gritting my teeth in pain as we fell faster and faster towards the concrete.

"Omegaplex!" Launching myself away at the last moment, I drove Kreshak into the ground, his body above the ground while his head was buried in the concrete. Rolling upon the ground, I clutched my sides, feeling the blood that had leaked down from the bite upon my shoulder mix with wounds I just received.

"God…damnit…" I cursed as I sat up, breathing heavily. Taking a toll of the battle, I looked around to see Sanji knocking Stingray out of the water, and Zoro facing Arlong, Hatchi bleeding upon the ground and Kreshak motionless in his place within the ground…Until he placed his clawed fingers upon the floor, pushing against it to free himself.

"_Good Lord…just go down already…_" I thought, rising up. "_Guess there's only one way to end it…This…is gonna hurt._"

I took some satisfaction at Kreshak's face when he finally freed himself, staring at me as my right arm glowed blue, lightning arcing and shooting from it as I focused all my power into it.

"Wha…What the hell are you?" He snarled.

"I'm a pirate…A pirate that's going to show you…the pain of this island…and the pain of Nojiko and Genzo and everyone else you've tortured!" Finishing my charge, my entire right arm glowed bright blue, the lightning forming upon my shoulder, creating two wing-shaped arcs of lightning from the top of my shoulder.

"Kiss your ass goodbye, bastard!" I bolted towards him, reeling my lightning-imbued arm back. "LIGHTNING!" Appearing in front of him, I bent my knees and threw it forward. "FALCON!" The moment my fist met his cheek, the lightning in my arm shot forward and began bubbling outward in a massive explosion "PUUUNNNCCCHHHH!"

The resulting blast threw both of us backwards, I slammed into the wall opposite Arlong Park, imprinting myself into it, but Kreshak had it far worst, the blast twisted his neck and broke it. He had then crashed through the building, landing upon the lowest floor, his head facing his back and smoke with blood coming out of his mouth. The entirety of his left side was charred and blackened.

Standing up, my right arm pulsated with pain as it slumped at my side, numb and useless. I could grit my teeth and move forward, smiling at my handiwork…and at Arlong's face as anger contorted his facial expression.

"Heh…I win." I smirked with an evil grin.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Thanks to kirby163, Ketsuko Kyo, and Portgas R. Jade for your positive reviews! Special thanks to Kakusei for the advice and reviews! And a final thanks to all of you who subscribe and favorite my story!

Translations-

Mitao Giri- Saw-tail Slash

Hyakumaigawara Seiken- Hundred Tile True Punch

Kaimen Wari-, Sea Surface Splitter

Hachiyari Tataku- Eight Spear Claw Strike


	9. Chapter 9 Endgame

**Chapter 9: Endgame**

Clutching my now limp arm, I walked proudly to where Zoro and Sanji were now facing off against Arlong.

"You ok?" Sanji asked, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Yeah, arm's just a bit busted for now." I replied with a light chuckle. "That and I achieved a little boy's dream of falcon punching someone in the face..."

"Kuroobi…Hatchi…Kreshak…" Arlong stated coldly, looking around at the battlefield.

"I guess with all the pawns down, all that leaves is the king…" I said coolly, smiling like a devil.

"And this game….is ours." Sanji added on.

"You bastards…killing so many of my brethren….one after another…Don't you think you've gotten a little cocky?" Arlong shouted.

"Oi…when you said Luffy was HALF okay…what did you mean?" Zoro asked as he got to his feet.

"Well, he's not gonna die." The blonde cook replied. "But if you wanna free him, I gotta go underwater again for a bit…and it looks like this guy isn't going to let me…"

"I've got a few more rounds in me…" I said boldly, lifting myself up to my full height. "Leave him to us…"

"You humans…I will show you…the difference between our species…is just a handful of water…" Arlong spat, lifting his hand up. It was then in a flash he appeared in front of me, and made a throwing motion…and I saw that water come in slow motion towards my chest. It felt as though a metallic battering ram had been slammed into my torso, it became hard to breathe, blood being the only thing coming from my mouth it felt like. My good arm caught me as I hit the ground, as I coughed up more precious fluid.

"_Shiiiiiiit…..that hurts…._" I thought…forcing my head upwards.

I looked up in time to see Sanji's kick deflected by Arlong and receive the same attack I just endured to his face, sending him crumpled to the ground.

"You should just surrender…" Arlong proposed, ruthlessness tempering his voice. "Your lives aren't important anyway."

"ARLONG!"

All heads now turned to the crowd of villagers, where in front of them stood Nami, Luffy's hat sitting upon her head and her staff firmly in her hands. Arlong merely chuckled as he turned towards her.

"Yo Nami…what brings you here? I was just finishing with our guests here…" He said, bearing his rows of fangs with a dark smile.

"I'm here….to kill you." Nami returned coldly, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Kill me…?" Arlong questioned, the grin on his face widening, "Zhahahahaha! You still don't get it do you?...How many times have you pathetic sub-species tried to kill me? Poison…assassination…assault…Has any of it ever worked?...You fools can never kill me…Now then…Nami…you will remain as my cartographer…normally I'd just go wild and kill everyone here except you…but being the higher creature I am…if you choose to return to the Arlong Pirates, I will spare the villagers….but these fools here…" He continued, lifting his foot and booting Sanji in the ribs, "Will be executed."

It was at this Nami begun shaking, pulling her true captain's hat down over her eyes. Mumbling to herself, she quickly turned on her heels towards the crowd, lifting her staff. "Everyone! Will you die with me?" She shouted, and soon the air was filled with cheers and yells of approval from the townsfolk.

"Ha…haha…hahahahahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh as I lifted myself from the ground, looking up into Arlong's eyes, "Looks like you lost a crewmate there, saw-nose."

As if on cue, a spout of water rose up from the wall across the pool, spraying fluid everywhere. A signal that our favorite rubberman had been resuscitated.

"Looks like he's ready for Round Two…" Sanji chimed in nonchalantly as he rose up, "All that's left is to get that block off his legs.

"Oi Zoro…how long you got?" I asked, my limp arm hanging at my side as I stood… "I think I got only about 30 seconds in me…"

"Same here…"

"Well…that gives us a minute…Guess I'm going first."

"That's more than enough!" Sanji cried as he dove back down into the pool.

Arlong shifted towards where the spout of water had sprung into the air "I don't remember a fountain being there…Could it be that rub-"

"Lightning Bash!" I cut him off as I leapt towards him, meeting the back of his head with my own. He merely fell forward a bit before catching himself, turning around with hate-striking eyes.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not very smart to turn your back on an enemy?" I taunted, forming a one-armed boxing stance.

"Tamago Boshi!" A small egg came right at Arlong, who merely lifted a finger and burst it. "Don't worry, Khurt! I got you covered!"

"Yeah yeah…thanks a whole bunch Usopp…I feel SO much better…" I said, dripping with sarcasm. I merely ignored his bragging about how his fight, instead focusing on the large, angry purple man-eating monster whose only want was to turn me and my new friends into confetti.

"Lightning Torpedo!" I flew towards Arlong with an electric flying kick, only to have him grab me right out of the air, ignoring the fact that his hand was becoming crispy and heaved me, slamming me back first into the concrete. More blood flew my mouth, only this time it was a boon as it gave Zoro an opening, he now rushed forward and aimed his swords for Arlong's face.

"Fool…maybe if you weren't so injured…you could've scratched it…" Arlong boasted as he caught both of Zoro's swords with his saw nose. He then used me as a club and bashed me against the swordsmen, colliding Mihawk's sword wound with the same spot where Kreshak had near gutted me. Zoro skidded along the ground while Arlong still clutched me by the ankle. At this time Hatchi now picked himself off the ground and had pursued Sanji underwater, I could only hear the ringing in my ears as Arlong used me a baseball bat against Zoro.

"_Lilynette…_" I faintly cried in my mind as I felt the small pixie enter it.

"_Boss!_" She shouted in my head.

"_I'm gonna do something really dumb right now…keep me alive…_"

"_Nonononononononono! I can't let you do it!_"

"_Too late…I've been drawing all the power from my topaz this whole time_" It was during a small break when Arlong was laughing at the two of us I lifted my now very bloody head and smiled.

"Heh…thanks for allowing me time to build up energy…Arlong." I said, nearly blind from pain.

"Heh?" He raised an eyebrow as my entire body glowed blue and I gripped the wrist of his closest to me. "ELECTRIC….EXECUTION!" A massive blue light filled the sky, as every ounce of electricity in my body raced into Arlong. I could only slump to the ground as Arlong stood there, smoke rising from his pores. My body felt as though all energy had been sapped, I could not move a muscle, I could barely breathe as my lungs heaved to draw air.

"You….insignificant…little gnats! I WILL CRUSH YOU BOTH!" Arlong shouted as he picked Zoro and I up by the necks, and proceeded to crush our windpipes, only ceasing when an ear-splitting cry came from the heavens.

"I'M BAAACK!" Luffy shouted as he spun through the sky.

"About time…idiot." Zoro chortled as a familiar feeling came over me.

"_My Luffy-Is-An-Idiot sense is tingling…_" I thought, and just then a pair of out-stretched arms wrapped around me and Zoro. "Goddamnit I hate you Luffy…."

"ZORO! KHURT! SWITCH!" Our rubbery moron yelled as he flung the two most injured fighters on the field away into the horizon, in which part I landed in the water…and everything went black as I collided with the ocean.

The strangest dream came to me as I slept…an empty heart; a mask chanting a rhythmic battlecry; a sphere of purple energy; the rattling of a gun firing; a spire with an angel's wings; runes bursting with mystical energy; an eye embedded with a mysterious symbol; a white-skinned hand bursting from the ground; all danced around me until a strange skull-like head devoured everything. I then only heard my name being called, softly but blurred, only becoming louder and louder as it went on.

"Khurt! Khurt! Wake up you moron!" The voice was sweet and feminine…

*BONK*

"YEEOW!" I arose with a start, unable to even reach up and grab the new sore spot on my head and so I looked for the one responsible, a certain blue-haired rapscallion with a wooden pole in her hands.

"Nice to see you in the world of the living, Khurt" Nojiko giggled as Genzo and Sanji looked at my battered body.

"We should get you to the doctor," Genzo stated as he and Sanji took both of my arms and carried me soldier-style away. It was then the sound of crashing and destruction met my ears as we entered Arlong Park, seeing furniture and maps pour out of a topmost floor.

"Heh…Luffy must be doing alright…" I chuckled, breathing heavily as I did so.

"_MORON! IDIOT! DUMBASS!_" A shrill voice resounded in my head, "_YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! I HAD TO PROVIDE SOME OF MY OWN ENERGY JUST TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!_"

"_Heheh…sorry bout that Lilynette…_" I muttered in my mind.

"_Grrrrr…just….please don't ever make me do that again…_" She finished with a huff.

The roof of Arlong Park now burst open, as a long sandaled leg rose into the sky above it.

"Guess this is endgame…" I said to no one in particular as the two hauling me reached the crowd.

"ONNNNNNO!" The foot came crashing down, causing Arlong Park to break out in cracks, soon causing it to implode upon itself, forming a massive heap of rubble. The impact created a massive cloud of dust, blanketing the area in a dense haze.

LUFFY-ANIKI!" Johnny and Yosaku cried in unison, tears running down their faces.

The air soon became still…the sun boring through the clouds, and shining bright upon the ruins, which soon rumbled at the top as a figure emerged from it. Luffy stood there, panting, hunched over and shifting his attention to Nami.

"NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!"The yell pierced through eh silence, echoing through the area.

I could only hear Nami squealing a low yes, tears forming around her face. The townspeople soon began cheering and hollering, rushing forward to gather up their hero and toss him in the air, until they accidentally dropped him upon the ground. I managed to stretch my limbs, feeling the soreness tear at my limbs as my energy soon wriggled back into my body. I soon managed to lift myself up and dust myself off, joining Zoro as he walked towards us.

"That's enough!" A high-pitched voice sounded, the same mousey captain from the grove stood behind us, his crew of Marine flunkies backing him up. "This must be my lucky day! I never thought that Arlong would've been defeated by some pirate brats…but thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, as well as his riches, will be mine." In the midst of his monologue, I guess he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. "I, Captain Nezumi, of the Marine's 16th battalion, will be taking- GYAA!" It was this point in his speech I had grabbed the whole of the back of his head, lifting him into the air with my good arm.

"You're spoiling the mood….rat."

One good beatdown later, the Marines and their captain lay in a pile of bruises and welts.

"I-if you dare…hit me again…I-I-I won't let you live…" The rat sputtered through his injuries."

"_Khurt…_"

Cocking an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion, I closed my eyebrows and responded, "_What's up Lilynette?_"

"_Head back to where Kreshak died._"

"_Why? He's dead…_"

"_Avatar business…just go already!_" She shrieked.

"_Cheh…fine fine!_"

Weaving through the crowd, it took only a few minutes to reach the spot where Kreshak landed within Arlong Park, his tail poking out of the rubble…but also an inky black substance leaked out where his corpse lay.

"What the?" Before I could bend down and inspect it…something took hold of my body, I stood straight up, my energy flowing around me, it was if as though I was a puppet on strings as I weaved to and fro, and unknown language escaping my lips.

"**For e'goth uti netelya…For e'goth setes itelniece**"

A brilliant white light emanated from my chest, the black goo on the ground seeped through the rubble, drawn like metal to a magnet to the crystal within my torso. It swirled and twisted its way through the air into me, and as it did so, the blue tail that once belonged to Kreshak faded away into the strange liquid. Once the last drop faded from sight, I fell to my knees, attempting to catch my breath as the control over my body had been restored.

"What…the bloody…hell was that?" I gasped as I picked myself back up and holding my head with my good arm.

"That…was a Redemption Ritual…" Lilynette appeared and drifting in front of my face. "You see, once a Reaver is defeated, an Avatar must perform this ritual and 'redeem' the Reaver's spirit…allowing both it and its puppet to find peace in the afterlife, and the Avatar who redeemed the Reaver absorbed its darkness, transforming it into power…so now your Ascendant's Gem is empowered permanently!" She finished, all the while spinning around in the air.

"So…if my topaz is stronger…then that means I can use more of my attacks before running out?" I asked, poking said ornament.

"Yep!" She giggled, soon landing upon my head. "Now come on, Boss! We have a party to go to!" It was here I fell upon the ground, drifting into a fatigue-induced slumber.

"But maybe you should visit the doctor first…"

**End of Chapter**

AN: Prepare to see a lot of Khurt's Luffy-Is-An-Idiot Sense as time goes on!


	10. Chapter 10 Departure of the Cat and Wolf

**Chapter 10: Departure of the Cat and Wolf**

"PAAARRRTTTYYYY!" These shouts were heard from all around Cocoyashi as music blared and people danced in the streets, stopping only to drink and feast from the hundreds of tables set outside.

Having been sewed up and fixed by the good doctor, my right arm still hung in a sling as the other held a massive leg of meat, dripping its juices upon the ground. Sitting upon a bench watching the festival, a tankard of rum rested next to me as on the other side of me sat Nojiko, who enjoyed a similar meal to mine.

"Ahhh….Delicious!" I laughed after a mouthful of both drink and food.

"Only Cocoyashi's best for our pirate heroes!" Nojiko giggled as she lifted her mug and began chugging it down. "How's your arm feelin', big guy?"

"Better…at least now I can feel my fingers…I bet it'll be all healed up by tomorrow."

"Well that's good…" She smiled as she leaned into me, "It'd be a shame if you were too injured for…_**anything else**_…" She said seductively, her face scant inches from my own. This caused me to spit-take, spraying my beverage in front of me as I turned to her. This only caused her to belt out in laughter before throwing her drink all over me.

"Hahaha! I got you good! The look on your face!" She wailed in laughter, failing to notice that I had gotten up and grabbed a nearby bucket of water, throwing its contents all over her. Throwing my head back and let loose a loud bellowing laugh as she shook the water from her fingers. It was then a devilish smile crept on her face as a piercing cry echoed through the streets.

"SHITTY LIGHTNING! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO NOJIKO-CCHHWWAAAANNN!" The shouting was followed by a flaming Sanji rushing down the streets towards me at full speed.

"You're an evil, evil woman." I said plainly as I began my retreat, Sanji in full pursuit. The chase continued for a few blocks, until I slid under a table in the crowd as the furious cook bolted past. Poking my head out from my hideout, I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Sanji look around in frustration before disappearing down a side road.

Walking down the road opposite where Sanji had chased me to, I strolled casually down the lane, picking up several delicacies as I did so. Seeing many forms of celebration as I did so, Zoro drinking in a back alley, Usopp high on his table tower boasting his efforts in the battle, and Sanji chasing down several of the village's women (thank the gods he didn't notice me in his womanizing state). I kept walking until I came across a meat-toting Luffy, who as soon as he set his eyes on me, dashing forward, and with several pieces of meat hanging from his mouth, attempted communication.

"Oi, Khurt! Wher dyoo gef dat meat?"

"Hahahaha dunno, Luffy. There's dozens of tables with food on 'em…I think somewhere that way." I said as I pointed back from where I came. Hunger in his eyes, Luffy darted past me, intent on finding where I had gotten the leg of poultry in my hands. Not ten feet away, he suddenly skidded to a halt and swallowed his food whole like a snake, and then turned towards me.

"Oh yeah! Khurt, you wanna join my crew?" I could not register the thought of it in my head…even though I had imagined and played this moment several times in my head during my training….I could only stare and gape where I stood, unable to answer.

"Eh? Khurt? Hellloooooooo?" Luffy walked over, waving his hand in my face.

"BOSS! WAKE UP!" Rapping my head with her umbrella, Lilynette had appeared and broken me out my stupor.

"Ow! Huh?...Oh! Yeah! Course I would, Luffy!" I replied with a grin on my face as big as his was.

"WOOHOO! A NEW NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted to the heavens, and it only was only then I saw that Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji had gathered around us and were cheering along with their captain (In Zoro's case, grinning and chuckling). "LET'S PARTY!"

"We've been partying, numbskull!" I laughed, swigging down my beer as the other Straw Hats gathered around, sans Nami. The festival came forward full swing, Luffy dancing around with Johnny and Yosaku, me jumping up next to Usopp and shooting off lightning fireworks. It was a party to remember, and it even taught an important lesson…never get into a drinking contest with Zoro as neither of us won, both passing out after god-knows-how-many tankards.

Let's just say the morning was not my most pleasant awakening, seeing for the first few minutes a blurred and streaked vision as I arose to noise and clatter. Needless to say, I don't wake up well normally, this one worsened by the alcohol's revenge taking its toll on my head. Poor Usopp made the unfortunate mistake of being the first to approach me.

"Heya, Khurt! Ready to…" He was silenced by a cold glare, testing his wit as if he knew what the glare signified what would happen to him if he continued speaking.

"Coffffffeeeeee….." I broke away and zombie-walked towards Orlo's Deli, in which the mammoth man slipped me a small mug, filled to the brim of the steaming beverage. Sipping carefully, I felt pieces of my hangover melt away.

"_Ahh…more and more I like this world…if only every hangover I had went away as quickly…_" I beamed as the coffee worked its magic, leaving a few small coins along with the empty cup as I left the deli. My mood returned as I strolled down the lane, discarding the sling which held my injured arm the night before, testing out my healed limb and cracking its joints.

Reaching the crowded pier, I approached the Going Merry, a little disappointed to honest.

"_Huh…looks a lot bigger in the manga…_" I thought to myself as I entered the tide of villagers.

"Oi! Khurt!" A bellowing shout reached my ears as Orlo waddled at a quick pace down the road, two large crates on his shoulders. Reaching me, he shoved the boxes into my arms and caught his breath. "(huff)…Ya (puff) bloody…young'n…leavin' the (huff) deli without yer gift…"

"Gift?" Setting the crates down, I opened the first, rows upon rows of green and orange bottles lay inside. Cocking an eyebrow, the bald gorilla-man merely guffawed at my expression.

"Buwahahahahaha! I remember'd you're quite the soda fiend, so's I gathered up all the lemon-lime and orange pop in me store and brought 'em 'ere…as a farewell present."

This being true, I began to drool a little bit before turning back towards him and bowing to him in thanks before gathering them up and handing them off to Sanji onboard. Hopping aboard, I apologized to Usopp for before and began helping put away supplies and preparing for voyage. It was here Johnny and Yosaku took their leave, as the rest of us made the final measures to sail.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Usopp cheered.

"Wait! What about Nami-san?" Sanji asked, pulling away from his cigarette.

"Maybe she's not coming." Zoro interjected bluntly.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT? YOU SAID SOMETHING TO UPSET DIDN'T YOU, MARIMO?"

"MAYBE SHE GOT TIRED OF YOUR CONSTANT WOMANIZING AS THE REST OF US!" Zoro yelled back.

"Heheh…hey Zoro, one thing I've learned from working at a restaurant…never upset the people who handle your food…" I chuckled, watching the fight between them.

"IF NAMI-SAN DOESN'T COME BACK, I LOSE 98.72% OF MY REASON TO BE HERE!" Sanji fumed, his teeth turning to fangs.

"There she is." I pointed past the crowd of villagers, where Nami stood, her hair shadowing her face as the air filled with the cries of her name.

"SET SAIL!" She shouted at us as she bolted through the crowd.

"Set sail!" Luffy repeated, and the rest of us snapped to and began unfurled the sails and lifting anchor, Nami weaving to and fro in the crowd. Finally reached the dock, she leapt the ten foot gap between it and the Merry as if she was Scotty Pippen. Safely on board, she lifted her shirt barely and out poured wallets, purses, coinpouches…anything that could hold money.

"Take care, everywhere!" Nami jeered, her tongue sticking out as she faced the villagers.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" They shouted in unison. Hopping on top of the banister of the rear of the ship, I took in a big breath of air.

"ADIOS, NOJIKO! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!" I yelled at the island, knowing her to be smiling at the sentiment. It wasn't long before Commi Island drifted out of sight, me and Nami still staring in its direction as it faded from sight. It was only until Luffy began shouting at us that we broke out of our daze to find the other three with Sanji holding several mugs, filled to the brim with rum.

Grabbing and tossing one into the air, Luffy smiled as he caught it perfectly, barely spilling a drop. "Everyone got one?" Nabbing one for myself, I held it high as he continued, "Then, for the return of our nakama Nami, and our new nakama, Khurt….KANPAI!"

"KANPAI!" The Merry erupted in cheers as all downed their beverages, whooping and hollering as we did so. Lilynette even joined in as she perched on my shoulder, even though no one else could see her, she even stole sips here and there from my new crewmates' drinks.

After a while, I made my way to the crow's nest, a fresh soda in my hands. I looked out where the Merry headed, and all I could do was smile…my story finally begun…

**End of Chapter**

AN: Bonus! I decided to make a small info card about Khurt, even throwing in things Oda usually answers about the original characters in SBS (i.e. Animal Resemblance, What do they Smell Like, etc.)

Vanguard Khurt (Real Name: Khurt Vanguard)

Age: 24

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 170 lbs

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown

Birthday: Nov 11th

Powers: Lightning Avatar/ Muay Thai/ Wrestling

What animal does Khurt resemble? Wolf

What color is used to represent him? Silver

What is his favorite island type? Autumn on a Winter Isle

What are Khurt's favorite foods? Hoagie Sandwiches and Lemon-Lime/Orange Soda

In the One Piece family, what is Khurt? Cousin

What number represents Khurt? 11

What does Khurt smell like? Fresh Rain and Ink


	11. Chapter 11 Chronicler

**Chapter 11: Chronicler**

It was a beautiful day upon the Merry, the sun shining bright overhead as the waves rolled lightly against the ship. Usopp was tinkering with his hot sauce stars; Zoro was of course napping; Nami was arguing with a News Coo; Sanji was busy in the kitchen as he fought off a hungry Luffy; whilst I relaxed in the crow's nest, lying down with my arms crossed behind my head, feet tapping to the beat of _The Islander_ by Nightwish. Taking a sip of my soda, I resumed chilling from my vantage point…that is until Usopp started running around the deck screaming his lungs out like a chicken with its head cut off.

"GYYYAAAHHH! IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS!" He shouted in pain, flames shooting out of his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I hopped down to the aft deck where he ran in circles, and grabbing the deck-swabbing bucket, threw it into his face.

"IT BURNS IT BU-!"

*SPLASH*

"There you go…all better." I said smiling and putting my headphones back on as he yelled at me, spitting up the dirty water as he did so.

"(Hack) Did you have to use (Spit) the bucket water?" The sniper sputtered as he rung out his clothes, "It reeks!"

"It was that or throwing you into the ocean."

"You couldn't just go get a glass of tap water?"

"Too far."

"TOO FAR?"

"Would the both of you shut up?" Nami scolded us, rifling her newspaper and causing a small flyer-like paper to drift out. All eyes flew to it as it floated gently to the deck, and all began freaking out.

"AHAHAHA! I have a bounty!" Luffy shouted, holding up his wanted poster for all to see. "30,000,000 Beli!"

"The back of my head is wanted too!" Usopp gloated, shaking the water out of his overalls.

"I give it a week…maybe two if I slack off, before I get one." I chimed in. "Maybe…'God of Thunder'….or 'Storm Lion'…or…"

"or Delusional Idiot!" Nami shouted as she gave me a softball-sized bump on my head. "Who wants a bounty? That just means more trouble for us! Marines, bounty hunters…does any of that sound fun to you?"

"Super fun!" Luffy shouted in glee, spinning around on the Merry's head. "Alright, crew! We're going to the Grand Line!"

"Grand Line! Grand Line! Grand Line!" We all cheered, Usopp and Sanji dancing around as me and Luffy hollered, until a scrap heap of a Marine ship sail right past us. Poking my head over the railing, I saw it pull a 180 and began pursuing us. Smiling like a demon, I walked over to the other side of the Merry, the flotsam ship somehow catching right up to us and pulling alongside, a well-dressed man with light purple hair and two iron knuckle dusters on his hands began shouting. I was already focusing on the small spheres of electricity I was building up in my palms.

"Straw Hat Luffy! You are hereby under arrest! I, Lieutenant Iron Fist Fullbody, am taking you and your crew into custody!" Turning his head towards a crewman he shouted, "Open fire!"

"Tempest Bomb!" Throwing one sphere directly into the barrel of the cannon, it collided with the cannonball inside and created a massive explosion of flame and lightning. "And here's the second!" This one was aimed for their captain, detonating right on the rail in front of him and sending him reeling backwards to the other side of his ship.

"Dang…that all?" I taunted, turning up my music player and slipping into my fighting stance as Luffy hopped down from his seat with Usopp hiding behind Sanji. Several Marines rushed to their captain, helping him up, him shouting orders all the while.

"Don't just stand there! ATTACK!"

Yelling their battlecries, a dozen or so Marines leapt onto the Merry, swords at the ready. Zoro, having woken up from one of his comatose naps, joined me and Sanji in greeting them warmly as Luffy received a haymaker to his head from Fullbody. The first unlucky soldier was welcomed with a roundhouse kick to his neck, the second uppercutted to the chin. Two Marines leapt at me, slashing diagonally, but only hitting air.

"Blitzkrieg" And there I was behind them, grabbing the back of their heads, "Electric Eel". The two of them slumped in my hands, eyes glazed and smoke coming out of their mouths as I chucked them back onto their ship.

"What…what the hell is that waiter doing here?" Their cowardly commander shrieked as Sanji stood before him. Screaming like a little girl, he jumped into the sea to escape.

"Awww….no fun at all if they run away…" I grumbled, the Marines swimming for their lives.

"Everyone! Come here!" Nami shouted, and when all had gathered, she placed a small map upon the ground. "We're getting close to the Grand Line, and the only way there is through Reverse Mountain."

"What a pain in the ass…can't we just enter through the sea?" Zoro griped.

"Nope." I interjected as I stepped forward, "Going through the Calm Belt is out of the question."

"Why?" Usopp chimed in.

"Unless you wanna fight through where the Sea Kings make their nests and breed…I'd recommend Reverse Mountain." After that, Usopp turned blue with fear and sealed his lips.

"Before that, we should stop and get some meat!" Luffy stated abruptly.

"We'll stop here," Pointing at a small island on the map, Nami continued, "This is the famous city, Loguetown."

"Famous for meat?" Luffy cocked his head in question.

"It's known as the City of the Beginning and the End…" Zoro chimed in, not even sitting up from his position.

"It was where Gold Roger was born and where he was executed." I said.

"The birthplace…and the final place…of the most powerful man in the world…I wanna see it!" Luffy saying this as he rose up.

Turning to Luffy, I spoke, "And they say that there is a Marine captain there who catches all pirates who land there…so we need to be careful Luffy." Turning to walk back into the cabin, I looked for something to do…spending hours upon a pirate ship tended to wear on my boredom.

It wasn't until I rummaged around where a large shelf of books were kept that I found something interesting, after sorting through numbers of Nami's navigational encyclopedias, Sanji recipe books, and Usopp's tall tales that I found a large leather-bound tome, a small buckle clasping the two ends together. Written in bold upon the face was a single word…'**Logbook**'. Undoing the clasp I opened it, thousands of blank pages fluttered back as I flipped through to the front, and finally seeing text I began reading. It began where Nami had first encountered Luffy in Orange Town, and I read for what seemed only a few minutes, as only 24 pages of text covered what had happened in Syrup Village and most of the Baratie…it lasted to the point where Luffy had become a busboy there…and abruptly stopped.

"_Huh…they must've not yet recorded what had happened on Commi Island…_" I thought, closing the book and setting it down, I began to walk away until I noticed the cluster of pens and pencils sitting near the shelf. Picking up a few pens and the Log, I went back to the deck and pulled out a lawn chair to the aft, and began recalling the story, filling where Nami had stolen the Merry while under Johnny and Yosaku's watch, Luffy and Sanji fending off Krieg's pirates onboard the Baratie, Zoro's encounter with Mihawk, of his and Usopp's pursuit of Nami...all the while filling some pages with illustrated drawings of the crew and of our enemies.

It wasn't until I heard Sanji's calls for lunch a few hours later that I was broken out of my daydream-state of writing, having only gotten to where Zoro had defeated Hatchi. Taking the book with me, I heaved myself up and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing one of my sodas, I sat down next to my crew, in between Usopp and Nami, I took up a fork and began eating, a delicious noodle-based dish with various meats hiding within its sauced folds.

"Enjoying the Log?" Turning my head, I saw Nami picking up the Log and wave it front of me. "I forgot to write in it after defeating Ar…" Shifting through the pages, Nami had stumbled upon where I had drawn and written, her eyes filling with surprise as she took in every detail and word. "Have…have you been writing in this?"

"Yeah…" I replied, rubbing the back of my head, "Sorry, but I had to when I found it…"

"No…no…this is great! Look at how he drew us!" Flipping the book around and showing it to all, she spread it wide, revealing two illustrations of Nami on one side and Luffy on the other page.

"Awesome! You're good, Khurt!" Luffy chuckled, using the crew's distraction to snatch away food from the others' plates.

"Ooh! What a beautiful drawing of Nami-swan, though it pales in comparison to her loveliness!"

"I wanna see mine! Where's the great Captain Usopp?...Hey! My nose isn't THAT long!"

"Yeah…its longer." Zoro jeered, slapping away Luffy's outstretched hand.

"I had meant to write in it, but I got so busy on my maps…."Nami spoke up again, closing the book. "But it looks like you have it well in hand!"

As she handed it back to me, Usopp spoke up, "Yeah it is good! You should be our Chronicler!"

"Chronicler, huh?" I thought, rubbing my beard. It was then I stood up, striking a heroic pose with my foot on my chair, throwing my arm diagonally upward, finger extended. "I accept the job!...Damnit Luffy! Hands off my pop!"

**End of Chapter**

**Khurt's Corner**

Khurt loves to write and draw, ever since he was a kid. He currently has several stories back home…some even being fan fiction.

AN: Sorry it took so long to come out with a new chapter, but I was debating whether or not to have them actually land in Loguetown, so I instead decided to give Khurt a job onboard the Merry…perhaps not as crucial as Doctor or Navigator…but someone needs to write the legend of the future Pirate King. Keep the reviews coming!


	12. Chapter 12 Storming Loguetown

**Chapter 12: Storming Loguetown**

"Eh? We're comin' up on an island." Zoro declared, rising up from his usual napping spot and walking to the bow of the deck.

"That's gotta be Loguetown." I said, Sanji and Usopp right behind me as Luffy stretched his way over.

"Looks to be a big city…maybe I can find some good food." Our cook spoke up, lighting up another cigarette.

"I need to go to a weapons store…Santouryu with one sword doesn't work so well." The green-haired swordsman chimed in.

"The town…where Gold Roger was born…and executed…I want to see where he died." Luffy spoke sternly, never shifting his gaze from the island.

It took only twenty minutes or so for us to dock, another five prepping the ship for docking. As soon as the ship was anchored, I hopped off and began trekking into town after Luffy who had run on ahead.

"_Hrmm…only got about 10,000 Beli…that'll get me some lunch and some supplies…not much…_" 

I wandered around for a bit, looking inside the various shops, until something caught my eye. Several massive men strode down the street, all in former attire…except their heads. Each one of them boasted a differently-colored mask that encompassed their large craniums. All were different, and everyone in the street noticed them and hurriedly made way for them as they walked down the lane. An unfortunate man who struggled to move his cart could not move it out of the way in time, halted the parade of the masked men as they stared down at him. The lead man, from what I could tell as he was the biggest, merely pointed at the cart and two of his flanking cronies came forward. They stepped forward, shoving the man aside, grabbed the two sides of the cart…and ripped it in half as though it was paper and spilling various fruits and vegetables onto the ground. With a single heave, they tossed both sides behind them, sending them crashing to the buildings on either side. A third masked man came forward and lifted the man effortlessly into the air by his collar, dropping the vendor's brown cowboy hat to the ground in the process. It was then the masked man reeled his arm back…

"Blitzkrieg!"

The moment that arm shot forward to pummel the poor man, I flashed in front of it and caught his fist in my left palm. The burly hesitated for a mere moment, the gears in his head working to process what had happened. In a flash, his face contorted to anger within his deep blue mask and attempted pushing his fist forward, succeeding only to push his body back across the road.

"Guess you're not as strong as you think." I stated coldly…as I twisted his arm upside down and forced pressure on his elbow joint, causing him to cry out in pain and kneel to the ground, releasing the held man from his grip. IT was then the cart-throwers stepped forward, arms forwards as though they intended to grapple me. Grabbing the wrist of the blue masked man, I swung him around and chucked him, sending him and the charging man with a mask painted with flames barreling backwards. The other attempted to grab me, bending down and forcing his arms together as he tried scooping me, but a quick hop to the side allowed me to grab the back of his lowered head and slam him and his gaudy yellow and purple mask face-first into the stone, cracking it as he implanted into the ground.

"Enough." Looking up I saw the same man who seemed to be their boss, hold his arms wide to keep the other four of his cronies in line from rushing me. He bore a black mask, several white lines crossing his mouth area, and large white circles around his eyes, a skull motif evident. "You….boy…" he stated in a gruff voice as he stared at me. "You grow lucky this day. We have business to attend to. Count your lucky stars that I cannot rearrange your skeleton right now."

"Runnin' away?" I snarled, prompting him to yet again order his guard dogs back.

"Come." He said as he walked past me, his lackeys falling line as they departed, the three I took out rising up and walking past, shooting me dirty looks all the while. When they were gone, I walked over to where the now frozen in fear man sat upon the ground, disbelief on his face after witnessing what had happened.

"What's the deal with those guys?" I asked, helping the guy up on his feet.

"You don't know about the Legion of Ruin?" He sputtered at me, utterly shocked. "They are the strongest wrestlers in East Blue!"

"Wrestlers?"

"Yes! Wrestlers! Luchadores! They come here every year for the tournament!"

"And being wrestlers gives them permission to do whatever they please?"

"Yes! The Legion are the nobles' pets! Even Captain Smoker has been ordered to stand down before them! But you…you attacked them and beat some of them! Even spared by Santa Muerte himself!"

"Santa Muerte? Was he the big guy with the black mask?"

"Yes yes! He is one of the strongest men in East Blue!"

"Ok…so he's big and bad…and you mentioned a tournament?"

"Yeah…" He replied, as we gathered his scattered things. "They win every year since the last champion stepped down three years ago…so they think themselves gods…they have the backing of the nobles so if anyone injures them outside the ring…"

"They earn the nobles' ire…"

"Yeah. You seem pretty strong…you should enter!" He pleaded, picking up the final carrot off the road. "They never bothered us when El Zorro Rojo was champion…"

"El Zorro Rojo?"

"He was the champion six years ago…but then he joined the Marines three years ago after his final victory and those…those bastards took over…El Zorro Rojo was small and wiry, taking opponents three times his size with his speed and cunning, they would be knocked out before they knew he was gone."

"What's the prize for winning?"

"200,000 Beli." This is where my jaw hit the ground.

"T-t-t-two hundred thousand? I'm in! Where do I go?" He then pulled out a small piece of paper and began hastily scribbling directions, then handing it to me. "Here, and when you get there, ask for Flair…tell them Rovis sent you…I wish you luck!"

"Thanks…see ya!"

The directions took me weaving down one street after, for the next half hour I wandered through Loguetown, following some very shoddy directions….until finally I came to a run-down shop. Its grey walls cracked, its shop window broken open, being instead replaced by cardboard and wooden planks, one side of the sign had fallen off and now was resting upon the ground. The words 'The Golden Crop' were faded and barely visible. Grabbing the decrepit handle, I barely budged the wooden door open as one of the hinges came loose and swung it open. The inside was no different, ragged shelves held ripped and torn masks, the lights flickered as though the power was fluctuating, the floor was as cracked and bumpy as the road outside. Looking around, I picked one of the torn masks, only to throw it away when a husky voice pierced the air.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I turned to see a tall woman, a short cut red shirt held in deep blue jean overalls hanging upon her tanned skin, with thick black boots. Her black hair was tied back in a long, thin ponytail that swung near her hips, one large bang covered her left eye. She looked to be in her late 20's, and had a thin, yet muscular physique.

"Sorry…was sent here by Rovis, supposed to ask for someone named Flair." I answered, pulling out the note that had also served as map. She took it out of my hands and looked it over, giving me steely glares the entire time.

"I'm Flair…and it says here you going to challenge the Legion of Ruin? Doesn't look like you'd last ten seconds in the ring…even against Excavadora." Flair said smugly, walking behind the wrecked counter and sitting in an old dusty chair, nose still in the note.

"Did I get directions to a decrepit store only to get poked fun at by some tart?" I responded, gritting my teeth.

Rising out of her seat, she stomped over to me and began sizing me up. "Tart? You got balls to call me that." Her words dripped with violence as hers and my eyes locked in a staring contest. "Let's make this interesting. Let's go outside and fight, traditional wrestling tournament rules…you win, I'll help and sponsor you for the championship…you lose, and I get whatever cash you got and you be my own personal bitch for a month."

"Fine, but don't cry when I stomp your sorry ass." I jeered as she turned on her heel towards the rear of the store. I followed her out through the back door, only to find an ancient and dilapidated wrestling ring, matching the shop in its fragility. My eye then caught a small poster on one of the turnbuckles, a list of rules upon it…but one caught my eye in particular. "Rule 06: No Devil Fruit or other powers allowed, only human strength."

Climbing into the ring, I had barely gotten into the ring when I heard a sharp ding.

"Round 1!" Flair yelled and boom! She launched towards me with a right hook, catching me in the jaw unaware, reeling a bit from it, I stood up and got into my fighting stance.

"Heh. I guess playing dirty is the only way you think you're gonna win." I chuckled as she charged low, trying to sweep my feet. Evading the attack, I rocketed forward with a mid kick, hoping to get her as she rose, only to have her rise her shoulder and arms and block it, skidding to the side a bit as she rose. This time she could not dodge a left jab to her chin, retaliating with a knee to my gut. She then surged forward and we grappled with each other, her muscles tensing as mine reflected hers. We stood like that until I feigned backward, all her force suddenly having nowhere to go, she toppled forward into a headbutt, sending her backwards as I slipped underneath her, my body behind her left arm as my right latched across her collarbone, locking her in at her armpit. Jumping into the air slightly, I slammed her into the ground and she was down. I climbed on top of her and slammed the mat with my hand.

"1!...2!...3!" Rising up I saw her eyes flicker open as the realization hit her. "You lose."

Holding her head as she sat up, she crossed her legs and looked up at me. "Maybe you do have what it takes to take on the Legion…but you need a mask, a uniform,…and an identity….I can provide the first two….that's what Rovis sent you here for…Come on let's find you something…"

Following her back inside, We went into a side door which she had emerged out of when I first entered. The room was carpeted, and was in a relatively good keep up…compared to the rest of the shop. Several beautiful masks and leotards and pants dangled upon hooks from the walls, all surrounded the centerpiece. A large picture of a younger Flair and a young man with a bright red mask, the mouth and eyes having white circles while the upper lip had long animal whiskers protruding from it. A small red ponytail rested on the boy's shoulder, him being dwarfed by the taller girl. Flair had reemerged from some closet, and joined me, looking at the picture as she did.

"Who's the kid?" I asked as she approached.

"That's my little half-brother…he used to be El Zorro Rojo…." The young woman sighed as she took measurements. "Was champion….but then he joined the Marines…haven't heard from him in some time."

"Was he good?"

"The best."

There was no remaining conversation between us for the rest of the time I was in there, her silently measuring me constantly and presenting several masks and different outfits...

We walked down the street, the road becoming more and more crowded as we headed for near the center of the city, the cheers and hollering of the city filling the air along with the pounding of flesh versus mat mixed in with the noise. Flair strode up and began talking with a man in a bright red striped shirt behind a fold up table, both nodding and turning back towards me, the man in red running to one of the rings in the middle of the bleachers filled with rooting citizens. Whispering in the ear of a man in similar attire, the referee in the ring lifting a microphone to his lips once he was done.

"Attendants of the Throwdown in Loguetown! We have a late entry in our lineup!" He shouted into the mic, "Weighing in at 170 lbs! The Hunter of the Sea! The Lone Wolf Upon The Ocean! Here He Comes To Fight For Your Pleasure!"

Stepping forward, I walked to the ring where he was shouting, climbing up as he finished the intro.

"ELLLLLL LOBO PLADA!"

**End of Chapter**

AN: I love all the positive reviews guys!...So I'm gonna throw in a small little contest just for the hell of it. If anyone can recognize what classic wrestling signature move that Khurt used to KO Flair…you win something special! Here's a hint….Khurt's eyebrow twitched when he did it.


	13. Chapter 13 Step Into the Ring

**Chapter 13: Step Into the Ring**

"First round of Division IV! El Lobo Plado versussssss Excavadora!" The referee announced, quickly retreating to the side of the mat.

My opponent was the same man who nearly punched Rovis before, a deep blue mask covering his head, with a large brown stripe running down vertically on his mask, a grey wrestling leotard covering his fat, muscular body.

I walked in, a silver mask with red triangles upon my eyeholes, a matching pair of silver wrestling tights with a slew of black laces sticking out and waving in the wind running up the side of my leg, facing outward. A black sash was tied to my waist, and my feet were bare as I jumped into the ring.

"The Legion of Ruin will never fall! Give up now, small fry and maybe I won't bulldoze you!" Excavadora taunted, a massive dark smile coming across his face as he flexed his massive muscles.

"Try not to blink…you might miss the part where I knock your fat ass out." I taunted back, getting a reaction as he rushed at me, foaming in anger…so I welcomed him with a double drop kick, planting both feet on his chest and sending him wailing backward. Hopping back up, I found he had recovered as well and had rushed towards me yet again, only to plant another firm kick, this time a single foot launched to his gut, keeling him over. Trapping his head in my left arm, I planted my right arm to his chest and with a mighty heave, made him vertical with my back arched and his head a few feet from the ground. A small leap and I delivered his cranium to the mat, him sprawling over the mat. He sat there for a second and proceeded to rise only to be halted when he saw me scurry up the nearest turnbuckle, back facing him. I sprung backward, flipping into the air and bringing my knees forward, landing square on his chest.

"Flying Prayer!" Standing up, his eyes were now glazing behind his head, a small trickle of blood flowing down his chin. The referee then ran over and looked over the fallen combatant, after doing so, walking back to me and raising my arm in the air.

"Winnnnnerrr! El Lobo Plado!" This sent the crowd into a frenzy, most were cheering and hollering, the only ones not were the nobles, high up on their risers.

I hopped down after taking a few moments of glory, allowing the next round to commence as I looked toward a ring with a certain black-masked man with black shorts holding a bloodied opponent in his hand. His hand encompassed the whole of his face, with blood staining the mat beneath them, it continued to create a large puddle until he threw his defeated enemy out of the ring, landing in a reddened slump. He must've seen me look at him, as he turned towards me and giving me the guillotine sign…moving his thumb alongside his exposed neck. Not wanting to be outdone, I threw two middle fingers at him, crossing my arms and giving the 'Suck It' sign.

In only about an hour of matches, it became apparent who would end up fighting who…

"El Lobo Plado versus El Caballero Bronce!"

"Famouser Leg Drop!"

"Winner: El Lobo Plado!"

"Terramoto versus Santa Muerte!"

"Chokeslam!"

"Winner: Santa Muerte!"

"El Lobo Plado versus Bala Bill!"

"Walls of Jericho!"

"Santa Muerte versus Acorazado!"

"Aerial Powerbomb!"

"El Diablo Tiburón versus El Lobo Plado!"

"Catapult Backbreaker!"

"Santa Muerte versus Destino!"

"Russian Bulldog!"

The competition soon whittled down between me and him, me having already wiped out the other six members of his 'Legion' in my matches. I sat with my new sponsor, Flair, as I readied myself for the final round with her handing me a water bottle, emptying its contents in a few gulps.

"Heya Boss!" Lilynette suddenly appeared upon my shoulder, twirling her umbrella, "Enjoying yourself?"

"_Heh…yeah right…there hasn't been a decent fighter all the time I've been here…those Legion guys are about as strong as a baby fishman._" I responded to her within my mind. "_This'll be the easiest money I ever made._" Looking up, I saw storm clouds gathering in the distance. "_Guess I better make this quick…Luffy's gonna be up on the execution platform soon._"

"I still don't understand why you don't just electrocute these suckers…it's not like they'd wake up before we left...no one would know…" The pixie pouted, twirling her umbrella.

"_I'd know…it's the principle of the matter._" I responded as the referee ascended upon the biggest ring.

Grabbing the microphone, he began. "Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to the final round of the Smackdown in Loguetown!" Throwing his arm out to the corner of the ring that sat the furthest from me, the massive black-masked figure sat, leaning against the turnbuckle. "In the red corner! Current champion for the past three years in a row! The Executioner of East Blue! The Grim Reaper of the Ring! Ssssssaaannnnnnttttaaaaaaa Mmmmuuuuuueeerrrttttte!" Most crowd erupted into cheers and hollers, throwing confetti and waving flags with skulls upon them …it was easy to tell who had not experienced his personality firsthand…only cheering for the champion status, not the person who held it.

Letting the cheering die down a bit, the official continued, spinning around where I now entered the ring. "And in the blue corner! The man who came out of nowhere to climb the rankings, bearing only a name and the support of our own Loguetown's premiere wrestling family! Give it up for Ellllllll Looooobbbboooooo Plllllaaaaddddoooooo!" Throwing my arms in the air, I made the horns with my hands as I paraded to my corner.

"oho…I'm gonna enjoy this…" I muttered, cracking my knuckles Luffy-style.

"I will make sure your tombstone reads 'Fool Who Thought He Could Fight Death Itself'…" My opponent said as he wrung his hands, pretending my neck was between them.

*DING*

The ring of the bell sent us both rushing towards each other, our arms locked in a grapple as the echo rung through the air. Utilizing a classic, I shifted backwards, his own force being used against him as he flew forward, my right foot planted on his chest as I fell. As my back hit the mat, I threw him behind me, turning him upside down and sending him into the ropes, sprawling him across the mat off the rebound. Rising up, I ran towards the opposite end of the ring, curling up and my back bending the top rope backward. I saw Santa had gotten up as I caught my knees to form a ball and the rope snapped back. Sending a spinning Khurt-bomb right at him as he rose.

"Pinball Attack!"

I struck him right in the chest, knocking him back into the ropes yet again. Still spinning, I managed to maneuver myself into a kneeling position as I came to the ground. Looking up, I saw only the bottom of a wrestling boot.

*BAM*

Santa had bounced against the ropes and had charged forward with a snap kick to my face. Bouncing back a bit, I caught myself and surged forward, dodging a left-armed clothesline and delivered a palm strike uppercut to the bottom of his chin. While his brain rattled, I swept his legs out from underneath him, sending him flat on his back. Before he could adjust I had monkey- leapt and latched onto the nearest turnbuckle, springing off towards him, elbow extended. The aerial attack met with his gut and now he spat up blood in a quick cough. I jumped on top of him, getting ready to pin him for the win. Unfortunately, he wasn't out yet, and grabbed my head and rolled, easily throwing me like a ragdoll.

Rising up, I looked at the sky, it had become dark grey from storm clouds, and the wind was beginning to pick up.

"_Crap….need to finish this soon…I don't have much time if I'm gonna help the crew in the town center._"

My train of thought derailed as the stomping of my opponents massive boots hit the mat, rushing at me.

"_Time to end this._"

I shot forward, struck his gut, causing him to bend over while I twirled my feet and shifted my body to his side, allowing me to deliver a quick elbow jab to the back of his neck. Santa slammed into the mat face-first, slightly bouncing back into the air and in that small space of time I had shifted again to his feet, grabbing both of his ankles, spinning him Bowser-style. Faster and faster until the vision of us became blurred, I leapt into the air, still spinning. In the air, I had shifted sideways, now horizontal as I readied my final attack.

"TORNADO!" I threw my enemy at maximum force, and as he plummeted to the ground with a satisfying crash, I threw my leg out and readjusted myself, ceasing to spin as I fell downward. "BBBRREEAKKKEER!" My heel landed squarely on his chest, I could hear small cracks from his bones.

Standing up, the referee ran towards my downed opponent, checking his pulse and eyes. After his short examination, he rose up and grabbed my wrist, throwing it in the air.

"Winner by TKO! Elllllllllll Looooobbooooooo Plllllllaaadddoooooo!" He shouted, the crowd rising up from their seats and cheering, the air becoming engulfed in hollering and shouting. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed a small frail woman carrying a large bag in her hands, the symbol for the beli on it, which she promptly shoved into my free arm with a small grin on her face.

"And here is your prize, Mr. Plado, 200,000 Beli…may it serve you well." The elder woman chuckled as she shuffled away. As I soaked in the applause and the hefty sum of money in my arm, I looked down at my fallen opponent, and I walked to him as his Legion buddies helped him up. The large group stopped in their tracks as I made my way over, a mixture of fright and anger in their faces. Standing to the side of their unconscious boss, I reached out my free hand and placed upon the back of his head, and in one smooth motion, tore the black skull mask off his watermelon head.

"You don't deserve to wear this, ya prick." I mocked him while I held his mask for all to see, his bald egg head shining bright.

"Nice to see you're the humble kind of champion…" Flair jeered at me from behind, her arms crossed and a large grin on her face, which was wiped off in utter surprise as a small bag and the black skull mask came flying into her arms.

As she looked up at me, I answered her silent question, "That's for supporting me," pointing at the bag, "100,000 to fix up that crappy shop of yours…and the mask…well…it's a souvenir." As soon as I finished, the mask flew back into my face.

"Your victory, your souvenir…but the money I'll keep." She chuckled back, twirling the bag in her hands. I was about to retort when a gust of wind smacked my bare chest and looking to the sky yet again, it had gotten even darker, nearly resembling nighttime.

"Crap! I gotta bolt! See ya, Flair…take care!" I yelled as I dashed to a dufflebag containing my clothing and items, stuffing the remains of my cash and the mask of Santa Muerte inside, and then slinging it onto my shoulder as I sprinted to the town center. I had only gone down a few blocks when a lone figure stood in my path.

"Ah…the new champion…" The figure said, the voice of a young man coming forth, "And here I was going to challenge Santa Muerte myself before I saw you whup him like a child…Answer one question if you will…why did you hold back in your fights?"

**End of Chapter**

AN: Sorry dudes and dudettes, just got out of a major shitstorm. But fret not, for I have returned to finish this story, expect more updates more often as my new schedule will be two a week, one on Tuesday and one on Friday.


	14. Chapter 14 Fox and Clown

**Chapter 14: Fox and Clown**

I was taken aback by this stranger's question, my surprise merely made him smile. It was then I got a good look at him, he had short red hair, the only long parts being spiked bang with three waves jutted out on the side of his forehead along with a thin ponytail resting on his shoulder. His eyes were closed, and a thin grin enclosed his pointed face, along with a rectangular soul patch of red hair underneath his bottom lip. He was adorned in a white jacket, with a black muscle shirt underneath, with black jeans on his lower half.

"And just how do you know that?" I replied, taking a step forward, "And even better, who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ensign Williams Ric, and I'm here to officially challenge you for the Champion title, under the name of El Rojo Zorro, former champion." He said, his smile staying on as he slipped into a fighting stance as the wind once again signaled my tardiness.

"Sorry, bub…You should have entered the tournament." I taunted him as I dashed past him for the square…until he flashed in front of me, planting a swift palm strike to my gut and sending me reeling backwards. Coughing a bit, I stood back up and glared at him. "Alright…one ass-whupping coming right up."

Slipping into my fighting stance, I bolted in front of him and started out with a snap kick to his gut, which he promptly dodged to the right and raised his arm and bent it, catching my ankle with one hand underneath and crushing it with his elbow. Gritting my teeth, I tore my leg away and retreated a bit, swiveling my ankle around and testing its usefulness as I squared off against my new opponent.

"You're still holding back….come on already…this isn't the tournament, so use your Devil Fruit ability or whatever it is that you're withholding from this fight." He taunted as he gave a quick grin.

"Alright, Fox-face….I guess you want to die….FINE!" I surged forward, lightning crackling upon my arms and legs as I started off with a charging right haymaker. He brought up him arms to defend against the attack, but didn't notice the electricity flickering upon my hand.

"Lightning Fist!" The attack collided with the Marine's arms, my lightning searing a bit as his block failed and he lost his footing, rolling backward into a nearby building. Shaking the dizziness from his head, I allowed him no time to recover.

"Lightning Torpedo!" I rocketed into him, my foot placed firmly in his chest as we sailed through a few houses, leaving a man-sized hole in their walls. Retracting my leg, I let him crash through the remaining walls as I slid to a halt when we hit street again. The cloud of dust here he landed became thick and obscured everything within as I stood there on the road, glancing around. Looking upward, I saw lightning crackle across the dark grey clouds.

"_Crap…_" I thought as I ran along to where my instinct told me was the direction the square was in.

"Soru." The redhead was now right in front of me, his leg perfectly vertical as my brain finally registered that he had struck my chin with it and I had flown a few inches upwards as he now spun around and kicked me in the ribs. Spiraling like a cart-wheeler, I threw my hand out and the moment I touched ground I pushed myself into the air, regaining my balance as I landed.

"_What the hell? How does he know that? Please…for the love of God don't be a Rokushiki user…_" I silently prayed, standing up to my full height.

"Soru." He vanished again…. "Blitzkrieg." And I did as well.

To us, it was merely a fight of action and reaction due to our now heightened senses in our states of super speed, but to see it from an outside view, we would appear and strike at each other, disappear, then reappear somewhere entirely different. I don't know how far we went, but after several minutes of our fight, I began to feel the fatigue of using Blitzkrieg for too long in my legs.

"Damn_…I really need to practice Blitzkrieg more often…getting sick of using sparingly._" I thought, blocking an incoming strike to my knee. "_Best time to try something new._" A snap kick to my opponent's chest reeled him a bit, allowing me time to concentrate. I bent my knees and focused my lighting around me, swirling around me upward, the streaks of lightning flowing like a drill, the tip of its concentration above my head. I looked up and saw Ric had recovered, coming at me one second too late.

"Spiral Thunder!" Throwing my fists up, I leapt towards him, spinning in a horizontal Superman position, the lightning forming a curtain around me. I heard him cry out in pain as I collided with his gut, and as several buildings' walls crashed onto his back while we kept rocketed forward. It was a few moments before we hit an open area and I released my attack, my feet braking me as I slid along the concrete, my enemy sailing away, skipping like a stone across water until he hit yet another wall, eyes now white and jaw agape.

"Hah! Bow down to the champ, chump!" I hollered, pumping my fists in celebration….until I noticed quite the crowd looking at me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Came a snarky question from my left, turning my head I found Sanji and Zoro both snickering as they knocked out a few strangely-dressed men with sabers. It was then I realized that I had forgotten to change out of my luchadore outfit, bare-chested with mask and all.

"Yeah, laugh it up, but who's the guy with 100,000 extra beli because of this get-up." I chuckled back, flipping them off. Looking up, I saw Luffy at the top of the execution platform, a certain red-nosed gaudy pirate looming over him with sword drawn. "_Ugh….Buggy…_" I thought.

"Don't just stand there gawking you ninnies!" Buggy cried out in that ear-grating voice of his, "GET THEM!"

"Tempest Bomb!" Several small spheres exploded within Buggy's crew, as I charged forward into those of them that were still standing.

"Taser Boxing!" I then clotheslined an incoming pirate, sending him spinning into the sir behind me. Another came from my right, who soon found the wind knocked of him from an elbow to the gut.

Spinning around to meet a charging squad of clown pirates, I crossed my arms in front my face and bent knees. "Electric Aura!" Throwing out my chest and bending my arms back, the spherical aura of lightning erupted, catching all of the morons in it.

"Destroy the platform!" Zoro yelled, slashing several of Buggy's minions.

"Try all you want, fools! You can't-" It was here Buggy froze in place…along with everyone else as grey washed over the horizon.

"Damnit! Not again!" I shouted, my eyes scanning everywhere for any sign of Reaver interference.

"Boss! Up there!" Following where Lily directed, a cloud of purple smoke appeared…and after it dispersed, an egg identical to the one that birthed Kreshak sat upon the execution platform…right in front of Buggy….and then it cracked.

"Oh no you don't, this one isn't hatching!" I bolted towards the monstrosity, and charged up my fist.

"Lightning Fist!" The moment my attack hit, a strange black aura emitted from the egg, a dark force field held me at bay as the egg began dancing up and down, jiggling as it cracked.

"DAMNIT! DIE! LIGHTNING FIST! LIGHTNING FIST! LIGHTNING FIST!" I thundered as I launched punch after punch on the demon egg.

It was then the top popped open, and the dark aura pulsated, throwing me away back off the platform. Catching myself, I looked up and saw it was a simple black box….about the size one would find a toaster in.

"The Reaver…is a box?" I asked no one in particular as time restarted, Buggy continuing his rant.

"ever beat me or my newest pet! I have to thank you for scattering my parts for this, Straw Hat! For it was during my Chibi adventure that I found this monster!" It was then he reeled back his leg and booted the box right off the platform. "GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"We're fighting….a box?" Zoro asked with an eyebrow cocked.

The box spiraled through the air, landing a dozen yards or so in front of us, and the moment it stopped bouncing, it began folding itself. It was as though a crazed origami man had taken this box and created something from it. Two lagged arms shot out from its sides, and now it held itself up, two spindly legs popped out, raising it high…higher than the execution platform. The box itself now morphed, a thin chest covered with black armor, red shoulderpads and a black codpiece. A cylindrical head shuffled out of its formation, with segmentations each having the same face of yellow oval eyes and a zig-zagging mouth. The faces were set in either red or black, each facing forward. The paper-like arms folded back now behind its torso, and pulled two purple striped batons from nowhere, waving and juggling them as a crest appeared on its chest….a red outline of a heart with four jagged lines carved through its center.

"TEAR THEM TO SHREDS, TRICKMASTER!" Buggy roared.

"Son of a bitch…."

**End of Chapter 14**

AN: Now I remember why didn't do deadlines before…makes it less fun and more like work. Sorry bout saying that last chapter…but I will try to get at least one out a week….but enjoy this batch of chapters that'll be coming out in the next few days to make up for me missing my quota!


	15. Chapter 15 Empty Heart

**Chapter 15: Empty Heart**

"Sanji! Go get Luffy! Me and Zoro have the freak!" I shouted, dodging a massive baton as it crashed into the ground. Utilizing this, Zoro dashed onto the Heartless' arm, slashing and cutting as he ran upward towards it head.

"Oni Giri!" Jumping off at the shoulder, Zoro turned to look at his work…only to see the head swivel around towards him, cuts regenerating at a monstrous rate.

"What the-?" The swordsman was cut off as the Trickmaster swiveled his torso and delivered a swinging blow to Zoro as he fell, hitting a home run.

"Double Lightning Javelin!" I threw two elongated arcs of lightning at it, and as it met the oncoming projectiles, I charged towards its lower body, aiming for its right leg.

"Lightning Fist!" My attack collided with its knee, and it began to wobble a bit, losing its balance…or so I thought until it caught itself with one papery arm and swatted me away with the other, armed with a baton. The attack had sent me rocketing into a nearby building, straight into someone's bedroom.

"Ow." I said to no one as I rose up and walked to the gap I had created, seeing Zoro run here and there trying to slice our enemy into ribbons and Sanji being held at bay by Alvida, his 'code of honor' enabling her to swing wildly with no chance of him retaliating.

"_Nerd knowledge, don't fail me now!_" I thought as I scanned his body….vague images of Kingdom Hearts running through it….until I saw a small mark upon its chest. "_The chest! Bingo bango!_"

"Zoro! Aim for the chest! That's its weak spot!" I yelled to the swordsman, receiving a quick nod.

Taking a few steps back into my landing zone, I prepared for a running start. Eyeballing where I was parallel to its torso, I readied my attack.

"Blitzkrieg!" Kicking off at full speed, I brought my right leg forward, the lightning-made wings appearing on my feet, like winged shoes.

"Lightning Falcon Kiiiiiccckkk!" My attack met right where the Heartless crest shone on his chest, the air filling with bright light as the miniature explosion detonated right at its weakness. It sent both me and the Trickmaster reeling, me slamming into a wall while he only lurched back a bit, his regenerative abilities having no function on the massive black scar he now acquired.

Lifting myself up, I noticed something…my leg hurt…but not as much as my arm did after my fight with Kreshak. "_That's right! If physical power translates into magical…then the opposite must work as well….when I absorbed Kreshak and boosted my crystal's power…it must've also gone to physical power…_" I theorized, soon noticing a certain unicycle-riding emo-looking swordsman peddle towards the injured Trickmaster, who had lowered its batons to ground level.

"Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji" It was then a torrent of flame erupted from Cabaji's mouth, onto the pair of batons near him and causing them to catch ablaze instantly. The Heartless lifted them and began spinning them around, searching for a target.

"Nigiri Toro!" Zoro had galloped right underneath it, and with two swords drawn slashed vertically, the attack hitting head on its weak mark. "Otoro!" As he began to fall, he slashed again downward in the same path he had done with the upward. After landing, he only barely managed to dodge a massive swing of Trickmaster's baton, the blow having destroyed the road underneath. It was here I charged from the back, my fist radiating pure electrical power as I dashed underneath the Heartless' legs and hopped to and fro on its wobbly legs.

"Lightning Cutter!" Delivering an uppercut as I leapt from its codpiece, striking its chest…only it didn't reel back as before, it merely leaned back and headbutted me with its cylindrical head, sending me crashing into the concrete. Shaking the ringing from head, I freaked out and rolled away as two batons crushed where I once was a mere second before…I could even feel the heat from its weapons as it lifted them effortlessly from their diggings.

"Zoro! Keep him busy! I need some time to finish him off!" I shouted, a new idea having sprung in my head. A grunt signaled his reply as I fell back a bit and began drawing energy from my crystal.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! What a marvelous show! I think it's time for some magic then….now watch as I saw Straw Hat in half!" Buggy cried out, drawing all of our attention. "This is the end of your Captain! Gyahahahahaha!"

"ZORO! SANJI! KHURT! USOPP! NAMI!" Luffy's voice carried over the sounds of us fighting and the roaring storm overhead. "Sorry…..I'm….dead." He chuckled, a large stupid grin on his face as Buggy reared back for the execution.

*BOOM*

When Buggy's saber was only a mere inch away from our Captain's neck, a massive lightning bolt filled the sky and struck the execution platform, engulfing it in blue flame. As the platform toppled to the ground, Luffy merely scratched the back of his head as he landed, freed from his bonds, and turned to us.

"Phew….that was close." He laughed.

"Luffy! Get down!" Sanji yelled as a massive fiery baton was swung at him, only barely whisking away at the last moment.

"Yaaa! That's hot!" He cried as the baton swung past him. "You jerk! I'll show you! Gomu Gomu no…." He shot arm back, twisting as he went. "RIFLE!" The attack shot forward, nailing the Trickmaster right where me and Zoro had been directing our assault.

"Out of the way, guys! I haven't tested this attack yet!" I shouted, having finished my preparations on the roof of the very same building I crashed... "_Here's hoping this works…_" I thought, taking a deep breath and focusing my power inside my gut.

"Thunder….." I could feel it bubbling inside me, and I forced it down as it kept building up. "Dragon…." Grabbing the railing in front of me I threw my head forward and opened my mouth as wide it could go as I summoned the power within my throat. "CANNON!" The lighting surged forth, exploding out of my mouth and forming a massive shot of lightning as it exited. The beam light up the darkened sky, some having to avert their eyes from its brightness. It was a bright beam of light, lightning swirling around it akin to his Spiral Thunder, and it shot straight towards its intended target. The Trickmaster had no time to react….the cannon easily tearing apart, a gaping hole its chest where my beam had struck.

"AAAH! TRICKMASTER!" The remaining conscious members of Buggy's crew cried, seeing their latest comrade teeter back and forth. It let loose a rattling high-pitched howl as it landed within the square, its batons dropping onto the road below, and their flames dimming away. Giving its false crew members no time for grievance, I leapt down somewhat groggily and performed my ritual…the now dead Trickmaster melted away…only this time there was something different. A small humanoid figure laid in the same way the Trickmaster now was laying, if a part of the Heartless faded away, the weird humanoid lost that same part. It was as though the Trickmaster had become ethereal, and this thing sat within it. It was black of skin, in lieu of legs it had two jagged spike-like appendages, reminiscent of a cartoon lightning bolt. At the knees, it jutted backward and then forward again, where a foot should be, a pointed end was found. The arms were as long as the body itself, and upon its hands, three wickedly curved claws were found alongside a twisting thumb. The head was the strangest part, it resembled a human skull, only blackened and the mouth was covered with rows of fangs, openly exposed. The top half was covering in stark white bandages from the middle of the bridge of the nose upward, engulfing the entirety of the forehead. Several small spikes protruded from its top…and soon, it completely vanished along with the Trickmaster, having been absorbed into my crystal.

"What the hell…was that?" Zoro broke me out of my trance as he, along with Sanji and Luffy came towards me, with puzzled looks. They looked at my crystal and then back at me as the final remnants of the swirling blackness entered my exposed chest.

"Avatar business, that Trickmaster had a dark soul, and so I purified it and absorbed it." I said, impressed by my improvising. "Listen, we should really-" I began, turned towards where the Merry waited for us.

"NOW! SURROUND THE PIRATES!" A voice boomed across the square, and as the reverberations died, the battlefield was soon filled with Marines from every which where, engaging the remnants of Buggy's crew.

"Why them?" Sanji started, kicking away a club-bearing Marine.

"Awesome! A brawl!" Luffy cheered, dodging several unconscious pirates as they fell to the ground. "Cool!" He then found himself in the air, Zoro having grabbed him by the collar.

"Quit standing there watching! We need to leave!" The swordsman scolded, putting him back down.

"Let's make like a handkerchief and boogie!" I chimed, running behind Zoro and Luffy with Sanji to my left as we fled the battleground.

"The Straw Hat crew is retreating! Stop them! After them!" The Marines began shouting to each other as a squad barred our exit, which was easily routed with fist, kicks, slashes and some lightning where the sun don't shine.

After we had ran a ways through the rain, Luffy began running backwards and faced me. "That was some good timing back there, Khurt! You should summon giant lightning bolts more often!" He chuckled.

I merely smiled back, "Wasn't me." And then belted out laughing as everyone turned towards me, their faces filled with confusion as I knew the truth. "Maybe someone just had a divine intervention."

**End of Chapter**

AN: Cataclysm is epic….and the main reason this story got stalled a bit. I think I may be addicted to goblin alts…already have three. Anyway, now that the flare has died a bit, I'm gonna be spending more time on the story.


	16. Chapter 16 Who The Hell?

**Chapter 16: Who The Hell…?**

"That really wasn't you?" Sanji asked me as we dashed down the road, hoping to escape the Marines.

"Nope." I bluntly replied as we rounded a corner through the pouring rain and came upon a lone figure standing the midst of the street. Her deep blue hair washed over her eyes, and as she stood there, she firmly held a long, elegant katana in her arms.

"Who is that beautiful lady?" Sanji chimed, his eyes becoming hearts as we neared her.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro….a pirate." Tashigi stated nonchalantly, and then began to tremble. Lifting her head she began yelling, "I…..You lied to me!"

"MARIMO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Sanji shouted, his face switching from love-mode to Zoro-kill mode as the swordsman easily pushed past us.

"I never lied to you….you never asked my name." Zoro returned coolly.

She was just about to yell at him yet again until a cry came from the rooftops.

"LOBO!"

I only had enough time to get my arms up in defense as a flying kick came right for my chest, sending me and my unknown assailant skidding away. Bracing myself, I threw out my arms and flung away my attacker. Flipping the air as he landed, the same redheaded Marine who had challenging me earlier, stood ready to fight me once more…only now he trickled a bit of blood from his mouth and his a good percentage of his body was dyed purple and black from my attacks. Another was his eyes were now open, his blood red pupils glaring at me with violent purpose.

Lifting his finger challengingly, he began, "We are not through yet, Lobo! Our fight is far from over! Not until I have claimed what is rightfully mine!"

During the pause in his shouting I yelled back, "Yours? You left Loguetown for Muerte and his thugs to do whatever the hell they wanted with it!"

His face flushed with a mix of bewilderment and anger before he sprang forward and renewed his assault. "You don't know anything, pirate scum!" I easily deflected his incoming palm strike and then grabbed the entirety of his face, his head engulfed by my hand as I slammed the back of it to the ground, a variety of cracks from the pavement spewing forth from the contact.

I turned to Sanji and Luffy while I had the chance, and in a commanding voice I said, "Guys, go on and get to the Merry! Me and Zoro will catch up once we've dealt with the Marines!" A swift nod from both of them revealed their answer as Zoro and Tashigi began their fight and Ric had begun struggling to free himself, eventually succeeding and rolling away.

"That's it." He started darkly, fist trembling with rage. "I…I swore to never use this technique…but you forced me to…You…you who coerced my sister…and stole my honor like a thief in the night….YOU DAMN PIRATE!" He was now screaming and seething with rage and in a flash, he was gone.

"SORU!" The words reached me after he had vanished, "SHIGAN!" I couldn't react to it time as he materialized in front of me, and his finger…had bore right into my upper right torso, striking near my shoulder. The pain was excruciating, it was as if someone had shot had shot me using a hunting knife for a bullet. I now stood there, a bit in shock as the blood dripped from me and onto the ground, mixing in with the downpour of rain. I fell to my knees, one hand on the ground and painfully looked upward, anger twisting my face to a scowl as my opponent leered down at me.

He then kneeled down and unhinged a pair of shackles from his backside, dangling them in front of me.

"For the crime of piracy and disturbing the peace, I, Ensign Williams Ric, shall-"

"LIGHTNING BASH!" With the last vestiges of strength I had in me I pounced forward headfirst, smashing in Ric's face with an electric vaulting headbutt, causing him to stagger backwards, his now broken nose leaking precious fluids.

"I'M…!" I yelled, gaining momentum as I went, punching him in the chest with a lighting fist. "NOT JUST…!" And another, only a right hook to his jaw...the pain of my wound granting me the motivation to finish this quickly. "A PIRATE!" With another one to his gut, keeling him over, "I'M A STRAW HAT PIRATE!" Surging forward, I poured the remnants of my energy into the final blow, "LIGHTNING CUTTER!" I delivered a full-powered uppercut to his chest, knocking him completely out as we rose, his eyes rolling backward and mouth agape. His feet rose from the ground from impact, and then he flew away from the power behind it, finally TKO'd.

Puffing out a sigh of exertion, a quick bolt of pain surged around me as I remembered I had a finger-sized bullet wound in me. Clenching my teeth and plugging the wound with my left hand, I pushed myself forward, only to find my right arm being lifted up and some of my body weight traversing to a new source. Zoro had won his duel and now army-lifted me away from scene, some of my blood staining his shirt.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Zoro asked, eyeing my wound. "Looks like a bullet wound….but I didn't hear a gun."

Wearily I replied with a tired laugh, "Something you'll find out about later…thankfully this guy is kind of a novice at that technique…otherwise I'd probably be dead."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow as we swaggered down the street towards our escape vessel, the wind and rain attacking us at every turn. It wasn't long before we heard more shouting and sounds of battle…we rounded a corner and found a grayish foggy substance clouding the air, holding captive our captain in the air. A lone figure stood on the ground, a plume of grey-white hair waving in the wind and a nasty-looking iron jutte sitting on his back.

"Crap! Its Smoker!" I blurted out accidentally, which apparently caught his attention as he turned to us.

"It seems some of your crew wants to join you in prison, Straw Hat!" He roared as he aimed an arm at us. "WHITE CLOUD!" The limb soon dissipated into smoke and lunged for us, enveloping me and the swordsmen and throwing us around like ragdolls as Smoker launched up towards Luffy and slammed him into the ground. The smoke engulfed and smothered us…my wound flared yet again with renewed pain and my body this time shook from the shock. I was almost beginning to black out from the combination of that and the dizzying effect of being swirled around in the air like a puppet in the hands of a child. I did not know at the time, however, that in the process of being twirled in the air, my Gem began glowing and crackling with power. It soon unleashed this pent-up power, the electricity flowing around the plumes of smoke and straight for the user who had created them. It arced and twisted straight for Smoker, who barely had the time to look up as the attack hit him.

"Graaah!" He bellowed as he was electrocuted from my unconscious attack, giving Luffy enough time to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Luffy! Grab Khurt! He's injured!" Zoro yelled as he rose up, having been separated from me during Smoker's attack.

"Ugh...Thanks." I groaned as Luffy hefted me the same way Zoro had before. I turned my head back to our enemy, and I wondered if the pain had gotten me seeing things. A tall figure now held Smoker's jutte, holding him back effortlessly, Dragon chuckled as he saw me…and an unknown person turned his attention to me as well. He was perhaps a head taller than Dragon, he seemed to be wearing some sort of Kevlar vest, along with black jeans and a piece of black cloth covered his nose, chin and mouth. A hood shadowed his upper face near completely, but I caught a glimpse of him looking at me. The strange man nodded in my direction, and that was all I saw him do as hurricane force winds began buffeting us, sending me and my two nakama flying through the air.

"Eh? So it's you….Dragon…." Smoker said confidently. "You know, the Government has been hunting for you…and you…" Turning to the other new arrival, " 'God of Thunder'…to think two big shots would be out to protect a greenhorn crew…"

Dragon merely chuckled darkly as his companion turned towards the fleeing pirates, catching the eyes of a masked young man, the gem embedded in his chest glittering even as the sky surged down upon them.

"It is about time you arrived…..Khurt." The unknown said with grim humor, "This world….is about to be turned upside down…and you will be a part of it….even if you do not know it yet." As the winds whisked away the small group of youngsters, he laughed wholeheartedly and picked up a black dufflebag, and throwing it onto his shoulder, he disappeared.

"For the love of….what god did I piss off today?" I sarcastically pondered aloud as I stood up, albeit painfully, and looked for the others. Luffy appeared out of a pile of rubble along with Usopp as Zoro and Sanji walked a bit sorely towards us.

"What happened?" Our captain asked no one in particular.

"LUFFY!" The cries of our navigator were feint, for the Merry had begun sailing away.

"We'll have to do something or else she'll drift too far away!" Sanji exclaimed.

"_Wait a tick…_" I thought…and suddenly remembering something very important. "I FORGOT MY STUFF!" I yelled in frustration, the realization hitting me that everything I held dear lied within the dufflebag I had dropped when the ginger Marine has attacked me. The moment I had screamed for the loss of my possessions, I was smacked in the head with an unknown object. Catching and looking for the perpetrator, I found the same mysterious man with Dragon now stood on a disheveled rooftop adjacent from us. Before I could yell, I looked down at the thing which had hit me….and it was the very same container I had been pissing about not a minute ago.

"You need this for your travels." The masked man shouted through the rain.

"Alright, just who the hell…!" I was about to insult the very man who had returned my dear objects before a familiar feeling hit me. "_My Luffy-Is-An-Idiot Sense is tingling…_" Turning around I saw three boys behind…instead of four.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOOO…"

"Ah crap!"

"ROCCCKKKEEETTT!"

Luffy had dashed behind us and leapt-grabbed a railing, and then slingshotted towards us, catching us all between his legs. Although not so tender towards my fresh wound, it DID manage to get us to the ship. We all landed in a massive puddle of limbs underneath Merry's mast, and I guess some god was pissed at me, for what landed in my face…was Usopp's rear.

"Guys!" Nami exclaimed happily as I booted the sniper off of me.

"Okay….you guys handle the ship for a few…I'll be right back…" I said dimly as I bumbled into the room that served as our infirmary. In a few minutes I had gathered some bandages and a metallic rod.

"_Thank you Manswers for this._" I thought as I placed a wooden dowel in my mouth and bite down and began superheating the metal with my lightning…

A few minutes later, I limped a bit back out onto the deck, my wound dressed with the bandages and my brow dripping with sweat. Nami and the others turned towards me, I nodded in reply, and everyone turned back towards the front of the ship, a bright light emanating from the fog.

"There it is…the entrance to the Grand Line."

**End of Chapter**

AN: Time for fun in the Grand Line! Too bad its marked with him having to cauterize his own wound…I decided to omit the somewhat painful sounding details of it. To everyone who has written reviews and favorited/alerted this story, thank you and keep em coming!

P.S. I love reviews! Give me more…I feed on them! Om nom nom.


	17. Chapter 17 First Leg

**Chapter 17: First Leg**

"_I wish Chopper would hurry up and join us already…_" I whined inside of my head as we looked forward, the rain unable to hide a massive lighthouse beacon.

"That's our guiding light to the Grand Line…" Nami stated, the Merry cruising along the rolling waves. "The light that'll point us right to Reverse Mountain!"

"But are we really gonna go during a storm like this?" Usopp complained, clinging to the mast like a monkey to a tree. None of us vocally answered him, but all of us chuckled and nodded with determination.

"Alright! Let's have a launching celebration to mark this big step on our journey!" Sanji chimed in, dragging a massive barrel onto the bow of the ship where we had gathered. After setting it down, he began again, "To find All Blue!" Setting a heel upon the top of the barrel.

Luffy followed suit, "To become the King of the Pirates!" He bellowed, placed his sandaled heel down.

"To be the greatest swordsman!" Zoro said proudly, placing his foot upon the barrel.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami stated, placing her dainty foot alongside the others.

"To become lightning itself and a true Avatar!" I followed up, placing my boot alongside my nakama.

"And I-I'm…" Usopp began, hesitating to put his foot down as he stuttered "To become a brave man of the sea!" Reaching his train of thought, he set his down as well. We stood there for a few ticks, basking in the moment.

"NOW, LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy yelled to the heavens, lifting his leg up.

"AYE!" We all mimicked his action. With lightning streaking across the sky and the ocean's waves sending us along, we all brought down our legs together at the same time, smashing the barrel to smithereens.

There was no time to sit and daydream however, the storm had only gained strength during out ritual and now the rain and sea pelted our small sloop with gale force winds and thrashing waves that beat upon our deck. Zoro, Sanji and I scrambled to and fro across the deck, hurrying to carry out our navigator's orders to every minute detail as Usopp manned the helm and Luffy…well was being Luffy and hanging upside down on the Merry's head.

"NAMI! EMERGENCY!" Our captain suddenly belted out, swinging like a pendulum as he hung onto his favorite seat with his legs. "The light from the lighthouse is gone!"

"No, it's supposed to disappear." Nami calmly answered him as she strode onto the bow. "I've already memorized the heading it gave…Trust me, I can remember the way. But..." She then turned to me as I hefted on our food crates down to the lower portions of the ship. "Khurt!"

"What's up?" I shouted through the downpour, turning towards her.

"You know about Reverse Mountain right?"

Cocking an eyebrow, "Uhh…yeah." I returned somewhat unsurely.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she continued, "Alright, call everyone into the cabin…there may be a problem."

After a quick trip to our storage room, I rounded up Zoro and Sanji by first breaking up one of their nonsensical fights, and then joined all of my soaking comrades at the table, with Nami at its head, a map tight in her grip.

"Khurt…you once said that the only way into the Grand Line is through Reverse Mountain, right?" Nami turned towards me, unfurling the map she carried.

Shaking the last vestiges of collected rain from my head, I replied, "Yeah."

"A mountain?" Usopp said, tipping his head in disbelief as he messed with the helm.

"As in…crashing through it?" Zoro butted in.

"No, not literally through it." I spoke up, and pointed to Nami's map. "See these four lines on the map? Those are canals that go up the mountain and this line…" I said pointing the middle one that led right into the Grand Line "is the one that will take us down the mountain into the Grand Line."

"So…we use the rivers of Reverse Mountain to climb it…I feared as much." Nami said, biting her lip.

"What are you two blabbering about?" Zoro again butted in. "Even if there was a canal, it's impossible for a ship to climb the mountain."

"Wanna bet?" I smiled evilly, smelling easy money before remembering he was broke. "Anyway, there are massively strong currents that force the waters upward…"

"And if the four currents from each the Blues meet at the top…it would push us down the one that flows into the Grand Line!" Nami finished for me.

"ZORO! Help me with this damn helm!" Usopp cried, unable to budge the Merry's driving stick of a helm.

"There's no point in resisting, Usopp." I said matter-of-factly, "We're already caught within the mountain's current. It's do or die from here on in."

"He's right, Usopp. The currents that collide with the Red Line are forced downward to the ocean floor…If we can't make it into the canal…The Going Merry will smash against the Red Line."

"So…" Luffy interjected, rubbing his chin with understanding, "It's a Mystery Mountain, right?"

Nami and I both sweat-dropped, "I don't think he understands at all…"

"Anyway," Nami began again, "We need to be careful, if we mess up our steering, it could mean disaster."

"Nami-san! You're so beautiful when you're concerned!" Sanji twirled around, his eyes becoming hearts.

"I haven't heard anything like this before…ships climbing mountains…" Zoro grumbled.

"I've heard something about it…" Sanji said, his eyes now normal.

"Something about the Mystery Mountain?" Luffy asked as he grinned.

"Nope….Just that half of the wannabes die trying to enter the Grand Line…So I know it ain't easy getting in…"

After Sanji's somber lines, we resumed working, all the while keeping an eye on our heading. I took a brief moment to check on my shoulder, and heaved a sigh of relief as it had begun to heal up nicely, the pain only resurfacing when touched.

"_Avatar regenerative powers…gotta love 'em._" I chuckled to myself.

"OOOOIIIII!" Luffy cry pierced through the storm. "I can see the Mystery Mountain!" Hurrying outside, I stood alongside everyone else, sans Luffy, and took in an eyeful. A massive wall of stone stood in front of us, dark clouds obstructed the view of its peak.

"Wow…So that's…the Red Line huh?" I asked no one as I stared awestruck at the towering obstacle before us. It was then the ship began lurching forward, bouncing upon a sudden increase in the current.

"We're getting sucked in!" Luffy cried out, bouncing from the rafters. "Grab the helm!"

"Leave it to us!" Sanji and Usopp ducked back inside the cabin, me in pursuit for the binoculars.

"Nami! Where's the entrance?" Luffy said as he swung like a yo-yo. "If we keep going straight, we'll hit the cliff!"

"Hold our path steady!" Our navigator shouted, a large grin on her face. "The entrance is right ahead of us!"

"Is it that crack the canal?" Luffy laughed as he landed right next to Nami.

"Yep." I answered for her, taking down my binoculars. "But we need to avoid those massive water gates!"

"We're drifting! Hard right!" Luffy ordered.

"Hard to starboard, Sanji!" Usopp replied as he and the cook fought with the helm.

"_Doesn't something bad happen here?_" I thought before the realization hit me. "Oi! Careful with the…"

*CRACK*

I stared in shock as Sanji and Usopp pole-vaulted backward, a massive chunk of the helm coming with them as the resounding crack it made rung in the air.

"THE HELM!" We all shouted.

"Damn! The gate!" I yelled, turning back towards the front, where we were on a clear course straight for one of the massive gates that dotted the canal. No sooner than I had spoke, a red flash darted past me.

"Gomu gomu no…." Luffy had leapt to the portside of the ship and over.

"FUUSEN!" Expanding his body, the Merry bounced off of him as he collided with the gate and the ship.

"Blitzkrieg!" I bolted to the aft and leaned over the railing as the Merry sailed past our falling captain. "LUFFY! GRAB HOLD!" Inches from the water, Luffy had shot out his rubbery arm and connected with my outstretched hand.

"Heeeavve ho!" I reeled back, snapping my arm backwards and pulling in Luffy. He whipped right past me and landed headfirst into the Merry's mast.

"WAHHOOO! WE MADE IT!" Sanji and Usopp cheered, Nami taking a sigh of relief and me and Zoro laughing wholeheartedly as Luffy attempted to pull his head out of Merry.

"And now…" Nami said brightly, whipping off her rain coat, "we'll just ride straight up to the peak!"

I scrambled to the crow's nest to get a better view, and reaching the top, I was taken aback by the sight. The mountain's stone flew right past us as the white churning water rushed us forward to the peak.

"_Heh…never would see a sight like this if I was still in Oregon…_" I thought to myself as we burst through the cloud cover, the blue sky welcoming us with rays of light, the rocks turning a rusted red as we neared the top. The summit was sparkling from the colliding rivers, a pulse of rainbows and colors dancing upon the top. "Wish I had a camera…" I mumbled with a grin on my face, leaping down to spend the moment with my crew. We plunged straight into the gathering of canals, flying out as the water sprinkled around us.

"YAHHOOO!" Luffy cheered as we flew towards our intended course, landing solidly within the only downward stream.

"_Truly amazing isn't it, Boss?_" A tiny voice echoed in my head as the familiar form of my spritely companion materialized on my good shoulder.

"_Aye…that it is…_" I replied, "_And just think, Lilynette…this is only the first leg of our trip._"

"_Hey Boss…look up._"

Responding to her request, I looked towards the sky, and there, mixed within the Grand Line's clouds, were an insurmountable count of faded bluish lines, pulsating here and strewn as though weaved by a master seamstress within the sky.

"_What…are those?_" I asked silently.

"_Those are called Ley Lines…they are the magical conduits of the worlds…they weave throughout the sky, gathering and holding the planet's energy…they are like your Gem…only on a much grander scale. Avatars are the only ones who can see them, though…and only the strongest Avatars can utilize them._" She explained, never shifting her gaze from the tendrils. "_It's also rare to see so many of them at once…I guess the Grand Line is a magical place after all._" She finished, a big grin on her face at her own little joke.

"_I guess I have another goal then in addition to becoming lightning…_" I thought as we entered a massive cloud bank and the ley lines faded from view. No sooner than we entered though, a strange noise reverberated all around us.

"Did you guys hear something?" Zoro asked, head cocked.

"Yeah I heard it too." I added in, walking to the front of the ship.

"Nami-san! We're headed straight towards a mountain!" Sanji yelled from atop the mast.

"That's impossible! There should only be ocean after the Twin Capes!" She yelled back.

"Ah crap! That's no mountain!" I shouted as the cloud dispersed, revealing a massive black, fleshy wall. "IT'S A HUGEASS WHALE!"

**End of Chapter**

AN: Yeah, I skipped the Warship Isle or Battleship or whatever it's called filler arc…I don't really like any of the fillers…cept one arc which I WILL put in...any guesses on what it might be? Let's make it a contest! Guess the arc! Oh and btw…Khurt used the infamous Rock Bottom to KO Flair. Sorry yall, no one got it right!


	18. Chapter 18 Vendetta

**Chapter 18: Vendetta**

"A WHALE?" Everyone cried out simultaneously in surprise.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do we do?" Usopp stuttered from his position of hanging upon the mast like an ornament.

"Fight it?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"IDIOT! How are we gonna fight something like that?" Nami replied with a mean right hook to the captain.

"We're headed straight for it!" Usopp sobbed, clinging ever tighter to the mast.

"Wait a minute!" Sanji yelled, scoping the whale's entirety, "We've gotten this close to it, but it still looks like a wall. So where's this thing's eye?"

"It may not have noticed us yet!"

"There's an opening to the left! Hard to port!" Zoro yelled, running back to the cabin.

"The helm's broken!" Usopp fired back.

"I have an idea!" Luffy said as he swung down below deck.

"We don't have enough time to veer away! We have to slow down!" I yelled back at the three idiots who now attempted to budge the stub of a helm. "Unfurl the sails! It'll act as a parachute!"

"But it may tear them to shreds!" Nami shouted back.

"Torn sails or a smashed ship?" I yelled as I ascended into the rafters and began untying the knots in place.

"Sanji-kun! Help Khurt!"

"Yes, my dear!"

In only a few seconds our main sails fought against the rushing winds, and we braked…but only slightly…we were still coming on too fast.

*BOOM*

A flash appeared in front of ship as the main cannon fired a shell towards the towering beast, the pushback combined with our sails slowed us down to a crawl…but not slow enough that when we did collide, the Merry's head came flying off and landed near its mast.

"GYYAAAH! MY SPECIAL SEAT!" A cry from below deck came as Luffy bounded out of the ship, clutching his prized seat.

We all sat in stunned silence as the whale didn't even flinch from the attack, "R-RUN FOR IT!" Zoro's cry snapping us out of our trance as the rest of us minus Luffy and Nami grabbed the oars and began paddling like madmen. In but a few scant moments we were scrambling by the whale…its city block-sized eye not even noticing us as we rowed feverishly past it.

It wasn't until we were halfway to freedom that my eyebrow twitched, "_My Luffy-Is-An-Idiot sense is tingling…_" And I turned just in time to see said rubberman reel back his arm.

"You think you can break my ship and just get away with it?" He shouted as his arm stretched back a few dozen yards.

"Gah! Wait a tic-!"

"Gomu gomu no…PISTOL!"

*THWACK*

Luffy had just punched the whale in the eye…the whale…that was about 50…no 100 times bigger than our ship…and he had attacked it over breaking a seat. I had grabbed him by the collar and was now shaking him like a maraca.

"THAT WHALE IS BIGGER THAN MY HOMETOWN AND YOU PUNCH IT?" I shouted at him. It was then whale let a short moan and its massive pupil became squared on us.

"GYYAAH! IT SEES US!"

Even within my grasp, Luffy still held his fist up and continued his tirade, "How'd you like that? I'll kick your ass, jerk!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DUMBASS!" Me and Zoro both shouted at him as we planted our boots in his head.

"**ARRROOOO?**" The whale moaned, before opening its mouth lined with teeth the size of double-decker buses, "**BBBBAAARRRRRRWWWWWRRRRROOOO!**"

"I may not speak whale…but that sounded kinda angry!" I pointed out as the whale began sucking all the water near it into its mouth, along with Merry. The ship began lurching to and fro, the waters throwing it every which way. Luffy began jerking about on the deck, unable to keep his balance.

"Luffy!" I shouted as he neared me, and I threw out my arm to grab his outstretched leg…until a wave crashed against the Merry and threw both of us off. I hit the water with a splash, and I struggled to keep my head above water, paddling as fast as my legs could, but the current was too strong, it forced me again and again down under the waves, as both the Merry and my crewmates' cries became less noticeable. My shoulder began to throb from my thrashing, the extraneous activity taking its toll. I could only make out from my varied times above water that something jutted out from the whale's insides…couldn't make it out but it was something to hang on to. Reaching out my hand, I grasped steel and pulled, the current billowing against me.

It was a ladder thankfully, and I managed to pull myself out of the rapids and climb it. Sitting down on a metal rampart, I coughed and vomited out seawater and sat to catch my breath. Taking in my surroundings, I found I was inside what seemed like giant metal shell, the walls of iron built right into the whale's flesh.

"That's right…that old dude made this." I remembered as I picked myself up. "Guess if I follow this way, I'll run into the others down in the stomach."

I trekked down for only a few minutes before everything began turning upside down, it was like an earthquake mixed with a tsunami as the water that had acted as rapids now assaulted the ramps with crashes. I now clung for dear life on one of the pipes that ran along the walls of this insane asylum.

"This…(sputter)…is SO NOT COOL!" I yelled in frustration as a wave beat me closer to the wall. It was then the entire hallway went diagonal, threatening to throw me away from my spot but only making me grip that life-saving bar more.

"_My Luffy-Is-An-Idiot sense is tingling…twice in one day?_" I thought as my eyebrow twitched, a pitched yell rang through the darkness.

"EEEYYYAAAHH! I CAN'T STOP!" A loud voice bellowed throughout the hall as a red blur came streaking straight towards me…until it crashed into me like a meteor and barreled me away with it.

"GAH!" I grunted in pain as my idiot captain plowed into me and now we had become a bundle of rolling limbs, bouncing down the metallic hallway.

"!" A pair of screams echoed from right in our path as we collided into two flashy individuals and flew into a giant metallic door, sending us through the air. We flew into a room which looked like the outside, a greenish sea rolling here and there and atop it, was the Merry.

"Oh no, Miss Wednesday! A sea of digestive acid waits for us below!" A ginger in a bright green suit shrieked as his blue-haired counterpart continued screaming.

"Luffy! Remind me to murder you!" I bellowed at him, spinning through the air.

He simply ignored me and turned to our crew "Yo! You guys are all okay! By the way…SAVE US!" He shouted right before all four of us splashed into the bile.

After I had fished out the drowning rubberman, we all climbed aboard the Merry, our two guests having a minor panic attack as we all glared down at them…minus Sanji who was ogling Ms. Wednesday. I was too busy scratching myself like a deranged ape…the damned stomach juice tingling like poison ivy upon every inch of my skin. How was no one else going through this?

"Are you two rogues still here?" A booming elderly voice sounded, a large husky man with balding hair with a strange flower-like decoration on the back of his neck stepped forward from where me and Luffy had burst out. "I'll tell you again…as long as I still draw breath, I won't let you rapscallions lay one finger on Laboon!" He shouted as I rubbed my back on the mast Baloo-style.

"Who's the old guy?" Luffy asked as he turned to us, me with my arms wrapped around my sides itching.

"_Enter Crocus._" I thought.

Miss Wednesday then let out a spiteful little chuckle as she and the ginger 9 rose up. "Do what you like…but we have a mission to complete." She sneered.

"We're going to put your whale to good use…feeding our town for months!" 9 added in to his partner's spiel as thy whisked around and aimed their bazookas high, while I had gone back to using the mast as a back-scratcher.

"FIRE, BABY!"

*BLAMBLAM*

Two shells shot through the air towards the lining of Laboon's stomach…until Crocus leapt into the air and intercepted them with his own body. The two agents merely cocked their heads back and began laughing like little posh snobs…until Luffy leapt from his spot and punched them both in the side of the head…knocking the two against each other and sending them to the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" Usopp questioned, poking ginger 9 with a stick.

"Dunno…just felt like it." Luffy responded nonchalantly.

After helping Crocus out of the acid, we tied up the two unconscious bounty hunters and went with Crocus to his little ship island. Once we got there, he vanished inside his house and when he emerged, threw a small bottle at me.

"You must've had a minor allergic reaction to the stomach acid…that's some ointment to get rid of the itch." He said as he took a seat upon his lawn chair.

"Thank the Gods!" I cried as I bolted for the Merry's bathroom and began lathering in the stuff, the horrendous itch melting away.

One shower later (sung to the rhythm of Ensure's _Always_) to remove the ointment as per the instructions, I emerged outside to have the sun shine brightly upon me. The Merry and Crocus' mobile sea home had gone outside of Laboon and were drifting upon actual ocean. It was then I was pelted in the head by an unknown object, picking it up…it was the Logbook. I found out all my crap littered throughout the deck…my player, my binoculars, my souvenirs, and my money bin were all scattered…and the crow's nest where I put them away in…as well as the mast that supported it all…was gone save for a ripped up stump left behind.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY NEST?" I yelled as I threw on my vest.

"He took the mast didn't he?" Zoro asked calmly, looking upward.

"Yup…right off the ship." Sanji replied.

"Our only main mast." Usopp finished.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They all three double-taked as they looked at the mast's former spot and then at the rubber idiot charging up the side of Laboon as he implanted the mast into one of the whale's wounds.

"YOU DAMNED MORON!" All of us shouted at him as Laboon thrashed about on the sea, before leaping into the air and attempted to crush Luffy upon land. For the next few minutes they fought one another until Luffy dusted himself off and turned calm.

"It's a draw!" He shouted happily, causing Laboon to stop dead in its tracks.

"I'm kinda strong huh? You wanna beat me don't you? Our battle isn't over…so I'll be back someday to finish our fight! I'm your rival from now on, so don't keep crashing against the Red Line and hurt yourself or else I can't beat you fairly! Once we've finished sailing the Grand Line, I'll come back and whup you fair and square! I promise!" Luffy shouted happily at a first very confused Laboon…who turned into a grateful one, roaring a happy bellow that kept us all smiling.

As Luffy was painting a horrendous rendition of our Jolly Roger upon Laboon's…face? Nose? Snout? Let's just go with his front end…I was busy collecting my things and seeing to make sure I had gotten everything.

"_Let's see I got all of my souvenirs right? Kreshak's sleeve…_" I thought as I picked up a torn reminder of my fight against the naga within Arlong Park. "_Santa Muerte's mask…and Trickmaster's emblem…_" I located both the mask and the iron-like Heartless symbol, "_Player…check…Logbook…check…what am I missing? Oh crap…_"

"Looking for this, Khurt?" Spinning around, I looked upward at Nami holding a small tin in her hands…a small tin that contained my winnings from the wrestling tournament. "Greedy greedy…not sharing with your nakama…" She made a pouting face as she whipped out the stack of bills I had stashed away and fanned herself with it.

"Why you little…" I had started fuming, but was cut off by the orange-haired devil woman. "Just consider it an investment in our crew…and in my shopping experience!" She added in as she turned away and disappeared into the cabin.

"_Laugh now...but you just made the shit list._" I plotted inward.

Deciding to hold off my revenge until a more opportune time, I helped Usopp reattach the mast and cleared away the rest of my things back in the nest. Joining the others at Crocus' lighthouse, a sweet aroma caught my nostrils as Sanji delivered a feast of a fish to us, only for the air to be split apart in a shrill scream from our navigator.

"The compass is broken!" She shrieked in terror as her tool's needle spun recklessly around and around the dial.

"Cheh…its not broken, ya spaz" I jeered, plopping down beside the meal presented before continuing. "The Grand Line has a powerful magnetic field surrounding it, causing not only its chaotic weather, but also all compasses to be useless."

"It's good to know at least one of you youngsters has a useful head on their shoulders." Crocus said as he appeared. "The only way to navigate island to island is with the use of a Log Pose."

"What's a Log Pose?" Nami asked, and as if by command, Luffy stretched his arm to steal away some of the massive fish, only for his arm to be grabbed by me and pulled towards everyone.

"This…is a Log Pose." I said, brandishing Luffy's new ornament for all to see.

"I see…well then…Luffy?" Nami asked innocently, before her face turned furious. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ONE?" She roared, punching him in the face.

"I dunno…I found it on the deck…those two weirdos must've dropped it." He replied as he nursed his new lump.

"Anyway…a Log Pose reads the magnetic field of an island and then points towards the next one we have to go to…which will eventually lead us to the Red Line…and sometime after that…Raftel." I finished, smiling.

"Enough with this navigating talk!" Zoro butted in, "I'm hungry, let's eat!"

"Yosh! Sanji's cooking is the best! Hey Oji-san, want some?" Luffy cheered with a mouthful of fish.

"Heh..sure." He nodded and took a seat as we all dug in.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Khurt will exact his revenge in the best way possible! Wait…NOT LIKE THAT! This isn't a doujin! Anyways, it will be a just punishment…and I also have decided to not only to do a filler arc, but also Strong World when that comes to it! I just got done watching it today and I have decided to throw Khurt into it!


	19. Chapter 19 Two Welcomes

**Chapter 19: Two Welcomes**

"Aaah…delicious." I huffed as I sat back in my chair, a small fishbone clenched between my teeth. I patted my stomach and then spotted one last morsel left behind…and the three jackals who shiftily glanced at each other before all diving for it. Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji had all managed to take hold over a meat-holding bone and now each struggled to pull it out of the other two's grip.

"I'm the one who slaved over the ovens for it! Its mine!" Sanji yelled.

"Whose the one who always fixes the ship? Me!" Usopp shouted back.

"I'm captain! The last piece goes to me!" Luffy bellowed.

They all bickered over who got it for a few moments before it turned into a three-way tug of war, all three rising up and throwing each other this way and that. It soon turned into a mock brawl as they began punching and kicking each other for a mouthful of fish that was getting dirty from their dust cloud. Soon, Luffy was sent flying right past Nami…his foot catching the Log Pose she had strapped to her wrist, and had shattered its glass dome.

"Oh ho…this…is gonna be good." I chuckled to Zoro as he snickered, Nami sitting there in stunned silence as the sparkling shards spun through the air before falling to the grass.

"Luffy…Sanji…Usopp…" Nami's voice was deadly calm as her hair shadowed her eyes. The three jumped in the air before slowly turning towards their orange-haired executioner. "YOU…DUMBASSES! GO SOAK YOUR HEADS!"

Zoro and I merely cringed as Nami sent the three flying into the ocean below, shortly followed by us laughing our asses off hearing the splashes.

"Our precious Log Pose…gone…" She whined.

"Don't worry." Crocus stepped forward, "I have an extra one you can have."

As he turned to grab our gift, Laboon surfaced, throwing our three idiots on shore…along with Miss Wednesday and ginger 9.

Coughing up water, Mr. 9 bluntly stated, "We…have a request."

"We would ask that you take us back home to Whiskey Peak." The blue-haired agent said as our 'gentleman' cook helped her to her feet.

"Whiskey Peak? Weird name…" Luffy blurted out.

"Bleh…hate whiskey…gimme jägermeister anyday over that." I plainly remarked to no one.

"It is the town we live in! Uh…sir." 9 prostrated himself as Luffy folded his legs and plopped down on the massive wooden table where our lunch formerly sat. "Our ship was destroyed so we cannot return on our own! Please, we throw ourselves at your feet!" They began droning on and on with their pleading…I just finally tuned it out by turning on my music.

I paused _Magic Hoodoo_ halfway through the song when Luffy spoke up during their rapid-fire begging. "Sure…you can come."

Everyone who wasn't expecting his response (and by that I mean me) found their jaws on the ground.

"Its fine." He said assuredly, "Besides, sounds like fun! Shishishi!"

"Aye aye mon capitan." I added in for good measure.

"But you should know," Crocus interjected, "This is the only place you can decide which route to take."

"If we don't like it, we can just come back here!" Luffy chuckled back. "Anyway, let's head off, everyone!"

"Just who are you?" Our future princess nakama asked bluntly.

"Me? I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy shouted to answer her question.

"_Damn skippy._" I nodded as I walked towards Crocus. "Yo Crocus-san, I got something to tell you." It was then I told him about the Rumbar Pirates, and their sad tale…their captain Yorki catching a deadly disease and forced to sail through the Calm Belt with some of the crew to prevent it spreading to their nakama, of how the remainder were poisoned in a battle against another pirate…and of Brook, who now lived, fighting to get his way back to Laboon.

"So…" Crocus said, somewhat misty-eyed, "They…never forgot their promise…I swear by all that is holy if you are lying to me..."

"Nah…I'm an Avatar…I can know these kinda things." I lied through my teeth at that part.

"An Avatar?" Crocus's eyebrow shot up at this before continuing, "You know…I used to have a powerful Avatar nakama back when I was a pirate."

"Really?" I responded, slightly curious.

"Aye…so damn powerful…and with that temper…she was truly frightening" Crocus shivered a bit in what amounted to be pure terror, "but she had to be to be the second mate of our crew." He now chuckled, lost to nostalgia.

"Khurt! Come on already!" Usopp shouted from the Merry.

"You better hurry along now young'un…" Crocus said as he was brought back to the present. "And…thank you for telling me the news of the Rumbar."

"Not a problem at all. Thanks for everything Crocus-san." I bowed before running to catch the Merry, as they had jokingly cast off without me. "_This proves…that there are other Avatars in this world. Maybe one day I'll get to meet this Avatar chick…_"

We had only sailed for near an hour before a flake of snow dropped upon my nose as I sat in the crow's nest, formerly napping.

"What a nice welcome to the Grand Line." I postured as I caught a flake on my tongue. In but a few minutes, the Merry looked like it had been sitting in a Canadian harbor during the winter, the deck bearing a blanket of snow.

"Yosh! Mr. Snowman…ready!" Luffy proclaimed, patting a somewhat mediocre snowman made of snow, barrels, and spare wood. As Usopp showed off his marvelous sculpture of a mermaid, I was too busy making preparations on the bow.

With the two wrestling in the snow for destroying each other's creations, I laughed evilly as I finished patting down the final touches of my design. Nudging Sanji who was shoveling snow behind me, he could only grin darkly as he looked upon a perfect snow-fort lining the rails of the bow with ample supply of snowballs, ready to be unloaded upon the two ninnies below.

Letting out a sharp whistle, Usopp and Luffy only managed to look up at us as two snowballs nailed them both square in the face, followed by a rain of the same down upon them as they scrambled for cover. Their attempts at retaliation were short-lived as they missed entirely or hit the walls of the fort, allowing us to fire back at them at will.

"Sanji-kuuunnn!" A familiar seductive voice rang from the galley, turning Sanji into love-Sanji. "Can you please shovel all this snow off…pretty plleeaasse?"

"YES, NAMI-SSWWANNN!" And before I knew it, my snowball partner furiously began shoveling our ammunition right off the ship.

"GAH! Traitor!" I shouted, pointing at him, "I'll have you charged with desertion!"

"Counterattack!" While I had been distracted by Sanji's treachery, Usopp and Luffy had stockpiled ammo and had ascended into the rafters, and proceeded to pepper me with snow. It wasn't until a splitting shriek coming from the cabin that they ceased their assault, me buried in a small mound.

Nami had bolted outside and began barking orders "Turn the ship around! We somehow reversed direction! Luffy, Usopp! Turn the braceyard and catch the wind from starboard, get us 180 to port! Khurt, get the aft sail! Sanji-kun, take the helm!"

Digging myself out of the snowpile, I bounded down to the lower deck and saw ginger 9 bending over something underneath the cabin.

"Thanks for the boost!" I said as I used him as a stepping stone and bounced off his back, catapulting me into Nami's orange grove. I leapt yet again and grabbed the aforementioned sail's rope and began shifting it, as per the navigator's instructions. The moment I finished, the sun came out, driving the darkened clouds away as a strong wind blew across the deck.

"Wake up, Zoro you idiot!" Usopp shouted at our near-comatose swordsman as he snored like a wildebeest on the deck, bits of snow falling from him.

Moving Usopp aside, my hands began tingling with electricity, "Lemme give it a try…Electric…EEL!" Zoro shot up as his body became as bright as a light bulb.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, until Nami began ordering him around the ship as well. Everyone was running to and fro around the deck, sans name who dictated all we had to do to keep the ship from disaster.

"Iceburg at eleven o'clock!" Usopp yelled from the bow.

"Leave it to me!" I yelled as I bounded up to him and began charging up.

"Nami-san! Incoming fog!"

"What is WRONG with this ocean?" Nami shrieked in terror as the mist rolled in.

"_Damn…not enough charge for a Dragon Cannon!_" I thought as the iceberg came into view through the fog. I jumped into Luffy's prized seat and willed power into my curled fingers, forming two spheres. "Double…Tempest Bomb!" I threw both spheres right into the iceberg, and destroying a good portion of it that would have skewered the Merry. Passing it by though, our ship soon lurching as it was punctured underneath by a hidden mass of ice.

"We're taking water below deck!" Miss Wednesday yelled. Usopp dashed past her, carrying supplies into the Merry's belly.

"The wind's getting strong! Take in the sails or else we'll capsize!" Nami shouted, Zoro and me rushing to the mast.

"Everyone, eat up! It'll keep your energy up!" Sanji had come out with a large platter of rice balls. Sanji then threw two up to me, and grabbing hold of both, tossed one to Zoro who caught in his mouth and swallowed it whole as we hurried to furl the sails. The waves soon began crashing upon the deck, the sky becoming filled with lightning, and the winds battering our small caravel…this madness continued for the next three hours with everyone running here and there as nature assaulted us at every turn.

Every one of us now lazed around the ship, wrought with fatigue as the sun beamed down upon us as though nothing had happened. The only one still active was Luffy, who now sat upon the Merry's head as I laid upon the rafters, limbs dangling carelessly off the edge, my headphones sitting upon my ears and Tenacious D's _Kickapoo_ ringing through my head. It wasn't until the corner of my eye catching Luffy shimmy from his seat that I bothered to move, my head shifting towards our destination…where a massive cluster of giant cacti loomed in the distance.

"_Whiskey Peak…_" I spoke inward, "_Time for some fun_…_inward evil laugh! Mwahahahahahahahaha!_"

Deciding to join the party below, I leapt from my post and landed upon the deck just as our two 'guests' bowed in thanks and sprung off the ship, swimming like dolphins towards the island.

"There they go." Nami stated.

"Fast swimmers." I commented.

"Good riddance." Zoro chimed in.

We sailed onward to the island, deciding to enter a river mouth in hopes it would lead to a good spot to disembark. The mists were heavy around the island, covering much of it save the massive cacti that now lorded over us.

"Oi, there are people on shore! I can barely make 'em out though." Sanji spoke up.

"Everyone…be on your guard…" Zoro said dangerously as he handled his blades.

"Alright…come on now...be you monsters…" Usopp stammered as he pulled his slingshot back.

"5." I said to no one as I leaned on the mast.

"or p-p-p-p-p-people…."

"4."

"I-I-I-I-I-I''ll take you all on!"

"3."

"Oi, Khurt what're you counting down for?"

"2."

"Stop that! It's creeping me out!"

"1."

*POP POP POP POP*

"AAAAYYYYAAAHH!" Usopp's heart near jumped out of his chest as he stiffened with his hands in the air, the people's sudden cheering and the bursting of confetti poppers sending him frozen to the ground…as I laughed my ass off. We were sailing right through a small town, with near every inhabitant; children, men, women; all had gathered near the river and where shouted and praising us.

"_These bounty hunters don't hold back do they?_" I thought, eyeing every nook and cranny of the place. "_I think I'm gonna have some fun here…_" Finishing with an evil grin, I went down into the men's chamber to prepare for the evening.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Gonna have a grand ol' time in Whiskey Peak! I'm on a writing spree so I think I might do the next chapter as soon as I load this one!


	20. Chapter 20 Not The Only One

**Chapter 20: Not The Only One**

Deciding to head back above deck after I had collected all I needed for the night, I came out to see everyone finishing our docking prep and coming ashore.

"Welco… (ahem) MAH MAH MAAAAAAAAAH!" A large man with massive blonde curls bearing a saxophone sang as we leapt from the ship. "Welcome…my name is Igarappoi, the mayor of Whiskey Peak, the town of fine drinks and fine people!"

"I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you." Luffy stated almost robotically. "Ossan, your hair is way too curly!" That's better.

"We here take pride in our hospitality towards brave seafarers like yourself…Would you care to join us for a celebration and share your wondrous tales of adventure? We would be most… (Ahem)…MAH MAH MAAAAAAAAAH! Most delighted to have you as our guests."

"OF COURSE!" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp all shouted.

"I'll take a raincheck." I spoke up, faking a yawn. "That storm blew all the wind outta my sails, I'm goin' to sleep. Thanks for the invitation, though." I walked back onto the ship as the three nincompoops began hassling me to not be a party-pooper before finally giving up and following the others inside.

It was only an hour and a half later that the sun went down, and three sets of footsteps crept onto the Merry. Tiptoeing their way down into the lower reaches of the ship, they came across the men's quarters…and a human-sized lump sat in a hammock across the room. The three shadowed figures pulled out wicked looking cutlasses, and continuing in their subtle mission, crept forward towards it. The first man looked back at his buddies and nodded, and threw three fingers in the air, pulled back and took down a finger, then again, and when the final finger went down…he threw the blankets off the hammock and all lifted their blades…to find a mound of pillows where a human should be. It was then a small light appeared behind them, along with a crackling sound, spinning around, they saw only a skull…and could only gasp in terror as it leapt at them.

"Man…low standards for bounty hunters these days…Boba Fett would ashamed." I joked, standing over the pile of crispy wannabe assassins before an itch appeared on my cheek. "How did Santa Muerte wear this damn mask? It's itchy as hell!" I complained, lifting it up slightly. I was decked out in not only the mask, but my prized black vest, a black long-sleeved shirt, and blackened urban camo jeans. As soon as the itch was gone, I decided to depart the Merry and throw on my hood. Leaning out one of its doors, I tried to make out the rooftops that surrounded us. The full moon providing excellent illumination, I saw only two rooftop guards, one on each side of the river, and several upon the ground, with only one unguarded entry point.

"Okay…wait for it….wait for it…" I calmed myself as my leg twitched from the lightning stored within it, the last guard taking one last look around before continuing his route. "Now! Blitzkrieg!" I dashed from the Merry and across the small shore it was docked to a small alleyway out of view from the guards. Slipping in through a backdoor, I made my way through the darkened halls of a small library of sorts. Looking out all the windows, I finally caught sight of two interesting buildings…the bar where the party was happening (lots of guards) and a town hall-looking building (few guards).

"_Bingo bango…_" I grinned as I made my way to another alley, hiding behind a trash can when a rifle-toting lackey walked by. Peeking out I saw a window of opportunity when one of the cronies walking away from two others who were right beside the alley connecting to the town hall, their backs facing my destination.

"Blitzkrieg." The moment I flashed past them, one of them whirled backwards and looked around before looking at his friend.

"Did you hear somethin', Tad?"

"Naw."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I looked around for an entry point, finding one in a cracked window.

Looking up at it, I stretched my legs a bit and breathed a huff of annoyance "_Alright…I am Ryu Hayabusa…I am the Prince of Persia…I am Super Mario...come on now…_" Finishing my little pep talk inside my head, I ran full speed at the wall, bounding off it upwards behind me, then I turned myself as I kicked off, repeating the process on the wall opposite the town hall.

"_Crap crap crap!_" I reached out for the windowsill, only to grab with the end digits of my fingers. Frantically climbing up using my legs, one knee perched upon the sill as I opened the window oh so carefully, practically tumbling into an office.

"_Not very ninja-like…but I'll take it._" I thought, dusting myself off before sneaking around in the darkness. Opening drawers, checking behind paintings and lifting the furniture proved fruitless, as did in the next office and the next.

"_Hrmm…I'm beginning to think I should not check any more of these…_" I thought after hefting down a large painting of an obese woman. "_Need to find the head's office…there's always one._" As I turned to leave, the lights came on in the hallway. "_Crap!_"

Swiftly hiding between the end of a bookshelf I had moved and the wall, I remained perfectly still as the footsteps echoed down the hall closer to the room I had occupied. I waited until the footsteps had moved past me to hop out of my hiding place and peer into the hallway. The guard was only about ten feet away, his back turned.

"_Stealth takedown time…_" I thought as I crept towards him, knees bent and arms out, my feet moving softly upon the tiled floor. I had gotten right behind him, and I pulsated with lightning as I raised my arms up.

"Lightning Axe." I whispered as I sent both arms down upon the side of his neck's base, then quickly muffling any groans or yelps as he went down. Seeing his eyes glazed over, I searched him, finding a large set of iron keys strapped to his belt…along with 500 Belis in his pocket. I stashed him underneath a desk and moved on, past more offices…until I found a massive set of wooden doors.

"_Big and fancy…like a boss._" I thought walking up to it and turning the doorknob. Locked. I began trying the keys I had found off the bastard I had ambushed...Number 1…nope…Number 2…nope…

Five minutes later I heard the tumblers inside click and unlock before me, and stifling a FINALLY!, I moved on into the massive room, complete with an elephant's desk and enough couches to furnish a large apartment.

"_Nami's not the only one who likes to steal…_" I thought as I easily found a wall safe in plain sight, looking it up and down. "_Let's see if this actually works like in the movies…_" As I put a stethoscope to the safe and began tinkering with the lock.

*Click…click…click…click…click…click….CLINK*

"_One down…and…in only fifteen minutes…ugh._"

About a half-hour later, the safe yielded and swung open, a dozen or so stacks of Belis waiting for me to just stuff in my pockets. "_JACKPOT!...and this time, Nami's not getting a cent!...Only 50,000? Rip._" It was then a large shadow was cast over me, complete darkness washing over the room. Looking around, I found that the moon had been blocked by a massive cloud, a cloud that was intent on stopping.

"_Guess that means I can leave._" I chuckled as I opened the window and used the fire escape to ascend to the town hall roof, easily leaping to the next roof over. Bounding to the next roof, I tumbled behind a chimney as the rooftop guard I had seen earlier wandered around, completely unaware.

"_Good Lord…this is just too easy…a little too easy…_" I thought before shrugging it off, sneaking behind the guard and pouncing upon him, the sleeper hold in effect as his muffled cries futilely tried to alert his comrades.

"Shh..come on, go to sleep." I whispered as his eyes slowly lidded and shut as his body went limp. "_and…goodnight!_" I smiled a bit before leaping to the next roof…only the time I landed a flash of steel appeared and I ducked underneath the fatal assault, and leapt at my assailant.

"Zoro?"

*CRASH*

As I rubbed my head, I then got another lump as my would-be killer thwacked me on the head with the butt of his sword.

"What the hell are you doing monkeying around in that get-up?" He quietly hissed.

"Makin' money by ripping off these assholes." I replied a bit miffed as I took off my mask.

"Well, knock it off! I almo…"

"Shh." I covered his mouth with my hand and motioned to the other side of the roof, hearing stifled voices, crawling over the hump of the roof, we soon saw ginger 9, his partner, Igarappoi (or Mr. 8), and finally a nun who flipped off the garb to reveal a super muscular figure. We had just caught their conversation midway.

"-at show? Just for five measly kids and their caretaker?" Miss Muscular said…in a WAY too creepy little girl voice. "We should have just taken them out when they docked…but now thanks to these clowns, we have an even bigger food shortage." She finished, casting an accusatory thumb at our former guests.

"Enough Miss Monday!" Igarappoi-Rather Mr. 8-Rather Igaram ordered, "Look. I've done some checking up on our 'esteemed guests'…" He then pulled something out of his coat jacket and presented for all to see.

"46,000,000 BELI? FOR THOSE IDIOTS?" They all cried simultaneously.

"46,000,000? Did Luffy's go up or something? Cause that ain't right…" I whispered to Zoro, who merely shrugged and continued listening in.

"Anyway, now that those fools have all been taken care of, I would like you to see about the one who stayed on the ship…the three Endrigo Brothers haven't returned from bringing him back. We can then begin taking all their valuables, and make a positive report to the Boss." Igaram continued, as Zoro gave me an inquisitive look, which was answered by me running some lighting around my fist and smiling.

"And what should we do when we've captured him?" Monday asked.

"If we kill them, we lose 30% of the bounty…the Government so does enjoy their public executions…"

"Sorry…but we don't very much like that plan." Zoro spoke up, holding his favored sword high in the moonlight as the last of the cloud moved on.

"_Don't think for a second you're the only one who enjoys a brawl, Zoro…_"

"Yeah, our nakama could use a good rest." I hopped over and sat down on the edge of the roof, my arms resting on my knees as my hood shadowed my eyes, the only thing showing was my all-too-eerily happy smile. "They've been through a lot today."

"You! You should've been dead asleep!" Igaram took a step back, quite surprised by this turn of events.

"A true swordsman is never lets himself fall prey to the drink." He smirked.

"And you…how did you…?" He began turning to me.

"Oh, you talking about those three saps that tried to turn me into swiss cheese? I believe they're still on our ship, only now probably missing a lot more blood than you remember them having." I chuckled evilly as mobs of weapon-toting lackeys came crawling out of the woodwork and surrounded their bosses. Looking around, I continued, "I gotta say, had a good thing goin' here…town full of bounty hunters and thugs, deceiving jolly pirates just as they make to the Grand Line…and then take 'em for all their worth."

"I think there's about a hundred bounty hunters here…" Zoro said calmly, scanning the grounds.

"Probably more like 95…I ran into a few of their friends as I was busy snooping around." I again laughed evilly as they all tightened their grip on their weapons.

"Heh…I think that an odd number is perfect...don't you…BAROQUE WORKS?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?" Igaram shouted as all the crowd's eyes popped out in surprise.

Interrupting Zoro before his spiel, I spoke up, "So Zoro, what are the stakes?"

Thinking for a moment, he replied, "Deck swabbing for a month."

"Sounds good."

"Stakes? What stakes?" Ginger 9 yelled at us.

"The stakes for.." I titled my head up so all they could see of my upper face was my right eye. "whoever kills the most of you, of course!" I again laughed slowly to emphasize the point, this little act causing a lot of them to either begin prepping for a fight or tremble and wet themselves.

"So then…looks like we have to eliminate you…shame…" Igaram said, his eyes becoming darkened. "Just two more gravestones to add to the cacti…..now…KILL THEM!"

"Blitzkrieg." As they all turned to our former position, Zoro and I appeared in their midst of them, as though we had been there the whole time. It wasn't until someone screamed bloody murder a few moments later that they all saw us.

"F…FIRE!" One of them shouted as all around with guns tried to pepper us…only to hit their fellows when we spirited away.

"Idiots! They all shot each other!" Igaram screeched, turning around. "Hurry up and kill them! They're just…Eeek!" Zoro and I had reappeared, only this time with Zoro sticking his sword through his golden locks as he leaned against his back and me right in front of him now, cocking my arm back and crackling with lightning.

"There they are! Shoot'em!"

"WAIT! YOU IDIOTS!" As a good number of hunters got behind of Igaram and cocked their guns, Igaram lifted his sax so it was above him and facing his would-be firing squad. "IGARAPPA" The firing of a gatling sounded as all the men behind him dropped to the ground. As he shifted up however, two fliers fell out of his coat pocket…and I could not help but pick them up as Zoro and I flashed away again.

We both appeared back where we had crashed into each other, breathing a bit and stifling laughter.

"Dude, you were scary as hell!" I fought to stay quiet.

"Heh, this coming from the guy who sounded like a serial killer!" He chuckled, then noticing I was carrying something spoke up again, "What's that?"

"Hrmm? Oh, Curlie over there dropped 'em…let's see…" unfolding them, I lifted them up, in my left was the same picture of Luffy as before…only now the number below read 35,000,000 Beli…and in my right hand…was a picture of me.

**WANTED**

**Dead or Alive**

"**Blitzkrieg" Khurt**

**11,000,000 Beli**

Wanted for: Unsanctioned Avatar, Assault of Several Marine Officers, Destruction/Vandalism of Marine Property, Destruction of Historical Landmarks

"I…I…HAVE A BOUNTY?"

**End of Chapter**

AN: Oh ho! Things are getting a little more interesting now, eh? By the way, I even got kinda scared when Khurt mentioned the stakes part! I think I'm on a Writing Rampage!...it could be all this Diet Pepsi I've been chugging down in the last hour…Who cares? Another chapter comin' up!


	21. Chapter 21 Afterparty

**Chapter 21: Afterparty**

"11,000,000 BELI?" I glared at the paper, feeling a mixture of pride and utter surprise…that feeling soon melting away when our position began to get sprayed with bullets.

"If you want to freak out, do it away from me!" Zoro ordered, pulling out all of his swords as I shoved the fliers along with my newly-acquired riches.

"I'm good…I'll take right." I replied, hitting the play button on my player.

"I got left then." Seeing Zoro sprint away, I began charging up as _Simple Sight_ from Castel Crashers overtook my headphones as I slipped them onto my head, when more bullets peppered my location. Deciding to join the party, I grinned as a few moments later, I was in the midst of them.

"Yo." I said nonchalantly as he turned around and screamed, seeing me beginning to glow. "Electric Aura!" Seven hunters standing in my sphere of attack and falling to the ground as my dome dispersed.

"Good…Now then…" I chuckled as I saw a mob of thugs rush at me, melee weapons at the ready. Stretching my legs I channeled my power into them, along with my arms.

"Blitzkrieg…" I said as the first reached me and swung his club wide, hitting only air while I had vanished, appearing just to his left with my arm pulled back. "BARRAGE!" I punched the side of his head and struck him square in the temple before disappearing again to elbow a fellow bearing a scimitar in the neck. Again and again, I disappeared; only to resurface again to bash another hunter's face in, all happening within a few seconds' span…until all of the squad who charged me lay in the dirt as I counted them.

"Eight…so Fifteen! Hope you and the mop have fun for the next month, Zoro!" I laughed, before spinning around to meet a firing squad upon one of the roofs. "Blitzkrieg!" I flashed away just as gunfire sprayed the ground where I just was, and appearing in front of them, lightning arcing across my body.

"Lightning Breaker!" I lightning-kneed a large triangular-shaped man wielding a shotgun in the jaw, and then facing the rest, I willed the power to my shoulder before pouncing at them.

"Lightning Cannonball!" And away we all flew, the hunters piling into each other as I formed a thundering ram that shot us all through the wall of the next-door building.

"26." I mocked as I stood up, scanning for more as I leapt out the hole I had created, instantly finding some running down the riverbank to my left. A quick idea running through my head while I channeled power to my forearms, and then leaping off the roof, I raised my arms up so my elbows were above my head and forearms were horizontal behind me.

"Tempest…" I landed in front of them, slamming my forearms to the ground and releasing the energy. "Shockwave!" Out erupted an arrow of electricity that ran along the ground and crackling with power, surged forward to my opponents. As it flew by them, it released large bolts of lightning, igniting them with my power and eventually causing it to overpower them and force them to the ground, blackened with smoke rising from their mouths. A second group suddenly emerged and saw that that was a very poor idea from following their fellow squad, as they not stood in the path of my now-dying wave, reaching its end…it exploded, throwing lightning every where it could.

"Thirteen in one shot…Not bad." Patting myself on the back, I was soon under fire yet again and forced to take cover, several brawny men zerging my position. Forcing power to my right arm, I grabbed it and cocked like one would a gun and pointed it at a mammoth man about to cleave me with a broadaxe. "Tempest Shotgun!" A short cylindrical burst of energy shot forth and struck him in the chest, rocketing him and one of his buddies behind him into the river…but it also knocked me on my ass.

"Okay…note to self…watch for recoil on that move." I said as I rubbed my head, then rolling away as two guys with spears attempted to shish kebob me. Springing to my feet after, they came at me again, spears lunging forward…only to hit the wooden wall behind me and become embed as the two lunks attempted to pull them out to no avail. I let out a small chortle as I came up behind them, grabbing each of their heads with one hand and cracking them against each other. Having no time to laugh at their idiocy, the gunners who had pinned me down here earlier opened fire again. I could feel a sting of fatigue hit my legs as I tried to force power down there again, my Blitzkrieg nearing its limit while I flashed towards the three riflemen.

"Taser Boxing!" Punching one guy clear off the roof, I grabbed his gun as it spun in mid-air and cracked it like a baseball bat against the middle's cheek, dropping it and him as I lunged for the last one, clotheslining him with some voltage attached. As he fell to the ground with his glazed over, I breathed a sigh of relief and then held my hand to my forehead, scanning the horizon for my sword-bearing nakama, a shrill girlish shriek of pain answering my question coming from a few blocks down south of my current position.

Bounding across the rooftops, I decided to switch off my player at this point, cutting off _Stand Up Be Strong_ from Bleach mid-song in tandem with reaching Zoro gripping Miss Monday's forehead, her soon succumbing and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Having fun?" I mocked as I approached him.

"45." He replied with a devilish grin.

"46. Here's hoping you and the mop become fast friends over the month." I began cracking up with laughter as his face contorted from frustration. Deciding to change the subject, I spoke up "So…now with all the cronies out of the way, that just leaves Mr. 8, 9, and Wednesday."

As though I had summoned them by mentioning them, the three remaining Baroque Works agents now stood in front of our building, trembling with anger as they looked at the remains of their base of operations.

Mr. 8 now clenched his fists as he looked up at us, "So…the Marines must've made a mistake…that straw hat-toting fool cannot be the captain…It must be that Blitzkrieg Khurt is captain and Pirate Hunter is his second-in-command…They must be the bounty heads!"

"Nah…Luffy may be gullible, a bit slow in the head, goofy, a mite idiotic…but…uhh…where was I going with this?" I teased a bit before Zoro bonked me in the head. "We're only the subordinates…but that man sitting with his belly full is our captain."

9 began explaining the difference between the officers and flunkies of the organization, how their power was greater, and all this other crap that I just yawned the whole way through.

"Yeah…listen." I interrupted him, "I don't know what you're planning here…but if it's trying to talk to us till we die of boredom…"

"Why you…!" He started before Igaram took a large breath.

"Igarappa!" More bullets flew out as his sax screeched, Zoro and I deftly dodging them.

"Yo Zoro, go keep that curled psycho busy, I'll handle the ginger and duck-girl." Receiving a nod in affirmation, I turned to find the leprechaun-wannabe bounding down from above me, leaping to and fro like a deranged spider monkey.

"Let's see how you handle my…." He blustered out as he neared me, "Hot-Blooded Nine…Acro Bat!" Swinging two large metallic baseball bats as he landed, I merely scoffed at him as he swung them around as though he was blinded during a piñata party.

"You're not the brightest bulb in the closet aren't you?" I mocked him, catching his both his bats with my hands. "Have you even seen me fighting? Bringing METAL bats against a LIGHTNING man is just…just a boggling level of retarded." His eyes soon turned to the size of dinner plates as I began charging up. "Electric Eel!"

"Aaghhuaahffgghheeoouuggh!" Was the roughly translated noise he made as he jiggled around, still clutching his prized weapons before I dropped them and he fell in a pile of charred ginger.

"Man…I'm getting bored." I stated coolly.

"Perhaps you need a more entertaining opponent then, Mr. Blitzkrieg." A seductive voice from behind me spoke up, and turning around it was Wednesday standing atop her giant duck. "Now…enjoy my Alluring Perfume Dance!" She began swinging her hips side to side while spritzes of perfume flowed around her…a truly stunning display…for any horny teenagers. I merely yawned again to prove her ineffectiveness…causing her to sway faster.

"Why…why aren't you on the ground drooling over me? No man can resist me!" She shrieked, speeding up her dance even further.

"Well, two reasons…One, your perfume isn't affecting me because I've been discharging lightning all over my body and thus causing the air around me to be super-heated so your perfume drifts away with it…and two…" I then flashed in front of her, a swift chop to the stomach causing her to fall over. "I'm not into jailbait."

As she collapsed onto the duck, it began squawking up a storm as I reached for her, only to bolt away and off the roof.

Covering my face with my palm in exasperation, "Ugh…oh well…we'll run into each other later on I suppose…don't really wanna waste my Blitzkrieg on chasing after them…Ah crap." I then remembered I sent Zoro after Igaram…and hoped that Zoro didn't butcher the guy. Jumping to the top of the building, I saw no sign of the swordsman or the curled agent…and I got to fearing I may have screwed up royally until I heard the sound of several explosions to the east.

Dashing across the rooftops, I saw a yellow-clad female float into the air, umbrella twirling and laughing that would make glass shatter. Smiling as I charged up energy, a small amount of weight plopped onto my shoulder.

"That bitch! She stole my style!" Lily bellowed, stamping my shoulder with her foot, "Hurry up and shoot her down, Boss! Fire fire fire fire fire fire fire!"

"Gimme a second, Lily! I'm almost done!" I responded, jerking my shoulder up and knocking her into the air, her huffing at me as she bobbed upon air.

Taking a breath, I waved my arm in front of me, creating a C-shaped vertical line of lightning, then grabbing the middle of it with my left hand, I reached for it with my right, and making my horns with it, began pulling back. A long, crackling bolt of lightning forming from my right and reaching to connect to the 'bow' I had created. Another explosion signaled me to hurry with my preparations.

"Tempest…" I aimed, looking around until I spotted the flying banana-colored woman drifting upon the air, just skimming the surface of the roofs as she ascended a good seventy feet away. Putting her between my sights, I infused my bolt with power and it grew in size. "ARROW!" I released my right hand and the bolt flew true to its target, curving down before slicing upward, Miss Valentine's Day only managing a glance as the arrow streaked towards her…and hitting dead on in the upper left of her chest, piercing her as well as delivering a massive dosage of electricity. As she fell to the ground a bit crispier now, I bounded across the rooftops to find her now-pissed off partner facing off against Zoro, Vivi and an unconscious Miss Monday behind her. Leaping off the roof, I landed on the ground behind Mr. 5, and he turned to me as I crackled with electricity.

"You…you were the one who shot my partner down with that weird bolt...didn't you?" He seethed as he reached for his nose.

"Yeah I did." I taunted him as I struck my fighting stance, "Shall we skip the pleasantries and just…"

"FOUND YOU!" A large yell made us all look at was now behind me…a very rotund…and very angry Luffy jiggled as he cracked his knuckles. "ZORO, KHURT!"

"Ah crap." I said, seeing the rubberman's fist heading straight towards me and sending me flying past Mr. 5 and Zoro's group into the mountain wall behind them.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! These people threw us a party and you two ungrateful bastards went and beat them all up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Yeah…I guess we did do that." Zoro painfully admitted as I pulled myself out of the rock.

"Luffy! You moron!" I screamed back him, "They're enemies! They wanted us to get drunk so they could backstab us!"

"Enemies don't give you food! I'll never forgive you!"

"Listen they…" I started.

"I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN TO YOUR EXCUSES!" He then flew over and tried to kick Zoro, only destroying a chunk of rock.

"Get to safety, you two!" I shouted at Vivi as Miss Monday rubbed her head and looked up. Dodging a high punch from Luffy, I charged him and grabbed one his legs, and began swinging him around like Bowser, and after a few rotations, chucked him at the now charging Mr. 5 and his just recovered partner, sending all three into a building down the lane.

"Damnit, what the hell is wrong with that idiot?" Zoro spoke up, unsheathing his katana.

"One of us needs to hold him off, and the other can protect the Princess." I said, holding out my fist. "Loser takes Luffy."

"One." We both threw out arms back and shot forward, "Two." Repeat. "Three!" I threw out my hand, making it flat…and Zoro had his two fingers extended. "Ah double crap." I muttered, Vivi and Monday leading Zoro away. Miss Valentine soon shot up into the sky, and began screaming about she was gonna crush me to atoms and some other nasty things…not even bothering to notice the surge of lightning forming on my arm.

"Lightning Javelin." I shot her clean out of the sky again, the weaker attack only made stronger by her injuries from my Arrow. Luffy then emerged from where he landed with a bloody Mister 5 in his hand, only now he was normal-sized and he patted his belly.

"Good work-out…" He said darkly.

"Alright, Luffy…one last chance…me and Zoro beat up those guys because they were gonna kill us and turn you into the Marines." I explained calmly, a little aware of what his response would be.

"Quit lying to cover yourself." His eyes were shadowed by his trademark hat. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Alright fine! I guess I'll just have to try beating some sense into you!" I snapped as I slammed my fists together, power surging between the two.

"GOOD!" He shouted back as he charged me, throwing both of his arms behind him, me rushing at him, full power to my fist.

"Gomu gomu no…."

"Lightning…"

"BAZOOKA!" "FIST!"

**End of Chapter**

AN: Ruh roh, Khurt's facing down a berserk Luffy! Don't tell anybody, but I flipped a coin to truly have luck decide which Straw Hat was gonna fight against him, alas Khurt lost…more writing for me to do.


	22. Chapter 22 Fists of Rage

**Chapter 22: Fists of Rage**

The moment our fists met, a wave of force flew out from the impact as we both stood there with our eyes locked, scowling at each other. Hopping a few steps back, I began to contemplate how I would fight someone who was immune to half of my arsenal of attacks.

"Gomu gomu no Pistol!"

Sidestepping Luffy's punch, I grabbed his forearm that had stretched past and pulled him into the air above me, whirling arms above my head as he spun around in the air. After a few times around, I swung him into the rows of buildings near us, sending him through the walls, a fissure going right through them as I released Luffy and his arm reeled back to him. He soon came bursting out through the building, charging me head on as his arms stretched much faster this time, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Gomu gomu no…" He yelled as his body sped towards me. "Kane!" He threw his head forward and butted against mine, his thick skull giving him one advantage. "Muchi!" In the air still, he whipped his leg around, slamming me in the ribs and sending me skidding along like a rock against water until I crashed into a building.

Standing up and rubbing my head, I began thinking. "_Can't use any of my Tempest attacks…he's got me beaten in terms of brute strength too…_" I reasoned mentally, "_New strategy then…gotta outmaneuver him…_"

"Blitzkrieg…" I flashed to side of him, reeling my arm back. "BARRAGE!" I began hitting as fast and as hard as I could, and after a few seconds of my attack, I punched him in the jaw so he reeled back, then appearing behind him, I wrapped my arm around his neck so the inside of my elbow was on his adam's apple and my left arm around his leg, so he was face-up upon my shoulders.

"ALPHAPLEX!" Leaping to my right, I spun in the air, resembling a moving wheel as I maneuvered Luffy to take the blow as we landed, me slamming him down face-first into the dirt.

Quickly getting up, "Blitzkrieg!" and I reappeared just as my berserk captain finished spitting up dirt. Rushing through the back alleys, I managed to keep an eye on Luffy as he looked sporadically around for me, hoping to make good on his threats. The moment he turned his head away, I surged power into my arm muscles, super-charging them reminiscent of Blitzkrieg with my legs. Flexing with my new strength, I rushed to his blind spot just as he turned to me.

"Surging Fist!" I connected right with his cheek, reeling his head back…only I failed to notice he had stretched his arm back and had twisted it.

Stamping his leg back onto the ground, he moved forward, bringing his arm back to attack, "Gomu gomu no RIFLE!" Slamming his spinning fist into my gut, I puffed my cheeks out before bursting out air, his attack sending me spiraling into a shop behind us.

Rummaging myself out of the rubble, I picked up a dislocated pillar amongst the ruins, and hefting the seven-foot stone weapon like a baseball bat, leapt at Luffy as he readied himself.

"Blitzkrieg!" Reappearing to his left, I swung as hard as I could, "Home Run!" Breaking the stone, the rubberman could only heave a bit as he rebounded backward, crashing into the town hall which I had broken into earlier, with various papers flying through the air during his crash.

Willing the power to my arm yet again, I charged at him again, just as he threw a desk off of himself and met my attack with a rush of his own.

"Surging…" I said reeling my arm back.

"Gomu gomu no…" He replied, throwing back his fist.

As we ran towards each other, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentines chose the wrong moment to wake up and attempt to exact revenge, me and Luffy both ceasing our squabble and turning our attack against the intruders, our pace unstopping as we shot our interlopers into the sky.

"CUTTER!" "PISTOL!" I slammed into the bottom of 5's jaw and could hear some of his teeth rearrange themselves while Luffy's punch barreled into Valentine's gut, both making like Team Rocket and blasting away into the night sky.

"Where were we?" I questioned with a dark smile as I turned back towards Luffy….which quickly disappeared as a pair of red eyes appeared to our left, both of us sweating bullets as it lunged for us.

"YOU MORONS!"

*BAM**BAM*

Nami may look weak…but somehow her punches pack more wallop than a train hitting you at max speed. Luffy and I merely hung by our collars in her grip, eyes spinning and welts the size of softballs on heads.

"You two…almost cost me my reward! You're lucky Zoro was watching the girl while you idiots were off beating the crap out of each other!" She scolded at us, as Luffy gave a weakened kick to my jaw, smushing his sandal against my face. I weakly bonked him in the same place where Nami had struck him as my other hand snapped his rubbery nose back into his face.

"QUIT STRUGGLING!" She roared again, sending us both to the ground with another pair of fists.

After explaining everything to Luffy, the five of us sat around near the river, me rubbing my muscles, the fatigue taking its toll after going beyond my Blitzkrieg limits for the day.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! I thought you guys beat them all up because they didn't have your favorite food! Ahahahahahaha!" Luffy guffawed, slapping his knee with one hand and bellowing with laughter.

"Asshole! That's something you would do!" Zoro yelled at him while I quietly fumed upon a storage crate, stretching my limbs while Nami began 'negotiations' for escorting Vivi to Arabasta.

"That's our arrangement…1,000,000,000 Beli for taking you to Arabasta." Our navigator sneered greedily. "You saw how strong these guys are right?" She said pointing to us. "Quite the bargain, no?"

"Impossible." Vivi bluntly responded, "You have my thanks for saving my life…but…I cannot make such a deal…"

"Huh? But you're a princess aren't you?" Nami asked, one of her eyebrows raised. "Doesn't that mean you're loaded?"

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back on the wall behind me. "_One-track mind…_" I insulted her mentally.

"Do you know of a country named Arabasta?" Vivi looked up at us with questioning eyes.

"Uh…no…I've only heard of it today…" Nami replied a bit defeated.

"I do." Speaking up without even turning to look at them, my face turned to the sky. "A near-full desert country, formerly prosperous and bountiful even with its small supply of rain…but now it is embroiled in rebellion and nearing full civil war due to a massive drought that has plagued it for near…what? Six years?" I ended, turning to Vivi.

"Seven." She answered sadly, gripping her shorts tightly.

"Seven." I finished my spiel and returned to stargazing.

"And now…with the revolution gaining momentum…I learned of a secret organization behind it all…Baroque Works!" She snapped, former depression turning to anger. "I infiltrated them along with my long-time caretaker, Igaram."

"The curly ossan?" Luffy asked, making motions of him fluffing imaginary hair.

"Yes…with his help we were able to figure out that Baroque's boss…a man known only as Mr. 0 to their organization…fueled the rebellion for one objective…Seizing the Arabastian throne!" Vivi spoke vividly, her eyes fierce at the mention of it. "I need to return to my country and let them know that this has all been fabricated! The insurrection and everything else was his doing! If…if this continues…" She was near tearing up, stifling sobs as she thought of what could become of her home.

"I see…" Nami looked away casually, a small frown on her lips, "Civil war must mean money's tight."

"Oh for the love of…" I groaned, covering my face with my palm.

"So…who's the boss?" Luffy asked excitedly, practically bouncing in anticipation.

Vivi turned a bit blue from fright before responding, "N-no! I can't tell you that!"

This outburst only encouraged him further. "Oh come on…Who is it? Huh?"

"Please! I'll answer anything but that! If I tell you, it'll spell disaster!" The princess pleaded, her voice turning higher as she shouted.

"Oho! Pleeeaasssseeee?" Luffy turned his head upside down as he smiled so hard it looked like his face would break.

"No no no! There's no way you could ever stand up to someone like him!"

"Well…I guess that's for the better then…someone wanting to take over an entire country must be pretty powerful…" Nami stated a bit cowardly, fear evident in her voice.

"He is…No matter who you are….how strong you are…you can't match him…A member of the Shichibukai…CROCODILE!" Everything around us got silent as she burst out that tidbit of information…sans me who was fighting back a fit of laughter at Nami's face.

"Who's that?" Luffy cocked his head in confusion, a shadow appearing on the ground in the midst of us. Looking up, it was an otter in pajamas with sunglasses and a vulture with a leather pilot's helmet with goggles. They only stared at us for a brief few moments before flying away…sending Nami into a complete fit as we guys grinned in excitement over our new enemy.

"Only in the Grand Line for a few days and already hunted by a Shichibukai…"Nami sobbed, having given poor Vivi a break from shaking her like a British nanny. "It has been nice knowing you all! I'm out of here before they memorize my face!" She began huffing away until the two unlikely animal companions presented facials drawings of all four of us.

"Now I can't even run away!" She shrieked in fury as the vulture took off again.

"DO NOT WORRY!" A booming voice downstream shouted, and I made the mistake of looking.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I screamed, clutching my eyes as Igaram appeared in a larger version of Vivi's clothing…complete with short shorts…and washing my eyes out, I missed the entirety of his speech about saving the Princess…it wasn't until I heard two familiar, albeit annoying voices sound I lifted my head out of the river.

"We'll be going with him." Miss Monday said, helping a still rather crispy 9 stay on his feet. "They'll have a better time believing it's you on that ship if they see us there too…"

"Yeah…baby…" 9 stuttered with a weak grin.

"Who said we'll be taking her anywhere?" Nami again yelled, butting into the conversation.

"Oh is that what all this is about?" Luffy prompted.

"Cripes Luffy…I swear I believe your brain is made of rock…" I said, thwacking him on the side of the head. "We'll take her to Arabasta…beat up a Shichibukai and his cronies…and save a kingdom." I explained calmly and slowly to make sure he caught it all.

"Oh! Sure, we'll help her!" Luffy blurted out. "Hey ossan, is this guy really strong?"

"Yes…before he was a Shichibukai, Crocodile had a bounty of 80,000,000." Igaram answered.

"80 MILLION? THAT'S FOUR TIMES ARLONG'S" Nami shrieked in terror.

"So? Luffy beat Arlong before he even had a bounty!" I responded, "And now, it's even higher!" Pulling out the two fliers I received from Igaram earlier as he tried to kill us, I unrolled them to reveal the two of us plastered on paper.

"Oho! Khurt, you have a bounty?" Luffy laughed as he scanned the two fliers I presented. "And mine went up! Yosha!"

"Damn right I do! See, what did I tell you? Two weeks, tops!" I beamed in pride…unaware of the demon boiling up beside me.

*BAM*

Nami stood over me yet again, her fist in the air. "Now we'll have even more Marines and bounty hunters after us…along with Baro…?" She stopped midway, catching a flying Beli bill that wafted in the breeze…from the same pocket I had kept the fliers in and had forgotten to close.

"You..." Was all she could say as she clenched her fist.

*BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM*

Half of my body now lay vertical within a small hole in the ground, legs upright in the air with my right foot tweaking now and then, smoke rising from within the crater…Nami held my vest hostage and began rummaging through it, taking all the money I had 'liberated' from the Baroque Works' town hall safe.

"So…will you accept?" Igaram began as Zoro hefted me out of the cavity.

"Sure…sounds like fun to me." Luffy responded eagerly.

As I recovered from the mugging I received from our oh-so-pleasant navigator, my crew was helping the three former agents board and load a small vessel bound for Arabasta. Vivi was biting her lip near the shore, and rubbing my head to be sure there was no trauma, I went to her.

"Don't worry." I chuckled, leaping down and placing a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine...oh and by the way…she may be a cold, penny-pinching, psychotic shrew of a woman…but we'll manage to do this for free." I made sure to whisper that last part so as to not to have Nami overhear and attempt to give me a new family of lumps to join the ones that were already dying down on my head. Giving her a slight wink, I bounded back to the rocky outcropping and decided to say my farewells to them now, and wake up our sniper and cook, who were still passed out in the bar.

As I walked back to town with my vest returned to me a little lighter now…I strolled down the lane as a nagging entered my head.

"_Something's wrong…_" I pondered, looking back at where I had just come from. "_What is it?_" Stopping to think a moment, I tapped my foot on the walkway as I fought to call up the memories of what transpired…the thought suddenly sparking in my mind.

"Oh shit!" I cried out as the thought bubbled to the surface, "Blitzkrieg!" My leg then began seizing up, the energy draining back to me as my muscles cramped. "Damnit!" Willing myself to hobble as fast as I can back to the harbor, I saw my nakama waving goodbye to the small ship.

"WAIT! CALL THEM BACK! CALL THEM-!"

*BOOOOM*

I could only stare in horror as the ship burst into a massive bubble of flame...and disappear.

**End of Chapter**

AN: I would just like to thank everyone for your positive reviews…especially Kakusei, Raidentensho, juinperlei, kirby163 and ichigo508, your steady flow of reviews never fail to make me chuckle and help me to continue this story!

AN+: I would also like to mention we have a winner for the guess-what-filler-arc-I'm-gonna-do contest. Not gonna say who it is, but they already know…and they win something very very cool.


	23. Chapter 23 Losing It

**Chapter 23: Losing It**

The titanic explosion filled our gaze, the fire reaching the clouds above as we all stared at where our new friends had just vanished. I could only clench my teeth and close my eyes and attempt to force the bubbling guilt in my throat back down. It wasn't until I heard Luffy shouting that I snapped out of my trip, joining him and Zoro as they dashed back towards town, albeit somewhat slower.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zoro snapped at me, struggling not to fall as my leg twitched from the Charlie-Horse.

"I'm fine…just overused my Blitzkrieg…" I said morbidly, said extremity unwinding as we spoke, allowing me to hobble a bit faster…finally returning to normal as we reached town. Catching up to Zoro at the ship, we both scrambled as we prepped the Merry for fast travel, Nami and a grief-stricken Vivi showing up a few moments later, soon followed by Luffy toting Usopp and Sanji in the dirt as he sped along. Vivi's duck (named Carue, which I had forgotten), appeared out of Nami's orange grove as though he knew we were taking him with us before we did as me and Zoro unfurled the Merry's sail and began coasting down the river. It was then the two sleeping beauties finally began piping up, causing a commotion and complaining about how we should stay…the two having no idea what had occurred during their drunken comas.

"Nami…you should really 'explain' the situation to them." I remarked casually, throwing finger quotes in the air.

"I will…" she said evilly, walking towards her two unknowing victims.

*BAM**BAM*

"All done."

Yawning a bit, I turned towards the distant sun rising, barely glimmering through the darkness, "Morning, already?" I asked, fighting back another yawn.

"Hmmhmmm…A long night, was it?" An unfamiliar feminine voice subtlety giggled.

Whirling around, a tall, lightly-tanned woman rested aboard our cabin railing, purple decorating her body in a short skirt, a tied shirt that exposed her very impressive cleavage, cowboy boots, and a small cowboy shirt that hid the top of her face. Eyes of purest blue gazed at me like a cat musing to the mouse before it pounces, a soft but all too suspicious smile curled upon her lips. If I were not in this position, I would have labeled her as damn sexy, but alas I did not know what to feel, though I knew she was the one who set off the bomb, but I was also restrained by the fact of what would occur later on…I could only glare at her, growling and instinctively begin drawing power.

"An Avatar pirate…how interesting…" She said seductively, eyes locked onto mine.

My body screamed at me to lift my arms and say those two little words that would send a pair of lightning bolts through that black heart…but my mind held it in check.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy spoke up, her eyes turning from me to my younger captain.

"I saw Mr. 8 and his friends just a few minutes ago…" Not even bothering to answer Luffy, she continued, "He wasn't faring so well…"

"Why you…" I snarled…fist trembling but still managing to hold myself back.

"Miss…All-Sunday…" Vivi spoke up, a hand to her mouth. I could only hear my blood boiling as I fought within myself. "W-what are you doing here?" She yelled at the cowgirl-wannabe.

"It entertained me…a Princess who actually thought she could make enemies of Baroque Works and save her country…" Miss All-Sunday spoke, condescendingly to us. "It's…just so pathetic."

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Vivi screamed at her, Sanji and Usopp now flanking her and holding weapons at her head, Zoro and Nami unsheathing theirs as well…until hands appeared from them and not only disarmed them all, but now held them at chokepoint, grasping their necks.

"That's it!" I screamed, leaping at her.

"Lightning…" I said as I lifted my leg into the air to kick that smug look off her face.

"Seis Fleur." And now her hands sprouted all over me…which only caused me to smile.

"Wrong…move…" I laughed at her expression. "ELECTRIC EEL!" I then poured voltage to the foreign limbs that had climbed onto me, the instant her face distorted from the pain, the arms vanished and I renewed my attack.

"LIGHTNING…" Lunging at her, she only managed to spring backwards with my foot a mere inch away from her as it landed. "ROUNDHOUSE!" Meeting only air, I planted myself firmly upon the railing she once occupied, the hands she used to strangle my nakama disappearing as well, the group shaking their heads and looking on towards where I stood.

"I already know about your Devil's Fruit, bitch." I seethed, her face turning into one of dissatisfaction. Taking a breath, I continued "So do what you came here to do and leave…before I change my mind and fry you."

"Very well…" She said, reaching behind her and tossing a small object to me. "That is an Eternal Pose…set for an island just north of Arabasta called Nanamonai…it is an unused route by our organization…but if you continue to go the route your Log Pose sends you to...you will end up in Little Garden…a place which you will never escape alive."

Tossing the Pose to Luffy, "Whats your choice, Captain?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Luffy looked up and met the gaze of our unwanted guest, hand wrapped around the Pose firmly. "We decide where we go, not you!" He yelled at her, smashing it to pieces.

"Good." I chuckled darkly before turning back to Miss All-Sunday. "There's your answer…now get the hell off our ship."

"Too bad." Her face now returned to that smug smile, bounding off the ship and landing upon a massive turtle we had somehow failed to notice. "I would've enjoyed seeing you again…Mr. Vanguard."

Sailing off, I went to the stern of the ship, and watched her fade into the distance…and the minute she was gone, I turned portside.

"GGRRAAAAHH!" Throwing my fist forward, I shot a massive surge of lightning, brightening up the still dark and cloudy sky above. The bolts arced to and fro harmlessly across the bounding ocean, before dissipating into nothing.

Taking a breath again, I returned to my somewhat questioning crew, only for me to start ascending to the crow's nest and reply, "Needed to vent…and now..I need to sleep."

Yawning yet again to prove my point, I plopped down in my makeshift bed in the crow's nest, my second bedroom when I decided to sleep under the stars instead of with Zoro and Luffy's snoring, Sanji's mumblings, and Usopp's sleepwalking.

"_I lost it…again…_" I thought, bringing up the events that had just transpired. "_Sorry, Kace…_" I looked up into the breaking clouds, memories I had long since buried bubbling yet again to the surface as I dozed off in an attempt to drown them.

"_Khurt…Khurt! KHURT! Wake up dummy!"A sudden jolt of pain jarring me awake._

"_YEOW!" Rubbing my head, I was greeted by a frock of blonde, and an eye of sparkling blue; a bang of golden hair covering one, a light smile embossed in pink lip-gloss, and a hearty giggle. _

"_About time, sheesh! I swear you sleep like comatose moose!" The girl giggled again as I rose from out under my sheets._

"_Damnit, cuz…why'd you wake me up so early? I don't have to go to school…" I mumbled, dreary from being risen from my dreams._

"_But I still do! And you promised you'd drive me!" She huffed, crossing her arms._

"_Ugh fine…but you do know that I'm not getting out of the car…I'm still on suspension…" I clambered out of bed, my human alarm clock tumbling out of the way._

"_Yeah…you need to learn to control that temper of yours, cuz!" She scolded, wagging her finger as I walked drearily to my closet, only boxers covering my body. "If you had some restraint, Bobby Arder's leg wouldn't be broken and you wouldn't be suspended!"_

"_Hey, he deserved it!" I shouted back, throwing on an old t-shirt, "Who the hell cares if he's the quarterback? Does that give him some right to do whatever the hells he wants?"_

"_I'm not saying what you did was entirely wrong!" She stamped her foot in annoyance. "He was being an asshole…but you could have just…I dunno…talked to him instead?"_

"_Oh come on, the guy wouldn't have backed off! Little ass thinks he's entitled to skip classes and treat my friends like trash?" I clenched my teeth as I recalled the events that transpired to this, pulling up my pants to my waist._

"_It's not just Bobby either…what about when you knocked Joel Christo's teeth out? Or when you punched Tod Solansky in the throat and he couldn't breathe right for a month? Hell, Daniel Earlhein still freezes up whenever you're around!" She finished, listing each upon her fingers. "And lest we forget, there's the Kash twins…"_

"_OKAY OKAY! I get your point…" I said a bit defeated as I threw on my socks. "But I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing as jerks like them strut around and do whatever the damn hell they please!"_

"_Whatever…just promise me this, cuz…" She said, holding out a pinkie. "Promise me you won't lose your temper…you always go overboard when you're mad."_

"…"

"_Just do it."_

"_Fine." Holding out my pinkie, I wrapped mine around hers and she around mine and shook our hands to seal the deal. "I promise, Kace."_

**End of Chapter**

AN: A small glimpse into Khurt's past.


	24. Chapter 24 Storming Little Garden

**Chapter 24: Storming Little Garden**

Managing to somehow re-bury my past, I descended to the deck in the early afternoon, and stretching from my sleep…or lack thereof, I found everyone at ease as usual. Luffy and Usopp were attempting to tie Carue to a rope, apparently as bait until Vivi swiftly intervened. Sanji and Nami weren't to be seen, and Zoro was somewhere within earshot as his snoring echoed about the Merry.

"Ah h-h-hello…Mr. Blitzkrieg…" Vivi sputtered, trembling a bit as I walked around.

It took a moment for it to register as to why she was acting like I was the boogieman. Laughing a bit heartily, I went over to her. "Hahahaha…sorry if I made the wrong impression on you…back on Whiskey Peak...I was just being scary, y'know?" I said grinning, "A Rule of War, if your enemies fear you, they cannot hope to win against you...Psychological warfare and all." Seeing her a bit confused, I laughed again before extending my hand and smiling, "Let's start over, shall we? I'm Vanguard W. Khurt."

Taking my hand and shaking it slightly, she giggled, "A pleasure, Mr. Vanguard. I am Nefertari Vivi."

"Khurt will do. Mr. Vanguard is my pops." I smiled back at her, our hands moving slightly.

"Shitty lightning! You're a hundred years too old to be holding Vivi-chwan so tenderly!" A fiery Sanji stormed near where we were, kicking me away.

"WHO'S OLD, YA BLONDE GIT?" I shouted back, rolling up my sleeves.

"YOU ARE, KIWI-HEAD!"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN, SWIRL-FACE?"

"Will you two assholes SHUT UP?" A sleepy Zoro yelled from above us upon the bow.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ASSHOLE, ASSHOLE?" We both screamed back.

Vivi could only sweatdrop as the three of us began bopping each other like the Three Stooges within a dust cloud.

Moving forward a bit, I was busy showing Usopp and Luffy some 'magic' tricks (I can't count how many times I had to pull that damn coin from behind Luffy's ear before he finally stopped asking for me to do it) when Sanji emerged with some delicious-looking fruity drinks. Sitting around on the main deck, we began talking about Usopp making new fishing gear until Carue began chugging down the drinks like water.

"Chug chug chug chug!" We all chanted, watching the duck-chocobo go wild upon the beverages.

"Uh oh, he's goin' down!" I bellowed in laughter as Carue's eyes turned into whirlpools and he tipped backward, sending us all into fits of guffaws and mirth.

"Hey, look over here, guys!" Usopp hollered from starboard, and leaving Carue to his own folly, we followed our sniper's gaze as a dolphin leapt from the water gracefully…a dolphin the size of a damn aircraft carrier, the crew's faces turning from amusement to sheer horror as it exposed its true size and breached above us, landing far too close for my tastes upon our port side.

"Ahahahahaha! Run away!" Luffy cheered/ordered, us all instantly following his command and ran to and fro amongst the ship, eager to avoid being squashed beneath the mammoth dolphin. We went along like a well-oiled machine, making sure everything was ready for our escape, the dolphin aiding it by creating a massive wake upon its next jump, sending cruising along.

"Land ho!" I shouted happily from the rafters of the ship, hopping down.

"No doubt about it…that must be Little Garden." Nami said, lifting the Log Pose and checking the finely-tuned needle.

"Woohoo! Our second island on the Grand Line!" Luffy rooted, all of us assembled on the bow.

We sailed in through a river mouth, the dark jungle looking down upon our jolly little ship as we coasted along.

"Man…this place sure doesn't live up to its name…" Usopp said, his knees knocking.

CCCAAAW CAAWWW

"What was that?" Nami asked nervously looking around.

"Probably just a bird flying around." I answered, unaware of the shadow looming over me…it wasn't until I noticed the crew's faces turned blue and looking behind me I noticed it. Turning around, I barely dodged the claws of a massive demon bird as it swooped past me.

"Freakin' birds! I HATE BIRDS!" I shouted, truly I loathed all manner of the flying varmints…until I saw Carue. "E-e-e-except for you, Carue…you cool." It didn't help him any as he began running his wing along little circles on the ship, gloomy-like. "No no, Carue I mean, I hate birds that can fly…" This…only made things worse as he now hung his head.

"Quit talking!" Nami yelled, bonking me over the head.

After sailing for a bit, a titan-sized tiger appeared to our left upon the bank, stalking us along as we cruised…until it mysteriously became bloody and fell to the ground, dead.

We managed to dock a bit later, Luffy and Vivi taking off to explore as Sanji and Zoro began arguing about food. I emerged from the deck, ready to be welcomed to the jungle. I had my knee-low cargo jungle-camo shorts, along with a simple white tank top with a black cross running its length both ways and of course, my trusted vest, aviator sunglasses and headphones…I looked as though I was the lead star of a Vietnam flick.

"Bwahahaha! I'm gonna go tame one of those massive tigers I saw earlier!" I flexed my muscles and was just about to jump off the ship…

"NOOO!" Suddenly, two weights appeared on my ankles, they turning out to be Usopp and Nami, both having streams of tears running down their cheeks…and both looking at me like scared kittens. "DON'T LEAVE!" They both begged, "THERE'S NO ONE TO PROTECT US!"

I could only sweatdrop and cover my face with my palm as I stepped back onto the ship. "Fine..." I sighed as I took a seat and they both relaxed before I spoke up again, "But...if something exciting happens and I'm not there…there will be hell to pay."

Sitting for a while, I kept looking to the skies to make sure no more flying devil-parrots would try to make me its next meal. Nami and Usopp were not too far away, always keeping close in case a monster would come out and eat them…which could happen considering what suddenly burst from the tree line on the opposite bank.

"IS THAT A DINOSAUR?" Usopp shrieked as the triceratops came out of the darkness and began drinking.

"Yep. Looks like it." I said plainly, looking at it. "But that's not the scariest thing here…" I laughed evilly as he turned yellow and fainted. "_I wish that giant dude would hurry up and get here…I'm getting bored of babysitting._" I thought as I grabbed the swabbing bucket and dumped it on the sniper, causing him to sputter in confusion and awake. Ignoring his complaining, I returned to my sea and put on my headphones, turning the player to MAX volume to drown out Usopp's cries.

The sound of the Protomen's _Unrest in the House of Light_ filling my ears, I tapped my foot along with the beat and strummed upon my air guitar…unaware of the crashing of jungle behind me, the monstrous footsteps booming as it came closer…and I was too busy miming the lyrics. I was finally broken out of my beat-induced trance by the two I was currently watching over, who had tackled me and were now shaking me feverishly, yelling silent words as the headphones drowned them out and crying tears of fear. Holding my hands in the air as I threw them off, I took off my music inducers.

"What is it?" I asked, mildly annoyed…their only answer was to point behind me.

Cocking an eyebrow, I turned around to only become face to face with a face the size of the Goodyear blimp. "!" The roaring laughter damn near blew out my ears, it echoed a thousand times over through the density of the jungle. The face was middle-aged; a large dulled blonde beard covered most of it, the bottom part resembling a semi-circle, and upturned nostrils which one could fit a car into…

and now he was staring right at me.

"Well?" He asked as if I had been there all along.

"Well…what?" I shrugged at him.

"I asked your little friends here if you had any ale…and they scampered off." He turned to the two cowering behind the mast.

"Ale? I think we have some left over…" I pondered, rubbing my chin beard. "Yo, can one of you guys check?" I asked turning towards my oh-so-brave nakama, their answer being to quickly vanish below deck. "We use it for cooking mostly, so there should be some lying around." I stated, turning back to our guest, "You're welcome to a few barrels, mate."

"YABABABA! Excellent!" He laughed, "You at least can talk, your nakama acted as if I was some kind of monster! Yabababa!"

"They're just…" I was interrupted by a door opening…and some chatter about whom was going to come out and tell me before Usopp got shoved out of the cabin.

Gulping nervously, he stuttered, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-we h-h-h-have some some some... (gulp) ale…"

"YEEAARRGGHH!" The giant suddenly roared in fury, sending Usopp, once again, to the ground in fright. As the giant whirled around, I saw that a giant T-rex had tried to take a chunk out of my new friend's backside, and was probably going to regret doing that as the giant unsheathed a single-headed axe and swiftly decapitated it.

Holding the head high, he stood tall and in a bellowing voice that shook the vegetation around him, "I ALONE AM THE GREATEST WARRIOR OF ELBAF! BROGY! YABABABABA!" After his yelling, he leaned down again as I picked up two of the barrels that Nami had rolled out for me before, four total. "I now have some meat…so please, join me as my guests."

"Sure, lemme just grab my charges." As I walked into the cabin, I found that Nami also had fainted from fear, huffing a sigh of exasperation I heaved both her and Usopp on my shoulders and stepped into Brogy's waiting hand, lifting us, the ale, and hefting the dinosaur behind him all effortlessly we proceeded into the jungle before us.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Short chapters, I know…but I just feel like stopping at certain points.


	25. Chapter 25 Fickle Luck

**Chapter 25: Fickle Luck**

Sniffing the air, I let my tongue hang out as I drooled over the intoxicating smell of roasted dinosaur meat. "That…smells delicious." I mumbled through a bit of drool, my stomach roaring at me.

"Yabababa! It truly is!" Brogy laughed, carefully bring a barrel of ale to his mouth, emptying its contents. As he exhaled, the giant turned towards my still nakama within his cave-home, "Are they okay? They've been asleep for a while now." He asked curiously, rubbing his beard.

Snapping out of my food daze, I replied, "Them? They're probably still scared of you eating them and are playing dead." I replied, finishing with a guffaw as both of their eyes darted to me, filled with hate.

"Yabababababa! What strange little humans! Why would I want some tiny morsels like them?" He bellowed in laughter, I answered with only a shrug as he continued his merriment. Our conversation turned to matters about how were pirates and had sailed here from East Blue…which abruptly ended when I noticed the sniper and navigator missing from their 'hiding' spot.

"Oh for the love of…" I griped, smacking my hand to my forehead. "My nakama seem to have bolted…" I admitted as I rose from my seat upon the remains of what seemed to be an Apatosaurus.

"Oh…I will help you in finding them…with such tiny legs they can't have gotten far. Yababababa!" He roared as he once again put his hand to the ground, me hopping and riding on his shoulder, we went off to locate where Nami and Usopp had gone to.

"_So this is what Lily feels like…_" I thought, a bit nauseous from the constant moving and stomping, "_Ugh…note to self…walk smoother when Lily's riding…_" Turning my head, I noticed a bizarre happenstance, a T-rex chasing a Sabertooth Tiger…which was chasing my two missing comrades, and pulling on Brogy's beard, I pointed him into the right direction. With a massive thud, Brogy landed in front of them all, brandishing his prized weapon, thusly scaring off the two hapless predators, leaving only Nami and Usopp…tearfully bemoaning their fate as Brogy leaned down to them.

Hopping off, I went up to them. "Damnit, guys! What the hell is the matter with you? Brogy's a cool guy!" I reprimanded them, "He's offering us a meal and you two pull a vanishing act!"

"We…don't wanna be eaten." Usopp spoke up, meeting Brogy's gaze.

"HE'S. NOT. GOING. TO. EAT. YOU." I explained slowly, my right hand's pointer and thumb rubbing my eyes.

Several minutes later, after finally convincing them into the giant's hand, we were now back at Brogy's camp, a massive lump of meat sitting in front of us…and I was the only one eating.

"You guys…?" I asked, ripping off another chunk of the succulent flesh.

"We're…not hungry…" They replied simultaneously, heads lowered.

"But…this dinosaur meat...is so good!" Brogy said, voice booming.

"So…eat it, ya babies!" I commanded, shoving the meal before us into Usopp's face.

Before he had the chance to spit it out, his eyes lit up and began chewing happily, turning to our solemn navigator, he chatted as if he was never scared in the first place, "Oi, Nami! This is really good, it tastes kinda like chicken! Cept better!"

"Well, looks like one of you is finally being a bit social." I jeered a bit, biting into another juicy tidbit. "Oh yeah, Brogy…" I began, catching the giant's attention, "I forgot to ask before, how long does the Log Pose need to set for us to be out of your hair?"

"Hrmm…About a year." He replied nonchalantly.

"A…year?" We all replied in synch.

"_So…that's why Robin said no one leaves Little Garden…_" I now remembered.

*KKAABRRROOOMM*

The massive sound of one of the many volcanoes dotting the island erupting soon jarred us all from our seats, minus Brogy who simply stared beyond us…soon tossing what remained of his lunch into the fire.

"Sorry about this," He stated suddenly, rising from his seat, "I must be going."

"Eh? Go?" Nami asked.

"Yeah…the center volcano's eruption…it signals for us to resume our 100-year long battle."

"Battle? What battle? What for?" Usopp sputtered.

"The reason?" Brogy lifted his head as he strapped on his shield and bore his axe, "I FORGOT! YABABABABABA!" He bellowed as he walked through the vegetation, soon picked up as he pace, storming through the dense jungle with massive strides towards fellow charging giant, a beard about the length of his body and a massive longsword in his hand. The moment they made contact, a ripple of force echoed throughout the air, sweeping the trees and blustering past us, forcing us to avert our gaze. It was as if we felt their very lust for battle and love of their sacred honor ring throughout the air…poetic I know.

They continued fighting despite their onlookers, and it was a strange buzzing feeling overtook me…as if…as if I was nagging myself to remind me of something…looking around the camp, I saw only the meat, my two nakama, and the barrels of ale we had brought along…

"Wait a tic…" I said to no one as I walked to the containers of beer, scrutinizing their every detail before my brain clicked. "_Ah crap! One explodes!_" I remembered, then came the problem of how to find it…I can't just pry open each barrel and dump it out. Tapping my foot upon the ground, an idea came to me, and running around, found a suitable sizing stick and opening the first barrel, I planted the stick and began stirring the beer like a witch to a cauldron. Pulling out my stirrer, I put my ear into the barrel to listen…no sounds besides the swashing of alcohol. Second one, same. The third one, however, once I stirred it, sounds similar to pachinko balls tink-tink-tinking against the wood alerted me to their presence.

Hefting the barrel, I checked my position, Usopp and Nami still had their eyes upon the prize fight between the two mammoth warriors. "Blitzkrieg!" Barrel in hand, I bolted away from the scene and dumped out the entirety of its contests, the smell of beer wafting in the wind, along with dozens of small, green spheres…Mister 5's booger bombs.

"Effing…sick." I stuck out my tongue as I imagined poor Dorry ingesting Mr. 5's nose gold. "That guy's got problems…" I said to no one, chucking the empty barrel away and strutted back to the camp. When I returned, I found Brogy had reappeared as well, tying a new shaft for his axe together.

"Yababababa! I was wondering where you went off to, little one!" He roared.

"Yo, Khurt! Brogy here was telling us about his home, Elbaf!" Usopp practically chirped, "Think we might be able to go there someday?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged, taking a seat beside Nami. "Perhaps we'll get to see some giant women!" I laughed, imagining the sight.

"You're….into that?" Nami asked, a little grossed out.

"What kinda man isn't into jublies the size of buses?" I roared in laughter, Brogy joining in although I don't think he quite got the humor.

"Oh yeah, Khurt…didn't we bring five barrels of beer? I know Brogy drank one, and he gave two to the other giant when he first came back…and we have one left…" Nami began.

"I…uhh…drank it?"

*KKAABRRROOOMM*

The volcano began blowing its gasket again, and as Brogy laughed and excused himself, me breathing a sigh of relief as the distraction proved effective. Usopp began a massive speech (if I didn't know better I would have thought he had prepared it just for this moment) about how we wished he could be like the giants, a brave man of the sea.

"Enough of this…let's go back to the ship." Nami stated bluntly, interrupting Usopp halfway through.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This jungle is making me humid…and my hair will get frizzy."

"Of course…it's your hair." I face-palmed yet again as Nami dragged Usopp off into the jungle, me walking right behind.

Of course it did not take them long to get into trouble.

"EEYYAAH! DINOSAUR!" They both screamed, yelling their heads off and dashing away from the massive carnivorous stegosaurus that had appeared.

"Morons! Don't run away from me when I'm helping you!" I said, having KO'd the dino with a few Lightning Fists. Looking around and holding a hand to my ear, I attempted to locate my wayward friends, their screams echoing into the distance…until Nami shrieked nearby.

"Nami? Where are you?" I shouted, leaping into the trees and hopping from branch to branch, attempting to spy the navigator. The sun had dipped a little when I had ceased my search. "Great…they must've already been captured by the BW guys." I sighed, huffing my way back where I had come. Another while passed as I returned to that same spot. "Double great…I'm lost."

I trekked through that humid jungle as long as I could, seeing neither hide nor hair of any of my crew. "Just…my freakin' luck…" I panted, "I lose sight of them for one damned second and they both vanish…"

"Need some help, Boss?" Lilynette giggled as she perched upon my head, leaning over my forehead and looking into my eyes.

"Help? I don't need any extra energy…" I said, continuing my search.

"I DO have other uses besides a damned backup battery!" She huffed, rapping my head with her umbrella. Rolling my eyes, she continued her rant. "Spirit Guides have a multitude of abilities, you know? For example, this!" She raised her arms up, and her body resembling a cross, her umbrella now strapped to her back, it wasn't long before she opened her mouth wide. "Spirit Pulse!" A small green circle appeared around her, staying only a split second before expanding and acting like a ripple, spread out before, running through the jungle and was unhindered by the growth.

"Woah…what was that, Lily?" I asked, still staring where her pulse had disappeared into the verdant green.

"Spirit Pulse is a technique that allows us to find spirit signatures within a wide radius!" The pixie began beaming with pride, "Cool, ain't it?"

"Only if you found someone." I replied with a light chuckle.

"Thatta way, Boss!" She pointed to the east. "About two hundred yards!"

"Right! Hi-ho Blitzkrieg, away!" I flashed away, my spritely companion hanging on for dear life.

It was only a few seconds before Lily spoke up again, "There! The signature is coming from in there!"

"Signature? Not…signatures?" I questioned, covering my face yet again.

"Yep! What is that, some kinda kid's teahouse?" Lily cocked her head as she asked.

We were now standing in front of a white perfect cube, about the size of a small office and looked as though someone had painted it all over and not bothered to spread what they painted around, leaving drippings and waves in its making. I already knew who made it and what it was…Mr. 3's little hideaway in the jungle…where…

"Where Sanji intercepts a call from the croc!" I tapped my fist into an open palm from remembering. Walking towards the waxy building, I opened it and there I found our cook looking over a device similar to the one Miss All-Sunday had attempted to get us to use.

"Yo mate." I said, ducking through the doorway. "Having a nice little tea party?" Looking around, I found not only all the necessities of a tea social, but also the two animal agents who had drawn us back on Whiskey Peak…who were either dead or unconscious.

"Ah, Khurt." Sanji replied smoothly, handling the Eternal pose with care. "Just had a very interesting conversation with Mr. 0…and got a hold of a Pose that'll take us right to Arabasta." Holding his prize for me to see, I inspected before Lily cleared her throat and made a three sign in the air. "Do you think this'll make Vivi-chwan fall in love with me?" He swooned.

"Right, enough of that." I said, thwapping him over the head with the newspaper upon the 'table'. "Come on, there's fightin' to do, the others are in trouble!"

"Nami-san and Vivi-chan! I will rescue you, my dar-…" Sanji began, hopping over the table…only to freeze in mid-air as the color washed away.

Growling I began looking around feverishly, cursing all the while. "Always at the worst time!...Where is that bastard?"

As quickly as it had appeared, the grey retreated, the colors of the world returning, Sanji resuming his movement. "-ling princesses! Your white knight is coming!"

"Hold up, Sanji! There's something wrong!" I grabbed by the shoulder just as he exited, when all the sudden the jungle around us began rumbling. "_It's coming!_" I snapped in my head, scanning every which where for the sign of the demon. My only answer being a mysterious echo from within the deeps of the trees…it almost sounding like…chanting?

"Oi…What is that?" Sanji asked a bit nervously, lighting his cigarette and joining my search.

Slowly and steadily, the chanting got louder and louder, becoming clearer as the Reaver got closer, the echo of the jungle providing camouflage for its direction. "Eeeyha HOI! Eeeyha HOI!" Over and over it yelled, bellowing as it approached.

"Look out!" I shouted at Sanji, the two of us barely dodging a massive weapon swung in to crush us both, the teahouse shattering like glass before it. Tumbling safely, I gazed at what nearly crushed me and the cook, it resembled a ping pong paddle, only its end was much larger and triangular, and its wooden edges were lined with rows of massive serrated teeth of some enormous carnivore. The toothed-club was lifted effortlessly from fissure, by a green-skinned arm, laden with blue/red/purple warpaint. It was then the tree line divided to make way for its bearer, and stepping into the small clearing with vicious intent, was a twenty-foot lanky, creature resembling a man…a tribal warrior man even. His green skin was entirely adorned by paint, a small loincloth served his only clothing. In his other arm he hoisted a diamond-shaped wooden shield, embroidered by the same pattern found upon his body. The thing that stood out was the mask that covered his face, a jagged mouth reminiscent of the Heartless we had encountered in Loguetown, only this one was open, as though constantly yelling its battle cry (which it was), eyes of fire burned within its triangular eye sockets, four massive feathered appendages wafting in the breeze around the top of its head. Its blazing eyes darted from me to Sanji as it processed who should first taste the power of its teeth-laden club, and then leaning down , my eyes meeting his and returning its hateful gaze.

"Odolwa." I remarked coldly as it roared at me before rearing back up and began its chanting

"EEYAH HOI, EEYYAH HOI, EEYAH HOI!"

**End of Chapter**

AN: I know technically Odolwa uses a long sword…but I felt it didn't fit him like the Maori Shark Tooth Club did…looks like Khurt is in for a good fight, good thing he has a tag-team partner in this round!


	26. Chapter 26 Chanting Mask

**Chapter 26: Chanting Mask**

"What the hell is that thing?" Sanji yelled, barely missing being trampled by the masked freak's foot.

"It's DEAD, that's what it is! Double Lightning Javelin!" I roared, hurling two lances of pure energy at our foe.

"Eeyah HOI!" It rattled its mask as it raised its shield and deflected my attack, negating it entirely. Bringing his shield down, he raised his arm high and the whistle of his club sounded through the air, hoping to crush me.

Rolling to the left, I willed power to my legs as I charged power with my right arm. "Blitzkrieg!" Appearing right in front of its mask, I surged forward, it leaning back with club in hand.

"Talon Shoot!" Sanji had rushed to my aid as I began my attack, striking Odolwa's left heel and thus threw off its balance as I neared my opponent.

"Tempest…" I said, 'cocking' my arm and throwing it forward when I was a mere inch from between his eyes. "SHOTGUN!" The blast caught him entirely unguarded, sending him reeling backward, where Sanji laid in wait.

"Anti-Manner…" He said coolly, not caring about the massive shadow cast over him as he lifted his leg. Just when the giant was nearly upon him, "Kick Course!" the monster suddenly lurched upward, belly to the air and ripples of force emanated from underneath him. While he was airborne, I had recovered from the Shotgun's recoil and had charged once again, leaping into the trees for an aerial assault. Seeing Sanji duck away from Odolwa's descent, I jumped into the air above and descended, fists above my head as I darted for him like a falcon diving to the mouse.

"Spiral Thunder!" I struck it full force in its stomach, finishing our tag team combo, Odolwa slamming into the ground and kicking up a mountain of dust from the impact. Leaping backward out of the dirt-storm, I regrouped with Sanji near the shattered remains of the wax hideout.

"Think he's down?" Sanji asked, the dust beginning to settle slightly.

"Not a chance." I replied as a silhouette of our enemy appeared within the cloud, "Odds are we just pissed him off."

As if answering my question, the towering terror soon began stomping his feet before lifting his head and arms to sky, the dust returning to the ground as he yelled to the heavens. "YADO LA, YADO LA, YADO LA!" It was then the jungle roared as insectoid clicking and the beating of massive wings filled the air, hundreds of massive bugs soon rushed out of the woods, intent on making me and Sanji their prey.

"BUGS? DISGUSTING!" Sanji shrieked as he pummeled a dog-sized moth into oblivion.

"Stop your whining and squash 'em!" I yelled back, dodging the jaws of a centipede the size of a SUV, leaping over its lunge and throwing out my legs during the descent, stomping its head in. Whirling around, I grabbed a monster mosquito by its needle-like mouth, unloaded a massive payload to zap it to death before punching away a giant moth.

"Watch out!" I only had a split second to react to Sanji's warning, Odolwa making use of our distraction and had attempted to once again turn me to confetti using his club.

"Blitzkrieg!" I flashed away to avoid the direct impact of his attack, but the resulting shockwave threw me tumbling into a tree. As I was thrown, I could only hear the sickening crackle of flesh and exoskeleton being mashed into pulp, and when I arose, saw the display of Odolwa's mercy upon his enchanted subjects, their still twitching legs and oozing remains stuck upon his weapon. Even with their comrades slaughtered by their master, more insects burst forth from the jungle to combat us.

"Sanji! That club has gotta go!" I yelled at him as I charged up, a swift nod from his direction was his answer as he implanted his heel into the skull of a mammoth cockroach. Shifting my gaze to the legion of insects, formed two massive balls in my hands and rushed into the fray.

"Double…" Throwing one at an incoming pack, "Tempest…" Launching the other into a swarm of flying vermin, "BOMB!" They exploded, sending parts of Odolwa's reinforcements flying through the air as he swung his club low to the ground, a horizontal cleave that skimmed the ground, and though its intent was for me, was currently decimating his bug army. Leaping into the air, I felt the whoosh of air beneath as his swing went by.

"Slice Shoot!" Sanji had charged from Odolwa's left, spinning through the air and delivering a super-powered strike to its wrist, with a grunt of pain, relinquished its weapon. The club continued with its momentum, spinning through the air and devastating another good portion of its army, finally stopping as it struck two gargantuan tree trunks.

Sanji now used this to his advantage, leaping onto the now-weaponless arm extended before and dashing to the top of it, "Joue!", slamming his foot into Odolwa's cheek. Sanji moved again to attack, only to be grabbed by a swift green hand. Rushing in to help, I was soon beset by swift chop kick, his foot lording over my body as it flung me along the ground.

Odolwa raised Sanji into the air high above its head, and as the cook cursed at him with every profanity in the book, was slammed into the ground at breakneck speed, having been fastballed by the beast. It was then Odolwa hefted his leg into the air above Sanji's crater in the ground, to crush him like we had been doing to his insect armada.

"Blitzkrieg…" I lunged at Odolwa at my fastest speed, flying like a bullet, "CANNONBALL!" I crashed into his ribs, and throwing him once again off balance, he collapsed into the jungle below, trees breaking upon his landing. I had been thrown with him into the darkness, and now I rolled along the ground, finding my landing to be a large bush. Spitting out leaves and curses, I rustled my way out of the place I had fallen and dashed back towards the clearing, finding Sanji back on his feet and using them to pulverize any bug foolish enough to in range.

Seeing a squad of mosquitoes dive down upon him, I raised my hand at them and threw the horns. "Chain Lightning!" Arcing from one bug to another, the bolt had done its job as all six of the vermin fell to the ground in a crumpled mess.

"There's no end to these shitty parasites!" He shouted furiously as he roundhouse-kicked a rather large earthworm.

"HO-KUE GIE, HO-KUE GIE, HO-KUE GIE!" Odolwa now belted out as he danced upon one foot, quickly switching to the other as he ranted.

"Is it just me…or is it getting warmer?" I asked, feeling the temperature rise as I wiped off a growing mass of sweat at the top of my head before uppercutting a giant cockroach. Seeing it fly off, it was soon cut in half mid-air as it flew only a dozen or so yards, a wall of blue fire appearing out of thin air. It turned out to be a ring of fire, as all visible angles were cut off by an encroaching barrier of flame, the bugs outside backing off and leaving those still trapped within to their fate to be burned alive as a centipede caught aflame.

"Shit…too high to jump over…" Sanji said as he tilted his head upwards, punting a cockroach into the wall. "And too hot to go through…" He remarked, seeing the bug light up as if it was dipped in gas.

Hearing Odolwa still chant in the background, I looked around and found an interesting object. "Perhaps we just need to throw off his concentration on the spell?" I grinned evilly, Sanji matching mine as he followed my gaze.

"HO-KUE GIE, HO-KUE GIE, HO-KUE GIE!" Our captor rang out, still performing his dance to keep his prey trapped within the ring, soon to be ash.

"BLAZING JAVELIN!" It was then a massive object flew like a dart through the flames, though it caught ablaze, it rocketed straight towards the casting demon. Instinctively raising its shield, Odolwa braced for the incoming projectile to strike his now protected chest and head…only its path led it much lower…

"EEEYYOOOIII!" A very high-pitched shriek came from the prancing giant as our flaming log-turned-javelin struck true in its target, and as Odolwa crumpled over, clutching its groin, his wall of flame dissipated.

"Yosha…good shot." Sanji remarked, lightning a cigarette on the now-dying flames.

"And here I thought Track and Field would never pay off…" I laughed, flexing my arms.

It was then a trembling Odolwa began lifting itself up again. "Honestly…Why won't this guy go down already?" The cook huffed, expelling a wind of smoke.

"Oi, keep him busy." I said as I dashed away.

"What a minute, what's the plan?" He yelled after me.

"The Decoy Plan!"

"Decoy Plan…I'M THE DECOY?"

I bolted to where Odolwa had flung his favored weapon, and holding back some bile boiling up in my throat, waded through the guts and blood of the splattered remains of his bug minions. Making my way through the insect morgue, I grabbed hold of the handle, surging energy into my muscles to heft it from its perch and grabbing it by its end, targeted my foe. Sanji was successful in baiting the massive giant into battle, goading the demon with hit-and-run attacks, never staying in one place for too long having learned his mistake when he ascended to its shoulder.

Digging my fingers into the carving, I began winding up as though I was back in Track, twirling around and around, faster and faster as the club began picking up speed. Becoming a mini-tornado, I then put the brakes on my spinning, skidding into the dirt as my eyes focused on my target, my arms still coming around and bearing the object that would end Odolwa.

"SHOTPUT…." Bringing my arms around, I released the club, "GUILLOTINE!" Spinning through the air like a deranged Frisbee, the club whistled as it spun towards its goal.

*SCCHHLLUUCCCKK*

The club made a horrendous sound as it tore into Odolwa's throat, its teeth digging hard and true into its veins, black rivers instantly flowing down its body as it shivered and attempted to lift its arms to remove the object.

"Eeeyahhh…hoi" Was all it whispered before its knees struck the ground, the burning eyes vanishing from its sockets and it toppled onto its side, its obsidian blood created a macabre pool, while its remaining minions, now free from its spell, slithered back into the darkness from where they came.

As I neared Sanji, I found a piece of tooth from the club, probably shipped from when he had struck ground. Picking it up, it was the size of a soda can and its whiteness sparkled in the sun. Pocketing it away for my souvenir case, I met with Sanji as he held his cigarette, watching intently as I performed my ritual and seeing our former opponent dissolve and integrate into my crystal.

"Why don't you suck up everything we had killed?" He asked bluntly, surveying the bugs we had squished and pummeled. "Come to think of it, you only absorbed that Trickmaster thing back in Loguetown…"

"Perhaps I'll tell you one day." I chuckled, then deciding to change the subject, I pointed at him and continued, "You still got that Eternal Pose?"

Nodding his head, he went to where he had thrown off his jacket earlier, and pulled out the small glass sphere, its needle still pointing where it should.

"Good, let's go…the others are probably waiting for us." I began walking off, Sanji at my side.

A short while after Lily using her Spirit Pulse and filling in Sanji on the giants, we managed to find our fellow crewmates with two heavily-bandaged giants…and of course the minute they came in sight, Sanji went into love-Sanji mode.

"Vivi-chwaaan! Nami-swaaan!...And the rest of you dorks!" He chirped, flapping his arm gaily as he swooned over, me just walking casually behind him. "Everybody's safe, right?"

"Yo, Sanji! Khurt!" A shirtless Luffy called out to us.

"What happened to you two?" Vivi asked worriedly, seeing us somewhat ragged and beaten up.

"We got ambushed by a big guy with a mask…and a tooth club…and an army of insects…and a wall of fire…" I replied, as if she was asking what I had for breakfast.

"Impossible…you humans faced Odolwa?" Brogy spoke up, surprise evident in his voice.

"Fought…and beat." I said, giving a thumbs up.

"Who's Odolwa?" Nami asked, looking over our injuries.

Dorry fielded this, "No one knows what Odolwa is…some who come here call him a demon, to others a guardian of the jungle…all we know is that he is dangerous to anyone who treads here…he even tried to gut us when we first arrived…He is a coward, running away if he cannot win and striking when you're least aware." He ended, fist trembling. "But you…humans defeated him…that is no small feat!"

"_I'm sure anyone would go down not soon after taking a flaming log to the gonads…_" Lily giggled in my head.

"_Shut it, you…desperate times…_" I thought back.

Regaling our tale, I started when I had attempted to chase down Nami and Usopp and had found Sanji instead…and soon revealing what we had acquired, Vivi practically tackled Sanji with a hug and it was then the others filled us in on what had occurred in our absence.

Wishing the giants a fond farewell, we walked through the forest and began preparing the Merry for voyage…minus Zoro and Sanji who were playing the I-Am-Manliest game through a hunting contest, Zoro boasting about his triceratops and Sanji over his T-rex.

"So…what was the deal concerning? Weight, Length, Height…what?" I asked, watching them bicker back and forth.

"It's whoever has the most edible meat on it who wins! And look, that thing barely has any!" Sanji yelled, pointing at Zoro's hunt.

"Yours is all tendons!" Zoro shot back.

"It's not all going to fit on the ship, anyway…just bring up all that we can carry!" Nami ordered…and when the two didn't comply…she began 'persuading' them…truly terrifying. After stowing away all the dino meat until the Merry was filled, we began floating down the river, and upon reaching its mouth, found the two giants standing upon opposite banks, capes billowing dramatically in the wind.

"For all the humans who have come to this island…" Brogy began.

"The biggest threat to them leaving is right ahead…" Dorry spoke up.

"You guarded our honor with your lives…"

"And for that…we must do the same…no matter the foe!"

"Now then, believe in us and go straight ahead! Do not falter from the course ahead!" They both shouted in synch.

"We got it!" Luffy yelled back from his perch. "WE GO STRAIGHT AHEAD, NO MATTER WHAT!"

We had not gone twenty yards from the island when a freaking goldfish the size of Rhode Island emerged from the waters.

"Oh…crap." Was all I could say as it surfaced fully, mouth agape and us drifting into it as if it were a tunnel. The giants began roaring behind us, but all we could focus on was the massive set of chompers passing us by as we lazily slid further inward.

"Straight ahead!" Luffy shouted enthusiastically.

"Straight ahead! Straight ahead!" Usopp began chanting, tears rolling down his face from fear.

"Anytime now, fellas…" I said under my breath nervously as the goldfish clamped its mouth shut and we were surrounding by darkness…Luffy all the while shouting "Straight ahead!"

*FWWAAASSSHHHOOOMMMMM*

A sudden burst of spiraling blue and red energy pierced the goldfish, creating a tunnel through its body, but also whisking us away on its backlash, sending us flying through the air out of the creature's stomach and further on our journey. I had rolled backward and smacked the cabin, Carue and Sanji soon joining me in a pirate pileup as we soared through the air.

"_Always nice to have such a happy ending after an arc…_" I muttered mentally as I spat out feathers.

**End of Chapter**

Blazing Javelin was originally called Searing Castration Arrow of Pain…but I cringed when I wrote it…

Anyways, I'm excited to finally be getting to the Drum Island Arc! And don't worry Raidentensho, you'll get your wish!


	27. Chapter 27 Big Brother

**Chapter 27: Big Brother**

Sailing along after just having left Little Garden, everyone went about their usual business. Sanji was busying himself in the kitchen with preparing a snack, Zoro was training with his giant weights, Vivi and Nami giggling under the mast, and the two remaining idiots were singing about giants…thankfully my headphones drowned out their tone-deaf ranting as I began filling out the Logbook, having not done so since we left Whiskey Peak. Drawing pictures of our two new guests, our giant friends, and even gathering enough info from everyone about the two new Agents who they had encountered back on the island combined with my scattered memory, doodled them as well…the only problem arising when I was stuck drawing Miss All-Sunday. Fifteen minutes of me erasing and re-drawing before it was erased again, I could not draw to save my life for some reason.

"Screw it!" I snarled in frustration, throwing the Logbook to the other side of the crow's nest. Hopping down to the deck, I opted to grab one of my sodas and returning with one such bottle in my hand, exited the cabin to find Nami fighting to keep her eyes open. Her face was becoming red, and droplets of sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Nami." I stated, kneeling down to her. "You're not looking too good…"

"Just…a little tired…from Little Garden…" She returned through heavy breaths, as though it was draining her energy to speak.

"_Crap…I didn't think she would do this so soon…_" I thought, feeling her forehead. "Nami…you're burning up. C'mon, I'm taking you to your bed." As I dipped to scoop her up, she suddenly went limp, falling over herself. "Nami!"

"What's wrong?" Vivi asked, leaning over Nami as I picked her up.

"I'll talk later, right now, I need some ice water and some clean towels!" I yelled, hefting Nami into my arms and rushing her into our makeshift infirmary.

It was nice having at least one nakama who was semi-competent to have around a sick person, Vivi providing the only aid as we helped Nami into bed and began cooling her down with the cold towels. The only 'help' the others lent was to crowd around us. Vivi had begun contemplating her illness was from an ever-changing climate, until I shot her down.

"It's not from the change in climate, Vivi." I said to her, taking the warmed towel from her head and throwing it into a bucket as Vivi replaced it. "This kind of illness is from a bug bite of some sort…" I stated, unaware of where to look. Sighing, I stood up and turned to Vivi, "Vivi, I need you to search Nami's body for anything that resembles an infected bug bite…everyone else, OUT!" I booted them all out of the door to prevent peeping eyes as Vivi undressed our patient. It was only a few moments before she opened the door and called me back in, the others following suit. Lifting up her shirt part ways, she pointed to a discolored area in the in the middle of her stomach, just nearing her highest rib.

"Cheh….this isn't good…" I muttered, leaning down to look at it. "We need to get to a doctor…fast."

"No…" Nami somehow opened her eyes and turned to us. "Vi…vi…"

"Oh, she's cured!" Luffy cheered.

"No, she isn't!" Usopp hissed, chopping his head.

"Go…to my desk drawer…in the top drawer…there's a newspaper." Nami had lifted herself up and spoke with ragged breaths. Vivi, obeying, fetched it and read it aloud…the article was about 300,000 of the Arabastan Royal Guard defecting to the Rebel Army…Nami having hid it from her to save her the worry.

"The rebellion's…gaining momentum" Nami stated weakly, "Vivi…needs to get…to Arabasta…as fast as possible…"

"You still need a doctor." I reminded her from my chair, one leg sitting on the other horizontally as I met her gaze, giving her a mental message of my disapproving.

"No…really…I'll be fine…" She began getting up off the bed, despite my warnings, and began shuffling up the stairs, the others following her as Vivi and I stayed down, her face buried in the newspaper.

"Vivi…" I said, breaking her trance and shifting her head towards me as I arose. "I didn't want the others to hear this…they'd panic and cry and…anyway…" I began my way up the stairs, not even meeting her gaze. "That bug bite contained bacteria which caused this illness…it causes extreme pain, scorching fever, sporadic coughs…and upon the fourth day of being contracted…causes death." I saw her hands rush to cover her mouth through the corner of my eye, tears rushing down her cheeks. "You need to decide, Vivi…do what you think is right." I finished, and ascended into the open air, finding the crew pulling at the rigging, turning the ship. I walked to where Nami now lent her support to the railing, barely able to bear her weight herself. I was about to take her back to her bed when Vivi burst out through the door.

"Everyone…I have a request to make!" She shouted determinedly, grasping the railing and the newspaper. "Right now…we are heading towards my country, which every moment is closer to annihilation! I cannot afford the slightest delay!..."  
She then turned to Nami and a smile broke out on her face, "Which is why we need to find a doctor as soon as possible to cure Nami-san!"

Turning to Nami, I chuckled, "You heard her…so it's back to bed for you!" Scooping her up easily, she began protesting but soon lacked the strength to do so and resigned.

"I'm…really…feeling better…" She huffed half-heartedly as I dropped her back into the infirmary.

"You're not." I coldly reminded, putting another towel on her head, when she turned to me and I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. "You will though…I promise you…We **will** get to a doctor." Seeing her smile and fall back to sleep relaxed me a bit, and I leaned back on the chair.

"You're awfully protective of her, aren't you, Khurt-san?" Vivi near whispered as she descended down the stairs.

I shrugged my shoulders as I smiled back, "Just reminds me of someone." Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep, echoes of memories resounding in my mind.

"_Khhhhuuurrrttt! I told you, I'm not sick!" A youngling's voice rang out._

"_Yes, you are! Now get back to bed!"_

"_You're just saying that so….*ACHOO*…You don't have to drive me around today!"_

"_No…I'm sayin' that cause I have to always play Big Brother with you and force you back into your room!...Now get back to your bed!...Wait…AAAH! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_Come 'ere, 'Big Bro'…I just wanna give you a present!"_

"_THAT SNOT ON YOUR HANDS ISN'T A PRESENT!"_

It was a few hours later, and after having been woken from my slumber by Vivi, I noticed the change in the weather and changed clothing. Emerging onto the deck, I had full snow-camo pants with my usual trademarked vest hidden under a light black jacket and a black wool beanie covering the top of my head, its cap casting a small shadow over my eyes as at its forehead portion bore the same marking as my vest, the kanji for 'lightning'.

"Aaah…I've missed this kind of weather…" I sighed happily, picking up the fresh snow gathered upon the deck through gloved hands. "_And soon, we'll get an actual doctor on board! Woohoo!_" I cheered mentally.

"Oi! I see something!" Zoro shouted from the crow's nest.

"Is it a doctor?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"Is it possible…for someone to **stand** on water?" Our swordsman asked a bit nervously, and following his gaze to the front of our ship, we found a strange man with a bow strapped to his and dressed like some sort of winter jester…standing on the water.

"huh…weird." I said, cocking my head as the four of us stared at him and he simply stared back.

"It's rather cold today." The jester spoke aloud suddenly.

"Indeed." I replied bluntly, the others agreeing.

"Is that so?" He called back, all five of us jumping a little…and I honestly do not know the reason. We simply continued our staring contest until a few moments later, the sea began to churn and rise up from where the jester was standing, the sea billowing out from what seemed to be a giant metallic dome, the waves it created as it surfaced pushed back the Merry, causing her to sway to and fro from the wake.

"What is that thing? A watermelon?" Luffy yelled, eyes bulging.

It was then it started transforming, the metallic sheets pulled away to reveal a massive ship, lined with armed soldiers in heavy winter clothing. A Jolly Roger soon surfaced from its mast, a crown on its head and a tongue sticking up.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Surprised aren't you?" An annoying voice rang through the air from a microphone, "This is my Special Diving Ambush Ship, The Bliking! Prepare to be boarded!"

It wasn't long before the ship became standing room only, the deck littered with sword/gun bearing soldiers.

"So…what's going on?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette as he emerged from the cabin, a troop of guns facing him.

"We're being attacked…our ship, that is." Luffy answered plainly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I muttered, not in the best of moods with several rifle pointed for my gut.

"So…you're pirates?" A voice identical to the booming one on the loudspeaker came into hearing, its owner being a large, rotund man with a metal chin and a furred hippo skin draping around him like a cloak.

"_Enter Wapol_."

"Strange, no? There's only five of you here…" He continued, as he bit into a piece of meat…and into the knife holding it…every crunch he made rattled me a bit, it hurt just to listen. He soon threw in the rest of it before continuing. "My men and I are heading for a place called Drum Island…you wouldn't happen to have an Eternal Pose or a Log Pose on hand?"

"Sorry , don't have one." Sanji answered calmly. "Ain't heard of that place, either."

"There! That's all right?" Luffy spoke up. "Now get outta here already, we're in a hurry."

"Ah, easy there…you shouldn't rush your life so much…if you don't have one, that's that…However, I will be taking your treasures and your ship." He replied casually, as if he were ordering food. "But before I do…I'm feeling…a mite peckish." He then turned to Merry's railing, and then widening his mouth like a mutant snake, bit a chunk right out of it.

"Jerk! Don't go eating our ship!" Luffy yelled as a rifle was pointed at his face, ignoring the guard's threat, Luffy began punched both of the soldiers to his sides.

"Heh…should have done this from the start." Zoro stated coolly.

"Oh? Does that mean I can kick 'em now?" Sanji asked happily.

"If there's any left over from when I'm through." I replied, lightning coursing over my body.

"Freeze, pirate!" Two very unwise guards yelled as they pointed their guns point-blank at me, only to find my fists in their gut. "Taser Boxing…" One light electrocution later, I was rushed by three soldiers with sabers in the air, kicking the middle one off of the ship, I landed in between the other two, and grabbing the back of their heads, slammed them both face-first to the deck. Hopping down to the main deck, I clotheslined an incoming soldier by the neck and sent him spinning behind me as I moved on to knee another in the gut, and as he bent over, chucked him into a small group, bowling them all over.

"Ah! Luffy!"

Alerted to Sanji's presence I followed his gaze to where Wapol was now chewing on something, two long lightly tanned arms billowing out and stretching past the ship. Vivi then chose to open the door and peer outside.

"Yo Vivi-chan, Nami-san doin' okay?" Sanji asked as if nothing was happening.

"I SAID…GET LOST! BAZOOKA!" The arms then snapped back into Wapol's face, causing him to spit out our captain as he became a twinkle in the distance.

Shouting various curses at us all the while, the remainder of Wapol's conscious forces helped theirs on board before chasing off into the distance to rescue their bastard king.

"Just who was that weirdo?" Usopp asked.

"Who cares? Let's just get going, there's bound to be island nearby." I answered, returning with Vivi to check on Nami.

**End of Chapter**


	28. Chapter 28 Storming Drum

**Chapter 28: Storming Drum**

It was night-time now, our anchor dropped due to our navigator being out of commission. Everyone, minus Sanji who had been given lookout duty, was snoring away in our infirmary, Vivi had fallen asleep with her head on Nami's bed, her arms providing a cross pillow for her. Luffy had fallen asleep in the same spot me and Vivi had kicked him when he got too annoying and loud. Usopp was right at Luffy's feet, snoring with his back to the cabinet, and Carue and Zoro were lying together to my right.

Nami rose up from her feverish sleep, drenched in sweat and began looking around the room. Her eyes scanned from where she now rested, taking in everyone who had opted to bunk with her.

"OH IS THAT RIGHT?" Usopp suddenly shouted, causing Nami to jump in fright, before he began mumbling and drifting right back into sleep. She could only smile at the pirate cuddle puddle around her before throwing her blankets back over her and falling back to sleep. I only gave one small chortle through my nose as my half-lidded eye closed once again.

The next morning was sunny, albeit with frozen winds and another drop in temperature. While the others were shivering and rubbing their hands together, I was walking in my element, snow and rain unfazing in the slightest to me.

"Have you noticed it's been cold for a while now?" Sanji piped up from the crow's nest.

"Yeah, the temperature has stabilized all of the sudden…" Usopp replied as he hammered in more boards to cover Wapol's bite marks. "Guess it's just showing how fickle the Grand Line is…"

"Actually, that may not be the case." Vivi stepped forward as I handed more nails and wood off to Usopp. "It must mean we're getting close to a Winter island." She then went on to explain how the islands are divided into four classifications and that they have their own seasons.

"I hope we go to an Autumn Island during its fall season." I remarked after her speech, holding in a plank for Usopp to pound away at. "I miss falling asleep to rain..."

"There it is!" Sanji's sudden yell made us all turn to the bow. "ISLAND HO!"

It wasn't long before we made our way inward, furling our sails and prepping to dock in a large inlet, fed by a river of melting of snow mixing with the ocean's waters. Snow blanketed the island, and massive mountains resembling chimneys were dotted across its inner portions, matching the lower regions with its topping of white.

"So…much…snow!" Luffy cried enthusiastically, "I'm…so happy!"

"Oi, Luffy aren't you cold?" Usopp asked, pointing to our captain, still in his red vest and rolled up jeans.

"Uh?" Luffy turned back to us…and it was about ten seconds later he huddled himself. "It's cold!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE THAT SLOW?"

As the ship came into place, our anchor went down and everyone assembled on the bow.

"All right, someone needs to go find a doctor." Zoro stated. "Probably should find some people first.

"I'll go!" Luffy cried throwing on a jacket.

"Me too!" Sanji volunteered.

"Ditto!" I shouted.

"Yosh! Good luck to you!" Usopp sounded.

"Hold it, pirates!" Someone shouted from the shore, and as we looked up, we had been surrounded on all sides by people toting rifles upon the banks.

"Oi, here's some people." Luffy remarked.

"Captain Obvious Two: Once Again Stating the Obvious." I hissed at him.

It was then a man with Johnny-Bravo syndrome walked forward, his barrel-chest looking to be extremely heavy on his disproportionate legs, he was decked out in green armor, a nasty fan-like sword strapped to his back. "Pirates…" he began, a gruff voice overtaking the area. "We hereby demand you raise anchor and leave here…immediately!"

"We only came here to find a doctor!" Luffy explained.

"Our nakama is sick!" Vivi backed him up, although the mob would have none of it.

"Don't try to trick us, pirate scum!"

"You think we'll just let you land here and invade us!"

"Get out of here, sea-dogs!"

"_Something's not right here…_" I thought.

"Man they really hate us…and we only just met." Sanji remarked casually, flicking the ash from his cigarette.

"Keep your mouth shut!" One of them yelled, holding a pistol and firing off a shot that landed an inch from Sanji.

"Why you…" Sanji seethed, preparing to lunge at the man.

"Sanji-san! Wait!" Vivi held Sanji at bay.

"_Crap!_" "Look out!" I yelled.

*BANG*

A burning hot sensation ran along my shoulder as I shoved the two clear, the frightened man's bullet grazing my skin and drawing blood. I fell to the deck in a lurch as the two rushed to my side.

"KHHUURRTT!" Luffy shouted angrily, it was then everyone began prepping for a fight. I could hear Zoro's swords unsheathed and Sanji shifting to attack. "BASTARDS!" Our captain yelled as he began charging.

"Wait." I muttered, clamping a strong hand on the rubberman's shoulder. "Luffy…" I began, walking to the edge of the ship. "A man who fights…can never bow his head…but a man who cares for others…sometimes must." I dropped to my knees and lowered my head before those who had surrounded us. "Please. Our nakama is dying…we need a doctor."

"Please! We need your help! We will not dock here but will you please summon a doctor to check our friend!" Vivi pleaded, joining me.

"We want to save our nakama!" Luffy added in, dropping his hat to the deck as he bowed his head.

We could them muttered amongst themselves until the large man started up again, "I'll lead you to our village."

"Heh." I chuckled as I lifted myself up, Vivi beaming at me and Luffy slapping me on the back.

"We thought you actually got shot! We were gonna beat up those guys!" He laughed.

"Just grazed, a quick patch-up and I'll be good to go." I laughed back.

After some disinfectant and a few bandages, everyone minus Zoro and Carue made our way with the villagers up to their hometown, trekking through the high snow.

"I should warn you," The man in green whom we came to know as Dalton, "The doctor in this country is a witch."

"What the hell is up with this country?" Sanji asked as he shifted a draping Nami on his back onto the sword he used to prop her up with. "What **is** this country anyway?"

"This…country…doesn't have a name." Dalton answered grimly.

"EEYYYAAH! A BEAR!" Usopp shrieked as a massive bear with a pickaxe came trotting by us. "Hurry everyone, pretend to be dead!" With a high-pitched cry, Usopp raised his hands to the air and fell to the ground, stiff as a corpse.

"It's a Hiking Bear…Just make sure to bow to him…its proper manners." Dalton replied, everyone following his lead in bowing to the massive creature as it returned the favor, Usopp remaining in his spot in the snow.

We reached the village about a half hour later, Dalton introducing it as Bighorn. It was fairly bustling, people walking through the 'streets' as beasts of burden hefted heavy loads to and fro. Dalton dismissed the militia and as they melded back into the village fray, he took us to his home. Upon reaching it, we put Nami to sleep on his bed and began talking to Dalton as he disarmed himself.

"Forgive me for not formally introducing myself…I am Dalton, Captain of the Island Guard. I must express my apologies for our…rather unkind welcome." He directed this to me.

"Bah, I'll be fine." I grunted back. "Me and that guy have already buried the hatchet."

"Oh? Urich is a good man…though he tends to get frightened easily."

"All in the past, he came to apologize." I smiled, remembered how he had, in fact, apologized…and I electrocuted him a bit when we shook hands. "Anyway, we need to get to this witch of yours fast, our friend is at about 107 degrees."

"107? If it rises any higher than that…" He said a bit startled and turning to our navigator.

"She'll die if she's not treated by tomorrow." I finished for him.

"The witch's name is Kureha…and she lives in our former king's castle, atop the southernmost mountain of Drum, it'd be the closest one you see." Dalton told us, me and Sanji both turning towards the window…only for the view to be blockaded by a giant snowman and a snow Godzilla…Usopp and Luffy high-fiving each other as they hung from their creations.

"YOU DOLTS ARE DEAD!" We both screamed at them from the window.

After a quick trouncing, the two idiots came in and were sipping on hot tea as we examined our course.

"Damn…why the hell does she live all the way up there?" Sanji complained, taking another drag from his cigarette. "Anyways, just call the old bat down here!"

"We have no way to contact her…she comes down when she pleases, searches for patients, and when she has taken anything she wishes as compensation…goes back up…"

"Oi, Nami…Nami…Nami…" Luffy was busy slapping Nami's face to get her awake.

"What the hell are you doing?" The four of us shouted at him, until Nami lifted her eyelids and stared at us.

"Oi, Nami…we're going mountain climbing…we're gonna get you cured!" He said, a face-breaking smile plastering his mouth.

"I…need to…get…well…fast….for Vivi…" Nami said, breaths even more ragged than before. "Take good care of me…Captain" She smiled, reaching out her hand.

"Yosh!" He cheered, clasping his hand into hers.

"Are you crazy?" Vivi yelled, "In her condition? What if you drop her?"

"I'll be there to catch her and smack him upside the head." I grinned.

"Not you too!" Vivi shrieked.

"If you fools are serious about this…" Sanji began, "I'll go too…to protect Nami-swan!"

Tying Nami securely to Luffy's back, the three of us went outside of Dalton's house.

"If you lot are serious…" Dalton announced, coming over. "I must warn you…there is a species of bear-like rabbits called Lapahn…you must beware of them and avoid them at all costs."

"Alright, Luffy." I went over to him, "No matter what happens…you can't fight at all."

"What? Not at all?" He replied dumbly.

"He's right." Sanji joined in. "If you do, the shock of being hit or striking will go right to Nami."

"If anything happens, just run and dodge!" I finished, flexing my muscles and running electricity over my body. "Leave the fighting to us! We clear?"

"I wish you luck on your journey." Dalton said, waving his goodbyes.

"Be sure to bring back Nami good as new!" Vivi added in.

"And be careful!" Usopp declared.

"Let's go, you guys!" Luffy shouted as he rushed on ahead. "Before Nami dies!" somehow laughing at his last saying.

"Don't laugh about that, you shithead!" Sanji berated him, me falling into step with Luffy.

We had only traveled for a good twenty minutes before the wind picked up, blowing fresh snow into our faces. The two beside me were going back and forth about stupid rumors and old wives' tales about the most idiotic of things..

"That's why women in snow countries have such healthy, soft, ivory skin!" Sanji finished his tirade about how they kept their complexion by rubbing themselves when it gets cold.

"That's one of the dumbest things I have ever heard..." I said, covering my face and dodging a small, fanged white creature that had been lunging at us ever since we left Bighorn. "I have something truthful to add to this…did you guys know that a duck's quack doesn't echo?"

"Whaaa? No way." Luffy shook his head, then leapt over another pounce by the fanged rabbit.

"It's true! No one knows why!"

"That's lame." Sanji remarked, leaning his foot back. "And you…"

*BAM*

"Are becoming a real pain in the ass!" Sanji yelled as he punted the rodent away into the distance.

"What the heck was his problem?" Luffy asked casually as he bounded through the snow.

"Who knows? But let's pick up the pace a little…the wind's starting to blow a bit faster." I added.

My statement had come true, and not only the wind, but also the quantity of snow it carried, it steadily climbed up to my ankles now, my boots sinking every time I stepped.

"What the hell?" I commented, seeing the scene before us…it was a pack of massive white grizzly-bear-sized gorilla-rabbits with blood red eyes and they had gathered in front of us, staring us down.

"These gotta be the Lapahn Dalton warned us about." I grumbled, leaping to the side to avoid a clawed strike from one of them. "Luffy, get back! Leave these assholes to us!"

"Got it!" As soon as he acknowledged, one of the bear-rabbits launched himself across the snow bound for Luffy.

"Flanchet Shoot!" Sanji leapt to the charging Lapahn and delivered a nasty kick to its midsection, sending tumbling away. "Shit…can't get any good kicks off in all this snow…"

"Lightning Bash!" I head-butted a rabbit who had come from behind us for Luffy, sending it to the ground, "Ah crap!" I looked up and saw that all of them leapt into the air at us. "They're coming all at once!"

They began dropping from the air like missiles, us barely able to dodge them as we ran into the woods.

"Now, towards the mountain!" Sanji ordered as we shifted and began bolting towards our goal. "If we fight all of them, it'll last until nightfall!"

"Just keep moving! Maybe if we hold them off long enough, they'll go after something else!" I postured as lines of them began hopping across the snow to our sides. "How do they move so fast?" Leaping up, I caught one in the jaw who had just pounced from our right. "Lightning Cutter!"

"Guys! I found a way up!" Luffy called, Sanji booting another Lapahn's head in as I javelined another.

Bouncing off of a Lapahn's head, we all made to the top…only Luffy decided to go and stuck his tongue out and laugh at the remaining ones below us, which promptly led them to renew their attack by bounding after us.

"Dumbass! Why'd you have to go and do that?" I yelled at him as we attempted to out-pace our pursuers.

We didn't too far ahead when we encountered them again, and yet again, they had gotten ahead of us…only thing different was that they began jumping and down.

"What the? Are they pissed because they're hungry?" Luffy asked, cocking his head.

"What are those shitty gorillas doing?" Sanji asked, clenching on his cigarette.

"_What are they…wait a tick…CRAP!_" I turned to the other two just as the ground began to rumble. "They're causing an avalanche!"

**End of Chapter**


	29. Chapter 29 Blood On My Hands

AN: I was actually a little shaky on this one, it's a little far-fetched, I will admit.

**Chapters 29: Blood On My Hands**

"Run for it!" Sanji shouted, us all turning tail as a tsunami of snow plummeted towards us.

"When we survive this, I'm gonna skin every one of those bastards!" I cursed, slogging through the snow.

"W-what do we do?" Luffy asked, looking around frantically.

"All I know is that Nami comes first! And second! And third and fourth and fifth!" Our cook shouted scanning all the area, "Over there!" Sanji yelled, pointing to a rocky outcropping, all three of us turning towards it and running as though our asses were on fire. The avalanche was getting closer and closer as we were to the cliff.

"Hurry, Luffy!" I yelled behind as our captain trudged through the snow, the extra weight bearing down on him as Sanji kept trucking ahead. "_Shit! He'll never make it!_" Turning towards him, I extended my hand. "LUFFY! STRETCH!" Doing so with a confused look, he complied and flung a rubbery arm towards me. Grabbing it, I twisted my body and shouted to Sanji, who now looked behind him. "SANJI! CATCH!" Throwing all my weight into the pitch, lobbed the rubberman and his charge towards the cropping, Sanji obeying and leaping into the air to cushion their landing, the moment I flung them, I charged my legs.

"Blitzkrieg!" I dashed as hard as I could, and leapt into the air to land on the rock with my comrades…until what felt like a bullet train slam into my chest mid-air, the snow sweeping me away from an outstretched hand to help me.

"KHURT!" They both shouted, instantly drowned out by the snow rushing to envelop me…it was like swimming in a whirlpool, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't keep my head above the surface, but I fought against the current, struggling to stay ahead…until a rushing object collided with my gut, and with the combined force of the avalanche, with another log smashing into my head…I gave way to the blackness and sank.

I don't know how long I slept…but I knew one thing…it was cold…and it was dark all around me. My mind was fuzzy…and now…I was tired…I was…so tired…my body was aching…I could not move…

"_Am…I dying?_" The cold began numbing me all over…the dreariness of sleep began casting its blanket over me once again…until I remembered one little phrase...and a pair of brown eyes that I had said it to.

"_I…promised…_" I thought, the blackness drifting away as my mind fought it back. "_I…promised…!_" My mind became sharper as I focused on those two little words, I could feel my Gem throbbing against my chest, power soon filling me. "_I…WILL…_" All over my body, the lightning arced into my muscles and invigorated them, I began feeling droplets of water fall onto my face, "_NOT…_" My powers began arcing out, my eyes barely opening to the vision of snow. I flexed my muscles and focused upon them. "_I WILL NOT_…!"

"I WILL NOT…!" I yelled, the lightning creating an aegis of electricity around me, the snow succumbing to its heat and melting before it. "BREAK MY PROMISE!" The shield soon expanded all around me, the light soon becoming too bright to see through, but I could tell its effects, the snow was near vaporized, steam and water gushing forth from the crater I had created.

I could only lay upon the melted ground, catching my breath as my vision slowly adjusted to the brightness of daylight. I lay there for only a few minutes before I could lift myself up, and saw a familiar face looking down upon me.

"Khurt!" Luffy now called down to me, extending his hand. Reeling me up like a fish, he hoisted me effortlessly upon the snow next to him, an unconscious Sanji under his other arm.

Finally getting my breathing back to normal, I looked at him and then at the cook hanging in his arm. "Out?" Was all I could say, a stern nod being my answer. "Nami?"

"She's okay…for now." He replied.

"Well…let's go…we don't have long until nightfall." I said, walking in line with him.

After helping him re-tie Nami to his back, I hefted Sanji and we continued. It wasn't until we came upon a small Lapahn digging furiously around in the snow that we came to a stop. It was putting all its might into scraping away the snow from a furred arm, mostly submerged save for its paw. It squeaked and yowled away as it kept on digging, stopping only to breathe warm air upon its red paws before returning. As we came closer, it noticed our presence and turned to us, snarling and yipping, soon cowering as we reached for it…only to move our hands around the larger paw, effortlessly excavating a scarred Lapahn from its icy tomb. We remained silent as we continued, the little rabbit creature hugging and crying for its saved parent…the one we rescued merely watching us take our leave, even to when we started to fade from view.

"We're almost there…hang on, Nami…." Luffy said to the unconscious navigator as we came within sight of the base of the mountain.

"Luffy, something's coming." I said, turning around to hear a constant galloping sound upon the snow behind us.

"STRAW HAT!" A familiar annoying voice sounded through the rushing wind, and soon its owner came into sight. Wapol and his two lieutenants, the jester man who was standing upon the ocean, and a guy covered in afros, all riding a wooly hippo with horse-like legs. "You've humiliated me one too many times, Straw Hat! I'm going to make you pay!" He galloped right past us and putting on the brakes, his hippo swerving right in front of our path.

"Move." We both said threateningly.

"Well, you hippos…" He said, leaning down. "Why the hell should I?" His eyes began darting back and forth between me and Luffy before he spoke up again, "That girl on your back and the blonde guy both look like they're dead."

Not even bothering to acknowledge him any further, the two of us merely walked around him and his hippo mount, creating a full circle of tracks in the snow as we met up and renewed our trek.

"Chess! I just thought of a new law!" Wapol cried out, "Anyone who ignores the king shall be executed!" It was then he began jumping up and down and fuming, "AT THAT VERY INSTANT! Kill the sick and injured ones first!"

"Yes, Wapol-sama!" They both cried in unison, leaping onto the ground and charging us.

"Damnit!" I cursed as the afro-man charged at me, the jester bounding after Luffy.

"Surprise Marimo!" The afro on his hand erupted with iron spikes as he tried to punch me, I leapt to the right and dodged it.

"Luffy! Get away! We can't fight them!" I yelled at him as he let go of Nami with one arm and formed a fist, quickly rethinking it and hanging even tighter onto her. We both began dashing away, only when stopping when a row of teeth formed in the snow in front and tried to gnash us did we avert our course. Luffy leapt into the air above the biting attack, me jumping to the side, and again from the snow, they attacked. The afro man had me at his mercy as he descended from above, no chance to dodge mid-air, Luffy in similar straits with the bow-slinging jester.

"CHECKMATE!" The jester and afro both yelled…until two white flashes darted upon the snow and smacked them both silly. Two Lapahn landed and looked back at us, raising their arms in the air and flexing, one of them bearing a familiar scar, but also a small rabbit mimicking their pose upon its back.

"Thank you…" I said, bowing my head slightly before meeting up with Luffy and continuing our ascent.

The sun was beginning to dip in the horizon when we finally made it to the base of the mountain, small ridges like scales were rung all over its surface, allowing one to grab onto them.

"Luffy…with our gloves on, we won't have the grip to climb up these." I said, grabbing onto a lower one and instantly sliding off.

"We'll just take them off then." He replied as he began to slide one off.

"No." I interrupted his unclothing, before turning to him. "You need those on…Luffy…can you take Sanji for a second?" A nod in confirmation and I handed Sanji off to him, tucked back under Luffy's arm as I approached the mountain, running my hand along it, I focused my power into my arm muscle and punched it, a small fist-sized, half-foot-deep cave crackling into existence. "Good." I said, crackling my knuckles, turning back to him. "I'll go on ahead of you, and keep making these holes for you to step and grab…but you'll have to take Sanji on your climb up."

He merely looked at me for a second before responding. "You're not rubber…doesn't that hurt?"

"No…I'm not…and it does…but only slightly." I remarked, making another fist. "If you can bear their burden, I can bear the pain."

We began making headway up the mountain, me punching holes…every few feet I climbed I made a line of indents, Luffy not far behind with Sanji hanging by his teeth. After about twenty minutes of climbing, the biting cold soon got to me, and ignoring the shivers that plagued my body, continued to provide a safe route for my nakama up this demon mountain.

It wasn't until I could feel blood pool inside my gloves that I started to worry, the numbness in my fists fighting against the bitter pain following every hole that made. It only got worse as we climbed, Luffy struggling with his three combined weights that he had to pull as the injuries I had acquired from the avalanche began to resurface…clenching my teeth and cursing whatever god had it out for me, we pressed on. Luffy had placed his jacket on Nami before the climb to prevent her getting any colder than she was, and it now decided to blow off into the wind. My head began turning fuzzy as I struggled further and further to the top.

"_Come on…come on!_" I screeched in my head, as my mind began getting hazy. "_My gloves are more blood than hand…its…dripping down my arm…NO!_" Shaking my head I continued at an even faster pace, my mind turning to dark places.

"_What if I had just stayed in Bighorn? Then Luffy would be bloody and not me...he would be in pain and I could sit comfortably…he would be…alone…in this…and I…_" At this point, I opted to look down at my cohort, and his nostrils flared as he gripped one hole after another, his skin turning blue as he huffed upward, he was faring a lot better than me.

"_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?_" If I wasn't near blacking out I would've punched myself in the head. "_I COULD have prevented this! I COULD have warned Nami about the disease, if I weren't so damned forgetful! I COULD have spared everyone…this pain…this pain of feeling they could lose one of their own…IT'S MY DAMN FAULT THEY'RE IN THIS!_"

I picked up my pace, Luffy matching my new speed. "_I refuse to let someone down again!_"

We had passed the cloud line…and after what seemed like days, came into view. My eyes were fluttering now, forced to stay open as the cold seared my face and my body was bathed in my blood.

Punching another hole, I ignored the crushing pain that followed. "_I…_"

*PUNCH*

"_WILL…_"

*PUNCH*

"_NOT…_"

*PUNCH*

"_HAVE ANYMORE…_"

*PUNCH*

"_BLOOD…_"

*PUNCH*

"_ON MY HANDS!_" I surged forward at the last moment, collapsing onto the mountaintop, Luffy right in tow. I fell upon the fresh snow, staining them red.

"_Made…it…_" I mentally chuckled as I felt darkness coming over me once again.

**End of Chapter**


	30. Chapter 30 Monster

**Chapter 30: Monster**

It was the sound of metal crashing to the floor that stirred me from my slumber, my eyes not wanting to open at first, but soon turned into not wanting to focus. Everything upon my body was sore, but my arms were near numb, I could not feel my fingers moving. I heard words upon the air, but could not discern them…

*CRASH*

My bed flipped 180 degrees. Now I stared at the floor as my body writhed in agony as my soft bed became a crushing weight…and now though the pillow muffled them, I could hear voices getting distant…

"WAIT, MEAT!"

"SAVE ME!"

"Errgrghhh…" I groaned pitifully, power returning to my limbs as the bed slid off me.

"Easy, kid." An elderly voice hovered above me, and forcing myself to my feet, I wobbled a bit before regaining my balance.

"Punching holes in a mountain…honestly…you Avatars are an insane lot, aren't you?" My eyes strained to focus, but when they did, I nearly leapt back in fear had it not been the soreness running rampant in my muscles. The body was that of a twenty-year old woman…but the face was that of the Wicked Witch. A massive hooked nose, more wrinkles than a walrus, and beady eyes that seemed to size up how much you owned. "I am Doctorine, the one who put your hands back together…If you're looking for your friends, the frostbitten kid and the beaten-up kid are disposed chasing my helper around the castle…and the girl is resting in the next room."

"T-thank you." I bowed slightly as she rose and left. I then looked over myself; my abdomen and torso were lined with bandages, as well as the entirety of my forearms and legs. I was in a grey-stone room, rather dark, with a spilled tray of medical supplies lying on the floor along two other beds than my own, lined neatly against the wall. Buckets of bloody bandages and red water lined around them, a macabre decoration as I made my way to the next room, following the path of the strange woman.

Entering the next room, I saw a flair of orange hair sticking in the air. I weakly sat down beside her in a metallic chair. "Yo, Nami." I greeted with a weak grin.

"Khurt, good to see you alive." She smiled back.

"Likewise…ugh…" I groaned a bit, holding my hands to my face and seeing the fingers tremble.

"That's a temporary condition." The witch doctor said, taking a seat opposite. "You would've lost your hands completely if you had gotten here any later than you did."

It was then a blur of brown streaked past us, Sanji and Luffy in hot pursuit until they saw me.

"Khurt! You're alive!" Luffy beamed.

"About time you got up." Sanji remarked coolly.

"Take more a few bloody limbs to bring me down for good." I smiled back, it was then a small creature which caught my eye, about the size of a child, brown fur covering its body, small pair of red shorts and a massive pink hat being its only clothing. Two small, curled antlers poked out the hat, and as it turned to meet my gaze, revealed a tiny animalistic blue nose.

"_Enter Chopper_."

"Hi." I smiled at him, revealing his presence to Sanji and Luffy, who promptly began chasing him again.

"HOLD IT!" They both shouted, darting after him.

"I'm surprised those two are running around like that already." Doctorine commented dryly.

"What is that blue-nosed stuffed deer?" Nami asked.

"Him? His name is Chopper…and he's just a normal blue-nosed reindeer."

After Doctorine finished explaining about Chopper some time later, She presented a dozen or so bowls of some kind of noodle dish…which I began wolfing down like a rabid beast as the other two postponed their attempts to turn our furry doctor into their next meal.

I was brought out of my food trance by Luffy, who had slammed his hands down on the table we were eating at, rattling the dishes. "Please become our nakama! I'm begging you, Grandma!" He shouted at the elderly-young witch.

"Your name is Luffy…right?" She responded, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah."

*PUNT*

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BRAT!" She shouted as her foot met with his head and he implanted into the wall. Leaning back into her seat, she continued, "I'm still in my sparkling, still too young 130's, you know."

"Wow…you're hella old." Sanji added in, and soon received the same treatment as Luffy.

I merely sat and drank the coffee presented before us, as Doctorine went on. "Me? A pirate? What a load of crap…" She said scornfully, Luffy having just recovered and had lifted himself with the table's support. "I have no interest in the sea."

"You don haf to be!" A somewhat bloodied Luffy said, "Just come on an adventure with us, Grandma!"

"Oi, oi…didn't I just tell you to watch your mouth?" She threatened.

My eyes soon caught a good sight of Chopper attempting to hide in the doorway, body in near full sight…and soon, the other two saw him as well, all three of them dropped their jaws.

"COME BACK HERE, MEAT!" Luffy shouted as Chopper ran screaming off.

"NOT SO FAST, YOU BRATS!" Doctorine took off like a shot after them.

I sat back and took another drink of the coffee as they all darted past again, Sanji stopping and promising Nami a delicious venison stew when Doctorine reappeared, armed to the teeth.

"THE HAG!" They both shouted as they fled in fear, Chopper leading the pack as the mad witch bore down upon them, blades at the ready.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE COME FROM?" Sanji shrieked.

"SHE'S GOT SWORDS!" Luffy yelled in terror.

"I don't want any stew…I just want quiet." Nami stated, annoyed.

"Around this crew? Not likely." I joked, a quiet chortle rising from her before she turned back over, a slight shiver escaping her body. Noticing that a cold breeze swept into the room via the door the Moron Brothers escaped out was agape and spewing snow into the room, I climbed up and closed it.

As soon as I did however, my hands began feeling tingly, a sudden itch appearing on both at once, and did not disappear; the bandages providing too much cover to successful get rid of it. A soon as I had touched the edge of one of the bandages, ripping it slightly, a jarring yell pierced the air.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Jumping slightly, I found my toddler-sized Doctor had ditched the two trying to cook him and reappeared, staring daggers at me.

"Woah, easy there." I raised my arms in apology. "Sorry…Hey." I said peering down at him, and when I did, he retreated back a bit. "Are you the guy who treated us?" A slow nod answered me. Putting on a smile, I sat back down in my chair, I chuckled. "Thanks, Doc. You did a good job."

"Thank you." Nami added in, a grin on her face as she faced the reindeer.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, flailing his arms in the air. "I DON'T NEED GRATITUDE FROM HUMANS!" He then sprouted a massive smile and giggled a bit, before turning back to angry. "DON'T MESS WITH ME!" and, back to happy, throwing in a little dance. "Asshole…Don't mess with me…jerk…I mean it." All the while giggling and smiling.

"The kind that can't hide their feelings, huh?" Nami turned to me, eyes half-lidded in an exasperated look.

"Doesn't look like it." I chuckled back as Chopper continued spewing insults, doing his jig all the while. I rested my arms on my knees and leaned forward a bit as he suddenly remembered what he was doing, and slowly began inching towards us.

"You guys…are pirates?" He asked cautiously, reaching one hoof out to touch me, ever so slowly.

"Yes." Nami answered delicately.

"Real ones?" He asked, prodding me.

"Yep." I answered.

"Do you have a skull and crossbones flag?" He asked, poking me again.

"With a Straw Hat." I replied.

"Are you…interested in pirates?" Nami inquired, sending Chopper into a hissy fit as he slammed into the bookshelf on the wall.

"NO! NOT AT ALL! YOU IDIOT!" He shrieked as books raining down on him, eyes bugging out.

"Calm down…breathe, little man." I said, trying to keep the reindeer from hyperventilating.

"Anyway…would you like to come with us, to the sea?" Nami asked, closing her eyes and letting loose a small giggle as Chopper's jaw again hit the floor. "It'd be a big help to me, I wouldn't have to stay here for three more days and we'd have a capable doctor on board.

"I'M A REINDEER!" He shouted back. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO GO TO SEA WITH A BUNCH OF HUMANS?" He then bowed his head as he lowered his voice, filing with self-pity. "I mean…aren't you scared of me? I'm..a reindeer, but I walk upright and talk…and…and…I have a blue nose."

"So?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders, then seeing his confused face got up and ripped a small portion of my bandaged chest. "See this?" I showed my Ascendant's Gem to him before he could complain about me taking off his work. "This means that I'm an Avatar…I'm not exactly human either."

"I was wondering…about that…" Chopper responded, a bit shyly. "What…what does that mean?"

"It means…I can do this!" I laughed as I turned around away from, lighting sparking from my fingertips as I whirled my fingers through the air, the electricity crackling as I forced it to stay airborne. I weaved the lightning to and fro, and in but a few seconds, I stepped back and flexed, showing my work.

"Lightning…Characterature."

Chopper's jaw once again hit the ground as his eyes sparkled at what I had done. In the air floating where I had stood, was a perfect drawing of him, the lines made out of the power I excreted.

"Bwahahahaha! You see, that is the power of an-…"

"So this is where you were!" I was interrupted by a skidding Luffy, sending me into the wall as he braked around a corner, Sanji right behind him. "REINDEER!" With a shrill yell of terror, Chopper once fled the scene as my picture dissipated.

Shaking my head, I rose up and began dashing after them. "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU GITS!" I gave chase, tracking them by the footprints in the snow. Skidding out of the doorway where they had just been, I found them running away from the cold entrance as they began talking to each other.

"Wait…wasn't it just talking?" Luffy asked.

"And..and it was walking upright…" Sanji added in.

"A MON-…" They never got the chance to yell that dreadful word as I bashed their heads in.

"SHUT IT, CLODS!" I fumed over them. "I was just breaking the ice with him and you go and try to eat him? Morons!"

"Eh? But I was about to say that he was a cool talking monster!" Luffy whined as he rose.

"Don't call him that!" I cracked him again on the head. "Is that any way to treat the guy who healed you?"

"Eh? He…healed us?" Sanji asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, he's a damn good doctor." I berated them.

"A reindeer-monster doctor? EVEN COOLER!" Luffy yelled as he retrieved even more head trauma. Lifting his head off the stone again, the captain continued, "He's gonna be our nakama!"

**End of Chapter**

AN: What? You thought Khurt's powers only existed for fighting?


	31. Chapter 31 Jamaguchi

**Chapter 31: Jamaguchi**

After my 'talk' with Luffy, he had started chasing Chopper through the entirety, constantly badgering him to come with us. Still sitting next to Nami's bed, I looked again at my hands, the trembling had ceased somewhat and I could breathe rightly again, my powers fueling my regenerative process. I had recovered my clothes from the laundry, and some of my belongings, near hugging my player and headphones; I made a mental note to thank Chopper again for keeping my equipment safe.

Suddenly reminding myself, "_About this time, Lily would be nagging at me for taking so many risks again…wonder where she is…_" Closing my eyes and concentrating, I reached out. "_Lilynette._" A few moments and no answer, "_Lilynette!_" again, nothing. "_LILY!_" I received neither chirping voice in response nor that of one who was interrupted while doing something. "_Weird..._"

Unable to communicate with my pixie guide, I instead opted to converse with those around me, Sanji having entered the room with a plate full of delicious morsels, having somehow found the kitchen in this castle. He now brandished the heap of rather posh-looking foods before Nami.

"Nami-swan!" He swooned over, twirling the dish in his hands, "This food, made by the passion of my burning heart, will speed along your recovery!"

"Ugh…" I rolled my eyes as I picked up my cup of coffee again.

"Unbelievable…" Doctorine sneered at the blonde cook. "Who gave you permission to use my kitchen?"

"Madame…I made a roast for you that will surely…" He returned with good intent.

*PUNT*

And was promptly cut off by the witch's boot to the back of his head, "I am not a 'Madame'…I am an unwed flower, still in the spring of her youth." She chided.

"DOCTORINE! Help me!" Chopper's yells became louder as he burst into the room at max speed, Luffy right on his tail. They soon began playing ring-around-the-Kureha as Chopper attempted to get Luffy to cut off his chase.

"How's the recruitment coming, Captain?" I asked cheerfully as Luffy bounded around Doctorine, trying to corner the reindeer.

"This guy's gonna be our nakama!" He replied cheerfully.

"Oh really?" Nami asked happily.

"NO! I never agreed to that!" Chopper fired back, ducking between Doctorine's legs.

"Did too!" Luffy childishly added.

"Did not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No!"

"You two are giving me a headache…" Doctorine rubbed her eyes as the two dashed out of the room. Watching them leave, Kureha suddenly got a stern look on her face. "Nakama, eh?...You have no idea how precious that word is to him…" She then turned to look at us, who were staring right back at her, demanding mentally that she explain her words.

"He lived alone…" The witch-doctor began, telling the tale of how Chopper came to be with her. Of him being the outcast of his herd, only to be exiled when he ate the Devil's Fruit, scorned by both his herd and the people he attempted to befriend, he found solace in a quack doctor named Hiruluk. She told us about the tale he had told young Chopper, the thief who was cured by a miracle of sakura blooming, of how the doctors came to be driven from the country, save for a bundle dedicating themselves to Wapol only. She continued to tell of how Hiruluk drove Chopper away after weeks of being together when he found out he was on the verge of death, of Chopper risking life and limb to save his new father…only bringing him a poison mushroom, having mistaken the skull and crossbones by its picture for a symbol of strength, as Hiruluk saw in the Jolly Roger he bore. Knowing what it was, the quack had eaten it anyway, and in his final moments, ascended to Wapol's castle, for its despot king had spread the rumor of his medical team had fallen ill, and proposed his help…only to be faced with a firing squad.

"When does a man die? When his heart is pierced by a bullet?...When he suffers an incurable disease?...When he drinks the soup of a poisonous mushroom?...No…A man dies…when he is forgotten…" Those were the final words of Chopper's father before he blew himself up, so he would not perish due to the mushroom he had received. Kureha ended her story of how she came to train Chopper, and placed Hiruluk's flag atop the castle when he fled the country, to signify his grave.

I could only clench my fists during my story, at how someone so young, so innocent…could be put through all that. I only released the grip upon myself when full-reindeer Chopper burst into the room, sweat pouring down his face.

"Doctorine, come quick! WAPOL'S BACK!" He shouted.

The moment he barged in, I was already going for my coat, slipping it on along with my gloves (both washed), and I rushed outside to the gates, stopping only to strap on my boots. Chopper was galloping right behind me, leaping the railing as we bolted for the entrance to the castle. I cracked my knuckles, a demon's smile on my face when we arrived, squaring off against Wapol and his two cronies, Kureha and Chopper right beside me.

"Hey assholes!" I bellowed at them, catching their attention. "You ready for Round 2? This time…" I said, punching a fist into my open hand. "I don't have to worry about sick people." I finished with an evil laugh.

"Hah…you fool, you dare disrespect the king of this nation?" Afroman said, aghast at my insults.

"I would dare oh so much more than that…" I replied, energizing my fists.

"WAIT!" A yell from behind us erupted as Luffy charged through the snow, reeling his arm back. "The Jamaguchi is mine! Gomu gomu no…." He got right into Wapol's face before shooting his hand forward, "PISTOL!"

I whistled and held my hand over my eyes as Wapol sailed into the distance, his lackeys rushing after their rag-doll king. "Out of the park, nice one, Luffy."

"You peasants! You have committed the most heinous of crimes by assaulting the king!" Jester seethed, barely able to pull Wapol from the brink of the mountain, even with his afro-buddy.

"You jerks just keep getting in our way again and again, don'tcha?" Luffy remarked, Sanji emerging from the castle.

"These shitheads again? Honestly…what's their problem?" The cook said, puffing on his cigarette.

"You know them, I take it?" Doctorine turned to us.

"Yeah…when he was still a pirate and tried eating our ship." I replied.

"A Jamaguchi pirate!" Luffy added in.

"Then he attacked us when we were coming to see you." I kept going.

"They came out of the snow, but we had to run 'cause of Sanji and Nami!"

"Aren't you cold like that?" Sanji piped up, I now noticing Luffy was in normal garb of shorts and his red vest…probably had his sandals on too, but his feet were entrenched in snow.

After a few seconds, Luffy turned back around to our enemies and yelled, "Did he just say the Jamaguchi was a king?"

"Slow…as molasses." I shook my head in annoyance.

It was then the two henchmen began running their mouths, droning on and on about their king and how he was a pirate for fun and now that he was back, and still great they added, Wapol would be reinstated as King.

"Straw Hat…I'm gonna eat you alive!" Wapol threatened, only to look around for his nemesis.

"Luffy was cold and went to get something warmer…" Sanji yelled back, causing them to do the anime-fall-upside-down-in-surprise-look before getting back up.

"I have to ask…" Chopper began, turning to us. "Did…his arms just stretch?"

"Luffy? Yep." I said back, smiling.

"He stretches…and you shoot lightning…what are you guys?"

"They're monsters!" Sanji laughed, as I turned on my headphones and prepped to fight, _Rufus' Theme___from Street Fighter IV coming on.

"So that old bat and the Straw Hats have taken over my castle…Such insolence will not stand! Chess! Kuromarimo! KILL THEM ALL!" Wapol ordered, the two dashing across the snow.

"Which was the one that went after me while I was out?" Sanji questioned.

"The afro guy." I returned, charging up.

"He's mine."

"Cheh. Fine." I chuckled while we both met our prey head on, the jester pulling back on his bow and launching arrow after arrow at me…I was playing with him as I dodged his volley effortlessly.

"Over here! Oop! Missed again. Come on, Robin Hood! Oh, so close! Not very good are you? Whiff! Oh you got me! I lied, you didn't. Where **are** you aiming? You couldn't hit the broadside of your fatass king!" I laughed as his face turned red from anger and embarrassment, his arm steadily supplying arrows faster and faster. Feeling my arms pulse, I chuckled as my charge was complete and flashed away, leaving him scratching his head. I let out a sharp whistle from behind him, and he turned to see a bow made of lightning, its ammunition pointed straight for him.

"Sorry, my bow's better. TEMPEST ARROW!" Letting loose the bolt slammed into his chest, sending him whistling through the air, landing a bit toastier as he skidded along the ground, finally stopping in front his liege, shortly followed by a pummeled afro-dude as Sanji punted him like a football. Chopper tried to rush in and batter Wapol, only to end up being chewed on like a biscuit.

"Air Force: Rubber Shoot!" Luffy rocketed out of nowhere and rammed straight into the hippo-king's stomach, sending him flying into his hippo-mount, which flew off into the distance while Wapol rubbed his head and stood up, his minions following suit.

"CHESS! Tell me what was on my menu today…" Wapol commanded, the jester digging through his pockets and producing a small notepad.

"Let's see…" He began, flipping through the pages. "Your Majesty; today you enjoyed two cannons, one sautéed in butter and one extra rare, a cannonball and gunpowder salad, and one grilled house." He finished with a small bow.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse." My statement catching my two nakama's attention, "Someone with a bigger and stranger appetite than Luffy's."

"Watch, fools…as my food becomes my flesh and blood." Wapol sneered darkly, his head suddenly spouting some strange growth, before forming into a smokestack. His body grew thrice as large, as two windows and a door developed upon his torso, it becoming metallic and glistening in the sunlight. His arms began morphing, becoming iron and rounded, and soon forming cannons. "WAPOL….HOUSE!" He declared, finishing his transformation.

"Quick, summon the Megazord!" My joke going unheard as everyone glared at the freak before us.

"And that…is not even the best part…" Wapol continued, shifting towards his two subordinates, and one swift motion, gobbled them both up and swallowed them.

"Eeeyah! Cannibal!" Luffy cried, his sparkling eyes disappearing before the ordeal. "A Jamaguchi cannibal!"

"BAKU BAKU FACTORY!" He began dancing around, gears churning around in his stomach. An industrial whistle blowing through the air once he ceased his jig, and the door on his chest swung open to reveal…something monstrous.

"CHESSMARIMO!" The two flunkies were fused together, four arms and two heads as even their clothes were now weaved together.

"That…" I gaped at it, trying to find the words. "Is…the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen!" I doubled over in laughter, everyone else shocked beyond compare.

"Don't be fooled." Doctorine chimed in, "If they were as weak as they appeared, their Doctor Hunt would've been a joke."

"Drum Kingdom Rule #1: Any who disobey the king, shall be executed!"Wapol preached his villainous monologue, "That is how this country works! Because this is MY country and that is MY castle, the last thing I'll ever allow is that nutjob of a doctor's flag flying over it!" He lifted his cannon-arm, and aimed for the Jolly Roger fluttering in the wind atop its position of the tower's roof.

*BLAM*

The roof was engulfed in fire and smoke, and Chopper's face filled with dread.

"Oi…reindeer…" Luffy spoke up, looking down at the now-growing furious Chopper, "That flag…"

"YOU! That's Doctor's flag!" Chopper screamed in anger, running towards Wapol, and ducking under the mutant's legs, leapt onto the bastard king and turned into his human form, reeling arm back…before something clicked in his head and he stopped his attack, still clinging to the despot's collar. "I…will not hurt you…if you promise to leave this country right now…"

"What the hell are you doing, Chopper! You can't reason with him!" Doctorine scolded him.

"But…I…" Chopper turned to respond, allowing Wapol to fire point blank at the man-reindeer, sending him flying, charred and smoking.

"CHOPPER!" Kureha yelled.

"Blitzkrieg!" In a second, I had sprinted across the snow and leapt upward while directly below Wapol. "Lightning…" My right side was facing him as my arm pulled back across my chest. "CRUSHER!" I brought an electric elbow straight to his nose, blood flying from his face as he tipped backward.

"Surprise Marimo!" I was caught mid-air as the mutant afro-jester pounced at me, reeling back one of its fists, sprouted spikes and knocked me away as they stooped to help their king. I picked myself up and when I did, Luffy began shouting, somehow having reached the roof where Hiruluk's flag once flew, and with the help of a torn sleeve in Nami's jacket, Luffy had repaired its pole.

"OI, JAMAGUCHI!" He cried, catching the now-bloodied hippo-man's attention. "You being a pirate was all a big fat lie, wasn't it?...A pirate who wouldn't risk his life…You don't know the meaning of this symbol!"

"The meaning of that flag? BAAHAHAHAHA! There is no reason behind that stupid pirate decoration!" Wapol grunted back.

"That's what makes you weak!" Luffy yelled, growing in fury. "This is not a flag you can fly as a joke!...I don't know whose this is…but this is a flag you pledge your life to…THIS ISNT A FLAG YOU CAN TEAR DOWN AND LAUGH AT!"

"You hippo! I'll show you a real joke! It's that I have LET YOU LIVE THIS LONG!" Wapol screeched, raising his cannon to fire. Only when he fired, he missed by a long shot, having his aim distorted by a white boot kicking away his wannabe Megaman-buster arm. Landing on the ground in front of him, I flipped him off casually, chuckling darkly as his face contorted and he attempted to stomp on me, only for me to roll away.

"Oi, Tons-o-fun…is that really all you…" The words coming from my mouth left me as grey washed over the landscape.

"You have got to be &*$ing kidding me." I grumbled, searching around for the egg. Seeing it appear next to Wapol, I began charging up so I could blast the enemy right at the moment it hatched. Only as the miasma appeared, the vision of my Reaver opponent was obscured, and the grey washed away. Squinting to get a better look, I could see the vague outline of a large man.

"PSYCHO SHOT!" A sphere of purple energy flew out of the fog straight towards me, striking me hard in the gut. It crackled and burn as it tore into my chest, shocking me as it hit like a sledgehammer. Falling to one knee, I looked up at my attacker, and my eyes grew as I beheld a muscled man standing next to Wapol. He bore a red Service cap, a skull with tentacles surrounding it emblazoned upon its forehead. Metallic shoulderpads held a billowing deep purple cape in place as it flowed behind him, a blood red jacket with matching pants covered his body, iron bracers bore on his wrists as a pair of matching shinguards stretched from his feet to his knees. His eyes were a ghastly white, no pupils or irises found with their depths. A bellowing, evil laugh escaped his mouth as he floated above the snow, gradually descending into upon it.

"Dare you challenge the great Master Bison?" He sneered, throwing his cape to the wind.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Ohohohoho…this is gonna be good. By the way, Jamaguchi = Big Problem Mouth

Khurt: What the hell, man? Do I need to do this crap in every arc?

Me: I dunno. Blame the Reavers.

Khurt: YOU CREATED THEM!


	32. Chapter 32 Purple Energy

**Chapter 32: Purple Energy**

"Bison! Hurry and destroy that meddlesome insect!" Wapol commanded the new arrival, turning back towards Luffy as Chopper shifted into his Heavy Form to combat the mutant.

"Hold on a second!" I yelled, throwing a hand out, while the other dug around for my player. Scrolling through the lists, I hit the center button when I had found what I wanted, _M. Bison's Theme_ from Street Fighter IV.

"Alright, ready to rumble!" I shouted with battle-lust as the music began.

"Come then." My newest enemy sneered as I dashed for him, then pouncing to the air and extending my leg upwards, infused it with power and aimed for his thick head.

"Surging Strike!" I brought my heel down, only for it to be caught mid-air by Bison's right hand as he reeled his other arm back.

"Psycho…" His hand lit aflame with purple fire, "Jab!" and promptly lived up to his attack's name and smacked me in the ribs. Not only was it strong, it felt as though the flame had gone right through my jacket and seared my flesh. Bounding away, I had little time to recover as Bison leapt into the air after me, flipping through the air, he attempted to stomp my head in, only to have my forearms take the blow when I raised them to defend. The tyrant merely bounded off my defense and reversed in the air, now coming in a falcon dive with his hands flaming again.

"Psycho Lunge!" Side-dodging his strike, I managed to get to his side as he darted past me harmlessly, and raise my elbow.

"Lightning Crusher!" Bringing the attack right on his spine, I sent him to the ground, him barely rolling away as I crushed the ground beneath a mammoth stomp where his head was but a few moments before.

"Wheel Kick!" Bison had risen up during his dodge roll and had launched a flipping aerial kick aimed for my head, which landed before I could react wholly, hitting my shoulder instead. He then pressed the attack, pummeling me with massive fists. Gut, jaw, chest, gut again, and then a massive spinning elbow to my ribs sent me tumbling along the snow.

"Hah! Pathetic!" The Shadaloo leader goaded while I rose up again.

Breathing a bit ragged, I began contemplating my next moves, "_I can't go toe-to-toe with him…I need to out-pace him…time for Tempest action._"

Forming my hands into pistols, I pointed them towards my enemy, "Tempest Gatling!" Spraying in a continuous cluster of fire, thousands of small dart-sized bolts of electricity flew out, peppering my opponent. The bolts were merely to get his defenses up, as they did as much damage as flinging needles at an opponent, but it great numbers, they force someone to either dodge or guard.

"Blitzkrieg!" I flashed to his side, his arms protecting his face from the remnants of my bullets. "BARRAGE!" One blow to his ribs, another to his cheek, back of his neck, gut, jaw, then bolting above him as he bent backward from my last strike, I threw my right fist forward as it glistened with power, "Tempest Shotgun!"

The blast threw me backward into the air as it slammed into his chest, surely ruining that uniform of his as he collapsed to the ground. Wheeling in the air, I recovered and skidding through the snow, the former Shadaloo leader rising from his snow-crater.

"_A point blank Shotgun…and it barely fazed him!_" I cringed, watching as the monster began lifting himself up. "_Time to get creative…_" Charging myself with power, Bison was up and raring to go at it again as he began lobbing more of his Psycho balls at me. Dodging through the incoming storm of projectiles, I nearly slipped due to a packed foot of snow, and barely missed having my face exploding as it inched under a shot. Nearing the end, I saw Bison once again fly through the air at me.

"This again?" I jeered, running underneath him during his highest point, unable to boot my head in as I leapt for his backside, hoping to plex him…only he flipped in the air and now an energized clothesline was bound for me.

"Devil Reverse!" It hit straight on as it collided with my neck, sending me spinning through the air. Shaking the cobwebs from my head, I recovered in the air only to find him lurking below.

"Psycho Crusher!" He swirled with dark power yet again as he lunged at me, flying like arrow.

Unable to dodge in the air, I threw my fist to my side, "Tempest Shotgun!" The resulting recoil sailed me away from his reach and safely back onto ground. Feeling my lightning crackle as a sign it was ready, I began punching towards the air, every thrust sending a massive bolt of yellow lightning into the air, crackling with power as they ascended beyond the clouds. After a sixth, I found Bison skimming along the ground right at me, resembling someone on a surfboard.

Dodging the attack as he flew by only a few feet before whirling around, I greeted him with an electric-powered knee to his nose. "Surging Breaker!" Reeling back, I flashed behind him and delivered a twin attack to his back. "Surging Breaker!" As he ascended into the air, I flipped above him and threw out my legs, my boots greeting him stomach. "Lightning Stomp!" I could see a small bit of blood fly out his mouth as he hit the ground, while I was about to continue my combo, a strong hand gripped my ankle and threw me like a ragdoll, Bison chucking me with ease as he rose. I had only just stopped myself when a purple torpedo rushed for me.

"Psycho..." His attack slammed into my torso, "CRUSHER!" He sent me flying far after he had ceased his attack, sending me crashing into a sturdy tree, its snow-lined branches emptying and burying me alive.

Digging myself out, I began thinking again. "_Okay…to beat a Street Fighter…need to think like one…_" Playing a new tune on my MP3, I began dancing a bit as I returned to the battleground, Bison's eyebrow cocking at my display.

"Do ya feel da rhythm?" I asked with a face-breaking grin before I darted for him, faking a punch, instead spinning around and delivering a swift kick to his abdomen, bending over a bit, I came up to him again, right arm back and ready, power flowing through it.

"Climax…" Throwing as many hits as I could as I brought that uppercut his chest, I numbered somewhere between twenty before Bison flew upward, I quickly ducked underneath him and willed more power to my arms. I threw as many punches as one Luffy's Gomu-gomu Gatling on a coffee binge as Bison descended, battering his back with a storm of fists. The second he turned vertical, I leaned back and wound up. "BEAT!" I slammed the haymaker into his kidney, and skidded like a rock across water along the snow.

Laughing like a deranged devil, I quickly turned to a different song on my Playlist as I saw the Psycho-man move, _Deejay's Theme _fading away as a new one sounded. Running a hand through my hair, I put up a boxing stance and began hopping like a professional as I threw fake punches.

"Let us fight…like gentlemen." I proclaimed with a hint of poshness. Ducking low, I bolted along the ground towards my enemy, allowing him no time to recover. He rose up just as I sprang upon him, weaving to and fro in front of him while crouched. Building up a few punches in his gut, I increased the speed of my weaving, crouching to the left, I willed more power into my arms as I threw a left hook at Bison's face, crouching to the right, I repeated the process, only with a right hook. "Rolling…" I bashed his face in for a good few seconds before wheeling around. "THUNDER!" Landing my final strike with a mighty right hook, I had sent him flying like a missile through the trees, destroying several in the process during his landing.

I fell to my knees as I breathed slowly, taking in fresh air as though I had been just drowned. My arms fell to my sides, the muscles sore and weary from overuse of my Surging techniques, _Dudley's Theme_ now fading away from my headphones.

"_Thank…the Gods…I…am an avid…fighter game…enthusiast…_" I thought slowly, unable to think during my lungs heaving to draw in air, looking around, I saw that Luffy and Wapol had disappeared from sight, and a somewhat bruised Chopper returned my gaze with a questioning look. Shaking from overuse, I gave a weak thumbs-up to him.

"Ahahaha…Such power…" A dark chuckle made me spin on my heel in surprise, and there, hovering like he hadn't even been scratched, flew Bison. He bore a grim smile as he continued, "It intrigues me…bestow it upon me…and I will grant you a swift death."

"Hrmm…That IS quite the bargain…" I mocked sarcastically, rubbing my beard. "Allow to me a counter-proposal…" I then flung two arcs of electricity at him. "Double Lightning Javelin!" He was gone.

"Then…DIE." He reappeared behind me, his palms were vertical as violet energy swirled to and from them. "Psycho Nightmare!" It jolted to my head, filling my very mind with pain…grief, fury, terror, envy, self-loathing…every negative emotion I ever felt came rushing to me at once in a blinding amount of agony, and I screamed as my hands went to my head, trying in vain to rid myself of this anguish. Effortlessly lifting me into the air as his hand engulfed my face, my mental state faring no better as he reeled his other arm back and imbued with his dark power.

"Pathetic." The bastard chuckled as he drove his fist into my belly, "Psycho…PUNISHER!" It was like taking a shotgun to the stomach, a violet flare erupting from my back like a volcano spewing magma before I was blasted away, falling to the ground charred and battered. I struggled to pull in oxygen as I collapsed to the ground, Bison chortling as he gloated away, his boots crunching the snow beneath him as he approached. He was only a few steps away when a tingle of a spark came into my mind, clearing away the mist that had enshrouded it with darkness, and I looked at the sky, one cloud's grayness washing away to reveal a golden hue…and I began laughing…albeit weakly.

"Coming to terms with your demise?" Bison sneered, stopping before me. "Do not worry….the embrace of death will not come soon…"

"No…I'm laughing because…you're about to get peppered." I chuckled, raising my hand to the sky. "Tempest…Artillery." The Heavens themselves began roaring as the cloud had been staring at soon returned to its normal state of grey as a enormous beam of light fired from within its depths, encircled by lightning as it descended…and Bison was right in the landing zone.

*KKRRAABBOOMMM*

The beam hit square-on, a massive detonation reminiscent of my Tempest bomb engulfing Bison before he was spurted out, rolling along the snow, smoking and marred.

"Sorry…body…" I said apologetically to my quivering limbs as more clouds became golden with power. "I need just a few more minutes…" Jolting along the rock of the mountain, the blast having vaporized any snow that once laid there. I came upon my recovering opponent, and grabbing his arm, threw him a few feet into the path of another beam, that full on struck him in the chest. Giving him no quarter, I chucked him yet again as another rained down, striking him in his back, two others fell before I could reach him again, and hefting his weight as much as I could, made like Mario and spun-threw him, and he flew through the air only a few yards before being impaled by my sixth and final Artillery. Seeing him laying in the crater, crispy and smoking, I breathe a sigh of relief until he clambered onto his feet AGAIN.

"Good #&%ing Lord…JUST GO DOWN ALREADY!" I shouted as he turned to me, blood smearing his body and oozing down his charred face, his hair all but blown off or burnt, some of skin was peeled away to reveal flesh and now he turned to me, nearly falling down as he did it, approached me.

Coughing up wads of blood, he ranted while he struggled to maintain balance "You…(Hack)…think you can…(Splurt)…defeat…the Great Mas (Sputter)…MASTER BISON?" A crimson cascade ran down his bottom lip and dripped from his chin, hate evident in his eyes.

"Yes." I coolly stated, charging up my muscles for one final attack. "I will grant you…a swift death." Flashing forward, I was thankful for my garb protecting me from the burnt skin. I grabbed him by the arm and spun furiously, a small tornado formed before I chucked him vertical, soon rocketing from the ground myself after him. I caught him just as he finished his ascent, and flipping him upside down, I placed his knees so they were secure under my arms and my feet held his back straight by pushing down on the underside of his arms as they jutted out horizontally.

Creating spin for the way down, we spiraled downward like a drill dropped from an airplane. "ULTRAPLEX!" His neck made the most sickening sound as it shattered and broke during the landing, his spine absorbing none of the impact. I was thrown off the bloodied remains of my opponent, and bouncing along the rock, managed to stop myself somewhat and look upon what I had done. A pool of blood formed around the near-decapitated corpse of Bison, and I was thankful he was facing away from me, the thought of being unable to handle a deceased stare haunting me while I barely forced myself from the ground.

I nearly collapsed before I finished my ritual, Bison shifting into the strange inky fluid and absorbing into my Gem as I chanted the words somewhat raggedly. Only when the last of the ooze disappeared did I fall upon the earth, my body having no way to move itself on its own anymore. My eyes fought to stay open as I heard the sound of snow being packed from footsteps approach, and feeling furred hands heft me up tenderly, I looked into the face of Human Chopper, who now helped me back to the castle.

"That…that was…an amazing fight." Was all he could say as he trotted along, "You and Luffy…" He shifted his gaze to one of the castle's towers, where my captain stood proudly.

I could only laugh half-heartedly before I answered, "Heh…This? To us…this is only Tuesday."

**End of Chapter**

AN: Hope you enjoyed the fight! And….this is only Drum Island! I have oh so much more in stock for you, my lucky readers!


	33. Chapter 33 Sakura

**Chapter 33: Sakura**

I almost wished I had died in that battle against Bison…for Kureha's surgery was almost as painful as taking several Psycho Punishers at once. After she had fixed my bloodied hands and had bandaged me back up, she turned her attention to the crippled Sanji, and now his screams filled the room while the good doctor operated on him as I fell into the blackness of sleep.

Next thing I know, my head is freezing cold…and moving. Letting out a groan, I opened my eyes and saw a darkened sky above, snowflakes raining down as I was dragged along the ground by our now-healthy navigator by my right ankle. Next to her, Vivi was pulling along Sanji in a similar fashion, albeit by his shoulders. Hearing my grunt, both of the teenage girls turned towards me and smiled, Nami releasing her grip on my leg as I shifted into a legs-crossed position, sitting upon the snow.

"Hello, Khurt-san." Vivi cheerfully greeted me as she continued to heft the still unconscious Sanji through the snow.

"Ugh…if Doctorine's treatment is any indication of what's going to happen when Chopper's on board…I think I may have to be more careful to not be injured…" I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "So what'd I miss?"

"Luffy's still chasing Tony-kun around, I'm perfectly fine now, and we're about to leave for Arabasta…so not much." Nami chuckled, before shifting her head as a small brown humanoid stepped into view along the forest line. "Tony-kun…"

"Oi, Reindeer! Let's be pirates together!" Luffy shouted with glee. "Come on!"

"I…I can't…" The young hybrid doctor replied.

"Course you can! It'll be loads of fun!" Luffy yelled back.

"I….I..." Chopper tried to reply, instead lowering his gaze and hiding his eyes with the brim of his hat. "I…JUST CAN'T!" He snapped back up and was now shouting, "I'M NOT A HUMAN, I'M JUST A REINDEER!...I have antlers and hooves and fur…and…and…A BLUE NOSE!"

We all merely looked at him as he toned down his rant, shifting his hoof-hands together nervously, "I want to be a pirate but…I can never be the nakama of a human…I'm a monster!" He now quieted again, as invisible tears rolled down his face. "So…So I'm…here…to say thank you…Thank you for the invitation…I'm staying here…so…" Chopper forced a smile onto his face and began again, "So…if you're ever around, feel free to visit….

"SHUT UP!" Luffy bellowed at the top of his lungs, "LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!"

Chopper's eyes began welling up with tears, and all we could do was smile and chuckle at our captain's outburst, minus Sanji who was still out.

"Since when is 'Shut up' an invitation?" Zoro grunted, before being whacked in the head.

"Quiet you." I hissed at him.

We were now waiting outside for Chopper to say his goodbyes to his mentor, and it had taken only a few seconds to find where I obliterated Bison. Sliding down the crater, I looked around for anything that could go into my souvenir box in memory of defeating a powerful opponent. Sifting through the snow, I stumbled upon a frock of red jutting out from the fresh blanket of fluff, and pulling on it, revealed itself to be the dictator's red hat, still in good condition as it had been blown away from its owner's head.

"Sweeeeeet." I grinned madly as I checked for any blood, and not seeing any, put on the ornament. "I have always wanted one of these hats." Fitting like a glove, I pulled myself out of the crater I had created before and marched back where my nakama waited for our newest addition to our crew.

"Ara? Where'd you find that?" Vivi asked, her eyes looking over my latest acquisition.

"Cool isn't it?" I laughed, "It's a hat that the guy I beat up here had on."

"I do hope you didn't do that just to get his hat…" Vivi jokingly asked, giggling after.

"What can I say? I'm a slave to fashion." I sarcastically replied with a grin, both of us laughing until a ruckus emerged from within the castle.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Zoro grumbled from his snow-seat.

"Honestly, how crude some people can be…" Nami began, putting her hands on her hips, "Can't they be quiet when two people are trying to say goodbye?"

"I don't think it's that way Nami…" I spoke up, seeing Chopper hauling ass out of the door and pulling out a large sleigh…with a furious weapon-chucking Doctorine on his heels.

"Everyone! Get on the sleigh!" Our doctor yelled as he morphed into full reindeer. "We're going down the mountain!"

"Incoming!" I shouted as spears and axes rained down near us, dodging them as we made our way into the sleigh…which soon began skimming down a massive rope from the mountain's edge, running all the way into the woods below.

The ride was more like a flight as we descended, the full moon illuminating the entire island. Too bad it ended too soon as we landed upon the snow, passing by curious onlookers as we made for the Merry. Sanji soon jarred into awakening as we skidded along the snow by smacking his head on the inner portion of our vehicle.

*BLAM**BLAM**BLAM**BLAM*

The surging roar of cannon fire made us all avert us gaze to we had just left, the sky above Wapol's castle soon erupting into a cloud of pink…resembling a sakura tree in full bloom as its snowy pink petals floated down. It was…the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…I could practically hear the orchestrated music playing in the background as Chopper took a few step towards his former home while his brain worked to process what he was now seeing…until he started a mixture of crying and shouting garbled yells, tears streaming his face as he bid farewell to his mentors and his home.

"Wow." Was all I could say at that moment, staring in awe at the Drum Kingdom's newest symbol.

It wasn't too long before we managed to get onboard the Merry and sail off, the giant sakura tree mountain still in sight as we went Arabasta-bound…and everyone was partying, Luffy running around with chopsticks in his nose, Sanji was dishing out drinks, Usopp attempting to raise a toast to Chopper, Zoro was busy being getting beaten up by our two female cohorts for letting Carue freeze in the river, and I merely laughed at our captain's foolishness and chugged down another mixture of soda and alcohol.

Chopper was still watching us sail slowly away from his island until Usopp nabbed him and shoved a drink in his face.

"Have a drink with me, Chopper!" The marksman yelled until he was shoved away by Sanji.

"Nah, you'd rather sing a jaunty tune with me, right?" The cook cheerfully asked.

"No! Try the nose-sticks!" Luffy cheered, bringing forth said chopsticks.

"Wouldn't you rather see a magic trick, little buddy?" I booted Luffy aside as Chopper nervously shook his head. "Prepare to be amazed, my dear Straw Hat pirates!"

I created one of Tempest Bombs and flung it into the air, soon followed by three others as they danced in the air over and over again, being juggled effortlessly by your truly. "And now…" I let one slip out of my hands onto the top of my foot, kicking it upward like one would a hackeysack. Repeating the process with its three twins, I opened my mouth and caught all four like thrown snacks. Putting a fist to my mouth as they all went down, I raised my other hand with a single finger raised as I forced it all to bubble back to the surface.

*BBBUUURRRRPPP*

I pointed my head upward as my roaring belch unleashed a missile of electricity that surged upward, exploding a good ways away from the ship into a dazzling lightshow of arcing bolts. Receiving a mixture of 'ews' and applause, I bowed again and again until Usopp raising his mug high and began shouting once again, trying his best for us to join him…but Carue was busy getting the Heimlich from Vivi for devouring too much and Zoro and Sanji had begun a fight about some ridiculous thing in which one of their attacks spilled my drink and I had gotten involved, the dust cloud obscuring our brawl as we pummeled each other.

"LISTEN UP, YOU JERKS!" Usopp roared, catching all our attention as he raised his mug once again, "To our newest nakama, Tony Tony Chopper…KANPAI!"

"KAAANNPPPAAII!" We all shouted with him, the three of us putting our fight on hiatus as we leapt into the air with our mugs filled.

It was late into the night, the moon was already on its journey back down to the horizon and all of the Straw Hats, minus a certain Avatar pirate, had gone to sleep or had gone unconscious from drinking. I lay back in my crow's nest taking in the full moon, my player switching off from a catchy tune to a certain song.

Perking my ears I caught its intro, "Damn." I cursed and began surveying the Merry completely as I paused the song, no one was to be found upon the deck. Completing my search, I climbed back into the nest and resumed the song, clearing my throat as the words came on, my voice began echoing over the skeleton of the Merry, carried off into the night.

**Hoooow cruuuueeel…is the gooooolden ruuuuuule**

**When the lives we lived are only gooolden plaaated**

**And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for meee**

**though I carried karats for everyone to seeeeeeeeee**

**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies**

**And all the lovers with no time for me**

**And all the mothers raised their babies**

**To stay away from me….**

My fingers began moving along an invisible piano's keys as I continued to sing.

**Tongues oooonnnn the sockeeeetttts**

**Of electric dreeeeeaammss**

**When the seweage of youth drown the spark of mmyyyyyyyyy T-hhhmmhhmmm-eeeeeeennnsss…..**

**And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for meeeeee**

**though I carried karats for everyone to seeeeeeeeee-heeee**

**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemieees**

**And all the lovers with no time for meeee**

**And all the mothers raihaaasssed their babies**

**To staaay awaayyy fromm meeee**

**And pray they don't grow up to beehheeeee….**

Feeling the words echo away into nothing, I slipped my headphones off as the next song came on, taking in the final glimpses of the full moon…and I couldn't help but smile.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Yep, Khurt's a regular singer…too bad he has a serious problem with anyone hearing him.


	34. Chapter 34 A Fairy Returns

**Chapter 34: A Fairy Returns**

The sun was shining as the Merry jaunted over the waves, the warmth of the rays keeping me at a good temperature as I stretched my limbs and woke from my slumber I usually take after eating breakfast. It had been about two days since we had left Drum, our new nakama making himself part of the crew quickly. Cracking my neck, my attention was caught by a small hole…in the sky….it looked about the size of a basketball, and upon further inspection, was made out of ley lines. The small hole was like a loophole in a thread, the line's magic created a bluish tint to the gap in space a few yards away from me.

"What the…?" I peered closer into the strange opening…and soon regretted it as a small object shot out if it like bullet.

"HI BOSS!"

*WHAM*

Lilynette had returned and had also rocketed into my face, barreling me over in surprise and causing me to trip over my souvenir box.

Rubbing my head, I met the pixie's gaze and began mentally berating her. "_WHAT THE HELL? Honestly, I lose contact with you for a week and you burst out of…of…what is that anyway?_" Directing my gaze to the small portal from which she emerged from, still floating in the sky.

"That? This, my dear charge, is a Ley Portal." She began explaining, swirling around it. "I went to my dimension for a while to bring you something, and I needed this portal to bring it into your world from mine." It was then something budged within the small gap in space, jutting out halfway. It was an ornate box, blue with gold embroidered all around it. I reached out to grab it…only for it to blast out of the portal in a manner similar to Lily's entrance and crash against me...in the very same spot Lily had launched into me.

"Eeyow…What the-?" I garbled, rubbing the lump on my head and lifting the missile-box with my free hand to inspect it.

"Open it, Boss!" The fairy chirped, floating and bobbing in the air with anticipation.

Cocking an eyebrow, I inspected the gift and shook it playfully before grabbing its lid and slowly opening it. As I took in what lay perfectly upon the purple cushioning lining its insides, my eyes bulged and a face-breaking smile engulfed my visage at my newest gift.

Lily merely began giggling and buzzing around, "Awesome, ain't it, Boss? I had to go through a bunch of red tape back in my world to get an Avatar from a different dimension to trade that, ya'know!"

I lifted it as if it was the Holy Grail itself, by its base. It was a device suited to be set on akin to a gauntlet, for it had a bracer for resting upon one's forearm and a handle inside its base to house the hand. At its opposite end, three large claws jutted outward, their ebon steel glinting in the sunlight.

"A…a….a…." I couldn't bother with words.

"A Clawshot." My fairy friend finished for me. "Now you don't have to Blitzkrieg everywhere."

Getting over my stunned moment, I slipped my hand inside and strapped it to my arm, my fingers finding three small levers inside the device that fit my ring, middle, and pointer fingers respectively. Pulling on the ring one, the three claws soon opened like a budding flower, raring to be launching. Grinning like an idiot, I began spying around to test out my new contraption, and my wish was granted as a commotion burst out on the deck. Leaning out my head from the nest, a grey blur streaked up past me, and upon the bow, a panicking Chopper and an exasperated Nami gazed upward. Following their gaze, I saw that the grey blur was a massive bird, which had taken our moron captain hostage in its beak.

Smiling like a devil, I pointed my latest toy at the demon-bird and pulled the middle lever.

*SSSHHHHIIICCKCKKKK*

The claws shot forth from their berth and rocketed towards my intended target, the chain dancing in the sky as it followed the claws upward.

"CRRAAWWW!" The bird shrieked in pain as the clawshot clamped onto its side, still holding Luffy firm in its beak as the rubberman flung his arms outward, twisting them around.

Pulling the third lever, I was soon jettisoned from my seat into the air after the bird.

"YYAAAHHOOOOO!" I shouted, spiraling through the air, the Merry getting smaller while I launched towards a member of the species I had eternally loathed.

"Gomu gomu nooooo….." Luffy shouted, his twisted hands grabbing his captor by the beak…which instantly changed my expression of glee to turmoil.

"Hold on a sec, Luffy!" I yelled at him.

"BOOMERANG!" Too late…the young captain had broken free now proceeded to spin his arm the right way around, sending the bird (and me via the attachment) into a dizzying tornado which soon found itself crashing onto the stern of the deck, ruining a card game of the other three male members of our crew…and I had smacked into the Merry's side, the thin chain still receding back into the base and dragging me upward.

"Luffy…you…dumbass." I gasped, climbing back aboard, the claw retracting from its position and sliding back into its original shape.

"Oi, Sanji! I got us some meat!" Luffy idiotically proclaimed, sliding out from underneath his catch, soon noticing the scene of the three card-players lying on the deck with their game thrown all over, and me with a small welt on my face. "What's with you guys?"

"ASSHOLE!" All four of us shouted.

"How are you gonna repay me? I had a good hand that round, Luffy!" Usopp blathered.

"Oh? Sorry." He chuckled.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sanji asked, holding my latest acquisition up for him to ponder at.

"Hm? Oh this…This would be a Clawshot." I answered, holding it high for all to see. "It allows me to do this!" Pointing my weaponized arm towards the crow's nest, I shot the claw out and the moment it landed, did a mock wave as I rocketed upward, releasing the claw once near it and landing triumphantly in the nest. Turning towards the crowd, I repeated the demonstration by hitting the aft sail mast, swinging around it and returning to my onlookers…Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy all had stars in their eyes.

"CCCCOOOOLLL!" All three exclaimed.

"Nifty, ain't it?" I snickered.

"You guys!" Nami had appeared and turned to us, holding her hands at her hips, "We're almost at Arabasta, and we don't have time to be fooling around!" She spun back around and began walking back towards the main deck, all of us in tow.

Hopping onto the main deck, Chopper turned to us and asked, "What's Arabasta?"

"A country Vivi's father rules." Our navigator answered him, as I removed the Clawshot from my hand and strapped it to my backside, hanging it horizontally from my belt.

"There's this really bad guy named Crocodile trying to take it over!" Usopp continued, waving his hands around to illustrate his point.

"He's also one of the Shichibukai." Sanji pointed out, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Shichibukai?"

"They're super powerful pirates who work for the Government…" I chimed in, "And they go around defeating other pirates."

"That's the problem however…." Vivi began, holding her hand to her chin. "Crocodile is considered a hero in Arabasta….he shows up and defeats pirates who attack any Arabastan town, but it's just a front. Crocodile just wants to overthrow the kingdom, and we are the only ones who know this…not the people….not even my father…" Vivi's face soon began showing worry until Luffy slammed his fists together, jarring everyone's attention.

"I just need to kick this Croc's ass, right?" He chuckled with one of his trademark grins.

"Yes…without Crocodile, Baroque Works would crumble."

"Baroque Works?" Chopper once again piped up.

"Ugh…that's right, you don't know anything about them either…then again, neither do we…their system is way too complicated." Usopp said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually it's quite simple…" Vivi began explaining, "Crocodile is at the top, known only as 'Mr. 0' to his subordinates…and directly below him are thirteen agents…twelve men and one animal, and they are all paired with a female agent who compliments their skills. First there's Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger…"

"_The guy who turns his body to steel and the spike chick…_" I added mentally.

"Mr. 2 Bon Clay, the only agent with no corresponding female agent…"

"_We should be running into him sometime soon…_"

"And Mr. 3 was that wax guy we ran into on Little Garden, right?" Zoro added. "Along with that kid."

"Right, Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek." Vivi nodded her head and continued. "Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas…though to be honest I don't know much about them…"

"_That mole-woman and the guy with the baseball-bomb dog-cannon thing…._"

"And then there's the booger guy and the girl who could change her weight." Usopp stated.

"Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day…" Vivi answered, "And the final Officer Agent is Mr. 6...he is supposedly very strong, but due to him constantly killing his targets and any partners he is assigned, he is kept at a low rank…we then have Mr. 7 down to Mr. 13..."

"_Man…I already know this stuff…_" I inwardly sighed as Vivi continued droning on about the agents and their Millions and Billions while I begrudgingly stood and listened.

"YOSH! I get it now!" Luffy snapped me out my daze as he threw his fist out, "I just have to go and beat up Crocodile, right?"

"Oi oi, you weren't listening at all were you?" Our sniper berated.

"If taking over Arabasta is Baroque Works' final plan…then that must mean…" Zoro began, a devil's grin on his face.

"That all the Officer Agents will be gathering in Arabasta." Sanji finished for him.

"Where we'll beat the crap out of all of 'em!" I smiled evilly, throwing a mock kick in the air before catching Luffy's mouth just as it opened. "And yes, all you need to do is beat up Crocodile."

It wasn't too long later when everyone returned to their usual activities, and I was interrupted from my nap by a ruckus upon the deck. Leaning over the railing, I saw Luffy being interrogated by a very agitated pirate cook.

"Don't give that attitude! You'd be terrible at poker with that face!" Sanji said scornfully, attempting to get information out of the rubberman, who was sweating profusely with a very guilty disposition.

"What did he do now?" I asked nonchalantly, hopping down from the nest.

Exhaling a breath of smoke, Sanji stood up and turned to me. "Somehow, the rations I had prepared for all of us when we left Drum vanished mysteriously last night."

"How strange…we must have a hungry ghost on our hands." I sarcastically replied before looking down at Luffy. "Oh Luffy, you have something on your face."

"AH CRAP! Crumbs!" Luffy yelled panic-stricken as he attempted to rub off the evidence of his crime.

"SO IT WAS YOU!"

*BAM*

Sanji sent Luffy pinballing across the deck with a black boot upside his head, and as I belted out in laughter while our captain skidded to a halt, I noticed something upon our railing.

"Or maybe it was four hungry ghosts…" I chuckled, nudging Sanji and pointed him towards the trio who were fishing oh-so-innocently as they hurriedly finished chewing. Carue, Chopper, and Usopp all gulped guiltily as the cook approached them, placing a hand gently upon Carue's and Usopp's heads…and promptly bashed all three of their heads together.

"Hahaha! Ah, the Three Stooges would be proud of…" I was interrupted by a glass bottle rolling across the deck, its pitter-patter soon increased in volume as several more rolled from where the three had clumped together upon the ground. My eye soon began twitching before I dashed down to the lower levels of the ship, and opening both of the crates Orlo had granted me…I found them devoid of any of my favorite carbonated drinks…in which both should be at least a quarter-full.

The Merry soon became filled with sound of screaming as I bounded around the deck after the four bastards who had dared to steal my soda.

"QUIT RUNNING AND TAKE YOUR LUMPS!" I roared viciously.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Yeah, kind of a filler chapter after all this time…but don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon…I'm back from my vacation and my batteries are fully charged.


	35. Chapter 35 And Another Appears

**Chapter 35: And Another Appears**

It had been another two days since I had unleashed my wrath upon the four nincompoops, everyone feeling the effects of going without food. I rested in my nest, whistling _You're Not Alone_ by the infamous Nobuo Uematsu while my pixie accomplice lazed on my shoulder, gazing at the clouds above.

*Tap tap tap*

Feeling the small prodding of Lilynette's umbrella rapping against my forehead, I opened my eyes and shifted off my headphones. "What's up?"

Lily turned back towards me and pointed forward, "There's something weird in front of the ship."

Forcing myself from my comfortable position, I followed Lily's extended fingers, and about a good hundred yards in front of the Merry was a massive cloud of gas, lightly tinged with green and white.

"Underwater volcano vapor…nothing serious." I replied casually shifting back into my relaxed position. "You might wanna cover your mouth when we go through it though."

Heeding my own advice, we passed through the reeking steam, everyone onboard coughing and wheezing due to the pungent odor of sulfur in the air. The moment we had emerged from the gas, Carue unleashed a squawk of terror, still hanging from Luffy and Usopp's fishing pole as bait. Once again lifting myself, I took a gander over the railing…and saw one of the strangest beings I have ever seen hanging onto the chocobo-duck for dear life.

"EYYAH? Why am I grabbing a duck I had only just met?" A nasally voice rang through the air.

"_Enter Mr. 2_" I thought to myself as the okama slipped off the duck and back into the ocean.

"Please help me!" 2 began wailing as he struggled to stay afloat, "I'm a Hammer and cannot swi-…" It was then he was engulfed by the ocean.

Fishing him on board, he sat dripping wet and breathing heavily, he donned a pink overcoat, two swan attachments strapped to his back, a yellow headband with two strange fluffy orbs sitting on top of it, a blue jacket lying underneath his coat, and a weird near-spherical blue pin-striped garment serving as pants.

"Oh…I thought it was all over for me…" He gasped, before sitting up straight with a large smile on his face, "My life was saved by pirates who do not even know! I am in debt to your kindness!" His gaze then shifted upwards to Vivi, who was standing upon the upper deck. "Oh my~! Aren't you cuuuute! " He sang, blowing an air kiss to her…I could practically hear her say 'Ew!' just by her facial expression.

"You can't swim, huh?" Luffy blurted out.

"You're right there…" Bon Clay swerved a bit as he answered, "I ate a Devil's Fruit and became a Hammer."

"Oh? Which one?" Usopp piped up.

"Well…" Bon Clay stood up and took a showman's stance. "I guess I have some time before my crew finds me…I might as well put on a show!" He then reeled back his palm as he danced towards Luffy. "Prepare to witness my ability!"

*BAM*

Bon Clay palm-struck our captain square in the face, bouncing him back a bit.

"What the-!" Zoro had unsheathed his swords and was about to lunge at our guest before his hands came forward in a halting manner and a familiar voice escaped from him.

"Waaaait, waaait, waaaait!" The voice that came from Bon Clay was not his own. "I **said** I was putting on a show!" His face had become Luffy's and now chuckled in our captain's voice as everyone stood agape at the display. "Fooled you, fooled you, fooled you! Ahahahahaha!" His rant continued until he held up his left hand to his face, "And now, when I touch my left hand to my face…."

*Pop*

"Back to normal!" Bon Clay chirped as his face reverted to his previous heavily painted face. "Behold, the ability of the Mane-Mane No Mi!"

"His voice…!" Nami squeaked in surprise.

"And even his physique!"Usopp finished.

"C-C-C-COOOOOLL!" Luffy cheered as Bon Clay went around and touched the faces of everyone who stood upon the main deck.

"No touchy." I grunted as I flicked away his hand before it felt me.

"Oh you're no fun." Bon Clay dejectedly resigned before twirling back into the center of us. "Anyway, there really is no need to hit anybody though."

"Oi, look at me!" He bellowed, touching his right hand to his face.

"If I touch my face with my right hand…" Usopp-Mr. 2 said proudly, continuing his demonstration.

"With my right hand…." This time entering into a Zoro-faced speech.

"I can imitate aaaaanyone!" Chopper's turn.

"Just like this!" He sneered as he morphed into Nami. "Even the body…" Opening his(her?) shirt and revealing Nami's body…sending Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper into a fit of surprise and awe.

"Nice." I said cheerfully with a thumbs up before the base of his transformation began pummeling him.

"OUCH!" He cried, reverting to normal.

"Knock it off!" Nami yelled furiously.

Laughing silently to myself, I opened the door to the lower levels of the ship and followed my routine of grabbing a soda, only as I reached the second set of stairs I remembered why I had battered the idiot four earlier.

"Yo, Khurt." Looking down at the bottom of the stairs, I saw our cook had begun ascending them, having been sent down to find any food that had been left out of the moron quartet's raid. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, I came down to grab a soda as I usually do, but then remembered that I'm out." I replied, joining him as we walked up the stairs.

"By the way, what's going on up there? I keep hearing a lot of yelling…" He asked.

"_Ah crap!_" I froze up a bit as we had rounded to the last stairs to the deck. "_Bon Clay can't see Sanji!_" Thinking quickly, I turned around and pointed behind Sanji. "Sanji, look! A naked Vivi!"

"Vivi-chwan?" He ecstatically called, turning into love-cook mode…until I booted him in the back of the head.

"_I'll probably pay for that later._" I thought, rushing up to the main deck's door and peering out the porthole, exhaling a breath of relief as Bon Clay bounded from the Merry to a gaily-decorated swan ship.

"Shitty Kiwi-head!" A loud voice cried from behind me as Sanji returned my kick to his head with his own shoe meeting my back and sending us through the door, me bouncing into the mast.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Nami ordered, turning angry Sanji into love Sanji.

"I was coming up the stairs and this idiot attacked me, Nami-swaaan!" Sanji defended himself as he swooned to her.

"What can I say? I thought it was funny." I chuckled, lifting myself up.

"Just then…" Vivi spoke up, her hand over her face. "My father's face was part of his show! The face of the King…the face of the King of Arabasta!"

"You could get away with some nasty things if you impersonated the King…" Usopp stated.

"What? Who?" Sanji scratched his head, "Did I miss something?"

"We rescued a drowning guy and brought him onboard, he had the ability to change into anyone by touching their faces." I answered, walking over to him. "And from what I overheard, he was Mr. 2 Bon Clay you mentioned earlier, Vivi."

"He'll be a lot of trouble later on if we run into him…" Nami said worriedly. "He'll learn eventually that we're his enemies, and he'll use his ability to turn into anyone of us…We won't be able to trust even our own nakama…"

"Not exactly." Zoro came forward. "I think it was rather lucky we ran into him…now we can take countermeasures."

It was then the ship began lurching uncontrollably as the waves pounded against the Merry, everyone near losing their balance in the surf.

"NYYYAAAAAA!" An ear-splitting cry came out as the water behind us rushed upward, a massive cat-fish emerged from the depths.

"HUGE!" Luffy shouted, impressed.

"A SEA MONSTER!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in fear, eyes bugging out of their skulls.

"OUR FIRST MEAL IN TWO DAYS!" Zoro yelled, pulling out his swords.

"FOOD!" Luffy joined in.

"COME TO PAPA, LUNCH!" I shouted, gripping my Clawshot.

"YOU'RE GONNA MAKE A FINE MEAL, CAT!" Sanji had now joined us on the aft, the cat-fish turning blue and backing away slowly.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I bellowed, launching my clawshot and gripping its ear, rocketing towards it.

"YOU LET IT GET AWAY AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Sanji yelled after me.

"LIGHTNING…" I shouted, charging my fist and releasing the claw as I flew towards our future food. "FALCON…"

"NO, WAIT KHURT-SAN!" Vivi's sudden shouting caught me off guard and I lost concentration for a mere second as I looked at her…causing me to slam like a Looney Tunes character into the cat. Sliding down inch by inch, I was soon thrown off as the cat lunged back underwater to escape.

After clawing my way back onto the ship, I looked up at Vivi, "What's up with you? We're starving!"

"You can't eat Sea Cats! They're sacred to Arabasta!" She responded.

"Sacred?" I yelled back at her, before turning around and walking off, bound for my nest. "Sacred animals, my ass." I grumbled underneath my breath. "Friggin' hungry…" It was then a dry air hit me, the breeze feeling like I had just opened a furnace. "And now it's getting hot…Great."

It wasn't long before we neared Arabasta's shore, the island's shore appearing in the distance. We all had gathered upon the main deck, tying small white bands of cloth around a small portion of our forearms, covering Zoro's idea to counter Mr. 2's Mane-Mane No Mi ability…Carue having failed miserably, resembling some sort chocobo-mummy.

"We're stopping at a port known as Nanohana, we're going to have to hide the Merry when we land." Vivi stated while the Merry bobbed upon the tide, bringing us within sight of the port town.

"Yosh!" Luffy stood up, throwing his left arm out, "Whatever happens, this left arm…" He spoke as we all gathered around him, our arms joining his. "Is proof that we are nakama! Now..." He turned to the shore. "Let's get on land and find some food!"

Emerging onto the deck sometime later, I switched into some hot-weather-friendly clothing, a white tanktop with a black cross emblazoned upon the chest, desert camo cargo shorts, my trusty black vest, my aviator sunglasses and a pair of tan strap sandals, my latest acquisition secured to the back of my belt. We had docked on a nearby shore a good distance from Nanohana, and all began leaping off the ship.

"Listen, everyone." Nami spoke up after I helped her off the ship. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior while we're here."

"Yes, Nami-swaaaan!"

"The guy you have to worry about the most just took off." Zoro stated coolly, pointing to the dust cloud that had appeared.

"FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy had bolted off.

"HOLD IT!" Nami's order was too late, Luffy had already vanished.

"Doesn't matter, he'll find us eventually." Sanji added in, hopping off the ship.

"And I'm sure he'll bring some trouble on his tail right with him." I added in, laughing a bit.

"He'll be fine…let's just go eat." The swordsman said as he walked along.

"Carue and I cannot accompany you." Vivi announced suddenly.

"What? You have an upset stomach or something?" Usopp asked.

"Too many people here will recognize me."

"True."

"Don't worry, Vivi-chwan, I'll deliver you something spectacular when I return!"

"Craaaw!" Carue began freaking out, his wing pointing a nearby shore, where a small, oddly-colored ship sat, a massive 3 imprinted on its side.

"That's Mr. 3's ship!" Vivi squeaked.

"So he's here…we'll be recognized." Zoro said, clenching his swords.

"Do not worry…" Usopp began, an intelligent smirk on his face. "I…have a plan.

We marched into Nanohana proudly thanks to Usopp's genius plan of…all of us sans Chopper and Sanji hiding underneath a brown tarp, crouched underneath and walking casually…inconspicuously of course.

"I think we stand out even more…" Nami bluntly stated as we inched along.

We finally reached a stopping point in the remains of a destroyed building, giving it the all-clear, we all threw off our sheet and looked around.

"Vivi-chwan, you'll be safe from prying eyes here for the time being…" Sanji said, taking a drag of his cigarette as he received no response from the princess. "Vivi-chwan?"

"Yes! Yes yes, what is it?" Vivi jumped at the mention of her name, broken out of her mental trance.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I…I was just thinking…" She spoke solemnly, her face turned towards the ground. "As we went through the city…everything seemed to be fine…and though I can't really be at ease…I think it can be saved."

"You're right, it seems like a peaceful city." Nami added in.

Zoro then spoke up, "Oi, Vivi. You said you had forces to suppress the rebellion, right?" A nod in affirmation from Vivi signaled him to continue, "What's the next step? What do we have to do?"

"We'll have to act soon or else it'll be too late." I said from my position of leaning against the wall.

"Yes…that's true…but you only promised to take me as far as Arabasta and-…"

"Enough." Nami flicked the princess on the forehead as she spoke. "I can't believe you still think like that. We've sailed all the way here, you think we're just going to abandon you here?"

"Yeah, Vivi…don't get all distant on us now." Usopp chimed in.

"And I'm pretty interested in this Shichibukai…" Zoro smirked.

"That's enough out of you!" Nami scolded the swordsman before turning back towards Vivi. "In any case, quit talking about that."

"And of course, everyone except me is being hunted, too." Sanji stated.

"Even if we do get in trouble, we're damn strong…we can take out as many of those bastards as they send at us." I exclaimed.

"And if this country is crushed...I won't get my fee for escorting you here…Understand?" Nami said eerily as I rolled my eyes.

"Y-yes…" Vivi answered, a bit intimidated by the level of our navigator's greed.

"You're going to Hell." Zoro bluntly declared.

"Why thank you, Zoro…and I haven't forgotten your debt either."

"Why you…"

"I'll get it from you, even if I'm a ghost!"

"You bitch!"

"You'll pay me precisely 400,000 Beri!"

"You raised it!"

I could only laugh at their little back-and-forth, soon shaking my head as I began to feel a little over-heated.

"We'll have to cross the desert soon, so we'll need supplies." Vivi spoke up, "The oasis town of Yuba lies to the northwest…it's where the rebellion's headquarters are…but…if Mr. 3 is in this city…"

"Oh, if that's all, it'll be fine." Sanji rocked off where he was leaning and flicked away his cigarette. "He's never seen my or face."

"Ditto." I said, lifting myself up. "There's also one more who he has never met."

"Of course, Chopper as well."

"There's gonna be a lot to carry, can we count on you, little dude?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yosh, you can depend on me to help!" He answered willfully.

"Well, let's be off then." Sanji said, sliding another smoke out and lighting it.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Khurt + Hot Weather = Bad Combination…here's hoping it doesn't go too bad for our Avatar pirate!


	36. Chapter 36 Where There's Smoke

**Chapter 36: Where There's Smoke**

"That'll be 14,600 Beri for all that, sir." A doting old woman in a turban smiled at me as I pulled out the appropriate amount that had been granted to me for shopping purposes by the Bank of Nami. Taking my money and quickly sorting it out into her register, the shopkeeper soon turned back towards me and began whistling while she carefully folded and tucked away our crew's new desert clothes into bags.

Exiting the store, I looked completely Arabastan in a long silver robe, splotches of dark green covering it with a white head wrap, and combined with my sunglasses, made me look like an Arabian sheik. Walking through the bizarre, my head was assaulted by the constant shouting of the salesman pitching their wares to any passerby…but it was soon that my nose became the one under attack as I neared a massive purple building, a myriad of perfumes and aromas seeping out of it.

Opting to move around it, I was halted when I saw a certain blonde cook prowling around, setting his sights on two unfortunate ladies exiting the perfume store and spewing his dribble.

"With that mysterious aroma and your dazzling beauty…everything is getting so misty…" I near gagged at the mush he was spewing as I approached him. "Would you care to delight me in having a cup of-…?"

*Bonk*

Lightly rapping the back of his head with my fist, I began lecturing him, "Cripes Sanji…Always chasing tail when you're supposed to be getting supplies for the trip." Turning to the somewhat relieved women, I threw on a smile, "Sorry ladies, but I must steal away Prince Charming here…we have work to do."

As they giggled and blushed while they walked away, my collar soon found its way into Sanji's grip as he wrung me back and forth, "What the hell, shitty lightning? I was doing great there!"

I couldn't help but belt out in laughter at his statement, "Ahahahahaha! You were doing great?" I wiped away a tear as my snickers died down, "You had maybe 4-5 seconds before being shot down or slapped." Throwing his hands off, I looked around and noticed that the third of our shopping party had gone missing, "Where'd Chopper go?"

"He wasn't feeling so well so I told him to lie down somewhere so I could finish the shopping."

"Shopping or womanizing?"

"You wanna fight?"

"You fight? I always thought you danced around like a pixie."

"Wanna repeat that, Kiwi-head?" Our foreheads were now butting against each other like two bull rams on a mountaintop, scowls on our faces.

It was then, during our squabble, I noticed Sanji had actually purchased something and it rested in a small handbag he held. "What'd you buy?" I asked.

"A dear present for Nami-swan and Vivi-chwan!" He swooned, imagining his reward for bringing the two ladies of our ship something probably useless…I just lightly shook my head and pulled him along to continue our task before the cook pounced upon another unsuspecting female customer of the perfume store.

It was a good half-hour that me and Sanji spent procuring all the supplies we would need to cross the desert, both of us hefting bundle upon bundle on our backs and in our arms as we made our way back to our crew's hideaway, eventually running into our lost reindeer as he wandered through the streets in his Walking Point.

The moment we had arrived the food was plowed into, the sounds of chewing and gulping filling the air as the men filled their stomachs. Everyone now was adorned with the new desert clothes I had bought for them earlier…minus the girls as they had received Sanji's 'gift' of a pair of dancer girl's outfits, showing off their slender bodies.

"Um…Sanji-san…" Vivi babbled a bit, a bit red in the cheeks, "When I asked for citizen's clothes…"

The young girl's pleas fell upon Sanji in love-cook mode, his heart-eyes pumping as he swooned in front of her, "Isn't it lovely? It looks magnificent on you, Vivi-chwaaaan!"

"But we need clothes like regular citizens…"

"Dancing girls are citizens too~!"

"But for walking on the desert…"

"Do not worry, if you get tired, I'll carry you ~!"

Vivi turned to the rest of us, exasperated, "It's no use talking to him."

Rising up, I handed her a small bag containing actual clothes for her and Nami, "No there isn't…" A silent nod of a 'Thank you' was her reaction before she trotted off to change, Nami opting to stay in her revealing attire.

"But you know...compared to the girls," Sanji directed at us, "The rest of you dorks look like a bunch of bandits!"

"Ohhh?" We all sneered as I snuck up behind him and got him in a chokehold, holding an imaginary knife to his throat, "Then your wallet or your life, boy." Laughing as he struggled out of my hold, I sat back down and continued filling my stomach.

"Anyway," Usopp broke the newly-created silence "now that we have all the supplies we need…We can get going soon, right?"

"Yes." Vivi answered, returning in a purple robe and ignoring Sanji's bemoaning, continued, "To Yuba…but to get there, we'll have to cross the desert…and it may prove a more formidable journey than any of you can imagine. Massive carnivores, scorching heat, patches of sinkholes...I still worry about taking you all through that…" Her face now turned worried as she bit her lip before resuming, "But…I want to restore peace to this land…and…I would like to make another request…" The princess lifted her head high and faced us with a serious expression, "Everyone! Please lend me all of your strength!"

"Bout time you said that." I chuckled in response, cracking my knuckles as I rose.

"We've been waiting for you to finally speak up." Nami grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Not knowing what's gonna happen is just like sailing the sea, eh Vivi-chwan?" Sanji spoke up.

"Nothing we haven't dealt with before." Our swordsman added in, adjusting his blades.

"I've never seen the desert before!" Chopper beamed.

"Alright, everyone!" Usopp shouted enthusiastically, "Raise your spirits, we're headed for Yuba!"

"YEAH!" We all raised our fists in the air, mimicking Usopp's action.

"Everyone…" Vivi said happily, watery-eyed.

We stood for only a few moments before something began itching in our heads.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Usopp asked.

"LUFFY!" We all remembered the absence of our idiot captain.

"That numbskull!" Nami face-palmed.

We had decided on splitting up in an attempt to find Luffy, I opted for taking the bird's eye view as I scaled to the roofs of the market, bounding across buildings thanks to my trusted new device. I sighed in frustration as the twentieth street I had scanned for any sign of the wayward rubberman, only to see neither hide nor hair of the lad.

"Honestly…" I sat on the edge of a rooftop, Lily sitting on my shoulder. "We should just plant a tracking device on the bugger."

"Maybe if you dangle a piece of meat on a fishing rod line and cast it around the city, I'm sure he'll turn up." The fairy giggled.

I laughed along with her before a realization hit me, and standing up I began searching for something different. I soon spotted my intention, a large crowd of Arabastan citizens gathering around a restaurant a few blocks down.

"Bingo…" I sneered under my breath as I Spiderman-ed my way to the gathering, clawshotting from roof to roof.

In but a few moments I had reached the good-sized bistro, landing amidst the now-dispersing and muttering people, obviously through with whatever they were gawking at. Entering the establishment, I felt a twinge of disappointment as the rubbery moron was nowhere to be found…but his older brother was, cheerfully chowing down plate after plate.

"_Hold on a tick…why is Ace the only one here? Where's.._." My train of thought was derailed as I turned around, coming face-to-face with the man I was just wondering about, and with a puff of smoke…spoke up.

"You…" Smoker said disdainfully.

"Ah crap." I muttered under my breath as the Marine strode forward…and right past me bound for Ace. A question mark appeared above my head before I remembered I was mummified in Arabastan clothing, my sunglasses obscuring most of the bit of my face the garb showed.

"I guess you don't have a problem with eating in public…" Smoker spoke up as he neared Ace. "Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates' Second Division…Portgas D. Ace."

"W…WHITEBEARD?" The citizens in the restaurant jumped and shrieked in surprise at the mention of a Yonkou.

"What business does an infamous pirate like you have in this part of the Grand Line?" Smoker asked sternly.

At this, Ace only sniggered quietly before turning around to meet the Captain's gaze. "I'm searching…for my little brother." He replied, a devilish smile on his mouth.

"Even though I'm hunting a different pirate…" Smoker began, his right forearm turning wispy before billowing into a mini-smoke cloud. "I won't just let you go freely."

It was then a spark ht my brain, "_My Luffy-Is-An-Idiot sense is tingling…_" Looking around frantically, my ears were only to discern a familiar cry out upon the streets.

"oooo…..ROCKET!" The moment that sound registered in my mind, I hit the floor instinctively, and not a blink later, a red blur sailed over me…crashing right into Smoker, who flew forward straight into Ace…in which the two rocketed through several walls as the rubberman laughed proudly where he had stopped.

"AHA!" Luffy, completely oblivious to the fact he had sent both his brother and the Marine hunting him flying, rushed to the bar and clanked a fork and knife together, chanting while he did it. "Food, food, food! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Lifting myself off of the floor, I walked calmly towards the captain and promptly put my heel into the back of his head, sending him crashing into the plate of food he was already wolfing down.

"DUMBASS!" I berated him as he picked his head up and turned towards me…all the while continuing to shovel his meal in his mouth. "You nearly sent me flying along with those two!"

"Eh? Who are you, Ossan?" Luffy asked with a blank stare between gulps.

"O-O-O-O-OSSAN?"

*BAMBAMBAMBAM*

"It's me, you clod!" I shouted at him as he rubbed his head, me pulling down the cloth that obscured my face.

"Oh, Khurt! You got hungry too?" He laughed like an imbecile, resuming his meal before I grabbed him by the collar.

"We have to go, Luffy!" I yelled, hauling ass out of the restaurant.

"What? No, lemme go! I haven't fini-…!" Luffy was cut off as Smoker burst through the doors after us.

"STRAW HAT!"

"EEEYYYAH! IT'S THAT SMOKEY GUY!" Luffy screeched, getting on his feet and dashing alongside me, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

"Who cares? Run faster!" I shouted in response, dodging an incoming Tashigi and a diagonal slash, sidestepping the attack as Luffy stretched up to the buildings' rooftops to our left, Smoker in quick pursuit using his Smoke powers to launch himself upward.

Dodging another slash from the glasses-toting Marine swordswoman, I prepped my Clawshot and was about to grapple away after my captain, when a shout pierced the air.

"VANGUARD!" A quick glance, I saw a familiar face leap after me as the ginger bastard from Loguetown planted his foot into my gut, sending me flying through several stalls in the bazaar.

Lifting myself out of the debris, I began charging up for a fight, squaring off against a dozen or so Marines and their two sub-commanders.

"So…You want a repeat of your ass-whupping in Loguetown?" I taunted, getting into my fighting stance as the rank-and-file circled around me, some parting to make way for their superiors.

"Surrender, pirate." The bastard snorted, Tashigi clenching her sword with vigor.

"Hmm…Nah." I chuckled as my arms began glowing. "ELECTRIC FLASH!" My hands then exploded in a brilliant white nova, the blinded glare catching all unaware as they rushed to shield their eyes.

"Let's go!" I laughed maniacally, already charging up again as I leapt upon a spot-seeing Marine.

**End of Chapter**

AN: Blaaaaaah…Would any of you feel cheated if I threw Khurt into a coma to skip Arabasta? Haha nah, don't worry I won't…I'm just physically and mentally drained from this week, but I forced myself to sit down and finish up this chapter I started last Friday.


	37. Chapter 37 Family Ties

**Chapter 37: Family Ties**

Pouncing upon a blinded Marine, I grabbed him by the neck and with a mighty swing, threw him into a pair of his gun-toting comrades. While the rest of his squad rubbed their eyes, I hit the play button on my player, _The Apocalypse Will Arrive On An NES Cartridge_ and its 8-bit/guitar goodness filled my ears as I continued my assault by charging up my body, delivering a painful haymaker to a newly-recovered Ric.

"Lightning Fist!"

The attack sent him barreling away through a nearby shop's wall, but I had no time to appreciate my handiwork as Tashigi renewed her attack. I was barely able to dodge her swift barrage of slashes, it wasn't until she stumbled for a fraction of a second that I saw an opening. Taking advantage, I swept her legs from out under her and yet again had I gained a small reprieve from one sub-commander, the other attacked as the ginger shot forward and made me see stars for a second with a kick to my chops.

"Rankyaku!"

Those words snapped me out of the small daze, and I now turned my head towards the incomings scythes of energy bound for me.

"_Damn…another Rokushiki move this asshole learned…_" I complained mentally, weaving through the volley of blades. "_Can't waste time fighting here…better finish this quickly and regroup with the others._"

With the final Rankyaku soaring past me, I darted forward to their owner, arm reeled back and surging with power.

"I've grown a lot since our last encounter, Vanguard…and trained vigorously for our rematch…" He announced, taking a defensive posture. "TEKKAI!"

"LIGHTNING…" Landing in front of him, I shot my winged arm forward. "FALCON PUNCH!" My attack met heavy resistance due to his now-armored body, but it soon felt like flesh again as the explosion bubbled forth, a small shot of blood flying from his mouth as his legs went into the air, the rest of his body following suit and rocketing away.

"LIEUTENANT!" His squad shrieked, seeing their superior get his socks rocked.

"Damn pirate!" Tashigi screamed, lunging forth for me as my arm tweaked from pain, the muscles still not accustomed to taking damage from the Falcon punch and my fist near numb from breaking the Iron-skin technique Ric had showcased. I could only begin the dodging process again, the female Marine's attacks allowing no slip-ups as her rage fueled her swordsmanship and furious blade swings threatened to turn me into minced Avatar.

Getting sick of the constant evasion I had to keep up, I took my good hand and formed a small sphere in it.

"Tempest Bomb!" Slamming it into the ground in front of Tashigi, the impact caused her to lose her footing while it detonated in front of her. The moment it had left my hand, my arm slipped inside my latest gadget and shot away for the rooftops. Recovering, Tashigi could only glare at me scornfully as I grappled out of her reach, bounding away across Nanohana's roofs for my escape.

Holding my slowly-healing arm as I jumped across from building to building, "_Damn…that hurt like a bitch…at least its good practice for later on…._" I grumbled to myself, thinking about the future of our adventures. My thoughts were disrupted by a massive plume of smoke and fire a few lanes down, signaling the battle between Smoker and Ace…and where my nakama were now retreating. Stretching my legs a bit, I willed power into them.

"Blitzkrieg." And away I went, a couple dozen yards away from the group of Straw Hats fleeing the Logia battle, where I now joined with them after a few moments.

"Khurt! Where the hell have you been?" Zoro asked, holding onto several bags as he ran.

"I had to deal with that psycho ginger Marine from Loguetown and your sword-crazy girlfriend!" I yelled back at him, relieving Vivi of some of her load as we fled.

"Girlfriend?" He cocked an eyebrow unaware of what I had implied.

It was only a few more minutes before we reached the Merry, everyone dashing to and fro as per our navigator's orders; putting away our supplies and readying the caravel for immediate departure. During our rushing around, an itch came inside my head…and it was then I noticed the lack of a certain rubbery idiot.

"I think we're missing someone…" I announced, my hand covering my forehead in annoyance as everyone stopped and hit the same realization.

"That…idiot!" Nami barked in frustration, before turning back towards us. "Everyone! We have to move quickly before the Marines swarm the harbor! We'll dock again when things settle down so we can find Luffy!"

"There's a cove a small distance north that will cover us." Vivi interjected, receiving a nod in affirmation.

"Isn't it nice to have such a reliable captain?" I sarcastically remarked to Sanji as we unfurled the sails.

"Almost as nice as being fricasseed." He replied dryly.

It wasn't too long before Luffy reappeared, a rubbery arm nabbing the starboard railing and rocketing him onboard as we sailed along Nanohana's port, bound for the Arabastan river mouth. Unfortunately for Chopper and Sanji, they had made the mistake of being in Luffy's flight path and now all three were in an entanglement of limbs and cursing (the latter courteous of our dear cook).

Luffy merely rose up from the cluster and laughed, "Haha! Sorry bout that, Sanji, Chopper.

"Bastard!" Sanji shook Luffy by his collar, "I oughta throw you overboard!"

It was then Luffy began looking around, and releasing himself from Sanji, looking over the same railing he had sailed above a few moments earlier. "Where'd Ace go?"

"Your brother was with you?" Nami asked, approaching him before Luffy whipped around to face us.

"Ah, oh well…Ace is strong."

"Is he really strong?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Yea!" Luffy replied, a massive grin on his face. "Even before he ate that devil fruit, when we were kids even I couldn't beat him once when we fought!"

"The brother of a monster is also a monster…" Usopp chimed in.

"But if I fought him now, I'd kick his butt!" The captain could only get a few laughs after his statement before a shadow was cast on him from behind.

"Just whose butt could you kick, Luffy?" Ace appeared, leaping upon the railing just behind his kid brother. "Hmm? Oh you must be the nakama my brother told me all about…Hello everyone." He humbly bowed his head, I rolled my eyes…he was being too friendly…almost…Morman friendly. Let me say one thing about Ace…I don't hate him or anything…just don't care for him…same reason I dislike blood/night elves and Sephiroth…just too trendy, I think. Yeah, call me a hipster and let's move on.

"He has no manners at all, and can burn your hands on occasion…" Ace continued, a Luffy-esque grin on his face.

"Yes he has." The others said in harmony, bowing their heads.

"Come on in to our cabin, I'll set up some tea." Sanji offering, padding his pockets in search of lighter until Ace held up a finger and lit his cigarette.

"Ah, don't worry about it, but thanks for the offer."

As everyone was ogling Ace and treating him like a saint, I made my way to our bow and saw a fleet of Baroque Works ships heading straight for us. Cracking my knuckles, I opted for getting away from the Ace-Lovefest before I gagged and instead, wreck some assholes. Everyone soon noticed the threat before us while I prepped my Clawshot and began storing power.

"Billions ships!" Vivi exclaimed in surprise.

"I'll handle them." Ace boasted.

"Nah, I'm more than enough." I gloated, rappelling to the first enemy ship, releasing my claw's grip halfway through, sending me soaring towards their deck. They Billions nervously shifted a bit as I landed, hitting the play button on my player and grinning like a demon.

"I-I-I-I-It's Blitzkrieg Khurt!" One tubby guy with a halberd exclaimed…damn it felt awesome to have my own nickname, _Sugar_ from System of a Down coming on through my headphones as I rushed forward to their mast, reeling my Clawshot back.

"Lightning Talon!" Punching with the Clawshot upon their mast proved more devastating than I thought, or their ship was made out of plywood, as their mast splintered and toppled backward, crushing anything caught in its path before smashing their main deck to smithereens. Chuckling at my handiwork while the Billions desperately began crying for help and racing in circles to keep the sea from engulfing them, I propelled away to the next Billions ship. This time however, they were a bit more prepared from seeing what I had done to their comrades and now began peppering the air with bullets. I only hummed casually when I ordered my Clawshot back from its landing during my ascent, power forming in my gullet.

"Thunder…!" I roared forming the energy upward, "Dragon Cannon!" The beam formed a small sphere in front of my mouth before exploding into a brilliant beam of electricity, the Baroque Works ship I was aiming at becoming a mass of splinters and fire, shrieks of fear and cries for various mothers and gods. I swung my head around at a third ship, the beam following my gaze to form a swath of destruction onto the next vessel, repeating the destructive process.

Taking in the moment, the beginning of my descent signaled it was time to continue...or at least I would if the remaining three ships weren't currently being engulfed a torrent of flame, courteous of our new guest. Ace merely lifted a finger to his hat and tilted it up as he surveyed the fruits of his labor before facing me and throwing a peace sign as I vaulted back to the Merry.

"Show off…" I grumbled.

When me and the Human Torch returned to the Merry, we resumed our course and everyone was off doing their own thing, minus Luffy and Ace who now began wrestling over something stupid I would imagine. I was drinking one of my newly acquired lemon-lime sodas (Thank you Nami) as I watched the two of them roll into Usopp and Chopper and embroil them into their brotherly squabble. Memories soon seeped into the surface as the four of them transformed into three boys upon a lush green field, grappling and bickering identical to the scene I was currently watching as a young blonde girl surveyed the fight from a good distance. I was too entranced by the vision of the past that I didn't notice Sanji walk next to me, his greeting going unheard. It took a rough hand shaking my shoulder to snap me out of the daze, me shaking my head and turning to him.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked.

"You okay? You were a million miles away." Sanji returned, taking a drag of his cigarette.

I chuckled a bit before answering, "Yeah…just got a bit homesick from watching these lumps." I directed at the four who now were drinking upon the deck from mugs of ale.

"Homesick…eh?" Nami now joined us, walking from the stern as Sanji tapped the ash off his cigarette..

"Yeah, seeing those two makes me kinda miss my brothers and sister." I replied, then laughing as I saw their faces light up in surprise.

"Oh God, there's more of you?" Sanji blurted in a mocking tone.

"How come we've never heard of this before?" Nami asked, hopping up on the railing to sit.

"Eh. Didn't think it mattered much." I shrugged.

"Well we have some time to kill before we reach the river…tell us about them." Nami said…in with I couldn't gather was actual interest.

"Hrmm…well I guess so." I dug through my vest pocket and brandished a wallet (thanking the gods I had the clairvoyance to get a waterproof wallet some years back), flipping it open, I showed a small picture of four people.

"That's my oldest brother, Adam. He's about 5 years older than me." I said, pointing to a man who looked to be in his early twenties in the center back of the picture, short black hair identical in color to mine except it was styled flat, a small ridge of hair running along his forehead, and a goatee encompassing his mouth.

"Then my other brother, Sid, 'bout 3 years older than me." I directed to a somewhat muscular man on the left, near fully shaved black hair wrapping around his head, a small rectangular soul patch erupting from his bottom lip and ending at the base of his chin.

"My sister, Dianna, almost 2 years older than me." I pointed to a small, dainty woman at the reaches of teens and twenties smiling dazzlingly, a frock of golden hair tied back into a ponytail.

"And finally, saving the best for last…me." I finished, directing to the center where a younger me stood, smiling proudly with a lack of chin-beard, hair remaining the same.

"Wait a minute…that means you're the baby of the family?" Nami commented with a grin as she held my wallet hostage.

"Jesus…you **are** Nojiko's sister…" I hissed, snatching back my wallet…the abrupt motion sending a single photo drifting to the deck from its housing. My face turned blue as Nami picked it up and began inspecting it. Again it was a younger version of me, peach fuzz littering my face and laughing alongside a younger girl in her early teens, short golden hair decorating her head, its lengths rubbing against the base of her chin as a single large bang obscured a small bit of the left portion of her face. As she made the motion to flip over the photo to read the writings upon its backside, I had ripped it from her grasp.

"Who was that?" Nami asked after I had swiped the photo from her and stuffed it back away.

"Doesn't matter…" I grunted, taking my leave and putting my wallet back from whence it came. "She died a long time ago."

Sanji and Nami only turned to give each other a questioning look as I retreated to the cabin to dispose of my now-empty bottle of pop, the words echoing inside my head.

_No matter what happens, cuz, I could never have hoped for a better friend._

_Love ya lots,_

_Kacey_

**End of Chapter**

AN: Is it awesome or sad that you and your girlfriend argue for an entire hour about who would win of Zoro vs Inuyasha. (of which I rooted for the first and of the latter I loathe with near all of my being)…we both finally got an answer from my roommate who said "Chuck Norris would win."

Anywho, Arabasta Arc…may take a while…just cause I find it boring.


	38. Chapter 38 Enter the Desert

**AN**: Ello ello, my dear readers! Ah, the notes are at the top, now! Did I blow your mind? This chapter I would like to open up any questions about either Khurt or Lily…I'll do perhaps 1 a chapter at first, but if I have a good amount I may increase it to 3.

**P**.**S**. Short chapter, but I'll get another out tonight or tomorrow.

**Chapter 38: Enter the Desert**

"Ah…well Luffy, it's been fun and all…but since Blackbeard isn't in Arabasta anymore, I've got to continue my search." Everyone had gathered upon the main deck to wish goodbye to the shirtless show-off as he bounded upward onto the railing. "Having a dumb little brother makes an older sibling worry…so you guys, take care of him for me. See ya." With one last grin, Ace vaulted down to his rocket boat and sailed off, leaving his little brother grinning as he stuck a piece of paper into his straw hat.

"_Why am I getting the feeling I had forgotten something?_" I pondered for a second before waving it off, continuing to help the others prepare for landing. We docked shortly later to let Carue off, whom Vivi had attached to a letter to her father…and not two seconds after saying goodbye, the duck went freaking supersonic and vanished into the distance, a plume of dust being the only evidence of his leaving.

We continued along for another hour or so before we went ashore again, this time near the mouth a massive river.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU NAMI-SWAN?" Sanji's shrieks made us all cringe as the pervert saw the girls' now covered bodies. "AND VIVI-CHWAN, TOO?" He then huddled upon the deck depressed, "My…beautiful…dancing girls…" Sanji began bemoaning, everyone simply ignoring him.

Hefting my pack onto my shoulders and throwing my sunglasses back on after re-mummifying myself, I strode onto the deck where everyone now had gathered on the starboard railing, attention focused on a racket being caused on the shore. Stepping over a tearful Sanji, I joined them and saw what all the hubbub was about…seals…seals with turtle shells…seals with turtle shells who were flexing and punching the air.

"Kung Fu Dugongs!" Vivi exclaimed.

As one began barking out at us, I nudged Chopper a bit and he began translating, "You must fight me if you wish to disembark here, and if you're too afraid…go dock on the other shore, you wimps!...Is what he says."

"I can't stand down after being called a wimp…" Usopp stated boldly, lifting himself onto the railing before leaping to the shore.

"Wait, Usopp-san!" Vivi cried out…only too late.

*BAMBAMBAM*

Usopp now lay in a bloody pulp as the Dugong he 'fought' stood triumphant…and I laughed my ass off.

"Kung-Fu Dugongs are incredibly strong!" Vivi yelled.

"YOSH! I WON!" Luffy proclaimed from a ways upon the shore, a Dugong with a massive lump on its head sitting in front of him.

"Winning is even worse!" The princess yelled again, "Once you defeat a Dugong, it'll pledge to become your disciple!

"I WIN AGAIN!" Luffy roared, dozens of the turtle seals surrounding him.

"He has an army of Dugong disciples!" Vivi yelled in exasperation, Luffy now ordering his Dugongs into rank-and-file.

"YOSH! Ready to head to Yuba!" He announced, seals in tow.

"WE CAN'T TAKE THEM WITH US, IDIOT!" All of us shouted at him.

Thankfully Chopper managed to bribe the Dugongs into staying upon the coastline…with near half of our food supply.

"Is it me or does Luffy always manage to take a massive chunk of our food stocks away in some manner?" I grunted, falling in to step with Sanji as we entered the scorching desert.

"Seriously…" Sanji grumbled back.

We had not gotten far from the shore when we came to the peak of a massive dune, and all stopped and stared at the remains of a former city, half-buried by the sands.

"Is this Yuba?" Luffy asked, approaching Vivi.

"No…this is Erumalu." Vivi stated coldly, refusing to break her gaze on the ghost town. "Once known as the Green City." It was then she turned towards us, a look of determination on her face, "Looking at this city…you can understand just how much damage Baroque Works has done to my country…and how much its people are suffering from it." Her voice was a mixture of grief and anger, though both were subtle in her breath.

As Vivi began explaining the city's history, and how it prospered before the drought, of her father being framed and Nami throwing in her spiel about Dance Powder…I was sweating like a hooker at church…damn sun…damn hot weather. Thankfully no one could see my full face or how my hood was becoming laden with sweat. As I've said before…cold weather is my forte, not hellish, burning weather. I slogged along with the others until I was snapped out my heat daze by a nudge to the shoulder, and I turned my head to Nami with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay, Khurt?" She asked gently.

I waved her off while throwing on a fake smile, "Naw…I'm fine…just…a little hot here for my taste…"

"Well…okay…just speak up if you feel overheated…I don't want another one of us being dragged around." She directed this comment to a sled-tugging Zoro with a scorched Chopper in tow.

"So long as I've got my canteen, don't need to worry bout me." I chuckled, tapping the canister hanging from my robe. My attention soon shifted to a furious Sanji berating Luffy for calling Vivi's father the bad guy…mainly with his foot colliding with the rubberman's head.

"After that incident…suspicion of the King has only increased…" Vivi continued, "With little to no water, the canal being destroyed, dissension rampant in the kingdom…the Green City came to a ruin…"

As we resumed our trek through the dead city, a strong wind began blowing…causing an echo to sound throughout the ghost town reminiscent of a crying spirit.

"It's…as if Erumalu itself is wailing…" Vivi said mournfully, as the wind picked up in strength, showering us with sand.

As it subsided, Luffy charged forward, a billowing cape and a human's figure beneath it further upon the dune.

"Is someone still living in the city?" Vivi gasped, following Luffy with the rest of us right behind her. Upon reaching where Luffy now stood, we found it was a skeleton, an unfortunate victim of Crocodile's scheme.

Vivi fell to her knees in front of its skull, clutching the sand near it in anguish. "Father…what has my father and my people done to deserve this?" She began quivering in her spot, grief and anger boiling, "What? Destroying the lives of people….what right does he have? That man…all this because of a false messiah's ambition! I…will never forgive him!" Vivi clutched her mouth, biting back tears, "CROCODILE!"

"EEYYAH!" Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp had wandered away from the group, the first two taking out their pent-up aggression during Vivi's story out upon a ruined tower nearby.

"Jeez…you guys are such kids…" Zoro grunted.

"Eh…sometimes you just need to vent…better than bottling it up." I responded, taking a swig from my canteen before leaning down and beginning to dig sand away to make a burial for the fallen Arabastan.

"I always forget how you mortals get around death." A chirping voice came from my right as Lilynette manifested herself upon my shoulder.

"_Shut it, Lily._" I mentally reprimanded her, "_Seeing death reminds us of how we may become the next one in the ground, or those we care about._", now filling in the grave we had created as the unknown was set inside, Luffy planting a small twig as a tombstone.

"Vivi…we've stuck around here long enough…let's get going." The captain said sternly, turning back onto the path.

"Yes…to Yuba…" Vivi answered, falling back into line.

**End of Chapter**


	39. Chapter 39 Wonders of Arabasta

**AN**: (Ahem) Hear ye, hear ye! I now proclaimeth a new rule: if thou favorites or alert this fine story…you must forthwith write at least one review! Please? I will allow you to do whatever you want to Khurt!

**Khurt**: HEY!

**Rabb**: Yes, whatever you want.

**Chapter 39: Wonders of Arabasta**

"Augh….I'm….not even sweating anymore…." Luffy announced tiredly as he continued to groan and lean upon a large walking stick he acquired somewhere along our trek.

"Luffy…you keep complaining…and I may have to murder you." I growled from underneath my makeshift turban, barely keeping pace with Zoro who continued to drag an overheated Chopper. We had been drudging along for near an hour or two across the hill-sized dunes, an endless stretch of sand as far as the eye can see in all directions.

"I can't take this…" Chopper dryly commented.

"I know how you feel, lil' buddy." I panted. "Sometimes being used to cold climates works against you…"

"It's because you're so damn fuzzy." Usopp chimed in.

I ignored the growing argument between the two after Chopper went into Heavy Point, instead thinking cool thoughts…and cursing the sun and every god that was involved with it.

"_If a Reaver really wanted to do me in, they'd take that sun enemy from Super Mario 3…_" I thought…before chuckling a bit at a mental image of the others trying to fight against said monster. Alas, my entertaining train of thought was derailed due to a brawl over Luffy drinking too much of the water, his rubbery body allowing him to take several mouthfuls at once.

Seeing this made my lips dry, and I reached for my canteen. Unscrewing the top, I had only gotten a drop of liquid in my mouth before Usopp shouted, "KHURT HAS WATER TOO!"

Suddenly, I was now the center of the fight that had taken place a few feet ahead, as both sniper, captain, and cook now wrestled against me for my canteen.

"Don't be a hog!"

"You just drank!"

Sanji managed to win the small fight, but upon taking a sip, his eyes bulged for a second and began spraying precious liquid over the sand. "What the…?" He looked inside as he tasted his lips. "Did…did you fill this with soda?"

I snatched it back away from him and chugged a good amount of it before hiding it back away. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Ew…warm soda…" All three stuck their tongues out, before returning to their original squabble.

We slogged along until we reached an outcropping of rocks, and seeing the sun dipping in the horizon, opted for spending the night.

"Ah! Much better!" I cried out as darkness overtook the sky, a blissful plummet in the temperature following it, my strength returning as everyone else minus Chopper huddled for warmth.

I plopped down at the top of a small mesa, some form of meat in my hand as I bit into it fleshy goodness, holding onto both ends of the bone. Following it up with a swig from my now-cooled soda canteen, I gazed up at the stars…and the many ley lines that twirled about in the sky. Playing some relaxing music in the form of _Distant Worlds_ from The Black Mages, I lay back against the cool rock and continued staring at the universe.

"Pretty ain't it?" Lilynette interrupted my serenity by plopping down on my chest.

"Yep." I answered bluntly before a small question rose to my mind. "Yo, Lily."

"Hmm?"

"How do Avatars use ley lines?"

"Well…I know that that's a long ways away for you." She giggled, turning to the sky, "But…I know that strong Avatars can use them to cross between worlds and dimensions."

"Well…what about that weird blob thing that flung me here? Isn't he the guy that makes you travel like that?"

"Well…no, what you were in before was kind of a universal Limbo, and Scryver was told to bring you to it and throw you here, where a normal Avatar would bypass the Limbo and move directly into the world/dimension via a Ley Portal."

"You keep making distinctions between worlds and dimensions…what's the difference?"

"Full of questions aren't we?" She piped, giggling once again before continuing, "Think of a tic-tac-toe board, the vertical lines representing worlds, parallel universes such as yours and this one, and the horizontal being dimensions. Dimensions span through the various, so it's a much different thing to cross between dimensions and worlds. For example, I live in a different dimension that is on a separate plane of existence, but is not restricted to one world, it spans throughout all of them."

"Cripes…so…are there as many dimensions as there are worlds?" I rubbed my temple as the flow of new information came sweeping in.

"No, there are only a few…first is the Physical Plane, the one we are in currently. Then, we have the Ethereal Plane, my dimension, where magical energies gather. The Spiritual Plane, where souls of the departed go and are eventually reintroduced into the world. Then…there's the Shadow Plane…where the Reavers live."

"…Wow." Was all I could really say. "Wait a tic…if we know where the Reavers live…how come the Avatars don't just band together and wipe 'em out?"

"Probably cause there is estimated to be over three times the amount of them versus Avatars." She responded coolly.

"Ah…that would make a problem."

"Khurt!" Our navigator's voice pierced the air, catching my attention and I shifted my way to edge of the rock to answer back.

"What?"

"You have first look out! The rest of us are going to sleep!" She shouted back before ducking into a tent after Vivi.

Knowing I would be up until twilight hours anyway due to my sleep pattern, I shrugged before leaping down. The fire still blazed, and all were now situating themselves in their tents while I found a nice spot to sit up against, beginning my round. Turning on some music and pulling out the Logbook from my satchel, I began filling in our journey from my last entry as the moon beamed a perfect ray down upon our camp.

I don't know what time it was when Sanji emerged from his tent and relieved me, all I know that between that hour and the hour that Luffy's incessant shouting stirred me awake, was all too short for my tastes.

"SHADDUP, YOU NINNIES!" I yelled at the usual three suspects; Chopper, Usopp, and the worst of them, Luffy. The Idiot Brigade were gloating over something called a desert shrimp…whatever the hell that was. I found out a bit later when Luffy threw away his catch casually…and it landed right in my lap. Popping an eye open, I soon turned a bit blue as what was in my lap was no shrimp…but a blood red scorpion.

"EEYAH! LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" I sprang up in a millisecond and blasted the damn creature into ashes. What? You wouldn't do the same? Let's see how you like it walking up to something like that. Now, after my hate of birds comes a hate for bugs, all of them with exception to spiders.

After showing Luffy my disdain for his idiocy…(In Laymen's terms, I beat the crap out of him with a smile on my face), I rose up and dug through my pack for some granola bars I had tucked away. Chewing on one, I soon took note of the wind attacking as, the air becoming fierce and blustery in the blink of an eye.

"Something's coming…" Chopper said sternly, sniffing the air from the high ground of a small tower-like rock. Off in the distance, three….four….FIVE massive tornados swirled upon the ground and were now moving fast towards our position.

"EVERYONE! HIDE BEHIND THE ROCKS!" Vivi soon began shouting, the vortexes nearing, "A SANDSTORM IS COMING!"

Everyone who was awake began scrambling to find cover just as the monstrous torrents of sand came down upon us…it soon become what could only be classified as an A-class cluster-&*$.

"Hrrk! Mrrrmffr!" I cursed under the blanket of sand, soon exploding out and laying upon the now sunlit desert surface, the storm since passed. Helping a nearby Vivi out of a sand covering, I took notice as one by one, the others soon burst back out.

"Great…our tents are gone…" Zoro muttered, Sanji helping a sandy Nami to her feet.

"Ugh…I think I have a sand wedgie…" I grumbled, attempting to free whatever grains had tucked away in my clothes during the burial.

Fast forward a couple of hours, the sun yet again searing down upon us…and yet again Luffy whining…only this time it was about food. Vivi attempts at dissuading our captain fell upon deaf ears…

"But Vivi…haven't ever heard of the old saying. 'When you're hungry…eat!'" Luffy stated proudly.

"Idiot! You just made that up." Usopp squabbled from behind him.

"I think that's a saying from the Big Book of Moronic Quotes…" I sarcastically remarked.

"Well…Luffy, I think I understand…so why don't we stop at the next rocky outcropping for lunch?" Vivi proposed.

"Yosh! Everyone, let's hurry to the next rocky area!" Luffy excitedly cheered, "Whoever wins at Janken carries all the baggage!"

"Huh…random." I stated.

"Isn't it usually the loser who carries the baggage?" Sanji remarked, lighting another of his cigarettes.

Unfortunately, Luffy was the oh-so-lucky winner who now drudged through the sand with Chopper's sled packed full of everyone's packs (minus mine…what? I can be a nice guy). This lasted for only about half-hour however, and as soon as Usopp announced we were an area akin to our former sleeping arrangements, Luffy mustered his strength and bolted on ahead of us.

It wasn't long before he dashed back to where were we, without the luggage in tow.

"Chopper! Hurry! There's a bunch of injured birds back there!" He shouted repeatedly.

"_Birds…?_" I thought before the realization hit me and I began hurrying along with the others. When we arrived however, both baggage and birds were nowhere to be found. Whilst a furious Sanji was berating Luffy, I began searching around…until I spotted a group of heron-like birds with various packs strapped to them, grinning and gulping down our food and water.

"Alright, you feathered bastards…I'm not in such a good mood right now…so drop our crap and fly away now…" I ordered them, somewhat knowing their answer.

The lead heron (from what I gathered) took a smug gulp of water and let loose a "Cheh!" sounding squawk before turning around and walking off, the others in suit.

"Double Chain Lightning."

Six out of seven birds became extra crispy before falling to the ground, mimicking the performance given to Luffy a few moments earlier. My lightning dissipated before striking their leader…but now an angry Luffy charged past me after the survivor.

"GIVE BACK OUR STUFF!"

I huffed and sat upon a cool rock as the others went to grab their gear, their shouting unable to deter the captain from pursuing the damn heron.

"God…I hate birds." I mumbled, taking a swig of soda.

Not ten minutes later, after Sanji had decided to deliver sweet justice to the devil birds by slicing them apart into fresh poultry, a massive cloud of dust signaled the return of our illustrious leader…who decided to bring back a camel with him…along with a moving mountain of sand.

"What in the world?" Sanji questioned the scene coming nearer to us by the second.

"Something's underneath the sand…" Zoro stated, drawing his swords.

Just as Zoro spoke those words, the sand sifted away and out from underground popped out a jumbo-jet-sized purple lizard with massive fangs.

"A Great Sandora Lizard!" Vivi gasped.

"What star was I born under to give me all this damn trouble?" Our swordsman grumbled.

I merely relaxed as the other members of the Monster Four raced out to help our captain, the three of them easily dispatching the monster lizard with a blow from each one of them.

"I almost feel sorry for the lizard…" Nami commented.

It was then a mound of sand rose up behind us, a twin to the lizard the three had just mutilated licking its lips.

"I forgot to mention…" Vivi wailed, "Sandora Lizards hunt in pairs!"

As the others began commenting on her bad timing for warnings, the lizard turned its beady eyes to its nearest meal…me.

"Oh for the love of…" Was all I could say as I was engulfed whole.

"Electric…" I latched onto its wriggling tongue as it attempted to force me down its throat. "EXECUTION!"

"GGRROOAAWWW!" The monster shrieked as all the electricity in body went into its own, shortly flopping over its side as I leapt out of its mouth.

"Ewwww…." I grumbled, flinging off monster drool. "Will the Wonders of this country ever cease?" I finished sarcastically.

The camel Luffy had discovered soon came up to us, and recognized Chopper, the two of them sparking a conversation. Turns out that the camel helped our reindeer get out of a hairy situation a while back in Nanohana. After realizing it wasn't a wild camel due to the great saddle on its back, Luffy attempted to mount the critter, only for it to munch on his rubbery head.

"I thank you for the timely rescue…" Chopper began translating the camel's mumbles. "I am but a freedom-loving, hard-boiled chivalrous camel…but I do not allow males to ride me."

The other guys soon began kicking the crap out of the beast before I stepped in, "Come on, see it from his point of view…" I started, taking a piece of roasted heron into my mouth, "Would you want a bunch of sweaty dudes riding you?"

"Aww…did my precious bandits hurt you?" Nami swooned, the camel's hearts turning to eyes the moment she touched his snout. "What should we call you, boy?"

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Pervert."

"Toe." I chimed in, and seeing the other's questioning glances, "What? Come on, that's hilarious! Toe the Camel! Come on!"

"I think we'll call you Eyelashes!" Nami announced, leading 'Eyelashes' down to pick up Vivi. "Alright, let's go!" She whipped the reins and the camel took off, leaving us men behind in the dust.

"HEY WAIT FOR US!"

"Come on, boys! Better keep up or you'll never get out of this desert!" The orange-haired devil jeered as she sped off into the distance.

"_Pleasant._" I mumbled mentally, throwing the last vestiges of my heron/lizard meal into my mouth and taking off after the others.


	40. Chapter 40 Not Like You Remembered

**AN**: Ello ello again, readers! I have an interesting poll on my profile, so feel free to take a gander at that! Oh and TheDML, here's Khurt ready for your platonic date!

**Khurt**: Why am I doing this?

**Rabb**: Because I said so.

**Khurt**: Screw it…I'm going to my trailer.

**Rabb**: *pulls out pencil and erases trailer*

**Khurt**: Oh, you're such an asshole.

**Chapter 40: Not Like You Remembered**

We had been trekking through this damnable country for near three days now since we docked….and my soda reserves ran out halfway through. At least the sun was beginning to dip under the horizon, creating a sky of brilliant orange as the temperature began to drop as well.

"Zoro…carry me…" An exhausted Usopp panted, barely scooting along upon his walking stick.

"Don't be a wimp." Came the grunted reply from the swordsman.

"Don't worry, Usopp-san. Once we pass that spear-shaped rock we'll be right outside Yuba." Vivi announced, everyone soon picking up the pace a bit to get to the city faster.

"Zoro…carry me…" Usopp tried once again.

It was another hour that we trekked, passing by said rock just as the sun vanished from sight and darkness overtook the sky. No sooner had it gone down, the wind picked up, billowing clouds of sand stirring up around us, not enough to be anything more than a nuisance.

"Over there…there's something shining…" Nami spoke through her wrappings, her hand directing ahead of us where a small glimmer of light shone through the sky-flung sand.

"_If we follow that and find a barn with a newborn baby in it…I'm out._" I thought to myself as the rest of us pressed onward. It wasn't long before a shadow loomed through the sand, along with a howling sound in the distance.

"It that Yuba?" Luffy asked.

"What is that sound?" Vivi asked no one as she stared ahead, "Something's not right here!"

We neared the looming city, and a sound akin to that Erumalu perked our ears…only this was much worse. The wails of the city were forced to cry from a raging storm that ravaged the entire city, a seeming parent to the 'small' storm we were caught in earlier.

"Yuba…" Vivi muttered under breath as she saw the town engulfed by wave after wave of sand.

We waited for what seemed like hours, hoping the crushing wind and sand to die down for us to enter the city. When it finally did, all of us began taking in the views…which was dismal. The entire oasis was abandoned, winds howling through the empty halls and blowing off meager proportions of the blanket of sand that covered everything upon the city. Palm trees lay broken and scattered, buildings were near falling into ruin and collapse, and not a drop of water to be found…Vivi was beside herself, unable to hide the grief in her voice.

"No…." She muttered grimly, gazing at the ruination around her.

"This doesn't look good." Zoro grunted, poking a palm tree before him with his scabbard and causing to break apart into brittle pieces. "This place is just as bad as Erumalu."

"Where's the water?" Luffy blurted, scanning around for any hint.

"Isn't this place supposed to be an oasis?" Sanji spoke up.

"Guess the oasis was buried by these sandstorms." I theorized, digging away a portion of dirt and finding nothing underneath but more sand. "This far into the desert with no water supply…only a matter of time before this place became a ghost town."

As we progressed further into the remains of Yuba, a shoveling sound caught our attention…and coming upon a massive hole in the ground, found an elderly man who was as dried up as the town around him, digging away at the bottom.

"You're passing travelers, correct?"He asked wearily, keeping to his task without facing us. "You must be tired from your journey across the desert…" He finally looked out upon us, Vivi hiding away her face. "This town was famous for its inns…feel free to spend the night in any one of them."

"Excuse me…" Vivi asked from beneath her veil, "We had heard that the Rebel Army was using this town as a headquarters…"

"What business do you have with those fools?" The old man shot us a violent stare before picking up whatever was around and showering them at us. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU CAME HERE TO JOIN THEM!"

When he ran out of things to chuck at us, he only mopped off his brow before continuing his former task. "Besides…the Rebels have left Yuba, those fools are now stationed in Katorea."

"K…Katorea?" Vivi gasped, and upon questioning about where that city was, "Katorea…the neighboring town of Nanohana!"

"We crossed this damn desert for nothing?" I cursed, my electricity jumped around me to match my rising temper, as Eyelashes (as translated by Chopper) stated he was delivering supplies to rebels in Katorea when he ran into Chopper…promptly earning him a beatdown from the more volatile members of the crew for not mentioning that precious fact.

"Between the drought…and the constant sandstorms…Yuba was swallowed up bit by bit over time…" The old man said through gritted teeth, shoveling mound after mound of sand away. "Over time…it turned into what you see here…a shell of its former self."

"What do we do now, Vivi?" Luffy asked, dusting his hands off from walloping Eyelashes.

"Vivi?" The digger ceased digging and began walking towards us, dropping his shovel and staring at her.

"NO WAIT, VIVI'S NOT A PRINCESS OR ANYTHING!" Luffy shouted, before being smacked in the head by Zoro.

"Vivi-chan…is…is it really you?" He asked, placing withered hands upon her shoulders and gazing right into her eyes. "You **are** alive! I'm…so glad…" His wrinkled eyes began tearing, and his hands shook within their grip, "It's me…Don't you remember?...Although…I've lost a bit of weight…"

"Toto-ojisan!" Vivi had to cover her mouth as she was brought to realization about the old man.

"Yes…" Toto replied, holding back tears. "Listen to me, Vivi-chan…no matter what…I believe in the King! He isn't the kind of man to betray the country!" He then fell to his knees, unable to hold back the welling tears as they poured down his face.

"This rebellion is absurd!" He shouted in anger through sniffles, "Those fools…I'm not the only one who believes in the King…a greater part of Arabasta does as well…but no matter what I said to them…to Kohza…they still want to fight!" He then lifted a hand to Vivi's shoulder once again, meeting her eyes, "Their strength is at its limit…so…they plan to end it all with their next attack…They've become battle-hungry…and they intend to die! So I beg of you, Vivi-chan…! Please…please stop those idiots!"

The moon had reached its apex as we settled in for the night in one of Toto's aforementioned hotels…in which I ransacked for any sign of a carbonated beverage. Unable to find any, I found Usopp embroiling himself into a war against Zoro as he nailed him with a pillow to the face.

"And you!" The sniper shouted, pelting Chopper with pillows. "You get the award for most lazy during the entire trip!"

"You try having fur in this place!" Chopper angrily yelled back, clinging onto Usopp's collar.

"Um…Sanji-san…I believe you are in my bed…" Vivi stated bashfully, Sanji having made himself comfortable in said bed.

"Yes, but I figured you could use some company over the ni-…Oof!" I cut him off with a pillow to his pervy mug.

"I think you lack the necessary parts for something like that!" I laughed, grabbing more pillows as the cook began retaliating. I took one pillow into my mouth by its end, and held the other two in my hands. "Beware! I know Three Pillow Style!" This caused Zoro to now join in on the attack, and soon enough Chopper and Usopp became embroiled in the conflict…a giant pillowy brawl. Nami attempted to stop the melee…only to receive a pillow-turned-projectile from yours truly. The six of us now began attacking anew, the air becoming filled with curses and battle-cries…Vivi smartly keeping out of it and merely chuckling at the scene we had created.

I don't know when everyone finally lost the will to rumble and turned in, although eventually all went to their own beds (I made sure that Sanji did that as well). It was still too early for me to turn in, so I merely star-gazed for a bit upon the inn's rooftop, whistling to _Rap is the Soul of a Man…I Think…It Was_ from Gurren Lagann. The night was cloud-free, surprisingly peaceful considering the weather a mere three hours earlier. I was bathing in the enveloping light of a full moon, which seemed to engulf near the entire sky from the vantage point I sat upon, but in that light…I fell to dreams.

*Poke*

"Urmm…"

*Shove*

"No…I don wanna go to school…"

*BLAM* "Wake up!"

"YEOW!" I shouted, rubbing the latest lump on my head, courtesy of the navigator she-devil. "What?" I shouted at her, garbled a bit through morning dreariness.

"Come on, we're headed for Katorea." Nami responded gingerly, sliding down a ladder to the ground, and with a mumble and a curse, I followed suit.

Everyone had gathered outside of town, right beyond one of the city's gates. I yawned a bit as a drop of sweat flew down my head, the sun blazing up above as usual. Toto and Vivi had just finished their goodbyes when the old man came to Luffy, presenting him with a small barrel of water.

"Here, Luffy. Please take this with you." He said, placing it in his hands.

"Wow! Water!" Luffy shouted happily. "So some finally came out?"

"Aye…right after you fell asleep after digging last night, I managed to squeeze some out from that hole you made and distill it…Sorry, but that's all I can give you for now." Toto smiled cheerfully as our captain danced around.

"Ah, thanks ojisan! I'll drink it carefully!"

I nudged Sanji as this went on, "How long do you think 'carefully' for Luffy is?"

"I give it an hour."

"Generous, aren't we?"

We had only gotten out of sight of the dried up city when Luffy plopped down underneath a dead tree, cross-legged and arms folded behind his head.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted at the captain, "What are you doing? We need to get going!"

"Is something wrong, Luffy-san?" Vivi asked gently, descending from Eyelashes.

"I quit." Luffy bluntly replied.

"You…quit?" Nami repeated quietly.

"Luffy-san, what do you mean?" Vivi asked gently, moving towards the captain.

"Come on, Luffy…we don't have time to cater to your retarded whims!" Sanji hissed, making for Luffy…only to be thrown on his ass as he attempted to remove the rubberman from his perch.

"Vivi." Luffy spoke up, uncaring for the cook's shouting. "I want to beat the crap out of Crocodile!" He began with a quiet anger, "If we stop all these rebels, will that stop Crocodile? Even if we reach Katorea in time, there's nothing we can do….We're pirates…you'd be better off going there without us."

"It's startling how sometimes he can actually hit the nail on the head." I muttered to no one in particular.

"Luffy can surprise us from time to time." Usopp added in.

"But…That is…" Vivi sputtered, until Luffy interrupted her.

"All you want is for no one to die in this battle….not any of your people…not any of us…" he finally removed the shade his straw hat cast on his eyes and locked onto Vivi's with a fierce stare. "You're trying to take on a Shichibukai in a battle with over a million people involved…and all you want is for no one to be hurt. Aren't you being naïve?"

"Luffy…!" Nami attempted to intervene, only for my hand to clasp onto her shoulder and pull her back. I met her questioning glare with a small head shake and continued watching, she soon did the same.

"What's wrong with not wanting people to die?" Vivi replied seethed.

"Because people die." Luffy's answer sparked something within Vivi as she clenched her teeth and in one swift motion, full-on slapped him across the face, removing him from his spot.

"Stop talking like that!" She yelled at him, still fuming, "That's exactly what we came here to prevent! None of my people are at fault! So…so why does anyone have to die, Luffy?" She began trembling again, renewed anger causing her fists to shake. "IT'S ALL CROCODILE FAULT!"

I closed my eyes the second Luffy sprang up and punched Vivi in the cheek as he shouted back. "Then why are you risking YOUR life?" Vivi now had regained herself and leapt upon Luffy, sending him to the ground with her on top of him, although that didn't stop Luffy. "From looking at what this country needs the most…" Luffy continued in his spiel, as Vivi constantly began barraging him with blows, "Is even….clear…to me…Do you honestly think risking only your own life is going to be enough!"

"Then what am I supposed to risk?" Vivi yelled back, still raining slaps and punches upon the captain until he managed to grab hold of her wrists. "I….I have nothing else to risk…" Vivi claimed, defeated as Luffy rose from underneath her, throwing her off.

"TRY RISKING OUR LIVES ALONG WITH YOURS! ISN'T THAT WHAT NAKAMA ARE FOR?"

Vivi now sat upon the sand, a hand to her mouth steadily becoming moistened by the tears streaming down her face.

"We're…your nakama, right?" Luffy asked, walking away from her as Nami rushed to her side. "Hah….it seems you can cry…you're the one suffering most…and you want to beat the hell out of him more than anyone…"

Luffy gave the princess only a few moments to sob upon Nami's shoulders before grabbing his straw hat and placing it upon his head. "Now…where is Crocodile?"

Vivi wiped some of her tears, and answered through small sniffles, "…Rainbase."

**End of Chapter**

*BONUS MINI-CHAPTER*

We go back to the evening the Straw Hats ventured into Yuba, only we head a few miles to the east…where a small café stands alone upon the rolling sands. A hanging sign wafting the breeze, **The Spider's Café** emboldened upon its panels. A light sonata plays in the background while a woman in her late twenties, curls of deep blue hair held in check by a purple headband and a pair of violet eyes hidden behind a pair of red glasses as they skimmed across a light book.

The peace is soon disturbed, however, by not the café's door swinging open, its small bell alarming the worker to customers, but also a short, robust woman walking through the opening and spewing a never-ending string of complaints.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…just exhausted! Back aches, damnit! And it's all your fault, Mr. 4!" The voice was squeaky and high-pitched, its owner patted her back with a fist as a spherical mane of deep red hair curled upward from her domed head, a pair of squared sunglasses hiding her eyes and the constantly moving massive mouth of hers went on. "You're so boring you give me back pain!"

Her companion stood at the door, an oval-shaped man with a large green jacket and tiny black pants that encompassed the diminutive legs he had compared to massive frame. A large orange scarf was wrapped around his neck and a small, yet chubby head emerged from the jacket's top, Mr. 4 attempted to apologize only for his blabbermouth partner to sass him off as she approached the counter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…Paula, how's business? The place is completely empty! Empty place. Emp-ty. Emp. E-! Huh!"

"It's been a long time…Miss Merry Christmas, Mr. 4…" The blue-haired beauty answered, turning towards the plump woman who seated herself at the bar, "I presume you would care for an Orange Pekoe and Mr. 4, you would like some apple tea, yes?"

"Un, deux!" "Kura!"

"What the hell was that?" Miss Merry X-mas turned her stool to face the record player. "You play some strange music nowadays, Paula!"

"Song? No…I'm playing a sonata, not a song." She answered plainly.

"Un deux!" "Ola!"

"What was that?"

"OH COME MY WAAAAY~!" Came a shrill singing voice from beyond the café's walls, the door's bell once again jingling as another strange person entered the establishment. "Hello there~! How was it?"

"You look like an idiot, Mr. 2…" Paula replied nonchalantly, the okama huffing his cheeks as he spun around.

"I am not an idiot, Paula! Why you ask? Because I am a dancer!" Mr. 2 skipped to the bar gaily, sitting himself down. "I will have a takopa."

"Takopa?"

"Quit messing around~! Tako parfait! Takopa! Nyahahahaha!" The heavily-mascaraed man turned to the two who had retreated to a table to sip their beverages. "Ah, Fatty, Crone! You two are already here?"

"Shut the hell up! All that shouting is going right to my back!" The portly woman screamed back as her compatriot patted her back as she laid upon the table.

"Ah, yes yes yes! That reminds me, even the Mr. 1 pair is coming this time no? I've never met them before…I'm SOOOO looking forward to it! Nyahahaha!"

*Jingle*

"Why must the ugliest dogs bark the loudest?" A newcomer announced as he entered the café. "Please do us all a favor and cease your intolerable babble, Mr. 2."

"Oh, do you really want to fight me, Mr. 6?" The okama ignored the plate dished before him as he leapt to his feet to face the challenger.

"Kahuhuhu…it has been a while since my beauties last ate…" The man laughed as he fully entered, a devilish smile playing upon his lips. He was forced to bend down to enter through the doorway, but now stood to his full height, towering a few inches above Mr. 4. Black waves of hair flowed down from the top of his head, sitting firmly upon his shoulders and reaching the shoulder blades upon his back. Every few inches of its span, a different colored streak of hair flowed with it, ranging every color of the rainbow across the ebon span. A thin face lay underneath it, and small rectangular sunglasses belied eyes of silver that bored upon his would-be opponent as a bloodthirsty smile played above a thin, jutting chin. The rest of his body was slim and proper, a white blouse-like shirt with a collar that was frilled at the bottom of its neck hole, spanning down to the middle of his chest and sitting on top of it was a black dress jacket, blowing softly against his waist. Tight black tuxedo pants were fastened tightly by a belt with a small flower buckle strapping it into place. A small fanny pack was fastened as well to it, and in his hands he bore a black violin case. "Though…I must ponder if they will eat something as repulsive as you…"

The lean, massively tall man strutted casually to the bar, leaning his case against the counter, and reaching into his pocket, presented a white rose to its attendant. "Ah, my dear Paula-chan…you have only grown more beautiful since last we parted…"

"And you have only grown more deluded, Mr. 6…" The blue-haired waitress shot down the spindly agent while she disappeared into the kitchen.

Mr. 6 merely turned back to the first two to arrive, tucking back away his gift as he spoke, "And I also see you two trolls still haven't changed for the better."

"Shut up! My back is aching cause of you and Mr. 2's blabbering! Blab! Blab blab blab!"

It was only another half-hour later, the clock nearing the eight o'clock marker, as Mr. 2 spun around to alleviate his boredom, also entertaining a clapping Mr. 4 who slowly laughed at the display.

"Stop that! It hurts just watching you!" An irritated Miss X-mas shouted at the twirling okama.

"What was that, crone?" Bon Clay ceased his spinning to glare back at the offender.

"It also hurts to listen to your grating voices." Mr. 6 said casually, sipping away at a steaming cup.

"You want a piece of me?"

"Please…calm down, all of-"

*CRASH*

Paula's attempt to diffuse the growing conflict between the agents was halted when several injured and bruised men came crashing through the wall of the café, all members shifting into attack mode the instant it happened.

"My boys! What happened to you?" Mr. 2 asked his subordinate, the one who still remained conscious, "Why did you come flying through the wall?"

"H-he did it!" The beaten-up man answered, looking back upon a shadow that stood outside the gaping hole.

"What? You know them?" Came a gruff voice, stern and calm. "They were moving suspiciously through the desert." The owner came forward, a well-muscled man with near-fully shaven head of white hair, a stark contrast to his dark skin. A square, strong jaw sat underneath a pair of emotionless eyes that glared forward. A long, flowing black sleeveless coat blew in the wind as it revealed his naked chest, an archaic kanji for the number 1 emboldened on it. "It's not as though they will die…you seem to be quite close…However, worthless relationships will only damn you."

"Those were my men!" Mr. 2 shouted back, charging at the newcomer.

"Stop it, Mr. 2!" Miss X-mas attempted to shout at her fellow agent, only to be drowned out by the ensuing fight.

"Heh…let them fight…maybe if we're lucky, they'll kill each other and two new agent spots will open up." The dark-haired man chuckled from his seat.

All of the newcomer's attacks were parried or dodged by the okama's rapid spinning and dancing, easily evading them. The same could be said about Bon Clay's attacks, for none managed to land upon the dark-skinned man during his recital, until a surprise kick caught the newcomer in the chest. Only as he rocketed back, he hit not wall…but remains of a wall as it shattered before he was slammed outside.

"Oho…what an interesting ability…" Mr. 6 chirped from his seat, interested in the fight at hand.

Lifting himself up and dusting off the debris, a cold stare met Mr. 2, "So you wish to die."

"Enough, Mr. 1!" Paula intervened, appearing in front of the man.

"Stay out of this, Miss Doublefinger." Mr. 1 coldly warned the woman.

"Let me go, Fatty!" Mr. 2 yelled feverishly at the weight of Mr. 4 as the larger man held the okama upon the ground.

"Mr. 2, will you calm yourself? It's eight o'clock, and all of the designated Agents have gathered…" Paula, or rather Miss Doublefinger announced, shedding her worker's outfit and revealing a tight-fitted leather outfit that showed off her well-endowed body. "From here we make our way to the City of Dreams, Rainbase…The man we call 'Boss', whose face we have never seen…is waiting there."

**End of Mini-Chapter**


	41. Chapter 41 Blood

**AN:** Hello, dear readers! No this is not some heavenly dream…I have really returned with new chapters for you lucky peoples to enjoy! Computer's up and working fine…so enjoy the glorious comeback of **One Piece: A New Storm**!

**Chapter 41: Blood**

_I…was in pain. My entire body was wracked in a throbbing fit of it. I struggled to open my eyes, barely managing to succeed with one…the other was held shut by an inky substance. I powered through instinct and forced the eyelid open…red filling my vision from the newly-awakened orb. Blood stained my sight in my left eye as I squeezed it back shut, tearing out the life fluids._

_I struggled to get up…only to enter another round of stinging hurt unlike the others in its magnitude. My back tinged…the source of my pain…and it was wet…most likely more blood. Grating sensations covered my backside as I struggled to fight through the pain._

"_K…Khurt…" A tiny voice came from my left...my eyes shot to full as I forced my neck to locate its owner. Scanning through the dimming shadows, a frock of red-stained golden hair caught my eyes, a young face covered in blood and tears looked back at me. "I…It…It hurts…"_

_I coughed a bit of phlegm and blood, revolting against my body in its throes of pain to crawl to her, throwing myself onto my stomach and ignoring the numbed leg that threatened to slow me down._

_Glass littered the ground, scraps of metal flung here and there…paid no heed as I continued to the talker, finally putting a hand over her outstretched arm. "Kacey…hang on…just hang on…"_

"NO!" I yelled to myself, flinging up to a sitting position, rocketing from the sleeping bag. I touched my face, finding no remains of the nightmare that plagued me, minus the cold sweat I found myself covered in. I merely stood there for a bit, breathing heavily as I composed myself and took in my surroundings. We had stopped for the night during our trek to Rainbase where I had dozed off after my watch.

"You okay?" The sudden voice caught me a bit by surprise, Sanji sitting atop a flat rock a few yards away with a concerned look in my direction.

I sighed a bit before answering, "Nothing new…just a nightmare." I sat up and stretched and joined the cook upon his perch. "Mind if I bum a smoke?"

His visible eyebrow came upward as he offered the small box, one of the sticks jutting out, "Didn't peg you as the smoking type."

I lit it up and puffed away, "I quit a few years ago…but sometimes you just need one…" He shrugged and resumed with his cigarette as the two of us merely smoked under the stars until the sun peeked above the horizon.

It was the next day and it was just as hellish as the entire trip had been…the sun bearing down upon me as the crew drudged through the sands towards Rainbase…and by extension, Crocodile.

"Come on Luffy! Just a little bit!"

"Gomu-gomu No Way!"

I sighed in displeasure and annoyance as Usopp attempted to solicit a small drink from Luffy's prized Yuba water…only to be foiled by the captain's rubbery arms, never allowing his newest possession to come within range of the sniper's grasp.

"Would you two morons knock it off?" I chided them, unable to keep my cool between their bickering and the sun constantly wearing down my nerves...the fact that I had gotten barely any sleep thanks to my feverish dreaming was not helping their case as well. My temper flared up when they got even louder and before I had the chance to pounce upon them and deliver a much-needed lesson on listening to the advice of a pissed-off Avatar, a chirping voice giggled into my ear.

"What's the matter, Boss? Sand in your skiddies?" Lily giggled happily at my frustration until I took it out on her by blowing her off my shoulder with a gust of breath. I let out a quiet chortle as she barreled in air uncontrollably for a moment, before catching herself with her umbrella. She returned my coy smile with puffed-out cheeks and a ticked disposition.

"_Ahaha….needed that._" I mentally chuckled a bit at her expense…before the idiot duo started up again.

One beat-down and a couple hours later, the afternoon sun shining brightly when Eyelashes stopped in his tracks, Vivi holding the reins.

"We're here." She said solemnly, pulling down her veil.

Coming onto the top of the dune we were scaling, I gazed upon the epitome of the saying 'Jewel of the Desert'. Rainbase was not the disheveled ruins of Yuba or Erumalu, instead it sat perfectly between the sands. A flow of people crowded the streets, visible even from the distance we were from the city itself.

We hadn't even reached the edge of the city before... "CROCODILE! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Luffy began yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Oi oi Luffy, you can't keep shouting!" Usopp tried to coax the captain, only for him to continue shouting until Nami bashed him in the head.

"We can't just march in and start shouting for a fight!" She berated him.

"What? Why not?" Luffy demanded to know as he rubbed his fist-sized lump.

"If we raise a stink too soon, we'll never see Crocodile!" Usopp answered.

"COME OUT, YOU CROC!"

"WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

It wasn't too long before we had entered the city, Luffy and Usopp dashing off to get water for the group as the rest of us set up under the shade of a palm tree. I took the chance to get out from the hellish rays in stride, stretching myself out and relaxing.

"Don't get too comfortable. We'll have to move soon before Baroque Works finds us." Zoro stated as he used a stick to mess with the resting Eyelashes.

Letting out a small yawn, I didn't bother to face him as I replied, "Yeah yeah…I know…but I might as well get some rest before…"

"YAAAAAAAH!"

"That." My eyebrow twitched in annoyance when I lifted myself up to face the two who had left to get water…only they were barreling down the street at full speed with a legion of Marines on their tails.

"Honestly…not again." Sanji covered his face with his hand as the rest of us got to our feet and began running, Usopp and Luffy right behind us.

"But….what about Tony-kun?" Vivi asked in a hurry, looking over her shoulder in the direction our reindeer chum had departed to find a bathroom.

"He'll be okay! He can handle himself!" Zoro answered.

"YOU GUYS! THE MARINES AND THAT SMOKEY GUY ARE HERE!" Luffy shouted.

"NO SHIT!" I yelled back. "_Damn! If Smoker's here that asshat ginger stalker's here too!_" I thought to myself, scanning the rooftops for another sneak attack from aforementioned ginger.

We dashed here and there throughout the city, narrowly keeping ahead of the band of Marines nipping at our heels.

"You guys! If we keep running around like, we're gonna be found out for sure!" Usopp shrieked, lugging a small barrel of water.

"I think they already have…" Zoro coolly shot back, as assorted gangs followed our movement with hungry eyes.

"Then we'll just take the fight to Crocodile himself!" I sneered wickedly, ecstatic at the chance for a good rumble.

"There! The building with the crocodile!" Vivi pointed ahead to a massive pyramid-like structure in the midst of a brilliant lake. "Rain Dinners! Its Crocodile's headquarters!"

"Next intersection, we should split up! Hopefully we'll lose the Marines before we charge in!" Sanji interjected.

"Sounds like a plan!" Zoro added.

"Yosh! We'll meet up there!" Luffy whooped before taking the mid-ground between the fork, leaping to the rooftops. "At the Croc House!"

"Right!"

I opted to go with Zoro and Vivi, knowing that the agents would be more interested in her than any of us lowly pirates. We had not gotten far before mobs of non-uniformed thugs swarmed the streets, eyeing us with the same predatory gaze their predecessors did.

"There! That's definitely Princess Vivi!" One shouted as all rushed forward with various weapons at the ready.

"Baroque Works Millions!"

I shot a glance at Zoro and he nodded. "Loser fights." He said, lifting his arm back. Receiving the message we quickly shot our arms out in unison…once, twice and third.

I got rock. He had scissors.

"Come on, Vivi!" I picked her up bridal-style and willed power to my legs.

"But…Mr. Bushido!" She gasped in surprise, evidently realizing our plan.

"I'll be fine." He retorted as I Blitzkrieg'd away down an alley, zigzagging between the main roads and their back alleys during jumps. After about five, I slowed down and set the princess back onto her feet upon the grass of a small park-like area, a small tower standing tall over the sparse palm trees. I fell to one knee, taking in slow breaths as I regained energy.

"Khurt-san…are you..?" She bent down to help me, but I raised a hand and halted her as I lifted myself up.

"Fine…Blitzkrieg just wears me a bit." I shot a disarming grin at her to ease her thoughts.

"Good…we need to get…"

"It's the princess! Kill 'er!" A voice rang out in the clearing, before dozens of bodies emerged out of every crevice towards us.

"Cheh…throwing small fry at us by the handful." I chuckled, powering up as Vivi whipped out her spinning chakrams.

"Oi…isn't that…?" One grunt asked as I disappeared from where I stood…and materialized right into their midst. "BLITZKRIEG KHURT!"

"Bingo! And your prize…!" I laughed as I fired my Clawshot at him, grappling his face. "A trip around the world!" I swung him like a yo-yo morning star, knocking every Million around us off their feet as either the taunt chain or their comrade pummeled them as I twirled like a tornado possessed. The rank-and-file around me dispersed, I spun one last time before releasing the grip, sending the now-pulped thug sailing into a nearby building.

Tucking away the Clawshot, I flashed towards another group that was charging towards Vivi, forming twin balls of light in my hands.

"Double Tempest Bomb!" I chucked the spheres into their midst, the bombs doing their work and scattering them easily. I rushed for those unaffected by the blasts, surging power into my arms.

"Taser Boxing!" I kneed one in the gut who had the gall to point a rifle at the princess when she wasn't looking. Before he even fell to the ground in a crispy mess, I moved the next victim, and dodging his sword lunge I delivered an electric elbow to his jaw. A giant man with a sickle skewered the ground where I once was as his comrade's teeth flew through the air, only to get a taser punch to his temple.

While he crumpled to the floor, I shot energy into my limbs and took in every combatant that had gathered near Vivi.

"Blitzkrieg…" I vanished, reappearing and socking a cowboy with knuckle dusters, I continued my instant rampage. "BARRAGE!" A split-second I would be visible; punching, elbowing, kneeing, kicking, or head-butting a different grunt every flash, all of them succumbing to the lightning strikes and falling to the floor.

This rigmarole continued for a few more minutes, Millions would pour out from the streets and soon find themselves flat on the dirt. Though fatigued more than when I had started, I could go on for a few more rounds…but Vivi was breathing heavily, nursing a small gash on her shoulder.

"_She's not as used to such heavy brawling…_" I thought before my mind returned the fight, clothes-lining an unlucky punk who tried to flank me. I was ready to Blitzkrieg us away again when an eruption of gunfire hailed down upon the Baroque agents.

I looked up and saw a bird-like figure diving towards us, "_Enter…uhh…the Eagle-dude._" I only caught a glimpse of him before he whisked Vivi away, perching her high atop the tower in the midst of the park.

"Oh sure…leave the pirate behind…" I complained, knocking out the thug I had by the collar before willing power to my legs.

"Blitzkrieg." I met both at the top in an instant, the bird-man eyeing me with suspicion and surprise when I phased near them. The man bore a starch-white robe adorned with black stars littering his attire. A large sword hung on his belt, which he now gripped its handle tightly. Eyes marked with purple makeup that swung down into twin streams down his face to his jaw line.

"It's alright, Pell-san…he's one of my companion." Vivi soothed him, his disposition changing completely. "Khurt-san, this is Pell…he's one of my father's generals."

"A pleasure." He bowed and I nodded my head in return. "It appears I must thank you for caring for our princess."

"Not a problem…" I waved him off before gazing down at the ocean of bad guys beneath us. "Though thanks can wait until we've dealt with the flunkies."

Pell merely strode forward to the ledge, facing the mob below. "Leave them to me…so please excuse me for a moment." He glared downward, meeting the gazes of everyone who stood upon grass and stone. "Tori Tori No Mi…Model: Falcon!" He crossed his arms as he began his transformation…his chest puffed out as skin gave way to feathers, wings jutting out from his back as well as a beak in lieu of mouth and nose. Enormous taloned hands replaced fingers as his voice carried over the clearing, "It grants me only one of five flying ability known throughout the world…Appreciate the brief showing of its power!" Pell then leapt off, diving towards his prey, which shook off their fear and filled the air with bullets…air that no longer contained the warrior.

"Where…" One of them only got so far into his question when Pell appeared behind them.

"TOBIZUME!" Every agent gathered in the park was sent off balance, shredded clothing and blood filling the air along with their pained cries.

I whistled at the show, seeing only a slightly slower performance from what they had seen. "Damn…that's almost Soru speed." I commented with a tinge of humor, before lifting my hands to my mouth to cup a yell, "Oi, Pell! Good show!" He took a small bow as he landed upon the ground, shifting back into human form, every agent around him lying in tatters.

"What a splendid display…" A voice from behind us said smoothly…a voice that sent a small shiver down my spine. As I leapt and turned up from my sitting position to ready for another fight…

*Squelch!*

Pain. A throbbing, numbing pain in my side. I toppled forward onto the stones of the tower, only to see a small limb protruding from its surface…its fingers digging a small black dagger into my flesh above the ribs.

"Khurt-san!" Vivi yelled before being quieted and restrained by similar arms as I fell over on myself, hitting the floor with a thud…it was as if every bit of energy in my body suddenly evaporated. The muscles in my limbs would not respond to the mental commands I sent to rise up. I forced my head to look upward into the cocky smirk of Miss All-Sunday, gloatingly smiling back at me as I lay before her…utterly powerless.

"Hello again…Mr. Vanguard." She said in her fake polite tone before turning to face the general below. "We must skip the pleasantries for now…it seems as though an unexpected arrival has made short work of my employees."

"What have you done to the princess?" Pell demanded, shifting into his bird-man form once again as Vivi struggled against her fleshy restraints.

"I am merely readying her and her companion for a small get-together my company is hosting…if you be so kind as to excuse us…"

"Do not make such preposterous requests." He ordered, bending his knees, "You are obviously an enemy to this country…and as per my duty…" Pell released the tension in his legs and blazed through the air towards the cowgirl-agent. "I WILL CUT YOU DOWN!"

"N..no!" I attempted to warn Pell as my voice struggled to reach him, but Miss All-Sunday had already raised her arms.

"Treis Fleur." Three arms bunched together the wings Pell had grown and several more held his limbs in place…without any form to guide his trajectory, the general smashed against the roof of the building we now all lay upon.

Though weakened by the fall, Pell rose to his feet "I…will not…give…" He had no time to finish his sentence before more arms rose around him, gripping his neck and back.

"I'm sorry to have to resort to this…but I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule." She merely scoffed at his attempts to break free. "Seis Fleur…" The arms around Pell tightened. "Clutch."

*CRIICCKK!*

I winced as every bone in her grasp cracked, sending Pell to the ground once again…only he did not rise back up this time. Vivi was beside herself, tears staining the hands that clamped her shut as she desperately yelled for the general who now lay broken before her.

"Now then…Mr. Vanguard…" She turned to me, putting on another fake smile.

"Wh…wh…what d…id…you…" I forced all energy into words, fighting against the creeping numbness that ran rampant through my body.

Miss All-Sunday merely laughed at my display, her boots clacking upon the tower stone as she approached me. She made eye contact with me and looked down upon me with smug satisfaction before answering my unfinished question, " 'And thus, when the God of Shadows fell to his knees, the Guardians stood before him victorious in their battle…but as he lay dying, his black blood fell to the earth below, carrying the curse of its master to the gems that rested.'" She spoke as though reciting a poem, all the while keeping her fake smile, " 'Onyx was born from his spoiled essence, able to rob the elements of their power…as did their master.' I am sure an Avatar would know of such things, no?" She now stood directly in front of me, peering down at my near lifeless form. "The blood-gems…Onyx…it is what that dagger is made out of…I had heard the Government used such weapons during the Avatar Purge…"

"_Avatar…Purge?_"

She now leaned to meet my hateful gaze before continuing, "So many questions…I have never been able to meet an Avatar before now." Her eyes became like a cat eyeing a wounded mouse. "Now then, Mr. Vanguard…be cooperative and I may reward you…" A glint in her visage and the dagger was pulled part way from my flesh, minute quantities of energy returning. A new smile played her face as she spoke, a small movement opening her jacket more…revealing more of her body.

Though my eyes scanned her visible skin for a brief moment, they soon locked back onto hers "I'm…not…into the….cowgirl-hooker look….Sorry." I laughed weakly with a jackass smile.

Her face darkened for a second before her arm dug the dagger back in….I lacked the energy to scream in agony…as more of it entered my body, the more it began to burn like a freshly-fired iron.

"I do not wish to torture you…but…" Her look stayed the same as I gritted my teeth through the pain. "I will do what is necessary…"

"Go suck…a Croc dick!" I grunted in agony, the pain increasing tenfold as the hilt of the dagger pushed against my skin, being driven in deeper as well as twisted. I managed to see Vivi fighting against her hold, presumably yelling my name in an attempt to keep me awake…but my eyelids fluttered shut…unable to cope with the burning numbness that swept across my body…

"A waste of potential..." Were the last words I heard before darkness overtook me.

**End of Chapter**


	42. Chapter 42 Calm Before the Storm

**AN:** Ello ello, readers! Miss me? Well, summer may mean vacations for you kiddies but it means I have to work longer hours! A pox upon summer! Gimme my winter/fall back! Anywho, holy hot damn Avatoa...so many reviews, thank a bunch! Better hurry and catch up, Kakusei, new guy's leaving you in the dust! P.S. Thanks for the corrections, dude…sometimes you do so much awesome you miss the little bits of crap that slip through.

**Avatoa Asks:**

I would like to take a guess on which filler arc you are doing. My guess is it would be either the G8 arc or the Ice Hunter arc. How is that am I in the ballpark or what?

**Rabb:** Perhaps you are, perhaps not! 'Tis a mystery! *Crosses arms like Don Kanoji* BWAHAHAHA!

**Juniperlei asks**

Avatar purge interesting... and what could crocodile possible want with Khurt hmmmm...

**Rabb:** What makes you so sure it's Crocodile who's interested?

**Thegreatdar**

The reason why is because Khurt isn't really creative enough. His repetoire really only consists of another more powerful attack after attack.

**Rabb:** Ah yes, but you see my good dar, is that Arabasta is a bit early for him to delve into more sophisticated and wacky attacks…at this time, Zoro merely slashes, Sanji kicks, and Luffy still just stretches. I'm trying to keep Khurt on par with some of the crew with his abilities. But don't worry, there's still a lot of story to cover and Khurt will reach out with his abilities…both scientifically and mystically.

**Chapter 42: Calm Before the Storm**

*Squelch!*

"Ga-haa!" I blurted in pain as consciousness was returned to me, the seeping shadows of my vision disappearing along with the burning numbness that engulfed my body.

"Easy, Khurt…" A familiar voice sounded, my blurred vision revealing a distorting image in front of me. Shaking my head a bit, I attempted to focus upon who now tended to my wound.

"Oh hey, Chops…" I chuckled a bit, attempting to sit up before forced back onto my back by the small reindeer doctor.

"Don't get up until I'm done!" Chopper ordered, cleaning the gap in my side.

With a grunt of rebellious withdrawal, I laid back onto the grass of the park until something caught in my peripheral vision. The same knife Robin had impaled me with lying amidst sorted medicines and wraps of gauze.

"_She had me helpless…but...why just leave me here?_" I pondered while Chopper treated me. "_She said she was in a hurry…maybe she just came for Vivi and was simply removing one threat in her way…_" I bit my lip in question, trying to piece the clues together. "_And that Avatar Purge she mentioned…she seemed so enthusiastic about finding out what she could about it…Hrmmm…I don't like this…_"

For the next few minutes I lay flat as the good doctor cleaned my wound and dressed it, until sewing it up and allowed me to stand once again.

"Yosh! Done!" He said with glee, wiping his forehead before meeting my gaze. "What happened to you, Khurt?"

"A Baroque officer named Miss All-Sunday used that knife over there to paralyze me somehow…then snatched Vivi and bolted." I paraphrased the incident, not feeling like adding in my brief conversation before I went lights out.

"Knife?" Chopper lifted up the weapon, examining it closely, "It's not made of seastone…"

I snuck it from his hooves and looked it over myself, "Yeah…she said it was onyx…" Holding it by the lather grasp that encompassed its hilt, I held it from every angle, inspecting every inch. "Hrmm…" Forming an idea, I pressed a lone finger against the blade…expecting another black-out…only nothing happened…no fading of energy, not even an inkling of the weakness I felt last time I felt the sharpness. "Weird…" I gripped the whole of the blade; still no trace of weakening that took me into oblivion.

"Nothing's happening…" Chopper stated the obvious, looking over my little experiment. "Maybe it's a one-time use…"

"I dunno…" My gut disagreed with the hypothesis…an instinct that told me there was more to this little dagger. With a sigh of defeat, I lay the weapon back to the stone at my side…and the powerlessness returned in a heartbeat. I toppled forward, my ass hanging in the air as I drooled upon the ground in a feeble collapse.

"GYAH! KHURT! What happened?" Chopper rushed to my front, lifting me up by the head. "WhatdoIdo whatdoido whatdoido?" He became frantic as he attempted to slap me awake.

"Urrggrbll…" I let out a murloc-esque garble as he struck me, some mind restoring from the blow. "The…knife…" I managed to grumble from mock consciousness.

"Knife?" He parroted, turning to the aforementioned blade. My eye managed to follow where it sat…in a small pool of blood that had formed from the wound before Chopper had treated it.

The moment the reindeer had picked it back up, it released a fiery hiss and became red as the liquid it bathed in, the blood that had collected upon it soon boiled to nothingness. The last of my blood sizzled away, it returned to the state it was when I pressed against it, black as coal…and my strength returned.

Shaking my head, I forced myself upward and took the blade from Chopper, inspecting every notch once again. "Blood…" The echoes of Robin's little recital bouncing around my head until it became one again and realization. "It only works if connecting to my blood…" Testing my hypothesis I knelt before the small collection of red liquid the knife laid in not a moment before, touching only the tip to it. The moment it did, a wave of fatigue hit me once again and I broke contact between the two…the knife hissed in displeasure once again as my body regained power.

"_Goddamnit this isn't the time to play Bill Nye!_" I cursed my curiosity, tucking the knife away in my pack. "Chopper, where are the others?"

All interest in the mystical device I had plucked away from him vanished at that moment, his mind concentrating instead on talking like a madman, concern for the others twisting his words into a frenzied declaration, "The others had been captured by Crocodile so me an' Sanji came up with a plan and Crocodile chased me and Sanji went in to the save the others and now I have to find Eyelashes cause he had a friend and then I picked up your scent and…"

"Breathe little man…breathe…" I interrupted as the youngest of crew was on the verge of hyperventilating himself. "So…all we have to do is find Eyelashes?"

"Yeah!" He replied excitedly, lifting his nose to the air and taking a couple tiny rabbit-sized sniffs before turning back to me, "He's this way, c'mon!" Shifting into his full-deer form, he ran down alley after alley, following his nose with me right on his tail.

Jogging along after Chopper, I began engrossed in taking inventory of my items, relieved to find that none of them seemed missing or misplaced, though it seemed as though my player had died during my blackout in my ability to foresee that I was going to out for awhile and turn it off.

After bolting through back-alleys and main roads, we had reached the outskirts of Rainbase where Chopper ceased galloping and sniffed the air hurriedly, trying to catch a whiff of our perverted camel.

"Oi, this way!" Chopper shouted, once again taking off, only this time blazing into the wastes of Arabasta.

"I swear…any more time crossing deserts and I may just go nuts…" I grumbled, wading through the sand after him.

Dredging over hills and dunes only exasperated my short temper, but instead of lashing out I opted on saving that rage for the fight awaiting us all in Alubarna. A grunted cry of fear and surprise knocked loose my focus on my ire, instead directed to the bottom of a dune we had just traversed, the familiar sight of Eyelashes running as fast as he could…only instead of a moving mountain of sand chasing him…it looked like a frenzied pack of those dinosaurs that killed the fat guy from Jurassic Park now attempted to turn our ero-camel into their next meal.

"W-what are those things?" Chopper cried out in surprise.

"An outlet!" I sneered in savage glee, surging power into my legs and leaping into the sky Hulk-style.

"Thunder…" I powered my arms as I descended in front of the pack of lizards, and the instant Eyelashes veered past me I landed upon the leader of the dinos, crushing him beneath me before slamming my arms to the ground. "METEOR!" The rippling shockwave conjured up a wave of force back by a wall of sand and lightning, throwing away a multitude of the bastards and disorienting the rest. I sneered, lost to bloodlust as _Cornered _from The Red Wings pounded in my ears. Kicking away the one I landed on, I turned to the dinos who still stood, and laughed, "Who's next?"

One screeched an order and they all gathered around…and ran.

"Bunch o' cowards…" I grunted not five seconds later…unable to enjoy a good fight as the dinos turned tail and scurried away as fast as their legs could carry their yellow bellies, seeing their leader mashed in an instant and a third of their herd knocked for a loop. I grumbled in disappointment before turning to the camel, mumbling something which I presumed to be another of his supposed 'Thanks for rescuing me, but I still don't want you on my back'.

"He says, Thank you for saving him but…" Chopper tried to translate.

"I can guess what he's saying." I interrupted, and before I could call out the perverted beast, the ground beneath us began shifting, sand giving way to another massive subterranean beast.

"Another lizard?" I yelled, charging up before tumbling off the rising creature that stirred beneath us. I landed headfirst into the dirt, my shoulders partially consumed by the desert.

After pulling myself out and coughing up a lungful of sand, I turned to the creature responsible…it kinda looked like a giant crab…only it had the face like a con-artist, an awkward smile that made him look shady.

"Mrrmmoorraow!" Eyelashes began speaking with it at once, a harsh tone of voice evident in its baying.

"What're they sayin' Chopper?" I asked, dusting myself off whilst the crab made a strange clicking noise in return.

"Oh…Apparently this crab is Eyelashes' friend and now he's angry at him for abandoning him to the lizards that attacked them both."

"Grrreeeat…now we have two perverted, coward animals…" I mumbled in annoyance, Chopper helping me to my feet.

It didn't take long to get Eyelashes and his friend to let bygones be bygones and to speed towards Rainbase…of course the promise of a dancer girl aboard may have helped it along…

The sun was beginning to wane upon the horizon when we reached the edge of Rainbase, Chopper's nose once again being utilized to navigate, only this time attuned to Nami's horrendous perfume.

With a screeching halt and a billowing cloud of dust, we pulled right alongside the remainder of the crew…all gawking at what we had rode in on.

"A Moving Crab!" Vivi gasped, before shifting her attention to me. "Khurt-san!" She gave a hopeful smile in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm alive and well." I chuckled back, Crab helping the others aboard using his claw as an elevator.

"Where the hell have you been?" Zoro asked immediately, coming aboard Crab's carpet-like top.

"Out cold with a knife in my ribs." I answered back, "That bitch from Whiskey Peak shanked me when I…"

*BAM*

"Shitty lightning! It was your fault Vivi-chwan got captured!" Sanji rapped me on the head with his heel, before it was caught in my grasp and used to tip him onto his back.

"You wanna fight?" I snarled, temper flaring up once again as I leapt up. "I'll whup you good, twinkle-toes!"

"AAAAAAHHHAA!" Vivi's shriek in terror sounded above our clamor and even Crab's plowing through the desert, a golden hook wrapped around her waist. A thin arm of sand connected it to a man in the distance bearing a massive fur coat, and next to him…the same devil-woman who had stabbed me.

"VIVI!" We all shouted as she was carried away.

"Chopper! STOP!" Zoro ordered.

"Hang on, Vivi!" I yelled, finishing strapping on my Clawshot and firing away. It gripped her ankle and halted the pull towards Crocodile as I dug myself into Crab's backside, struggling keep from sliding from my position.

"IT'S HIM!" Luffy shouted in rage, clamoring up the chain of my Clawshot, and in one swift motion, freed Vivi from Croc's grasp and inserted himself in her place. With the princess reeled back on top of our new mode of transport, all eyes reverted to the now-diminishing Captain.

"YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD! I'LL HOLD OFF THE CROC!" He ordered, flying towards Rainbase and the two leaders of its residential crime syndicate. "GET VIVI HOME NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Idiot..." Zoro zmiled grimly before turning to the reins-bearing Chopper. "OI, get going, Chopper! Straight to Alubarna!"

"R-right!" With a snap, we resumed our course at full speed, but I still glared past our now-fallen captain at the partner of his opponent, wrath ignoring Usopp's fearful rant about Luffy, lightning dancing madly upon my arm as I threw the horns towards her.

"HEY BITCH! CATCH! LIGHTNING JAVELIN!" I shouted, firing a powerful arc of electricity that veered straight for her…until a wall of sand stood in its path.

I couldn't hear what Crocodile said, but I presumed it to be something along the line of 'Useless'…until his smug complexion was over-written by a pain-filled one when the lightning slammed into his defenses, the lightning crackling with power that seemed unfazed by the sand he was connected to.

"What the hell? It hurt him?" I asked no one in particular, Vivi stepping next to me and placing a calming hand on my shoulder that curbed my anger and confusion somewhat.

Giving a heartfelt smile at me, she faced the now-grounded Luffy, "LUFFY-SAN!" She yelled, "WE'LL AWAIT YOU IN ALUBARNA!"

"OOKKAAAY!" Came the echoing response before Luffy…and Rainbase faded from sight.

I remained in silence as we darted across the desert, going over the events and knowledge I had gleamed from it, the others doing what they could to ease the worry brewing in the air.

Figuring it was time to get some answers, I closed my eyes and assumed a position that would make the others assume I was meditating, "_Lily._"

Within a second of the mental summon, the familiar chirp that signaled her presence appeared. "Hiya Boss! What can I do for ya?"

"_A lot…where to start…_" I pondered for a sec before opting on chronological order, "_Tell me about the Avatar Purge._"

"Avatar…Purge?" She questioned, I could practically hear the gears in her head turn, "I dunno…Sounds bad though…"

"_All-Sunday mentioned it…she seemed rather desperate to hear about it…_" I replayed the scene in my head, trying to find any clues in her speech.

"Well…it sounds like it may not be general Avatar knowledge…it may just have been an event upon this world…" She theorized, rapping her umbrella lightly in thinking against her shoulder.

"_Bah…nevermind…what about onyx?_" I opted on moving along to the next subject.

"O-onyx? Don't tell me…?" Her eyes scanned my body, finding the small wound I bore from earlier. "Whew…looks to be a tiny wound…this could have been **very** bad, Boss…"

"_Yeah…what is it? All-Sunday stabbed me with a knife made of it and it acted like someone just…_"

"Drained all your power?" She finished for me, and receiving an affirmative nod, continued, "Boss…that stuff…oh Guardians…where do I start?" Tapping her foot, the pixie merely rubber her chin before ruffling her hair and turned towards me, "Okay…Onyx…it's…just realllllly bad…I can't really explain it without going into a convoluted speech on Avatar history…so I guess I'll just get to the basics of the stuff." With a whirl, she came face-to-face with me. "Onyx can rob you of your powers if the stuff comes into contact with your blood…it's a cursed material…and you're lucky you got a small dose of it…otherwise…you might have woken up with no powers at all…if you woke up…"

"_WHHAAAAT?_" I screamed mentally, eyes fixated towards her. "_SO THIS STUFF IS EVEN WORSE THAN SEASTONE!_"

"Yep…" Lily replied darkly.

"_Christ…_" I held my hand up to my face, thinking about how easily I could have lost the one thing that made me a valuable addition to the crew.

My lapse into silence seemed to concern my guide as she piped up after a few moments, "Boss?"

"_Yeah…sorry Lily…just…thinking…_" I answered, meeting her gaze again. "_I have a mission for you._"

"Yeah, Boss! Anything!" She chirped in excitement, eager to change the mood.

"_Go to your dimension and see if you can't being back anything involving Onyx, Avatar History, and this world…I need to know everything._"

"Right away. Boss!" With a mock salute, she easily faded from sight, presumably following my orders.

I collapsed backwards, feeling the pressure of my ignorance of what I had gotten into…slowly crushing me with questions…I sighed in fatigue of it all, until Nami nudged me, my sudden movement probably catching her attention.

Coming to the senses of the happenings around me, I could feel the tension in the air…everyone was worried about our captain and tried to hide it in their own way. Zoro was weight-lifting having Eyelashes perched upon a sheathed sword; Sanji was coolly looking into the distance, puffing away at his cigarette; Usopp blathered on and on about some ridiculous thing, enthralling Chopper with his lies; Vivi nervously kneaded her hands, focus constantly shifting to where we were to where we now headed.

"You ok? You been pretty quiet…" The navigator asked, plopping down next to me.

"Yeah..peachy…Just my pride's a little hurt." I mocked a quiet laugh to put her ease, "_No need to worry the rest of the crew bout my problems…_"

"Don't lie, kiwi-face." The sudden accusation came from Sanji, who interrupted his smoke-break to stare at me. "You're as easy to read as Marimo over there…"

"Bastard…what are you getting at?" Zoro subtlety fumed, hefting the camel for the umpteenth time, I opted on simply glaring at Sanji. "Come out and say it."

"Alright muscle-head…" Taking one last drag, the cook stood up and faced the two of us, a condescending glare shifting between his two addressees. "You're both afraid…that Luffy might lose."

"WHAT?" Both of our tempers flared as we leapt to our feet.

"ME? AFRAID?" Zoro shouted. "YOU FREAKIN' DARTBOARD!"

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE, YA BLONDE GIT" I yelled, cocking my fists…not angry over what he had called me but the gall to think my mood was what he implied.

"WHAT'D YOU TWO CALL ME?" Sanji now looked as pissed as the two of us, but as soon as we moved to clock each other...

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

All three of us lie face down on the carpet-esque backside, Nami fuming above with a raised fist.

"Knock it off! What are you, children?" The navigator berated us, we three rubbed our new lumps.

"Everyone! Please calm down!" Vivi now entered the spat, talking with a hopeful tone. "Luffy will be fine! He promised to meet us in Alubarna!"

This seemed to cool off our little back-and-forth, everyone calming down as the tension in the air thinned.

"My apologies, Vivi-chan…" Sanji stated from his criss-cross position before her.

"Sorry…I guess." I mumbled, returning to my former position, I didn't hear what Zoro said, but presumed it was a similar apology…if factored in with some Zoro-bluntness.

"Yosh!" Nami cheered, "Now let's all face towards Alubarna! Let's go, Scissors!"

It took only a moment until Usopp spoke up, "Scissors?"

"That's the crab's name!...Got a problem with it?"

"No…none at all…" Came the reply as our new friend carried us all into the darkened night towards the future battlefield.

It had only been several minutes before Usopp raised the issue about the Sandora River, when Vivi provided some yet-again late information about Moving Crabs and their inability to stand water.

"IT'S A CRAB!" Usopp once again wailed, bemoaning about our ride as he gazed towards the ever-approaching river.

"It'll take forever to swim across this thing…" Sanji stated, pointing at the map Vivi had unfurled, the Sandora looking to take up a good portion of it. "but it's better than nothing…"

"Maybe we could force him to swim across." Zoro suggested, of course leaning towards the brute force option.

"Scissors will merely sink…" Vivi added in.

That's when my knowledge of the arc returned and I entered the brainstorming. "What if he ran across?"

"Ran?" Everyone seemed a bit confused as to my meaning.

"We will use…Pervert-power." I chuckled, snatching away Nami's robe to reveal the dancer girl's outfit Sanji had bought her when we started this journey. "Yo, Scissors! Take an eyeful!" I yelled, trying to get the crab's attention.

"MELLLOORRIINNNEE!" The cook instantly reverted to love-cook mode, the camel soon joining him in his worship…and just about when I was about to be murdered by the half-naked navigator, Scissor's massive eyes came o be fixated on her.

"Wooooaaahhh!" We all bobbed and weaved to maintain balance as Scissors joined our perverts in love mode and suddenly became a rocket-crab, massive hearts pounding in his eyestalks.

"You managed to break two animals with your damn routine!" Zoro cursed, hanging on for dear life.

"PERVERT-POWER! GOOOO!" Chopper shouted excitedly.

"YYEEEHHHAAWWW!" I joined in the hollering as Scissors struck water and dashed across the river's surface in a lust-driven burst of energy.

"He's doing it! Woohoo! Go crab!" Usopp began dancing around, egging on Scissors. "Run! Run! Run! Run! All the way!"

Just when Usopp drew breath to continue his ranting…Scissors began sinking in his run.

"Hey hold it! Is he sinking? Are we sinking? AAAHH WE'RE SINKING!" The sniper's enthusiasm turned to frenzied wailing as the crab submerged into the waves.

"_Crap. Forgot that didn't work._" I mentally voiced as my feet became wet and my hands, a sour grimace as all of us splashed into the Sandora.

My arms held my music player away from the water when I was thrown into the river, before the rest of me surfaced.

"Good plan…too bad it didn't work!" Sanji yet again goaded me.

"Who cares…let's just keep moving." Zoro interrupted, carrying Chopper on his shoulders. Securing my player to my head where it wouldn't get wet, I joined my crew as we dog-paddled to the shore…a good thirty miles away.

We had only been swimming for ten minutes when a surge of water reminiscent of the Sandora lizards under the sand billowed forth, revealing a galleon-sized catfish glaring down at us.

"A…A Sandora Catfish!" Vivi sputtered as it opened its maw to reveal twin rows of giant serrated teeth before leaning back. "Get away from it! People are its favorite food!" Her words escaped just as the catfish leapt forward at us, resulting in a tidal wave that threw us around like ragdolls in the water.

"_Damn! I can't use my lightning in the water without hitting anyone else!_" I again cursed in my head, until I saw the catfish go still in its pursuit.

Underneath it, the water began churning and bubbling, the sound of a severe beatdown echoing in the air until a powerful strike sent the catfish lurching into the air…and the hordes of Kung-fu Dugongs leaping with it to celebrate victory.

"Dugongs?" Usopp shrieked.

Within a minute, the Dugongs helped us board the carcass of the catfish and began pulling it to our destined shore, all the while stating they could abandon their so-called 'Master's Pupils'.

Shore-fall came within a fraction of the time it would have taken us to swim it, and waving goodbye to our saviors, we trekked forward once again.

"We're making good time..think we'll make it?" Zoro asked, wringing out his clothes as he walked.

"Even riding Eyelashes…I don't know." Vivi answered.

"Don't worry guys…" I interrupted, folding my hands behind my head. "Leave it to luck."

"…"

"You dumbass! Can't you see the sit…u...ation?" Sani's last word gradually spilled out as a cloud of dust appeared in front of us.

Carue had returned leading a pack (flock?) of similar-looking chocobo-ducks, each bearing differing headgear.

"Carue!" Vivi gasped, beside herself with relief. "And he brought the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad!"

I turned with a triumphant smile to Sanji, "Leave. It. To. Luck." I made sure to put extra emphasis on my words while I strode victoriously towards the ducks.

I came around to one with a fisherman's fedora and rounded sunglasses, a bottle of whiskey hanging from a chain round its neck…and I couldn't help but chuckle when I leapt upon it. "_Reminds me of Uncle Konan._" The image of my relaxed and always cool mother's brother further instigated my nostalgic chortles as all of us mounted and rode to Alubarna.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ah…the rabbits flock to the fox's den." A sly voice spoke under-toned with a raspy, confident laugh. A pinkish glow faded from his hands, dismissing a tendril that seeped back into the earth at its master's command. "The Cabal will be pleased when I deliver you to them…young Avatar…one way…or another…"

Mr. 6 turned towards the bracing night winds against his bared chest…and laughed…a radiant glow emanating from him as scores of tendrils burst from the ground, seemingly enthralled by the bloodlust their host exuded...

**End of Chapter**

**AN: **Woo, longest chapter! I'm trying to expand my chapters by a few more words as per Thegreatdar's excellent advice…learned a bit when I was writing my other fic that long chapters best short chapters!


	43. Chapter 43 Bloom and Doom

**AN**: Sorry for this long overdue chapter, but I needed to nail Mr. 6's intro perfectly and make this fight was epic in its own way…you'll see why below. Another reason was because I'm still hammering in and performing the calculations to insert four arcs of my own into my story…Two 'Battle' Arcs (i.e. a Skypeia/Arabasta/Enies Lobby style arc) and two Filler-style (i.e. only 2-3 chapters long) arcs of my own…and of course I'm working on my own Mugiwara Theatre just for the hell of it. My brain is an unfathomable amount of plot-twists, character developments, powers, dialogues, and drama…its becoming a real cluster-f*^ in there.

**Colbub says:**

For some reason, whenever I imagine Khurt, I imagine an unclely looking muscled man with one of those not-quite beards who are cool and nice. Kind of like Iceberg. XD

**Rabb:** Haha …if Khurt heard you call him unclely I think he'd take offense...but anyway, Khurt's beard is more like Joe's from Soul Eater, in which is actually called a chin curtain beard.

**Avatoa asks:**

You gave him a weakness like Seastone ? Why would you do that to your own character?

**Rabb:** Because I'm delightfully EVIL! MWAHAHAHA…(ahem) anywho, it's my belief that every good good-guy has to have two main weaknesses, a physical and a mental. Take Luffy, Physical = Seastone, bladed weapons, Mental = Naive, Unknowledgeable…Khurt now has a physical weakness, and his mental weakness will be revealed later on (if you've already guessed what it is, kudos to you)

**Syco's Path asks:**  
What is Robin's interest in Khurt and the Avatars? And will it come into play with the poneglyph's?

**Rabb:** Mysteries abound! Only time will tell!..P.S... Flattery will get you everywhere.

**Chapter 43: Bloom and Doom**

"Everyone know the plan?"

We all nodded in affirmation, as Zoro held a fist wrapped around a handful of straws. Our huddled forms each taking one to decide who was teaming up with whom for our arrival in Alubarna…

Billowing white mantles withheld our identities as we approached the city atop the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squadron…except of course my partner whose Pinocchio-nose shot out from the darkness of his hood as if to say "I AM NOT VIVI, PLEASE DO NOT ATTACK ME.".

"_Goddamnit…_" I grumbled mentally over who I had gotten stuck with, my mood making me clutch the reins that much harder as the sun barely peeked over the horizon.

"Let's go." Sanji said confidently, whipping his reins before the rest of us followed suit.

I cracked my knuckles out of habit as we approached Alubarna at a furious pace, its features coming into view. The rising sun glinted off both the cityscape and the mesa it sat upon, soon revealing a small group of people at its base.

"_Baroque Works…_" I thought, eager for a chance to crack some skulls, I reached into my pocket and pressed a button on my player, it soon complied and my headphones began thumping to the rhythm of Two Steps from Hell's _Elementum_. "_Reaver's gonna pop up any second…better be on the lookout…_" I scanned every which-where for even an inkling that suggested one of the demons trying to muscle his way into the fight…until I noticed the additional figure standing amongst the agents.

"_What the…?_"

The sun was now a bright orange as it became a semi-circle in the sky…only the tranquility of the scene was disturbed when a mammoth cannon fired from the agents' location, a small baseball grinding into the sand ahead of us.

"Get away from it!" I ordered the group, us all instantly splitting up into our assigned pairs and bolting for the gates. The baseball became a distant explosion as our ducks raced for the city, Usopp and I darted for the agents as Mr. 2 leapt to strike us from the sky. I glanced at the newcomer; he was rail thin, but seemed to tower, probably nearing seven feet in height by my estimates. He was dressed as if attending a gala, fancy tuxedo-wear branding his legs and feet, along with what looked like a maestro's jacket over a blouse-like shirt, a few button undone to show off his lean torso. A wide-brimmed black priest hat cast a light shadow over his head and shoulders, jet black hair with fringes of color adding to the covering as it wafted in waves past them.

"We'll be off to the Southwest gate then!" The sniper declared in an all-too-fake girl voice, the ducks following his command and instantly veering off of Mr. 2's attack course. The hunters now began to copy our strategy and divide to catch us. The Mr.1 pair bolted after Nami and Zoro, the mole-woman and her ogre companion chased Sanji and Chopper, which left the okama Mr. 2 dancing his way after us…along with the unknown I witnessed earlier.

Ascending the stairs, our ducks were let instantly through without question the blockade the Royal Army mustered in a vain attempt to keep the rebels from entering the city. The chocobo-ducks made a very strange clacking noise as their claws hit paved road, only mine also made a glugging one as he now chugged down his flask.

"_Shit…did a Reaver come when I didn't notice? What the hell is going on?_" I mentally shouted, taking another chance to peek at our unidentified pursuer. I sensed none of the darkness I got from the Reavers during my fights with them…but there was a lingering shadow I could feel…but it was a foreign instinct I had never felt before. He bolted alongside Mr. 2, a black violin case slapping against his back, struggling to keep his hat from flying off…I could not catch what they were saying, but the two did not seem to enjoy each other's company as their faces distorted from yelling at each other...they seemed as liable to start fighting each other than trail us.

"Enough!" I heard a yell and I turned around to see the unknown man bound up to a rooftop and dash across buildings…a pink glow cascading from his hands.

"Récolte Piège!" Something resembling a vine slithered out from his sleeve, and he swirled it above his head before lobbing right at me.

"What the-?" I couldn't finish as the tendril wrapped around me and hurled me right off my mount.

"Khurt!" Usopp shouted, still in his disguised voice.

"Keep going, Vivi! I'll be fine!" I yelled back, standing up and easily breaking apart the lasso that had entrapped me, Mr. 2 completely ignoring me.

"Lightning Javelin!" Not bothering to meet the unknown who had dismounted me, I shot a lance of energy at the now-departing Bon Clay…only for him to easily sidestep the attack and continue his pursuit.

"_Excellente_…" I turned to see the beanpole leap to the ground before me, a confident grin on his thin face. "It seems I had chosen correctly." His voice was lightly accented with a French accent.

"Correctly? Sorry, but I ain't Vivi, dipshit." I grunted throwing off my hood, the revelation having no effect upon him.

"Who said I was looking only for the dear _princesse_?" He chuckled back in a light whinny. "You were a secondary objective for me, my dear _Monsieur_ Vanguard…"

I cocked an eyebrow at this, "What the hell do you mean, secondary objective?"

"I mean…I represent not only Baroque Works as Mr. 6…but a group of people just like us…" Seeing my still questioning face, he let off another small winded chortle. "My name is Devereux Sergei…and you see…" He now unbuttoned the remainder of his blouse-shirt, exposing his supremely thin body…but I was focused on the tiny pink gem that was embedded on his chest. "I am an Avatar of Imani…a Plant user."

"Wha…what the **hell**?" I stammered, unable to comprehend my first meeting of a fellow Avatar was a psychotic dirt-bag bounty hunter.

"I represent the Master's Eye Cabal…a group of Avatars dedicated to the destruction of the Reavers…" He ranted like a priest possessed, arms raised in holy praise. "We seek only your companionship, my friend."

This snapped me out of my little daze; I turned to face him, "Right. You started a war just to become buddy-buddy with me…and I'm the goddamned King of England." I snorted sarcastically.

"Tut tut, my friend…my group's alignment with Baroque means I must sometimes do what Zero-san orders…" He waved a finger at me disarmingly before continuing, "Alas I feel no remorse for these…ugly little people." Giving another dark chortle, he continued, "But none of that matters now…I have my orders…will you hear my proposal?"

Seeing how I hadn't spoken against the prospect, Sergei resumed his speech. "I would only ask for you to leave all this worthless fighting behind…for really..it is beneath us both to participate in a petty conflict…and simply come with me…I will take you an embassy of sorts for the Cabal in this world...and there, we will unlock your **true** potential!" Grinning like a madman, he ranted with arms once again in a stance denoting a preacher's sermon, "Power rivaling that of the Guardians themselves! A path to defeating the Reavers once and for all! All it would take is to leave this ragged lot behind!" He breathed heavily, an alien excitement empowering his words…but none of it affected me the way it did him.

"So…you want me to abandon my nakama…betray their trust…and let an entire country be consumed to feed some asshole's ambition to go and join your little Avatar club?" I seethed; a berserker's calm searing my voice. His eyes meandered to my clenching fists, my anger-fueled lightning dancing across whitened knuckles.

"I take that as a no?" He sighed, all former exhilaration dissipated as he unstrapped his violin case and set it upon the ground. "And here I thought…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"LIGHTNING FIST!" I struck him full on in the gut with a lightning-imbued punch; I took a grim satisfaction in seeing his eyes bulge in surprise and pain before he flew into an adjacent building, impacting right through the wall.

"You gotta be a complete dumbass if you think I'll ever do that!" I shouted at the hole he left in flight.

"Récolte Grappin!" Came the reply, and several vines of similar make of the one that hogtied me burst from the ground and bound my legs, wrapped and wrangling their way to my waist and securing me in the ground. I began tearing away at them, but more grew in every destroyed one's place.

"Récolte Giardino!" The vines now sprouted small buds along their folds, each one a dazzling arrange of each color of the rainbow. "Bloom!" The order was heard by the vines' additions and they obeyed, blooming into an array of flowers, only each let loose a cloud of spores. The combination of all together sent my senses into disarray, the haze of spores caused my lungs to heave, my stomach felt upside-down, my eyes watered, and I immersed into an immense coughing fit.

"Though my spores aren't as effective as a Smoke type's poisons…" Sergei re-emerged somewhere to my right, but through mist and my body's sudden revulsions I couldn't tell where from. "They're still potent…" He let off another his set of whinnish laughter.

"Such a shame...you devote yourself to such an ugly cause…if only you knew what these fools did to our kind…the travesties wrought by their governments…and yet you side with them…such a betrayal of our duties borders on heresy…" I could only tell he was right beside me as my eyes cleared away a bit and one opened enough to spot him. "You have chosen an eternal hell…the Cabal will still take you…there are always spots open in our laboratories!" He then whipped one of his arms back, hand splayed in a clawing fashion. "Landes Ratisser!" His hand then turned brown and thick, like the bark of a tree, fingers turning into gnarled root-like claws before making a horizontal cleave at my side, tearing a good chunk of my robe and the clothing underneath, still managing to scrape and tear my flesh.

Clutching my side I fell onto the ground, mouth agape in pain.

"Pitiful…" He said waltzing right up to me…before I flipped towards him from the ground and faced my fist at him.

"Tempest Shotgun!" The blast struck him head-on, reeling him back while I unloaded another round at the ground, easily severing the roots that bound me. Flipping away, I powered my body up and dashed for him. "Blitzkrieg!" Disappearing behind him, I grabbed my right fist with my left hand and pointed my elbow at the square of his back. "Surging Crusher!" Shoving forward, I crushed his spine…or I thought when it felt like I just hit a brick wall.

"Landes Armures." He laughed, turning back to leer at me, his face half-engrossed between tree and man, and the same bark-like crud covering his skin as when he had struck me with root-claw.

"Landes Giardino!" Several more blossoms appeared on his back upon my elbow's impact, showering me with more blinding pollen. Though I managed an intake of air before the assailed me, my eyes and nose soon began to become enflamed once again. This allowed Sergei to land a bark-covered palm strike into my abdomen, reeling me backwards as the breath of air I consumed came billowing out. Through tear-filled eyes, I made out his movement, a crescent kick to my chin, followed by a leg sweep that sent me on my back.

The impact acted like a Heimlich, allowing me to cough up the remains of poison as Sergei loomed over me, another root claw coming from right hand.

"Landes Ratisser!" I barely rolled out of a head-splicing shot as his claws dug into the ground. I managed to tumble myself into a kneeling position as the Plant Avatar tried to free his claws from the ground.

"Surging…" I fueled my entire upper body with power, and when it peaked, I charged for him. "Blitz!" I landed a punch right in his jaw, loosing his claws from the road. I began pummeling him, a lefty undercut to his chin, following by a hook to the cheek, and following up a twin Crusher to his gut, keeling him over from the impact. Forming a hammer fist with both hands, I crowned him on the top of his head, sending him face-first into the ground. Before I could cave in his skull with my shoe, he recovered and bounded backward.

I allowed him no time to begin a counter-attack, as I slammed the ground before me with my fist. "Tempest Shockwave!" The ripple of force raced right for him, catching him off-guard and sending him through a few buildings.

After my attack, I stood firm, and noticing the gaping tear in my robs, thinking of the extra clothing slowing me down, I discarded them in a flash, once again clad in my trademark vest and desert-camo shorts.

"Récolte Fléau!" The yell came from the rooftops above, Sergei standing as if nothing had happened to him during my attack. Another vine emerged down his arm, only this one was embedded with razor thorns the size of knives, with a snap of his wrist it sped towards me. Sidestepping the attack, I noticed the ground it struck had a neatly carved wound from the attack, and now he repeated it, whipping the thorny weapon in a frenzied flurry of attacks.

"_Damn…all those Surging attacks barely hampered him…I need to get close enough to Falcon Punch him But that's easier said than done when he's waving that whip!_" I thought, dodging another incoming lash that tore through a shop's structure like scissors through paper. "_I could build up a Dragon Cannon…but it'd take up some time…and no guarantees that'll hit…_" Rolling away from another attempt to turn me into confetti, a clank upon the ground where I landed reminded me of what I had strapped to my belt.

I darted out from the alleyway I had ducked into; I came into clear sight of the lunatic Avatar, yet again sending his flail at me full speed. Just as it was about to tear me apart, I held up my left arm to counter the attack, the vine easily wrapping around my Clawshot's bracer.

"Gotcha." I smirked as I pointed the Clawshot directly at him and fired away. I felt the vine go limp as he disconnected the cord from himself, but he didn't get away from the speed of the claw, it easily burying itself into his bark-skin upon his head.

"Around the World!" I yelled, retracting the chain to pull him off his feet before spinning around to slam him into the buildings around me, smashing him against and through the various buildings around us as I stored power in my right arm. I then launched him upward, before yanking him down, sending him crashing to the ground with a resounding thud before me.

"And now…" I pulled him towards me, retracting the claw from his face as he launched helplessly towards me, the claw spiraling back to its holster as he came within a few feet of me.

"Lightning…" I reeled back, knees bent. "Falcon…" The lightning coursing through my body untempered with raw power. "PUNCH!" I angled my attack diagonally just so I could reach his absurdly tall head, but my punch flew true. I could hear the bark on his face wither and crumble away as the explosion bubbled forth before detonating and sending us both rocketing away.

I skidded across the ground like a flat pebble on a stream, soon knocking into the side of building…Sergei fared no better…I could see the holes he sailed through leading all the way into a bypassing street.

"That got him…" I chuckled, flexing my arm and feeling the residual fatigue that accompanied the Falcon punch whenever I used it, a grandiose improvement of when I first used it unknowingly upon the bobcat near Kokoyashi.

The sounds of gunfire and the clash of metal against steel echoed in the air. "Damn…War's already started…better go see what I can do."

Just as I took a step in the opposite direction, I heard a screeching yell behind me.

"MYYY FAAAACCCEE!" The voice was panicked and high-pitched.

"You gotta be kiddin' me…" I turned slowly to face the same man who I just used my most powerful attack on, glaring at me from one of the holes he had barreled through, hands trembling as it held a small mirror.

"Yooouuuuu….." He seethed, holding down the mirror that had encompassed his face. "YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" A massive charred mark that reminded me of Zuko now was tattooed on his face, resembling a wing that started from the edge of his lip and engulfing the majority of his right cheek. He now trembled with unrestrained anger as he faced me, hatred marring his visage as he dug into a small fanny pack straddling his belt. "No more hope for you…you…you…" His eye tweaked a bit as he held a handful of seeds. "My beauties will feast on you! The Cabal will just have to go without any Lightning Avatars to work upon today!" He then threw the cluster of seeds around him, each embedding themselves in the soil or even the buildings themselves.

"JARDIN DE HORREURS!" Pink tendrils of energy lashed out from his hands to each of the seeds he strew across the area, and upon reaching one, the seed would begin humming as it became empowered by his magic. "Rise up, my beauties…" He sneered violently, as he leapt to a giant seed that resembled a walnut with fangs, picking up his instrument's case and brandishing its contents of a ebon-wood violin.

"Behold…my familiars! KAAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing like a madman, the seed suddenly burst into a new form, one that towered over me as its master rested firmly upon its formed head. A horrendous beast now stood where the seed once was, a face that bore only a massive maw filled with serrated blades for teeth, dozens of eyestalks littering the top of its head where its master now stood, and several deep-green tentacles acting as its mode of transport, slithering and racing along the ground as if to stretch after being cramped for so long.

"A…a Malboro…" I stammered in shock of the creature before me…but it wasn't alone. A pair of twirling creatures with bodies that resembled flying giant pink flowers hovered about in the airspace around the summoned abomination, with twin club-like appendages drooping beneath them; two cartoonish eyes rested upon bell-shaped bodies as a strew of Weepinbells flocked to battle upon the rooftops; vines bristling with spikes reared up like snakes poised to strike, red ball-shaped heads adorned with white spots, with only mouths lined with razor fangs being its only feature, the Piranha Plants licked their chops hungrily as they slunk around; massive humanoid globs of moss and algae formed behind me, drudging along like zombie gorillas upon their knuckles, red glowing eyes fixated upon me as they advanced.

Sergei had brought along a small army of plant creatures, all seeking to exact their lord's revenge as they closed in around me. Powering up to fend them off, I could think of only one thing…I wished I had asked Sanji for another smoke before I came here…

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** Bwahahaha! Time for some serious fightin'!

**Khurt**: Why am I always getting stuck fighting these really strong dudes…you just love seeing me get my butt whupped.

**Rabb**: Oh, quit yer bitchin….your next opponent will be easy I promise!

**Khurt**: Really? Who?

**Rabb:** I really shouldn't say…

**Khurt:** Oh come on! Who?

**Rabb:** Oh alright…I'll summon him. *twirls fingers*

**Ragnaros**: BY FIRE BE PURGED!

**Khurt**:….I hate you so much, Rabb. *gets crushed by Sulfuras*

**Ragnaros**: ANYTHING ELSE, RABB?

**Rabb:** Nah…that'll shut him up for awhile.


	44. Chapter 44 Taboo And Heresy

**AN:** Blame the lateness of this chapter on being without internet for a good two weeks …massive writer's block might've contributed to the matter too…as well as a few social matters…and maybe Firelands and Dynasty Warriors 7…another factor is devising several teaser chapters for the stories I wish to do after OP:ANS, which is currently shown on my profile in the form of a poll…and yes, all include Avatars…

**Raidentensho asks:**

Will camie be khurt's interest after seeing what happening in sabordie along with the government still allowing it

**Rabb**: You mean like romantic interest? Cause after reading that all I can picture is Fry from Futurama wailing "Why couldn't she be the other kind of mermaid? With the fish half on top and the lady part on the bottom!"…Besides…he's gonna have a Harem! Nami and Robin and Nojiko and Tashigi and Conis and Laki and Kalifa and Rangiku (That's right…he's gonna go inter-dimensional!) and Orihime and Yoruichi and Tifa and Rikku and Lulu and Quistis and Beatrix and Lightning and Tsunade and Anko and Chun-Li and Cammy and Princess Peach and Zelda and Samus and Taki and Ivy and Tali and Liara and Morrigan and Leliana…(fades off into the distance while still shouting random fictional women)…

**Juniperlei asks:**

so thier is types of avatars so like is there more lighting avatars?

**Rabb:** Yep, we'll find out more about the different elemental properties later on, but Khurt is NOT the only lightning Avatar in existence. (P.S. Just to tease you, there are currently 14 elements Avatars wield…guess what they all are before I reveal them and you could win something grand...like an inter-dimensional Harem!)

**Chapter 44: Taboo and Heresy**

"Tempest Bomb!" I rushed to the moss creatures attempting to flank me, scattering one into a jumbled mess and blowing a good chunk out of its neighbor. A third and fourth of the algae elementals lumbered for me, the closest taking a giant cleave with its grotesque arm. I leapt out of the way in time only to be cracked on the back by a Weepinbell who had scaled the roof above me, its vines whipping its way to strike again.

"You lil' sunuva…" I grumbled, holding my Clawshot out and allowing the vine to wrap around it before yanking down to the ground before me. Curb-stomping it into plant pulp, I focused my attention onto the advancing moss behemoths lumbering towards me, my peripheral vision picking up the remainder of the Weepingbell squad bouncing my way atop the buildings.

"Tempest Gatling!" I fired round after round of my dart-like bolts that soon began shredded the Pokemon squad into ribbons. Unfortunately during the barrage I didn't notice the Piranha Plant slithering its way to my side until its maw was wide open and nearly took a good chunk out of my hide before I leapt away.

"Lightning Javelin!" The spear of electricity struck it upon the jaw, the bulbous head bursting into flame as its cartoonish tongue flailed about as it roared in pain before collapsing to the dirt.

"Bell!" I only has to hear its cry and I instinctively moved from my current spot, the wall now turning to jelly as an acidic hiss filled the air. An Acid Spit that was meant for me now dissolving where I just stood. Unsheathing and equipping my Clawshot, I aimed for the rooftops where a new squad of the bell-shaped monsters readied their attacks, only for a giant green tentacle to clothesline me into the wall.

I heard the Malboro let off a bestial chortle as its limb retracted back, I now slumped in the ruins of a former kitchen.

"Ouch…" I grumbled, picking myself up from the shattered remnants of a countertop. I only had time to pick myself up before I was assailed yet again, only I heard a large 'FWOOMP' noise before the house began to fill with a yellow haze.

"_Shit! More pollen_!" I yelled mentally as I threw my shirt above the mouth in a makeshift gas mask while booking my ass out of the infected building. The moment I burst through a backdoor, I was greeted by a massive floating flower petal-like monster, spewing more of the hazel miasma from its center.

Narrowing my eyes, I formed a small sphere in my hands. "Tempest Bomb!" Chucking the lightning grenade, it nipped it right in the bud. The resulting detonation caused it to burst into a small brushfire, losing its focus as it lost altitude and crashed into the sandy street. I didn't have time to bask in the small victory when it lit up as the Malboro burst through a section of houses, all of its eye-stalks focusing on me. I leapt backward to avoid another strike from its tendril, building another charge.

"Such a pitiful sight!" The familiar grating voice of Mr. 6 gloated as the monster he rode upon thrashed about on the block in an attempt to turn me into street pizza. "Running and scurrying like a rat! If only Sir Ulric could see one of his own scuttling around, he'd disown your existence!" He let off another annoying series of laughter before shouting an unheard order to his mount…in which it retracted its attacking tentacles and took in a massive intake of air.

"What…" I raised an eyebrow in question before a spark hit my mind, "Oh shit! Blitzkrieg!" I flashed away just before the Malboro exhaled, a purple fog billowing out into the street. I saw from the alley where I Blitzkrieg'd away to what the attack did…the very foundation of the buildings soon became withered and melted, as if someone flung acid upon it. The entirety of the road looked as though it were made of butter, stone turned to ooze as the venomous breeze wafted through.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed at the destructive power of the Malboro's signature attack…Bad Breath…who knew such a retardedly-named attack could do such damage?

"_Gotta take out that thing before it breathes again…_" I planned mentally, darting into a small two-story house. I bolted upstairs into a small hallway where I could see the massive fiend desperately scanning here and there in an attempt to spot me.

I gave it its chance as I took a running start out the window, shattering it into millions of shards. Time stood still for a brief moment as I sailed through the air and unfolded my arms from their protective covering of my face and opening my mouth.

"Thunder Dragon…" I felt the surge leap out into my throat in preparation to release, "CANN-!"

"Landes Corregiato!" Sergei reacted faster than I anticipated with a wooden root-like flail club, sending me spiral uncontrollably in the air as I fired my most powerful ranged attack. The blast devastated a few houses, but I did manage to singe part of Mr. Bad Breath's head along with a tentacle or two.

I managed to catch myself as I plummeted to the street, skidding to a halt along the way and when I looked up, I took small satisfaction in the scene before me.

The Malboro screeched in pain and thrashed wildly, a good 2/5 of its eye stalks had been obliterated and another fifth was scorched and it lost a couple of its precious feelers…all the while Sergei was using his Avatar pink energy as a set of reins, trying to bring the creature back under control and had resorted to shouting more commands strung with curses.

"HEEL, CURSE YOU! YOU DAMN BEAST!" He bellowed, increasing the flow of energy but availing him none as the fantasy monster continued its anguish-driven rampage. I took notice that when he amped up his metaphysical leash, some of the other creatures around him began…acting slightly confused, as if waking up from a long nap.

"_It must take a lot of concentration to keep all these things in line…_" I thought before sneering evilly, "_Let's see if we can't throw it off a bit more…_" I grabbed my Clawshot and fired it at an unexploded cannonball nearby, it latching on as I began my dash.

I swung it in a large diagonal circle to my right while I dashed forward before performing a surge-induced jump behind the berserking Malboro. "Thunder Flail!" I flung the explosive chain downward Cao Ren-style and it struck home upon the wood-covered bastard Avatar as I overloaded the ball with lightning, causing a tremendous explosion of fire and thunder.

I could see Sergei's rag-doll body fly away into a building as his renegade minion renewed its lashing about with more vigor than before now that a great chunk of its head had been blown off and the rest was mostly on fire. The others plants seemed unnerved by it, if not still a bit dazed.

It was then another tendril of energy shot out, only one could sense the anger behind it as it bore into the Malboro, the piercing only increasing the volume of its pained screech for but a second. The energy then pulsated and looked to become enriched as the Malboro became wilted, its green plumage became brown and stale, and only after a few seconds crumbled to dust, a small seed where the once-massive beast had been. Similar fey vines struck the remaining plant forces, causing more to wither into their former state.

"Perhaps it was a bit much to expect my familiars to overcome one of Ulric's chosen…" Sergei announced as he emerged from the crater he made in a shop's wall, the last siphons of energy returning to him. "I guess I shall give you a glimpse of the power we true Avatars wield!" The rose-colored force appeared once again, surrounding him in a powerful aura.

"As if I'm gonna sit around and wait for you to Super Saiyan it up!" I yelled, charging forward with a bow of lightning.

"TEMPEST ARROW!" I fired the shot and it flew true…until it hit the shield and ricocheted harmlessly into the stratosphere.

"IMANI!" He shouted, the energy around him began to churn.

"TEMPEST VOLLEY!" I fired a grouping of arrows which all performed the same as their predecessor.

"This humble begs for your favor…" He chanted, the air around him became even more turbulent. "Grant me a taste of your beauty, allow your servant to further my brethren's cause…" The energy shifted once again, converting into a strange shape behind him.

"DAMNIT! TEMPEST BOMB!" The bombs proved to be duds, impacting harmlessly.

"Allow me…" It formed into a butterfly's wings, colors of every sort splattered its frame. "ASCENSION!" He roared, turning to face me…an insectoid pair of eyes where were his own once occupied. His clothes seemed to be overrun by moss and vines, granting the appearance of green fur. He let out another of his horse-like laughs as he took to the air, flapping his gaily-covered wings, a rain of spores dusting beneath him.

"You…you…" I stuttered, as he hovered in the air with an arrogant sneer on his face…until I blew out my lips "You're a goddamned butterfly! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It hurt I laughed so hard, this is his ultimate fighting form? He looked like some Mothra-cosplayer covered in seaweed.

"You…mindless cretin! Blasphemer!" He shouted, red in the face, but from embarrassment or from pure rage I couldn't tell. "You mock the beauty of my lady's form! You shall pay for your heretic remarks! SCIAMANO ARPIONE!" Several roots shot forth from his green sleeve towards me, and I stifled my chortles to avoid being turned into Khurt-on-a-Stick. He disconnected the roots and sent another barrage, this time one grazed my shoulder as they came much faster than before. The root-lances were like Ric's Shigans on steroids, easily creating several small craters in the concrete beneath me, and even being grazed caused concern as it tore through clothing and skin alike, creating a large gash before impacting ground.

"_That was too close! One good hit by those and I'm dead!_" I thought, dodging like would make a rogue proud. "_His attacks are a lot stronger now…and I bet he's just toying with me for now…I need to even the playing field again!_" I fell against a wall to avoid utter impalement and received a small poke in the rear from something in my pack...and upon investigation, a light-bulb turned on above my head before I once again had to leap out into the open due to a Shigan-root coming far too close to my head for comfort.

"Sciamano Agguato!" He snapped his fingers and the ground behind me crumbled and burst, revealing several similar tendrils that had attacked me before, only difference were they were sporting dagger-sized thorns. They lashed and whipped around like the Malboro before, only much quicker as a pair lashed me good across the chest and upon my thigh. I bounced backward only to be met with another rain of bullet roots.

"What's the matter?" I yelled through Blitzkrieg's to avoid both aerial and ground assaults. "Can't fight me man-to-man? Even with your little power-up, you're still a little bitch who can't fight his own battles! Has to rely on these stupid weeds!"

"Keep barking, dog…It matters not the howling of an insipid beast." He brushed away the insult, content to keep firing volleys at me and keeping me hemmed in.

Idea! "Hey is that bitch who you prayed to just as much of a pansy as you are? Ha! Is she the Matron Saint of Fluttering Asswipes?" I bellowed, followed by ridiculing laughter.

Sergei's attitude did an abrupt 180 on the subject, it looked like he was about to start foaming at the mouth he was screaming so hard. "YOU DARE COMMIT SUCH SACRILEGE? AGAINST A GUARDIAN? YOU INSOLENT SON OF A WHORE, I WILL TEACH YOU TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" He ceased lobbing vines at me and eagle-dived right for me faster than I anticipated, slamming a heavy wooden fist into my gut.

Coughing up some blood, I couldn't even sprawl away as he continued his assault, tackling me mid-air and ramming me back-first through several buildings with astonishing force. After the twelfth or so wall, he ceased the airborne bulldozer routine and let me tumble through the streets, skipping along until slamming into a bazaar cart.

I attempted to sit up before a foot smashed into my chest, pinning me against the ground.

Sergei stood stoically above me, holding a clawed hand to the sky. "Now…beg for forgiveness…when you see my lady…in the afterlife!" He shouted, the piercing claws descending upon me.

*SSCCCHICK*

The claws stopped an inch from my face, and soon began trembling before retracting to normal human hands.

"W-what?" Mr. 6 sputtered as he returned to the state I met him in, all trace of insectoid or plant visage dissipating. His eyes looked to the small wound I inflicted upon his ankle whose underlying foot was pressed ever-so targetable on my chest. A small black knife was embedded into it, a small bit of its crystalline form protruding the other side of his flesh.

He fell directly onto his ass, small seizures wracking him as his eyes darted back and forth, stricken with panic.

I managed to roll over and cough up some more dust, followed by catching my breath. I stood up and grunted din pain before waddling myself over Sergei.

"Guess this means I win…" I sneered triumphantly, turning away o leave him for the Marines to find.

"You…you…FOOL! Do you even…even realize what you've DONE?" He barked at me with astounding energy, much more than I had when Robin had introduced me to that weapon.

"Yeah…that onyx robs Avatars of their powers…" At this answer, a grimace of pure hatred spread across his face.

"Do…Do you know even why it does?" his eyes lit up with renewed rage as he spoke on, "You have committed treason against the very beings that give you power! You have performed taboo that no Avatar would consort to!"

"What the hell are you blabbering about?" I shouted back in an attempt to communicate with the madman.

"It matters not…you are set on your path to Chaos…" He resigned quickly, closing his eyes. "But I refuse to walk yours…I will not wait for the vultures to pick at my carcass…" Beads of sweat flowed down his face as he struggled to lift an arm, managing to succeed so it hovered above his exposed chest.

"Wait…what are you-!" I saw the resolve in his face, and rushed forward to stop whatever he was doing, "Stop!"

"IMANI TAKE ME!" Sergei would shout his final words before slamming a rose-colored hand of energy upon the crystal upon his torso, shattering it like glass. His eyes opened for a brief moment of agony before glazing over as his hand fell limp to his side.

I stopped mid-step as I looked him over, wondering why he had done it. "_Was he that afraid of Impel Down?...or…does this have to do with the Reavers?_" My eyes locked onto the small dagger struck dead on into his leg. "_And what was all that about Avatar taboo? Is onyx really that terrifying a material?_"

A pang of guilt crossed my face as I looked into Sergei's frozen corpse before shaking it off, "_He chose this life…he chose to end it…I can't get hung up on this!_" I turned to where I could hear the screams and shouting, metal on metal, and the fire of guns and cannons; "_Besides…I have bigger problems!_" I ran towards the fray, ignoring the injuries I sustained and trying to focus on the matter at hand…but one thought slipped into my mind… "_Lily…please hurry…there's so much I've yet to understand!_"

**End of Chapter**

**Bonus Mini-Chapter**

_A few minutes after Khurt leaves the scene…._

The world is grey, as if all color had been stricken from the world. The sky itself is only but a deeper contrast to the landscape around it. The stillness of the scene within this deserted portion of city soon became disturbed by a resounding hiss.

Two figures stood above the discarded corpse of Devereux Sergei, spindly creatures of more bone than flesh. Their legs were misshapen, the knees bending the opposite direction humans were supposed to, and their feet were nowhere to seen, merely ending the leg in a single sharpened point. Their guts were concave, as though both were on the verge of starvation and their scrawny figures were to match. Their arms held hands that bore three elongated claw-like fingers, with a thicker claw serving as thumb. Their heads were merely skulls wrapped in ebon-black skin, their fang teeth were exposed to the world, having no lips to hide them. From the nausus area upward were wrapped in stark-white bandages, hiding their upper features save for the small bands of spike-like protrusions on their heads.

The first circled around the lifeless husk, bending down and sniffing it, releasing a hissing sound in displeasure.

The second mimicked the action only to look upward after the initial search, eyeballing a small pink cloud ascend from sight…this earned a disgruntled raspy grunt from the creature.

The first suddenly perked up, inhaling the air around it like a bloodhound catching a scent before roaring in triumph, a thin trail hung in the air, a dull yellow hanging in the air towards the north.

The second joined in its hooting as it caught it too, both extending their claws and darting down the path set before them upon all fours like deranged animals.

"_**AVATAR!**_" They hissed in glee.

**End of Bonus Chapter**

**AN**: Interesting tidbits, I wrote this chapter playing Ranbu no Melody by SID…so if you like Japanese rock, you should look them up, I think it fits the chapter pretty well. Also expect a few more chapters in the next few days or so…really to make up for lost time.

P.S. Check out my page for a new poll! (Yes There is a new one!)


	45. Chapter 45 Divide and Conquer

**AN:** Here's some words and junk.

**Avatoa asks:**

You are not really going to give Khurt a harem full of One Piece girls, are you? If so, then I demand that Nami, Robin, and Conis should all instead hook up with Luffy!

Rabb**:** I never quite understood the fascination with giving the main character a harem…too Tenchi Muyo for my tastes. (Not that Tenchi was bad mind you, I loved that when I was younger!...Great, now I miss Toonami…Curse you nostalgia!) So no, no harems for Luffy…or Khurt for that matter…I like relationships to be monogamous.

Khurt: Damn!

**Juniperlei asks…umm…a lot of stuff…**

Rabb: Haha quite the super paragraph goin' on there…and yes, I like Earth as an element too…its one of the four main elements in the hierarchy I got going on…it's a small innovative system I actually devised years ago when I was a wee lad in middle school.

**Geniusly-Unique asks:**

... Couldn't Khurt just have used the onyx knife on the dude?

Rabb: Hehe I'm glad someone remembered he had it on his person… Curse you for figuring out my plans! *twirls moustache* Until next time! Mwahahaha! *disappears in smoke bomb*

**Chapter 45: Divide and Conquer**

"Damn royalist! Eat lead!"

"Die, rebel!"

"Would you all shut the hell UP?" I yelled above the roar of battle, first booting a revolutionary with a pair of goggles in the face before swiping his rifle. A robust guard wielding a spear almost shish-kabob'd me until I spun around the attack, using the rifle's butt as a club and clocking him right in his bearded mug. Throwing the gun away, I continued trekking through the battlefield towards where I knew everyone would congregate, the palace. I would have made it there already if every combatant didn't see me as a target…in which they promptly would realize was a HUGE mistake. There was also the factor of the raging sandstorm making visibility within the maelstrom almost zilch.

"EEEYAH!" Another battle cry sounded as a seven-foot rebel swung a gigantic hammer that would make into an Avatar pancake instantly. As he hefted the thing in an attempt to flatten me, I merely shot the horns at him.

"Lightning Javelin!" The bolt collided in his chest and I ran past him, not even bothering to see him fall to the ground.

"Goddamnit…" I cursed, making my way forward. I broke a guard's face with my knee and as he vanished into the wall of sand, I took a second to check my location…which I didn't need to do so for long until the very same soldier flew back from whence I launched him.

"Honestly! These guys are flying towards us now!" I heard a familiar voice complain.

Not even caring to see where the guard flew off to, I ran through the sandstorm in the direction where I heard the voice and lo and behold, I found Sanji, who was accompanied by Usopp, Chopper, Eyelashes, Luffy, the bird-guy, and Vivi.

"Bloody hell! About freaking time I found you!" I panted, running up alongside the camel…and receiving a boot to my noggin from our dear cook.

"Asshole! Were you the one who sent that jerk flying towards Vivi-chwan?" He accused me.

"In case you hadn't noticed, twinkle-toes…YOU CAN'T SEE SHIT IN THIS STORM!" I yelled back, throwing him off-balance as I grabbed his foot and shoved him.

"Khurt-san!" Vivi gasped in relief.

"USOPP!" A new voice rang out, along with the sound of metal clanging against the sniper's skull.

"Nami-san….Mr. Bushido!" Vivi clarified the arrival of Zoro and our navigator…who was currently berating Usopp's blacksmithing abilities. "Everyone…you're all safe!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Nami threatened Usopp one last time before walking up to Vivi. "What's going on? Why is there sand everywhere?"

"That'd be Crocodile." I answered, walking up to the two girls. "He has a Logia fruit that manipulates sand…"

Sorry guys…" Luffy spoke up out of the blue, "I went and lost to him once…and that's why…" He looked upward towards his intended target, "I won't lose again! You guys, take care of everything down here!" He bellowed.

"Go and get out of here already…" Zoro said with a knowing smile on his face.

"You better not, otherwise I'll beat the crap outta you!" I threatened with a knowing grin.

"You have to do it, Luffy!" Usopp shouted, "Cause if you can't beat him…THEN WHO THE HELL IS SUPPOSED TO?"

"I'll take care of it…All of it!" He gave a one-eyed look to us before turning up and rocketed away.

"YOOSSHH!" We all shouted as he flew into the barriers of the sand cloud. I heard Vivi sniffle and a small tear stream ran down her face, but it was only for a split second before she steeled herself and turned to face us.

"Everyone! We have no time to lose!" Vivi ordered, gaining all our attention. "There's a bomb somewhere in the square that will go off in ten minutes...and it annihilate everything in a five kilometer range if we don't stop it!"

"A BOMB?" Usopp screeched in fear, "WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Find the bombers." Zoro stated simply.

"In ten minutes?" Nami shot back.

"If we fan out and search separately, we can cover more ground in less time." Sanji answered.

"_Aww crap…where is the bomb?_" I tried to recall watching the anime…only being away for about two months turned my memory into a hazy fog. "_Uhh…shit…_"

"Well, let's get moving!" Zoro ordered, until several silhouettes appeared in the sand behind Vivi. Cook, chronicler and swordsman all noticed it, and in a millisecond, moved to confront it.

I brought my knee into an ogre-man bearing a battle-axe, Sanji nailed another in the face with his steel-tipped boots, and Zoro blocked the deadly strike towards the princess while delivering a slash of his own up the midsection of a behemoth. All three thugs fell to the ground in a crumpled mess, all three bearing the same 'BW' mark on various parts of their bodies.

"Baroque Works." Sanji hissed as a battalion of similarly-branded brutes appeared with bloodthirsty grins and a myriad of weapons pointed for our little group, chuckling with mad bloodthirsty grins.

"Ten minutes...minus…" Sanji started counting before I darted past him into the fray.

"Who cares? Let's just crush these guys in an instant!" I yelled, cannon-balling into the crowd, bowling over several of the ruffians. Landing, I grabbed the nearest head and smashed into the adjacent face with my forehead. I blocked a sword blow with my Clawshot as I began crackling with energy.

"Electric Aura!" The dome of electricity appeared and delivered its payload of pain around me, every BW cretin within a 10-foot radius of me crumpled to the ground in a charred mess.

"Oi, ya shitty spark-plug! Watch out with those big attacks of yours! You nearly hit us!" Sanji ordered, knocking away a mob of enemies with a well-placed spin-kick.

"Then stay out of my way, Swirl-Top!" I yelled back.

"My sentiments exactly!" Zoro shouted, slashing his way through the crowd.

In the space of a few seconds, we had annihilated the band of mercenaries…each downed bounty hunter bearing one of our signature injuries.

"Okay, time to split!" The swordsman bellowed, disappearing into the sand.

"Blitzkrieg!" I bolted in a differing direction from the other two, reaching the end of the storm with two jumps. I scanned the immediate area for anywhere that might be a good hiding spot for a doomsday bomb or for something that'd spark my memory.

I clawed from rooftop to rooftop, having taken down several snipers and a gaggle of Baroque peons that tried to stop me. However, after Shotgunning the stragglers of a hit squad, I wiped a wave of sweat from my head and struggled to catch my breath.

"_Crap…I used too much energy against Sergei…and these ass-hats keep popping out of the woodwork…_" I thought, taking a knee to see if I could catch a second wind. Reaching into my pocket, I took out my player and looked at the small screen.

"4:23" Was what it read, "_Seven minutes…_" I reminded myself, tucking the small device back into my vest. I took in my surroundings as I crouched, the dim sounds of battle overbearing my panted breaths. Though I was out of the centralized area of the sandstorm, gusts of it still came on from every direction, peppering me full tilt since I discarded my desert clothes during my battle with the frenzied plant Avatar.

Rising up, my player flipped on _Time Is Running Out_ by Apollo 440…which made me chuckle a bit at the irony. "_I swear this thing sometimes has a mind of its own…_" I mused to myself before bounding across the buildings once again…until I mis-stepped on the very next step and near fell off the side, instead to right myself too much and fall flat on my stomach on the roof. My player escaped my vest and skidded away a bit before grinding to a halt of the stone surface.

"Ow." I grumbled, picking myself up along with the player, and I held it up to view if there was any cracks in it, and as I found none…A faraway building caught my eye behind where I held my player in the air, I saw through a lightened wall of sand at an object in the not-too-far distance.

The clock tower.

It was then my mind mentally bitch-slapped me. "THE CLOCK TOWER!" I yelled in remembrance, shoving my device back down where it could dare not escape again, I bolted in the direction of the looming tower.

"Die!" I only heard the shout as I shot my way to a shop, a rail-thin cowboy BW agent greeting me with a grazing bullet wound near the ribs.

"Mother-fucker!" I seethed, releasing the Clawshot as I soared above the rim of the building. "Lightning Torpedo!" I released a dazzling light show as I plowed into his gut with my foot, sending the rifleman careening over the side into the street below. I felt the trickle of blood from the freshest wound seep down my side, but I ignored it and pressed on to the next row of houses that separated me from the massive bomb set to go off in six minutes.

Leaping from building from building, a sudden stinge of blue caught my eye on the roads below. "Vivi!" I shouted, hoping to catch the princess' attention.

"Khurt-san!" She gasped as I leapt down to her level. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah! The bomb's in the clock tower!" I answered, causing her eyes to reveal the mental light-bulb click in her head.

"The clock…tower…Of course! Usopp-san!" She turned to where our long-nosed, mummified sniper emerged from the chaos around us.

"The clock tower? Are you sure?" He asked, digging through his bags.

"Yeah, there's nowhere else it that could be in range of the Square and be able to conceal it completely…" I replied as Usopp pulled out his slingshot and fired off a purple bullet that became a crimson smoke flare in the sky.

"_I think I can spare the energy for a few laps…_" I thought, scooping up Vivi.

"Usopp! Stay here and wait for the others! I'll go on ahead with Vivi!" I shouted, and before either could object, the two of us already disappeared into the alleys. "Blitz! Blitz! Blitz! Blitz!" I could feel my legs starting to wear out from the extended use of my traveling ability, but it got us to where we were going, with time to spare.

"Where's the entrance?" I asked, setting her down.

"It's over…" She was cut off by a grey swash of color that froze everything around us.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME!" I roared, "I fuckin' hate Reavers…" Mumbling, I looked every which were for the demon that would be appearing…only no trace to be found…and just as quickly as it had disappeared, the world returned to color for Vivi to finish her sentence.

"…there! Let's go, Khurt-san! We only have five minutes left!" She darted for a nearby archway and disappeared into the building before I could stop her.

"Damnit, wait up!" I huffed, chasing behind.

We entered a large staircase of white marble, and hurriedly ran up them…all the while my eye was out for the creature that must have just appeared somewhere around us.

I rounded a corner, with Vivi right on my tail, until a shout echoed through the hall.

"FIRE, FIRE!"

I threw on the brakes and tackled her back behind the wall as a hail of gunfire peppered us from the higher level. The echoing sound of barrels spinning filled the hallway as much as the actual gunfire, and adding to the mix was a hollering with a distinct Southern dialect.

"Quick as a hiccup, ain't ya boy?" The unknown hooped at me. "Betcha can't outrun my babies a second time!"

"Khurt-san! What was that?" Vivi questioned, prepping her chakrams.

"Dunno, hand me one of those…" I held out my hand and received one her weapons, which I then used to use a hand-mirror and peer around the corner at this newest opponent. A bright yellow hard-hat sat on his head, along with a pair of welder's goggles covering his eyes. A bright red jumpsuit covered my thick blackened overalls served to clothe his stocky build, and in his gloved hand, there was what looked like a large wrench…but the problem was what sat next to him. A pair of miniguns mounted on a metallic body, which periodically shifted left to right, scanning for any sign of movement from us.

"Mr. 10!" Vivi worriedly gasped, receiving a questioning eyebrow from me.

"_If that's Mr. 10…I wonder if he has a …_" My train of thought was caught off by a small cracking of stone behind me, a tiny fissure in the foundation soon began growing larger and larger…

"Shit! Move!" I ordered, us both leaping away from the wall as it exploded in a cloud of debris and dust. I didn't have time to recover from the initial shock as a figure emerged from the destruction and charged right at me, a massive steel drill boring through the fog bound for my chest. I managed to work my way out of the attack, only to hear the clicking of the guns locked on me once again…I had retreated right back into the line of sight of the Sentry Gun!

I dove back into the cloud, but not without a bullet ripping through the bare skin of my heel…lucky if you ask me. The dust was now beginning to settle and the newcomer stood proudly, squaring off against the princess. She was a big as Miss Monday when it came to muscled physique, only differing was what she equipped with, in lieu of flesh was a pair of metallic arms, about as thick as tree trunks. One of them bore a massive drill above the wrist, the same that almost punctured me in the initial attack, the opposite arm bearing a chainsaw blade in the exact same place. She turned to look at me, and a robotic eye glared at me, matching a good portion of her face which was half-engrossed in machinery as well. A solid green stubby Mohawk sat on a shaved head, with three rat-tails braided into position down to her lower back.

"Miss Tuesday…" Vivi growled, spinning her lone chakram.

"Great…two Reavers…" I mumbled, getting ready to fight. "_Better make this quick, I don't have the time or energy for a drawn-out fight…_"

"Chehahaha! C'mon you little bitches!" The so-called Miss Tuesday yelled, swinging her weapons around in a display of dominance before lunging at Vivi with the drill arm. I saw my opening at leapt at her, Vivi deftly evading the attack but now the chainsaw hand went for her.

"Gotcha!" I grabbed the arm and began powering up, intending to make this a one-sot blow. "Electric Eel!" I unloaded a massive amount of power into her as Vivi got over of range of the chaotic sparks that flew around us. Miss Tuesday screamed in pain, spasming out of control as I poured more and more electricity into her…until she turned to me and smiled.

"Die, asshole!" She barked out, her drill arm unnaturally bending behind her, aiming for me. "Surprise Impact!" The drill fired like a missile and bore right into my side.

"GGEEYYYAAAH! YOU BITCH!" I screamed in agonizing anger, but still not letting go. "ELECTRIC EXECUTION!" The power surrounding us doubled in strength, it was witnessing a transformer explode in a fit of sparks and lightning. I didn't care about the 5 pound drill bit bleeding me in the side so long as I brought her down quickly. I didn't care when her flesh started to bubble and sizzle and began to bake in the air, I kept going until her entire body became nothing more than a sizzling pile of BBQ cyborg.

When I finally ran out of power, I collapsed to the floor, slumped in fatigue…Miss Tuesday fared much worse, frozen in place like a macabre statue to my abilities.

"Khurt-san!" Vivi ran over, inspecting my wound, debating whether or not to remove the lump of steel from my flesh.

"D…Don't…t-t-take….it out…" I muttered, covered in sweat and blood, I strained to get up, but my body wouldn't allow me to.

"Don't push yourself, Khurt-san! You need to wait for Tony-kun to get here!" She ordered, but I didn't bother adhering.

"Grr….no time….the bombers…"

"Mr. 10 is a master of defense…but I can get past him…just stay here and rest!" She once again demanded, picking her lost chakram and started for the stairs, until I managed to grab hold of her with the a last remaining will of my body.

"Stop…" I grumbled, before contemplating for a second. "Take off your robe…"

The Mr. 10 Engineer bore a grimace, that lightning storm down there didn't bode well…and usually by now his partner would be cussing up a storm while she ripped her enemies into confetti. He patted the battle wrench he always carried into the open palm of his hand, a sign of uneasiness as he waited for another those little jackrabbits to poke their heads out for his baby to blast off…which the opportunity presented itself when a flow of blue and white flew up the stairs for him.

"Gotcha ya yella-bellied git!" He bellowed in triumph as the sentry locked onto the enemy and began gunning it to oblivion. The sheer force of the bullets made the attacker fly into the wall opposite its charge, held in place by the shredder of gunfire hailing down upon it.

"Yeehah! You shoulda brought more gun, son!" He laughed once again as the robe it bore began tearing to pieces.

"Lightning Javelin!" A sudden shout from the stairs diverted his attention from the human ribbons as a bolt of energy met his darling machine, causing to spit and sputter before shutting down. Out of the corner of his eye, he was a crippled man bleeding profusely, with one arm held out in direction of his sentry, a young woman in regular clothing holding both him and the arm upright.

"What the-? Pirate's sappin' my sentry!" He cried out, bringing his wrench to attempt to fix it, only the girl dropped the man to the floor and darted up for him, a whip-like weapon extended from her arm. "You little-!" He dropped the wrench and fingered the pistol in his trousers, but it was too late.

"Kujakki String Slasher!" The weapon easily pierced his chest as a knife through butter, making him fall to his knees and finally, to the ground as a pool of blood begun flowing down the stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief from my position on the floor, that final Javelin left me with nothing…I couldn't even breathe right, hitching and gasping for air like a fat kid during Gym Class.

I looked over at Vivi's robe as a single metallic hand slipped from behind the shawl, Miss Tuesday's body would be completely unidentifiable right now, thankfully there was still some robe covering a good amount of the carnage the miniguns did on her, as well as myself.

"Khurt-san! Are you alright?" Vivi yelled down, receiving only a grunted 'Uh' in response before continuing up the stairs, only two minutes remaining on the clock. "I promise I'll come back for you!" She shouted as she rounded another corner, vanishing from sight.

I looked upward at the fallen body of the fake Mr. 10, the faint drip-drop of blood filling the air. "_Man…these Reavers were really weak…_" I thought to myself. "_Thank God…_"

"Urgh…" A sudden groan made my eyes fixate on the now-moving Engineer, a lone arm trying to get him up.

"_No! Shit…Shit! Stay down! STAY DOWN!_" I mentally ordered, aware that I was utterly spent and helpless….and it seemed my demands were answered when he collapsed back to the floor, unable to rise.

"_**SLaVe…USElesS!**_" A hissing sound emerged from the fallen man's position, an ethereal hand shot through his back, clawing onto solid ground. A thin, spindly body flowed out of it; ebon streams of liquid running down its form but making no noise as it dropped to the marble. What freaked me out most, was not the skeleton-like frame nor the footless legs that ended in naught but a spike...but its head. It was skull-thin, most of it covered in wraps of colorless cloth, hiding its eyes and nasal area as well as everything above that. Fangs made up its dental array, displayed to the open world with no lips to hide them. A large wound in its chest dripped more of the black ooze, reflecting the same area where Mr. 10 had been struck.

"_Is...this…a Reaver's true form?_" I thought.

My blood turned to ice as it locked onto me, even though its eyes were hidden, I could almost feel the aura of hatred surrounding it as it focused on me. "_**BodY…GONe…AvatAr…gOOd….trAdE…**_" It let loose a horrifying shriek of battle as it slumped towards me…the Engineer becoming as grey and motionless the minute it left the body.

"_FUCK! Someone….someone help! ANYONE!_" I couldn't find the strength to neither fight or flight…even calling for aid was restricted to mere mental cries.

It came at me at a slower pace, but finally stood triumphantly over me, hissing in pleasure as it lifted its claws high.

"_**DIE…BeCOme…OnE…wITh ChAOS!**_" The claws extended and time itself slowed down as he bent and aimed for my crystal.

"_SHIT!_" I yelled in terror, closing my eyes so as to not see my own demise.

"**BBBAAAAWWWRROOOO!**" A new noise filled the air reminiscent of a great howl mixed with rolling thunder, followed shortly by shrieks of pain and surprise. I managed to open my eyes…but I soon began to disbelieve them. The Reaver was struggling against a massive golden wolf as big as a Harley…the canine was ripping and tearing at it, shredding it to pieces as it hissed and squeaked in pain and terror at being torn apart alive.

"_Well…I guess that works._" I looked on in surprise as the wolf opened its maw wide and bore down upon the Reaver with excruciating force, forcing it off its spindly legs and swinging it like a rag doll. After a few seconds of final struggling, the Reaver went limp and was dropped to the stone, collapsing into a grey and black mess.

Barking in triumph, the wolf hacked up the last vestiges of black blood in its mouth. It looked directly at the Reaver with scrutiny, making sure it would rise no more…and then it turned to me.

Its eyes…were mesmerizing to say the least…there a golden yellow and seemed to shine with both intelligence and ferocity. A streak of metallic silver fur, not as dumpy and still as the Reaver's grayed body, ran from its bottom down its chest, presumably across its belly as well. It seemed to fit perfectly with the rest of the bullion-colored fur.

I swallowed hard under the inspection of the great beast that appeared out of nowhere, hoping to any god or goddess that would hear that it was not looking at me as its next victim.

"_Fool…don't pick a fight you can't win._" Foreign words entered my head as the canine bore down upon with its gaze…and I somehow knew it was the one speaking to me. Before I could answer, the wolf unleashed another thunderous howl and was gone.

"…_What…the hell just happened?_" I pondered as I sat in the clock tower by my lonesome.

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** Finally I get this chapter out…its rather hard to write with two 5-month-old twin babies in your care for a few days...I don't know what it was about the Arabasta Arc…but I'm kinda glad it's almost over, the other arcs will go smoother than this, I promise.


	46. Chapter 46 Here and There

**AN: **A Wild Chapter Appeared!

**Avatoa asks:**

I just have to ask this: where did you get Mr.10 and Miss Tuesday from? I mean, are they from a series or are they OC like the plant avatar guy?

Rabb:I've received a few messages about this, so I'll just address it here…Mr. 10 was the Red Engineer from TF2 and Miss Tuesday was actually a bastardized combination of Jack from Mass Effect and an old cyborg OC from a balls-old manga idea I had a long time ago.

**Chapter 46: Here and There**

I sat in on that stone for what seemed like forever, being only able to lift a finger or wiggle my toe was the extent of my strength at the moment. I was still a bit in shock at my sudden savior, and began wondering what the hell it was…because I have never heard of any form of wolf like that.

*BBBAAARRROOOOOMMMMMM*

My train of thought was disrupted when my damn eardrums bloody near popped out, a small tremor erupting throughout the tower. I grew a little scared when a lone pebble from the foundation above me fell on my forehead, silently praying that the roof it was connected to didn't follow.

"_The bomb must've gone off…_" I thought, trying to take my mind off of structural integrity and the like. "_That means…poor bird-dude…or…doesn't he survive it?_" I strained my brain to try to remember…but unfortunately for me, it was then the crumpled charred remains of Miss Tuesday decided to be knocked loose from the wall and crash to the floor into an ashen mess…about 2 feet away from my head.

"Ewww…" I gagged a bit at the smell of burnt carcass and scorched metal…and hoped that any of my nakama arrived promptly to drag me out.

After what seemed like hours inhaling the crusty smell of burnt meat and steel, I finally heard the click-clacking of steps upon stone, and was soon greeted by a smartass jeering tone.

"Ohooo…How the great Avatar has fallen…" Sanji sneered at me, taking his sweet time as he puffed on his cigarette and taking in the surroundings. "What the hell happened here?"

"We had a tea party…now shaddup and help me up!" I yelled, tired of breathing in cyborg BBQ.

"What no please?" He said, pulling on my cheek. "Say it like you mean it, Kiwi-face."

"I swear I will murder you." I seethed.

"SANJI-KUN! HURRY UP!" the bellowing voice of Nami echoed throughout the tower, prompting the cook to go into Ero-mode.

"YES MY DEAR NAMI-SWAN!" He cheered back, grabbing my ankle and gaily jumped off the stairs.

"WAIT! YOU-*BONK*-ASSHO-*BASH*-LE COOK! *KLONK*" I garbled, my head bouncing off the stairs as Sanji dragged me along.

"Nami-swaaan! I've returned with the idiot you called for!" He boasted, hoisting me up like the catch-of-the-day.

"So…go…gonna….kill you…" I mumbled.

Thankfully, I was transferred to Chopper for support as our crew left the clock tower as the battle ceased and rain began dropping on our heads.

"Ahh…thank the Gods…I was getting sick of that damn sun…" I garbled happily, filling my mouth with the falling droplets.

"Oi…there he is…" Zoro pointed out ahead us through the downpour…a regal yet bloodied man holding the unconscious Luffy piggy-back style.

"Who are you?" He asked as we approached him.

Sanji spoke up first, rubbing the back of his and pointing at the downed rubber-man. "Ah…well you see…that guy on your back…thanks for carrying him…He's with us, so we'll take it from here…"

"Ah…so you are the pirates that brought Vivi to the country…" The elder man responded with mild surprise.

"Eh? Who are you, Ossan?" The cook asked suddenly, before a new voice came over the crowd.

"Papa! Everyone!" Vivi ran towards us through the drizzle, relief plastered all over her face.

"Papa?" Sanji asked…and one could see the light-bulb above his head spewing smoke as it sputtered on. "VIVI-CHWAN'S FATHER?"

"You're the King?" Zoro asked bluntly.

"Yes…and I was prepared to die…But…" He laid Luffy down, propped against a semi-destroyed house. "This lad saved me…after he defeated Crocodile…he carried both of us back to the surface…"

"_Both of us…?_" I thought before the answer appeared in my mind. "_Robin…hrmm…_" Delved into thought of a plan, I was brought back into reality as I felt cold ground underneath me, Chopper setting me down.

"So hurry and go already, Vivi…" Zoro said as he joined the two of us, plopping onto the soil. "Get back to the Square.

"Haha…that's right…" Usopp interceded before planting himself as well. "This country's rebellion is over…but without the King and Princess' words to guide it, it won't be a real ending."

"Ah...well then…we should all-" Vivi began before Sanji interrupted.

"Vivi-chan…you understand right?" He said, alighting another cigarette. "We're marked men..." He flashed a goofy Luffy-esque smile. "We ain't gonna concern ourselves with politics and stuff like that!"

"I'm hungry…" Chopper stated.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the palace when we're ready." Nami added in.

"Where I hope you have the largest keg of soda ready for me…I'm thirsty as hell!" I laughed from my position.

Vivi merely giggled at us with an affirmative nod, and began walking away with her father…and as soon as the two passed the corner…a wave of fatigue hit everyone and all laid on the ground in a fit of weariness.

"_Finally…can get some sleep…_" I thought, letting my eyelids fall like anvils.

* * *

"Are you nuts?" A voice flared above the downpour, a squad of white-garbed men and women surrounding the downed Straw Hats. "Tashigi…THEY'RE RIGHT THERE AND UNCONSCIOUS!" Lieutenant Ric yelled his loudest to convince his comrade…his stark red hair flapping around like a wet noodle as he bellowed like a drunk being refused last call.

"I don't care…" Tashigi replied sternly, unwavering in her position of protection for the Straw Hats.

"What about duty? Have you forgotten that?" Her flame-headed counterpart shouted, balling his fists in anger. "Why are you protecting them? They're nothing but pirates! Scum! And you wanna let them go?"

"Right now…I will not allow anyone to lay a single hand upon them!" She said through clenched teeth, as though it was a painful thing to say.

"The Lieutenant is right!" "We can take them easily!" "Didn't we chase them here to catch them?" "This is justice!" Cries in support of Ric escalated among the rank-and-file, though none dared to step past the invisible line that the female swordsman had set.

"Tashigi…you think that just because they beat Crocodile…that makes them heroes?" Ric tried to explain rationally, edging closer to the blue-haired swordswoman. "That's just two enemies butting heads! Isn't it prudent that we take them now that they can't fight back? We have Crocodile and we can send these louts packing with him!" Bravely, he strode forward, looking to seize all of them into chains. "I don't care about the weaklings, so long as we take Straw Hat and Blitzkrieg we ca-URK!" Ric now joined the Straw Hats in napping, and as he fell, the hilt of Tashigi's prized _Shigure_ was placed where his neck once was.

Coolly, the young Ensign spun her katana back into its sheath, the sprawled form of her partner lying in the mucky sand. She pushed her way past the grouping of her fellow Marines into the open street.

"Wells…Jelter…pick up the Lieutenant…we're leaving…" She ordered, not even bothering to turn her head. The two chosen Marines looked at each other before carefully picking up their superior officer and promptly followed the rest of the squad as they trekked back to where their Captain now awaited them.

* * *

_Drip…drip….drip…drip_

_Beep…beep…beep_

_The faintest of noises stirred me…I struggled against the crushing weight that seemed to be on top of me. I finally managed to force my eyes open…only to be greeted by the faint glow of a fluorescent light, dimmed to provide some light…but not much. I was in a stark white room of tile, lying in a long bed with several tubes running to and fro along me…and inside me._

"_A…hospital?" I thought, lifting myself up and noticing the heart monitor flicker off as it registered I was awake. My memory was hazy…but I didn't remember how I got here…or what I was doing…the only thing that did register was who I was with._

"_Kacey?" I looked around, and upon seeing I was alone, tried to get up and look for my wayward cousin. I ripped the wires off my robed chest before looking to the tubes stuffed up my nose._

"_I'm not gonna like this…" I thought before gradually pulling them out slowly, the overwhelming urge to sneeze or anything to forward this all-too uncomfortable feeling ending. I snorted in relief when both popped out, covered in mucus and grime._

_I didn't bother removing the IV placed in my vein, opting instead to grab the metallic pole its corresponding bag of fluid was connected to, using it as a makeshift crutch as I hobbled slowly out of the room._

_Considering the empty hallways and utter lack of sound except cars passing by in the rain outside, I took it as night and began shuffling down the hall. I looked at my door as I started and noticed by name in bold upon a slot next to the entrance._

**Vanguard, Khurt W.**

"_Kacey's gotta be around here…" I thought, resuming my gimply advance._

"_Hey! What are you doing walking about?" A sudden voice filled the hallway, turning out to be a male nurse behind me with a stern look across his face. "You're in no condition for a walkabout!" He advanced toward me, and I noticed the small syringe he tried to conceal as he approached…intent on getting me back to bed one way or another._

"_C'mon…let's just get yo-ACK!" He had no time to react as I punched him in the throat, leaving him slumped in the hallway…Giving him a friendly tip about not ordering around a veteran of street-fighting._

_I left him where he fell, and as I limped down the corridor, another sign caught my eye._

**Vanguard, Kacey M.**

_I sighed in relief and entered, and my heart filled with relief at seeing the bed was in use, a clear outline of a body in the sheets._

"_Hey there, Sleeping Beauty…" I chuckled weakly, walking in. Receiving no response, I raised an eyebrow before scuttling near her. "Maybe she's just out cold like I was…" I thought._

_Something was wrong, every bone in my body urged me to leave…but I couldn't…I kept pressing forward, looking for a single strand of her golden blonde hair or her endearing face…but it was all covered by the single white sheet._

"_Kacey?" I asked slowly, reaching her covered head. "No…she's just gotta be cold…or maybe she shifted in her sleep! Yeah! That's gotta be it!" I told myself as my head hovered over where her face would be…and I pulled down the sheet only slightly…_

"_K…Kacey?" I asked, unable to comprehend what was before me…and then…everything went red…then black…_

"KACEY!" I shouted in terror, launching myself upward and in a nightmare-induced panic, freaked out and fell flat on stone.

"AAAH!" The familiar voices of both Chopper and Nami greeted my ears in a frightened shriek as I catapulted myself off of my bed in a mess of sweat and tangled limbs.

"No! No!" I yelled, now knotted up in a sheet come alive, thrashing about like a mental patient.

"Khurt! Calm down!" Chopper ordered, shifting into his Heavy Point and forcibly carrying out his command.

I took in several ragged breaths, taking in my surroundings before finally settling down as both of my awake nakama were looking at me with questioning eyes.

"S…Sorry…guess I had a bad dream…" I mumbled, throwing on an embarrassed smile while Chopper hefted me up. It was then I noticed I was mostly covered in bandages, and also one of the last to rise and shine as Zoro and Luffy were the only other ones still in their beds. Vivi, Usopp, and Sanji were all out and about I wagered from their absence. "How long have I been out?" I asked, turning to the now-shrunken Chopper.

"About a day and a half…" Was the doctor's reply as he began inspecting my damaged body to make sure I didn't muddle up his handiwork during my fit. "Although, it never ceases to amaze me about your regenerative abilities…with your injuries you shouldn't have be this well for at least a week…"

"Maybe its cause you're a damn good doctor." I chuckled as he went into one of his happy-but-I-won't-be-happy-even-if-you-say-that-you-jerk dances, giggling all the while.

"If you're wondering where the others are, Sanji-kun's off exploring the castle, Vivi is attending some of her royal duties, and I don't know where Usopp went…" Nami answered the unspoken question as she flitted back to a small desk in the corner.

"Well, I guess you're okay to move around…but don't take off your bandages!" Chopper ruled, before going to inspect the two still bedridden.

"Alright then…I might just explore the city some…" I announced before stretching...and suddenly noticing that I was only clad in gauze and boxers.

"You may want to put on some clothes first…" Nami chortled at my state of undress before I retreated to cover myself up.

* * *

Outside the city limits of Alubarna, though a blue cloudless sky was what normal eyes would perceive, to one who could see what the Avatars can…it would be different. The Ley Lines flowed as they always did, only on the outskirts, hundreds of the veiny fonts looked woven and strung together, into the shape of an enormous helix.

Today however, that helix suddenly expanded its space, opening wide and allowing two figures to fall from the heavens. Unlike a certain Lightning Avatar, the two landed gracefully; a taller lithe woman's figure was managed to land upon a padded flower that seemed to suddenly spring right from the ground during her descent; and her shorter compatriot was able to be cushioned by a large metallic hand that grabbed him mid-descent and gently lowered him to the ground alongside his compatriot.

The short one pulled out a long pipe as he took in the surroundings, letting out a confused grunt before setting down a pack roughly three times his size. Digging through the pockets, he leapt down with a scrolled parchment, unfurling it and timely looking at it and then to his environs, and then back into the document.

"Dooooh…" He grumbled, slapping himself on the head while his female companion strode towards him. "This doesn't look like a Union Embassy at all!"

"Sir…I did warn you that wasn't the right Nexus…" The stern yet comforting tone of his much-taller comrade attempted to dissuade his frustration.

"Bah! I knew I should have taken that left turn!" The short one grumbled yet again before stuffing the parchment back into the pack, taking a long drag of the pipe as he did so.

"Sir…we should get moving then…if we're late for **another** counsel…"

"Then what?" He replied bluntly, surveying the area, "Oh noes! Goto isn't here! Whatever shall we do without his wisdom and guidance!" He trembled, mocking a situation that wouldn't likely happen before guffawing in contempt. "Besides…I like the looks of this place…let's see if we can't find some suckers- I mean potential customers!" He giggled in delight, hoisting up the mammoth backpack with little strain and making for the mesa-placed city in a giant cloud of dust.

"Ugh…yes Sir…" Came the exasperated reply before she began following her superior into the mesa-based city.

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** By the by, I forgot to do this…(Ahem) I do not own One Piece or its characters, nor those who have appeared as Reavers so far.

I own the Avatars, Guardians, Reavers and any other Avatar-related subject or material.


	47. Chapter 47 Sales Pitch

**AN:** Time flies huh? Its crazy how much it can slip away when caught up in the shitstorm that was my reality these past few months…as well as being eaten up by SWTOR, WoW, and Mass Effect. Make sure to check my profile for a new poll!

**Drago Pirate asks**

In Khurt's and Kacey's middle names, what does the "W" and "M" stand for?

Khurt: …

Rabb: C'mon…you gotta.

Khurt: …

Rabb: Don't make me use my author-powers again.

Khurt: (Mumble mumble)

Rabb: Sorry? We couldn't hear you!

Khurt: (Grumbles a bit louder, but still unintelligible)

Rabb: A little bit louder please!

Khurt: I hate you.

Rabb: I know…but c'mon! Be a good little OC!

Khurt: If it will get you to shut the hell up…fine…Its Wolfgang…

Rabb: (snicker) Wolfgang…And Kacey's?

Khurt: Madde…bloody German ancestry…

**Avatoa asks:**

Huh, I wonder how many power-ups it will take until Khurt reaches Enel's level?

Rabb: A lot…he's kinda a pushover.

Khurt: WHAT? You're dead, stupid writer! I'm gonna-! (Gets mouth erased) Mmmr! Mrrmm!

Rabb: See? Pushover.

**Chapter 47: Sales Pitch**

I roamed throughout the market district of Alubarna, seeing both citizens, guards, and rebels help each other to rebuild their beloved city. No one was lazing about, all focused on the task at hand. I smiled beneath the turban that concealed my face, as there were still a few Marines out and about…and I was welcoming to the thought of hiding instead of another brawl…for now.

"Gah! What the hell is this?" I heard a random man shout in exasperation, and upon further inspection, found that he had good reason for it. "It's like something just tore through our houses!"

I gulped in remorse and promptly changed course from the area in which the Malboro had torn through, a trail of destruction in its wake. As I wandered around the area in which had been Sergei's final battle, I saw more of our battle's marks around…at least a dozen or so houses were completely demolished, many more had debilitating imprints and cracks, holes where the two of us were launched through.

As I was lost in the tour, a sudden object beneath the sand caught my foot, nearly causing me to roll my ankle. I stumbled onto the ground, cursing in several languages at the foreign item.

It was the size of an apple, yet bore an oval shape. A leathery dark green skin encompassed it, with several small tendril-like appendages in similar color; a cartoonish fanged grin was tagged on its broad side.

"Is this…?" I mumbled, moving to pick it up…having seen it before in the hands of the deranged Plant Avatar. "It is…the Malboro seed." I stuffed the very-much creepy seed into one of my pockets as I looked around for more seeds…never know what might come in handy.

It was then something hit my mind, and I turned towards the clock tower in the distance. I had forgotten about the two Reavers I took down within its staircase.

"Might as well go get a small power-up…" I mumbled to myself, making west through the various construction zones.

I weaved through the city like a robed shadow, being careful to not reveal myself to the various squads of Marines that roamed around like packs of scavengers, looking to pick off any fugitives that survived the war a mere day ago.

Along the way, I found more and more seeds embedded in the sand, each bearing emblems of their prospective monster. I recognized what could only be the two Piranha Plants by the red ball-shaped seeds along with Weepinbell, and the strange flying plants that spewed pollen. However, there was no remainder of the lumbering moss-covered creatures or the clicking rose-like spiders as I made my way towards the clock tower.

After about twenty minutes of ducking through the city's traffic, I finally arrived at the massive structure and promptly ducked inside after a quick scoping about to make sure no Marines were around.

I made my way up the cluster of stairs once again, until the scent of rotten, charred flesh met my nose; nearly activating my gag reflex. I swallowed down the heinous bile, brought my robe in to cover my nose and mouth in a vain attempt to halt the atrocious fumes wafting in the air and kept marching.

It wasn't long after first contact with my sense of smell that I found what little remained of Miss Tuesday, still collapsed on the ground in a muddled mess. Absorbing the remnants of the psychotic cyborg, I advanced onto the Reaver that had been torn asunder by the mysterious wolf that had saved me. Performing the same ritual, both it and its helmet-bearing host dissipated into the ebon mist that flew into my crystal.

I pondered for a second whether or not to try to salvage the minigun sentry at the top of the stairs, only to veto the idea on account of not the scene it would draw but also of the Marines it would inevitably attract, no matter how I tried to conceal it.

My task complete, I stretched a bit and opted on heading back to the castle, unwilling to tempt fate with all these white-coats around. Putting on my headphones, I switched on some good traveling music; _Air Man Will Not Die_ by Team Nekokan. I whistled the Japanese tune lightly, descending the stairs in a light mood.

"C'mon, let's check in here." A voice echoed from beneath me, signaling someone else's presence within the tower. I halted immediately and hid myself around the next corner, pausing my music as I was intent on listening in on whoever approached. The voice was high-pitched and elderly, but carried a weight that was almost palpable. "Let's just get this done, don't want them Marines catchin' wind we're here…"

"_Gotta be a few leftover Baroque Works thugs…_" I thought, energizing my fist for a quick fight. This proved a wise decision when a blur of brown appeared from around the corner and I only had an instant to react to the attack that seemed to materialize from nowhere. Evading up the stairs, I took a second to analyze my opponent, though most of my attacker was adorned in a tan cloak that covered head to toe with a slitted front. I found out it was a woman as she turned to me, exposing armor composed of leather and fur, though her face remained covered by not only the shadow of her hood, but also a light cloth wrapped around her nose and mouth.

There was a small crack in the wall from where she had struck, leaving a narrow hole. I watched her cautiously as she slipped into a fighting stance, one hand slightly bent facing me, and the other arm was tucked at the elbow next to her ribs. Both hands had their pointer finger extended and pointed downward.

A quick flashback to my uncle appeared as I was in his Dojo years ago, showing me various martial arts around the world…and this form was one of them...Mantis-style.

I had no time for nostalgia as she darted for me, opening with an open-hand jab at my neck. I snapped out of my daydream and batted away her attack with my right forearm, bringing my other fist to bear with an electrifying present.

"Lightning Fist!" I anticipated her attempt to redirect my attack with her free arm as was the pivotal tactic to Mantis…only it didn't go as expected. My punch landed, only it hit something hard and unmoving…like bark, only so much harder and resilient that made Sergei's Barkskin look wilted.

"_Shit!_" I yelled mentally as her other arm that had failed with her attack became dotted with black spots that launched like missiles from her skin and latched onto mine. I felt them enter and take root in my very veins, tiny sprouts emerging from their entry point.

"Leech Seed." She said in a cool, emotionless tone as my strength seemed to dissipate gradually. My arm began to feel like a wet noodle as I leapt further upward into the tower with my unknown assailant in pursuit.

"_Another Plant Avatar! Christ…I won't be able to fight her now! Time to run!_"

"Electric Flash!" A brilliant nova of light erupted from my body and my masked adversary had to look away for but a brief second as I pounced for the window I had spotted earlier, intent on crashing through it and making a mad dash for the palace, hoping that Blitzing my way through the various construction zones I could lose my attackers.

My leap of freedom was interrupted when a giant metallic hand materialized out of nowhere and snatched me as if I were a baseball and slammed me into the wall with agonizing force. I struggled to free myself, but between my injuries from the war and the seeds siphoning what little strength I had left; I couldn't muster the power to break free.

I was soon greeted by my masked friend once more as she leapt upon the pointer finger of the iron extremity and produced a scimitar-esque blade and held it to my throat, her amethyst-purple eyes boring into mine.

"Estah loliuth yun itesso? Hu Cabal? Hu Sentinel?" She growled in a foreign tongue, the edge of her blade resting on the cusp of my neck…a single swipe and I would be another corpse in the clock tower.

"I…don't understand you…" I grumbled, my answer bringing the blade even closer as it now indented my skin, barely splitting it as a trickle of blood flowed.

"Are you Cabal or Sentinel?" She near roared at me in a heavily accented tone.

"What?"

"Ease up there, Vess…" The first voice from earlier spoke up from my left, and I turned to find a small sprite-like fellow with toothpick arms and legs. He most likely about to push five feet in height, and most of it came from his Vegeta-esque pillar of snow-white hair. His body was spindly yet seemed to be chock full of youthful energy as he squatted on the steel thumb, a mischievous smirk lifted the W-like moustache of his as he looked me over. "I think we've made a wrong impression here…" When he gracefully leapt off his perch, the masked woman moved to the side for him to land next to her…most likely deference to a superior. He came within an inch of my face and stared at me quizzically like a child before a new animal at a zoo.

A few minutes seemed to pass of him scrutinizing me, looking me over and somewhat muttering to himself. It seemed an eternity before he leaned back and made eye contact once again.

"So kid, are you Cabal or Sentinel? Sure as hell ain't Union without a badge…" He asked as if common knowledge, calmly pulling out a pipe about the length of his forearm and began puffing away as if the clock tower was his personal lounge.

"Listen, nutjobs…I don't know what the flying fuck you're talking about!" I yelled at him, "You asshats spring up and ambush me and expect me to…" I was cut off by the scimitar once again resting on my Adam's apple.

"We sensed your Will to attack, we acted in self-defense." The sword-bearer stated calmly with an undertone of barely-contained anger.

"My…what?"

"Vess." The word came out smoothly, but carried a palpable weight as the small man who had been calmly puffing away now stared at his cohort in disappointment. She seemed to not even be able to look her superior in the eye as she sheathed her blade once more. He then resumed talking as if nothing happened, that kind of child-like tone reminiscent of Luffy, "I believe we owe you just as much an explanation as you do us…so let's talk peacefully." With but a snap of his fingers, the metallic appendage that held me hostage curled up in itself as it released its grasp, becoming an orb of silver the size of a volleyball.

I fell to the ground with a heave, and when I managed to will myself up, I found that the seeds that had been siphoning me had now flung themselves off and returned to the Plant Avatar. My strength gradually returned and I was back on my feet.

"So…who the hell are you?" I asked with a bit of a pant, realizing that escape was entirely impossible.

"I guess introductions are in order…" The short man spoke first, puffing at his pipe. "My name is Goto Silthas, Merchant Colonel and Metal Avatar of the Grey Union." A nod followed, and he then made a motion towards his companion. "And this darling woman is Vess, my bodyguard."

She took this opportunity to pull back the cowl she wore, revealing a hawk-like face with chocolate skin. A fantastically-braided stream of ivory hair sprung loose, sliding down her right shoulder to her breast…but I stared and gawked at what else was unleashed. A pair of enormous, rabbit-like white ears that sat on the top of her head with what I could only describe as fur that matched her hair in color. "Charmed, I'm sure." She spoke monotonely, a sarcastic undertone so thick one could taste it. I took an opportunity to get a read of the rest of her body, though it was mainly humanoid…with exception of the clawed fingers and the animalistic-like elevated feet contained in their position with a pair of stiletto boots.

"What the hell are you?" I sputtered, all tact shot out the window…which caused Goto to began hooping in laughter like a deranged monkey.

Vess' eye twitched in annoyance before Goto intervened, holding a hand out in front of his companion to prevent a beatdown on my part...

"Ya'know…heha…I've seen some reactions to Vess' ears before…but that…haheaa…That takes the goddamn cake!" He then cut in with a series of chuckles and snorting before finally waving it off and tried to communicate again. "So kid…you a Cabalist or Sentinel?"

"You keep asking that and I keep telling you that I don't know what those are!" I answered with my ire rising, earning a questioning look from Vess.

An exhale of smoke from Goto preceded the relaxed statement he spoke next, "Aah…must be an Independent with that kind of attitude…You're a rare breed nowadays, m'boy…" He muttered under his breath before a glint I could only describe as predatory gleamed in his eyes before he spoke up again. "Poor boy, knowing nothing of your glorious heritage, the duty set upon you by the gods themselves!" He swayed about gaily, arms setting upon charismatic poses. "It is fortunate that I, Goto Silthas, have managed to find you in while in such a tragic predicament! As a Merchant Colonel of the illustrious Grey Union, it is my sworn obligation to…" He paused for a second as he reached into one of his many pockets, producing a grenade-sized translucent crystal etched with numerous runes and markings upon its surface. In but an instant, a flash of grey energy from Goto overwhelmed it as he crushed it into powder in his hand. The dust from the pulverized gem lingered in a dazzling cloud about Goto before coming alive, swirling about him and compacting into a new shape…A massive backpack that seemingly took up the entirety of the hallway we were in, stuffed to the brim with various knick-knacks, weaponry, and utensils of all shapes and sizes. It must've been well over seven feet tall and most likely weighed more than all three of us combined and multiplied a few dozen times…

Goto grabbed hold of a small pullstring like that on a parachute as he inhaled to finish his speech, "To bring you the best deals and bargains this side of the Bifrost!" With a tug of his small arm, the pack exploded, its stuffings bursting forth. Its sides split open to reveal a large stand like that found in the bazaar, its sides barely brushing against the very walls. Its stuffing flew into the shelves that materialized beside him and onto the surfaces before him, categorized in a way that only the proprietor could understand. Goto stood proudly at its center, his faithful bodyguard sat upon a folding chair that had appeared off to the side before the staircase.

I gaped in open amazement at what had just transpired, looking around at the conjured stand and its contents.

Seeing my state of wonder, Goto laughed proudly while gesturing for me to approach. "Come, come come, my young friend! There is a great many deal to be had here! Shame you didn't find me a week ago, you look like you're in need of a familiar, too bad I sold that...uhh…Vess, what was that creature with the plug things on its head?"

"Elekid, sir."

"Yeah, that thing. Sold it to a Union Lieutenant…punched him in the kisser right when I unlocked its cage! HA!"

Ignoring the gnome's anecdote, I was entranced at the weaponry section when I reached the front of the makeshift store, seeing a plethora of swords, knives, polearms, rifles, hammers…and well, just about anything that could be used to kill a man. Goto appeared from the collection of materials, a hand-sized toy in his hand.

"Now what I have here is the rarest of collectibles! A genuine action figure of the famous Crusader, Seikaku of the Wind! Complete with amnesiac action!" He pressed an unseen switch on its back and the little voice popped out from the doll…right after making a horrendous sound of crashing, like a cluster of pots and junk fell on someone.

"Who am I? Where am I?" The little voice squeaked, but it barely registered on my attention as I was fascinated by a silver-lined crossbow that looked like one my grandfather owned.

Goto took a breather from his playful banter about the figurine and picked up on my gaze, soon tossing the toy aside. Scurrying over to the weaponry collection, he began picking through it like a squirrel through trash, all the while chattering away.

"Ah, a true man of Lightning! Always think of the weapons first! Let's see…" Sifting through he dug into the pile of arms until his head resurfaced a few seconds later, and with a short tug of himself, was freed and carried a large golden hand cannon.

"Ulric himself would choose you for his Guard if you wielded this baby…" He ranted, gestured here and there about the glimmering cannon, "Painstakingly forged in the fires of the Cabalist homeworld of Sodorra by the infamous Fire Avatar Breaver Skartel himself! I present you the King-1300!" he wielded the beast of a gun easily despite the fact it was almost as big as he was, swinging around in mock aim as he continued to pitch. "This baby is guaranteed to punch the soul right out of a Reaver Alpha! Now I can't imagine going any less than fifty thousand cryden for…"

Only having less than twenty thousand beris, I began to object…though the thought of losing the dream I just acquired of wielding a lightning bazooka killed my mood a little. "Uh…I don't…"

"Of course you are not such a man to wield such an unruly weapon!" He interrupted, chucking the firearm into the mess of goods behind him, setting it off with a thunderous blast of fire. Thankfully it wasn't loaded and the blast lacked any ammunition of any kind…but it still was enough to make me jump like a startled cat.

Goto didn't even seem to pay it no heed as he rummaged throughout the weapons once again, popping up with yet another deadly object. It looked like an electric guitar, only as though a WoW weapon designer had gone at it, outfitted with twin curved blades and array of spikes along its edges. "This is known as the Iron Maiden, once the weapon of choice for a Grey-Champion! Yes, you didn't mishear me, a Grey-Champion!" The thing was bigger than he was, which made it all the funnier as he attempted to wield it…only to give up after near impaling himself and calling his bunny-eared assistant over.

Acting as if nothing happened, he continued his proposal, "Now what makes this special is that not only is it capable of playing ear-shattering tunes..." (This was following by a short melody played by Vess in disinterest) "As well as being a suitable melee weapon" (A quick unstrapping and a few short swings and chops was demonstrated once again in displeasure)…But what gives this thing the high price tag is the array of runes inside the device, that allow any Avatar to utilize their elemental powers in conjunction with its sweet tunes to create devastating attacks! Now because not only of its history and its abilities I cannot go any lower than fifty thousand cryden..."

I interrupted him by putting my hand up like a student in class, a nod in return allowing me to get a word in edgewise. "What's a cryden? Is that Avatar currency or something?" My question set the little man's jaw on the floor, his left eye twitching as if signaling a seizure.

"Y…you're kidding, right?" He asked, my head shaking caused him to slap himself on the forehead in contempt before muttering under his breath again…most likely curses. Taking a calming intake of air, he began again slowly, "Okay…Cryden look like this, boy." He lifted up several coin-shaped objects about the size of a dollar coin, though these seemed to be made of various precious gems and crystal in lieu of metals. "And in regards to your question, these are, in fact, the currency of Law-abiding Avatars…Cabal, Protectorate and Union all. Do you have anything like this?"

"Uhh no…" I said somewhat sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head before an idea sprang into my head and I dug into my pockets. "But will you take these?" I produced a small wad of beris, the small allowance granted to me by our miser of a navigator.

"Wait a tick…are these Beris? Goto asked as he plucked them from my hand and counted them. I nodded and he yet again introduced palm to forehead. "Aw shit…that means we're on Ediseas…" Before I could ask another stupid-sounding question to him, he spoke up. "That's the Union name for this world…and it's currently a no-fly zone for us."

"Sir." Vess approached her superior. "If General Azier discovers we came here…"

"Yeah, I know, I know. Big trouble…Anyway, kid." He turned back to me. "Beris isn't quite helpful for us…but…I'm willing to give you fifty cryden for this much.

Doing some time working in a pawn shop allows you some experience in dealing with swindlers and bargaining…though not much in my case as I had that job for maybe four months. I still couldn't really tell if I was being railroaded…so I just went with my gut. "That's good…but what can I get with this?" I pulled out my somewhat weathered Earth wallet, and was happy that I still had money that was supposed to go to my rent before I got sucked into this world.

"Null-world money?" Goto seemed genuinely surprised as he flipped through the two-fifty I had shown him. I ignored the odd description, feeling that I would only look like an idiot once again. "Hrmm…not much…but I'll give you…maybe…125 cryden."

"What?" This time I didn't roll over. "That's 250 of my hard-earned dollars! I des-" My counter-offer went silent as Goto cocked a lone eye in my direction, his face as stern as stone.

"Listen, kid…I'm trying to help you out here…I wouldn't normally carry Null-world money unless I'm dealing with Omega Cell. So shaddup and take the offer I'm giving…I'm not trying to cheat you." The reprimand shut me right the hell up, be it was that same tone that Luffy had when he was fighting serious.

"Okay! That's 175 cryden!" And in the same speed as Luffy, he was back into gleeful mode with a mouth-breaking grin. "Not much, but good for a Teacher's Rune since you don't know squat about nothing!"

"Uhh…okay?" I replied as the miniature Avatar disappeared back into the portable store, digging through a trunk of gear, randomly throwing out a myriad of strange objects in the search. Out of habit, I stuck my hands into my pockets as I waited…at least I would have had my right hand not rediscovered that I stored the prickly Malboro seed that I tucked in there. The little bastard dug into my finger with a spine and freed itself from the confines of my pants, hitching a ride in my now-pricked finger. It rolled across the floor as I sucked on my tiny wound before going after it, only Vess beat me to it.

"Where did you get this?" The question was more of a demand that a request as she scooped it up with ease, thrusting it at me like a weapon.

"A Plant Avatar claiming he was from the Cabal you mentioned earlier." I recalled the fight I had against that psycho and his minions…and his end. "He attacked me with this…plant army…I took him down and uh…afterwards…he…killed himself."

"Typical Cabalist." Vess didn't seem fazed at the slightest, her concentration focused on the checkup of the seed, "Take no prisoner mentality." She then gave a condescending snort, eyes still fixated on my loot, "Too prideful to become prisoners themselves." She ceased her visual inquiry and tossed the spiny seed to Goto. "Sir."

"Huh? Ooh! Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Goto juggled the thorny little bastard, each toss poking him mercilessly until he finally remembered he had a brain. The orb that had been hovering around him coalesced onto his forearms, forming a metallic pair of form-fitting gauntlets which the seed could not pierce with its tiny spines.

"Do you have any more seeds?" Vess asked in her deadpan tone.

"Yeah, hang on." I rummaged through all my pockets, picking out several of the seeds I came across as I wandered throughout Alubarna. "I think these two are Piranha Plants…" I handed a twin pair of seeds that resembled the vine creatures' heads near perfectly. "Some Weepinbells…" Four of these ones, each with a pair of silly googly-eyes. "And uh…I dunno what these are…" Five seeds were most likely a mixture between those strange moss creatures and the two hovering ones that spewed pollen everywhere.

"Incredible…that must've been a Blackguard you fought if he carried a Class-5 Familiar!" Goto sounded astonished as finished inspecting the Malboro, moving on to the ones I had handed Vess. "These are certainly valuable…" My gaze shifted back to the weapons stockpile, stars in my eyes at the prospect of a small arsenal at my disposal. "Not **that** valuable." And there go my dreams of firing a lightning bazooka…again.

It was a few minutes of Goto running numbers through his head and constant trips into his little bazaar before he approached me again, his salesman's grin on again. "Okay, kiddo…I'm gonna give you a good trade for all your loot…it'll be perfect for an Independent like you." He produced a small bag from seemingly nowhere and chucked it lackadaisically at me. "Take a look inside."

I followed his instructions and peered inside, finding a small assortment of large gems with more of that strange runic writing upon their surfaces. Goto, seeing my confusion, meandered over and began pointing at various stones and their uses.

"This one is a Teaching Rune." He pointed at an emerald-like gem the size of an apple, with a strange cursive lowercase 'g' rune inscribed on it. "It's a mobile teacher, contains everything you need to know about our kind and our duty. All you need to do is…well, first find a safe spot before you use it where you know you won't be attacked …then, just use your Willpower to energize it."

"My what?" Another facepalm for Goto, either for my ignorance or his forgetfulness that I didn't know his terms I couldn't say.

"Okay…imagine you're gonna shock the crap outta this thing…but…just concentrate on the stone and withhold your lightning…" I followed his instructions…it felt a little weird, kind of like when you have a burp building up and it won't come out…except I'm trying to separate this belch in half.

It took a few tries…and a few times of Goto yelling at me not to zap the stone until…something happened. It felt like the purest of energy was flowing from me, it didn't feel hostile as it did when I used my lightning, it just felt…powerful is the only word I could describe it as. It manifested itself a feint yellow aura, like a phantasmal golden fire that burned slowly down my arm.

"Alright, that's good!" Goto's exclamation kind of snapped me out of daze, the aura disappearing back to inside of me. "Now just do that later on! Moving on!" He pointed out a ruby-like gem this time, a rune with what looked like a sword piercing a skeletal hand imprinted on its surface. "This is a Weapons Rune…when you find something that fits your fighting style, you do the same thing with your Willpower and tap the weapon you use…and Bam! Instant weapon storage! To bring it out, will it up and crush the stone…and don't worry, the stone will become the weapon until you have further need of it and will it back to gem form."

Next came an orange crystal with an animal's paw on it. "This is a Familiar Rune…kind of like the Weapon Rune except it doesn't store your pet in there…it just binds you to it." He interrupted me before I could ask away, "A Familiar is a creature, any bestial creature that you can bond with that usually has some elemental prowess…Some Avatars like 'em, some don't."

"Last but not least, is the Communication Rune." He produced a small bowl-shaped mirror-like crystal about the size of a potato.

"Lemme guess, it communicates?" I replied in a smartass tone…before being pelted in the head by said rune.

"Yes…but its special because it's a direct line to me…should your Teaching Rune not have the answers you need…Now then…" He turned to his mini-store and held up in his hands, a silvery glow emanating from him. It cascaded forth and enveloped the entirety of his wares, and in but a moment it became that strange dust again, reassembling into the stone I had seen before when he had summoned it. "I think our business here is done." He made a small nod, and a wave of his hand…signaling me for something.

"Oh! Thanks a lot! This'll help me a shit ton!" I shook his small hand in gratitude, and attempted Vess' as well…though she grunted something I couldn't hear and put back on her cloak, covering all that signaled her as non-human.

"Not a problem, young'un! It's what I do!" He chuckled mildly, following Vess downstairs, me right behind.

We exited, and as I turned to head back to the palace with my new shinies, Goto called out to me one last time. "Hey, kid!" I faced him, walking backward at the same time. "Never got your name! Kinda rude, ya'know!"

I flashed a small salute as I answered with a large grin, "Khurt Vanguard! Don't forget that name 'cause I'm gonna be fuckin' famous!" I laughed and turned away…unaware of Goto's face.

Goto smiled sweetly at the image of the young man that now faded into the crowds of the desert city, the name ringing in his head…until his brain kicked in and that one word stood out. His face became pale and contorted in fearful surprise. "V…V…Vanguard?" He stuttered.

"Sir?" Vess became concerned for her superior's sanity as he suddenly grasped his head and a cold sweat poured all over him.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Out of all Avatars…WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE A VANGUARD?" He quickly turned to his sidekick in a panic, "We gotta get outta here! If **SHE** finds out I dealt with a Vanguard…Adair's horn, I'll be…*gulp*" The thought that had crossed his mind must've certainly been a violent one as he suddenly turned yellow and bolted for the exit of the city at max speed, making for the great Nexus he had entered this world in.

Vess merely shook her head in annoyance at her CO and took off after him, leaving the city behind in a trail of dust.

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** I hope those of you recognize the few shout-outs to a few good authors/reviewers as well as my eternal rival, Kingman 13! And a special thanks to Drago Pirate for his pestering me to get this done!

Oh, and for those of you wondering, Vess is a viera from Final Fantasy and Goto is a gnome from Pathfinder.


	48. Chapter 48 Goodbyes, Helloes

**AN**: Okay, a little warning that this chapter jumps around a bit...I couldn't split up the end of Alabasta without making 2k-2.5k chapters, which I really want to stay away from nowadays…plus, I wanted to give you the chapter you've been waiting for in the next two segments...CHAPTER 50 WILL BE THE GREAT AVATAR REVEAL!

**Drago Pirate asks:**

This was a great chapter, including the ending where Goto freaked out by the name Vanguard. Is it some secret that Khurt doesn't even know?

Khurt: Wait, what? Did I miss something?

Rabb: No, now go away, OC. Anywho, that should answer your question, Mr. Pirate.

**Chapter 48: Goodbyes, Helloes, and OH MY GODS!**

"PULL!"

*twang*

"Lightning Javelin!" The small clay pigeon burst into an array of fragments and dust as my attack collided with it. I stood in the midst of a small target range, several of the royal guardsmen around in awe of my abilities, some even giving a slow clap in regard to my marksmanship with my bolts.

"Excellent shot…eh…ehrm…ME ME ME MEEE! Master Khurt!" Igaram was watching over the area, looking on as I obliterated their stockpile of target dummies. "The sun is beginning to set, and it is almost time for dinner." I knew that meaning, the guards would want to pack up and begin their nightly routines.

"Oh yeah, sure, thanks Igaram." I helped with the pick-up before meandering back to where the rest of the crew and I were situated. It has been two days since my encounter with Goto and his silent furry-eared friend, and I had spent that time honing my powers…Well, mainly just shooting lightning at things and watching them explode. I hadn't even dared removing my newfound gems from my person, lest Nami attempt to snatch them away and pawn them off for a few beris. I had opted on waiting until we got back to the Merry so I could store them away or wait until she was asleep and then tinker with them.

Apparently I wasn't the only one not content with sitting around waiting for our captain to rise out of his fighting coma as I ran into Zoro returning from wherever he went off to train. He had woken up yesterday and since then has been driving Chopper nuts with his refusal to keep on his bandages, despite his wounds not fully healed.

"Y'know Chopper's gonna have a cow when he sees you've gone out and about again..." I greeted him with a smart-ass' smile as I came alongside him.

He lifted a single finger in response, perhaps a nod to my growing influence before we enter the bedroom which has housed our crew the past few nights. Difference being that our lovable captain has finally awoke, stretching his limbs as he sat on his bed with that stupidly large grin of his.

"Oh Luffy, you're awake." Zoro announced with a hint of surprise before making for a pitcher of water resting on a table nearby.

"Oi! Zoro! Khurt! Long time no see!" Luffy shouted with glee until he twisted his face in confusion, rocking his head back forth while mumbling his last line over and over again. Chopper began tearing into Zoro about his bandages as per my prediction as I plopped next to Usopp on the couch.

"Great…and here I was getting used to the quiet." I mocked jokingly with a similar smile as that of our resident rubberman, who was still repeating himself like a damn broken record.

"Around this crew? Not likely." Nami parroted a joke of mine with a short giggle.

"It's no wonder you feel that way, Luffy." Usopp never minded us as he spoke up. "You've been asleep for three days."

"Three days?" Luffy looked shocked for only a moment before I saw the smoke coming out of his ears as his rusted brain finally came into use. "I missed 15 meals."

"Why are so fast at calculating **that**?" Nami brought her palm to her head in exasperation.

"And you counted five meals a day!" Usopp finished.

"SO!" The doors of the room burst open as an Igaram-clone with lipstick and breasts appeared. "The Captain is awake, now is he?" A large cart filled with various fruits wheeled past, bound for Luffy. "Dinner's in 30 minutes if he doesn't mind waiting!"

"Oh! Curly-ossan, you're alive!" Luffy shouted, grin at maximum.

"Someone cut out my eyes, Igaram is in drag again!" I yelled, forever blinded once again.

"I knew you were into that kinda shit!" Zoro joined me in the visual pain as he attempted to hide his eyes.

"No no, everyone…" Vivi decided to enter the conversation finally and walked to the man-woman. "This is Terracotta-san; she's Igaram's wife and the Palace's head chef!" This revelation nearly caused me to be sick before Nami smacked the back of my head, forcing it down from whence it came.

"So! I hear you eat a lot, Mr. Captain!" Igara…I mean…Terracotta promptly ignored or genuinely didn't hear our comments and kept talking. "I've heard you eat a lot! Do you think you could snack on this fruit until dinnertime?"

"Okay." In but a millisecond, all the food in mining cart of a serving tray vanished.

"WAS THAT SOME KIND OF TRICK?" The Idiot Brothers yelled furiously at him…which Luffy paid no heed.

"Obachan…I'm gonna eat three days worth of food!" He announced boldly, we all knew quite well that that boast would be fulfilled and then some.

"I was hoping you'd say that! I'm not gonna lose to some young buck's stomach! Eat all you can!" A fire set ablaze in her eyes as she spoke, like a champion luchadore being called out by a greenhorn newcomer in the ring.

* * *

In just 30 minutes….

ARGH RABB OM NOM NOM SNARF AHGRAH OSH NOM!

The uproarious sound of our face-stuffing could most likely be heard outside the castle as each of us plowed through dishes like...well…Luffy at a normal meal…In which said captain was breaking his gluttonous record by outpacing us seven to one, even with all of us combined.

I sat next to Zoro as the two of us guzzled down beer, both of us refilling in but a scant few seconds before digging into our plates and fending off the random stretching grabs for our meals by a certain straw hat-bearing lunkhead.

Fork met rubbery hand as I defended my food, Luffy reeling back his fishing rod limb before casting it out again not a second later, this time bound for Usopp. Laughing in triumph, I snatched a large mug filled with some strange alcoholic cactus-juice soda that apparently was a specialty around here and began chugging it down like water.

"Ah!" I smacked my lips, feeling the powerful tinge of carbonation and rum. "Oi, Vivi, I gotta get a few crates of this stuff for the ship!" I remarked to my left where the princess sat.

"You can take all you want, Khurt-san! It's hardly worth what you've all done for us." She smiled sweetly. "Although, please do go easy on it. It's very strong."

"Oh, Vivi…dear, sweet, naïve Vivi…" I began, taking breaks to guzzle more soda-rum down my throat. "You see…I'm a veteran of drinking…" Chug chug chug chug…refill. "If it were a fighting style, I've have a black belt." Chug chug chug chug…refill. "An iron liver and super brain like mine won't go down so easily." Rinse, wash, repeat. "Cause when I fight hard…!" I planted a foot on the table, the intoxication lending me bravado, "I PARTY EVEN HARDER, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The entire room roared in laughter and cheering as I hefted the keg containing the rest of the volatile drink, only a fourth of it gone from my drinking alone. The others hooped and hollered even louder, following my thunderous lead of celebration and inebriation as Chopper danced around with his chopsticks bit, Usopp stacking plates on his nose and gallivanting around. "BANZAI!" I proceeded to lift the barrel with one hand and began scarfing it down, a tide of it swarming inside me and down my clothes as all (even the guards and the royals) came under the influence of sheer revelry.

My booming gulps ceased after a minute, pink liquid sloshed all over me as I slammed the barrel down on the table, rattling all that was set upon it. Everyone settled down for a scant moment as I looked to be sick and bent over. That is, until I reeled back, arms wide and head towards the heavens with mouth agape.

"BBBBBB-UUUUUUUUU-WWWWWW-AAAAAAAA-RRRRR-PPPPPPPPPPP-AAAAAA-HHHHHHH-AAA!" The belch seemed to shake the very foundation of the castle, lasting a good half minute before I came back to reality.

I pounded my chest in victory and shouted, "See? I'm unstoppa-."

And that's all I remember before everything went black.

"Khurt…Khurt…" Who is that?...Fuck'em, I'm sleeping right now.

*CLANG* Pain. No longer sleeping.

"Ouch! What the fu-! Oooh!" I shot straight up before plummeting right back down with my hands around my head, feeling like an elephant herd had opted for using it as a doormat. As my clasped my head in agony, I felt bandages…Hangovers never required bandages, and as such, stupid shit was the cause of whatever cranial injury I had suffered.

Zoro stood over me once again as I caressed my injury, one of swords in his hands…most likely the butte of which he had opted on furthering any brain damage I may have had.

"Asshole." I mumbled, finally getting my bearings. One of the perks of being an Avatar, fast healing, as the ringing in my head slowed to a dim hum. I found that we were back in the room, the rest of the crew nowhere to be seen. A familiar feeling I hadn't felt since I got chucked into…what did Goto call it…Ediseas…that's right…Anywho, the feeling of 'I must've gotten black-out drunk and done some dumbass shit again' feeling.

I took an exasperated breath before glancing Zoro's way. "Okay, what'd I do?" I was a nefariously idiot drunk, the kind that is a magnet for stupidity. One time I woke up to find that I had gotten into a brawl with two ex-Marines that roughed me up something fierce…least the nurse I woke up to was hot…too bad the case is different this time as the green-haired swordsman let out a barking laugh.

"Heh! Where should I start? How about when you tried to do a...(ahem)…Chinese Sword Dance with the guards' scimitars and almost cut your own moron head off?" That explains the small cut I had on my neck then. He laughed boldly as I fumed in both anger at myself and embarrassment as that sounded right up my drunken alley. "Anyway, the worst part was when we got to the baths…"

* * *

"_Baths? Aw no…_" I dreaded the next part like a boy scout being told a cheesy ghost story at a campfire as Zoro started his tale…

"This is the Palace's esteemed bathhouse…" King Cobra started as he emerged from the changing rooms in naught but a bathing towel, the esteemed guests and Igaram filling into the area. "Of course, we can only use it when it rains…" Taking a look behind him, something was off… "Where is Master Khurt? Is he not joining us?"

Usopp and Luffy had already bolted for the source of the steam in the house, the perfectly-warmed water streaming out of several lion statues.

"He was in the changing lobby…" Igaram finished as the other pirates shrugged off and walked to the bath to join captain and sniper.

"Urrgh! Whatsh with dese fuckin' clothes!" An inebriated shout boomed through the room as a half-nude Avatar burst out the door, his head hidden by the mess of shirt and arms in a failed attempt to join the other men. The rest of him was quite visible as he hopped around in a fit of alcoholic fury at the item of clothing. "FUCK'IT!" A shout and a ripple of muscle shredded the shirt to pieces as the eldest Straw Hat swaggered into the steam. "Yea, up yours shirt…YO GUYS!" One could tell from his face that he was beyond smashed, and even you couldn't, his drunken strut would as he made like Luffy did and dashed for the pool only to cannonball in…and you could almost hear his tailbone fracture.

Things simmered down somewhat as the others settled in, washing each other…except for the three actually in the water in the midst of their 'training' underneath the cascading tide of fresh water. It was then everyone's ears perked up at a conversation Sanji was having with a certain curly-haired general.

"So where's the ladies' bath, huh?" He asked, poking Igaram in the ribs with his elbow as he put on his most lecherous grin.

"You ignoramus! I would never tell someone like you!" He responded, fanged teeth bared as he shouted. "Vivi-sama is in there!"

"It's just over that wall!" The king pointed out, arm stretched to indicate where the women were.

"YOUR MAJESTY, YOU BASTARD!"

"Ooh, ossan, I like your style!" "This oughtta be good…" "BRING ON THE TITTIES!" "Nami-swan and Vivi-chwan together!" Cries of approval came from all around as the group congregated and began climbing over the divider between the baths. The only one not partaking was Zoro, even Igaram did, despite his own protests.

They were totally oblivious to the fact that there was a gaggle of men spying on them. Nami and Vivi sat on small bathing stools, Vivi washing Nami from behind. The navigator was the only one wholly nude, and both had their backs to us so there was currently no chance of seeing any form of nudity.

A wolf whistle from the shit-faced Avatar sent both women jumping slightly in surprise before turning to see the voyeurs pummel their chronicler.

"W-What are you all doing up there?" Vivi exclaimed, wrapping the towel even tighter around her body, Nami only letting out an annoyed sigh as she blanketed herself as well.

"Those guys…" She muttered under her breath, now approaching the gathering. "It'll be 100,000 each…" Turning to face the crowd so as to each getting a good view of the entirety of her body, she grabbed the corners of her covering with an evil smile.

"Happiness…Punch!"

The entire crowd erupted in a fit of nose-bleeds and plummeted down to their own floor as Nami revealed her whole self in its glory.

"WOOOHOOO!" Although there was one survivor, Khurt ignored his nose-bleed and instead laughed up a storm. "You fink I'm like dese virgin ass-munchers? It'll take more dan dat to git rid o' me!" He hollered, jumping up on the flattened top of the wall, a grin to match the sadistic one Nami just had.

"Guess the ossan's perveryness is too much for us to handle." The orange-haired siren giggled in contempt, Vivi still in shock over what happened.

"O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OSSAN!" Khurt stuttered in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth agape before turning to fury. "I'LL SHOW YOU I AIN'T NO OLD MAN!"

-Whoosh-

Khurt now stood upon the precipice…his towel gently wafting down to join the still-bleeding gents on the floor. His body now in full bearing as Nami just had done, every piece of him from the front was visible to the women. Vivi was forced to look away, her nose gushing as much s her father's had while her comrade female merely stood in shock at the audacity of her drunken nakama.

"YEAH FOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE DAT!" He boomed in laughter, before misstepping on a collected puddle on the top. "AIIIYAA!" Slipping, he fell to the floor with a resounding thud…headfirst.

* * *

"That explains the head wound..." I mumbled once the story was done.

"Yep…oh and by the way…" He pointed behind me with the most sinister grin I've ever seen him put on. "Those two want to have a word with you."

A cold sweat formed all over as I turned to face two massive darkened figures, eyes as bright red as the flames of Hell…Sanji and Nami were definitely not pleased to see me awake.

"HOW DARE YOU EXPOSE YOURSELF TO DEAR SWEET NAMI-SWAN AND VIVI-CHWAN?"

"STUPID FLASHER!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Fast forward about two more hours, both sun and moon gone from view as we rode through the Alabasta desert upon the backs of the Supersonic Duck Squadron. Apparently during my unconsciousness, they had received a phone call from a certain prancing freakshow with our ship, and had decided upon leaving the country tonight. I was riding the same one I rode during the battle, he was strapped tightly with two kegs of the same stuff I had gulped down earlier.

"Uhhh…" I rubbed my face, still hurting from the beatdown I had received…my face was filled with bruises and bumps, I don't think they left a spot unbeaten. I looked at one of my attackers, Nami, who after knocking me around, had begun to become more and more quiet and sullen during our ride.

"Namwi, aw you awwight?" I tried to ask, though talking through swollen cheeks was difficult…No answer, though from not understanding my language or from sheer depression, I couldn't tell.

"Nami, want a piece of meat? But only one." Luffy asked through mouthfuls of food….still no answer.

"Nami-san…this is about Vivi-chan, isn't it?" My second assaulter asked, flinging the ash off of his cigarette. "I understand how you feel, but if you keep thinking about it so much…You'll never get over it."

"C'mon cheew'up." I attempted speech yet again.

"I'm just…" She spoke softly, finally acknowledging our existence. "I'm giving it up…For Vivi…" Her tone remained morose as she lifted her head somewhat. "My 1,000,000,000 belis."

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" We all shouted in exasperation, Usopp tumbling off his duck.

"YOU WUH TOKKIN' ABOUT MONEY!...Ow…my face…"

It was about another hour before we hit the sea, and sure enough, sitting along its beach, was the Merry…and **him**.

"I WAS WAAAITING FOR YOOUUUU~!" Mr. 2 sang happily as we approached, his voice a cat's claws upon the thickest of blackboards. "HOOOOW LOVELY TO SEE-!" He was interrupted by me chucking a rock at him, hitting him in the side of the head.

"Shaddup, you ninny!" My face had now returned to normal as we now began to unload our belongings onto the ship and saying our goodbyes to the ducks as they dashed back off towards Alubarna.

"GOODBYE~! LET US MEET AGA-!" Another rock shut him up right quick as he tried to latch onto our farewells with his prissy song and grating voice.

"EEYOW! WHAT KIND OF GREETING IS THAT FOR YOUR FRIEND!" He shouted, stamping his feet madly as he threw a massive tantrum.

"You're not our friend!" Luffy retorted bluntly. "You're our enemy! You tricked us!"

I rolled my eyes at the ensuing 'conversation' and took all that needed to go into the cargo bay down the steps, thankfully putting me out of earshot. As soon as I set it down, however, something caught my eye, a shadow that slipped out of sight as soon I looked for it. I would have chalked it up to my mind playing tricks on me in the darkness...if I hadn't come from our world and knew what awaited us to pull safely away from Alabasta.

"I know you're here, you might as well come out…Miss All-Sunday." I announced, igniting a ball of lightning into my hand to serve as a mobile light source. I used her Baroque name as it would be rather strange to use her real name now. As I thought, a figure emerged from within the space and moved into the light. Robin had now made herself known, her clothing most likely just raided from Nami's closet.

"So you've found me out, Avatar-san." She said coolly, not a hint of anger, fear, or surprise in her tone…only that haughty, faked cheerfulness. The raven-haired woman crossed her arms and leaned against a tall crate, leaving herself wide open…like a dog rolling on its back to an alpha. "And now what will you do with me, I wonder?"

"I **could** boot your ass off this ship." I responded, the feel of that dagger in my leg or her arms popping my every bone out of place still fresh in my mind. "I **could** just throw you in the sea until the Marines drag your carcass out…" I began to unconsciously channel energy over my body, small arcs of electricity jumping over my skin to respond to my growing ire. "Or I **could** just end you right here." I surged forward in a blink, slammed an electrified palm right next to her head, leaving a burning print upon the crate…a scant few inches from her face. I took pleasure in seeing her façade crumble for but an instant when I launched for her…that one moment when she thought that I was actually aiming for her.

I looked her dead in the eyes, the crate I had palmed still crackling somewhat. "But…" I finally spoke again, turning away from her and walking in the opposite direction. "I know why you're here…and what you want." I faced her once again at this, silently reveling in the faked badassery that I was imposing.

"I also know how my crew will react to your presence…" I paced around, a teacher at a lecture as I softly ranted. "So I'll just say this beforehand…" I stopped treading and faced the wall, her back to me once again.

"I don't give two shits about you." I faced my head sideways, looking at her through the edge of my eye. "I won't speak out against your offer nor will I accept you as a nakama either." I began channeling energy once again for the big finish. "But know I'll be watching you, and if you betray that trust once, just once…" I spun around on my heel and became a true Avatar of Lightning, a golem of electricity with sparks and arcs flowing freely across my skin. An added touch was to light up my own eyes to create that stunning Raiden-look as I finished my tirade. "**I will end you.** **Are we clear?**"

"Crystal." She said with that faked sincerity, no sign of fear in any of her body language…but I knew she was too good of a chameleon to visibly show it.

"Good. You might as well stay below deck until we clear the Marine blockade." I said, dispersing my light-show as I made for the door. When I exited and was sure I was out of her eyesight, I fist-pumped. "_Nailed it! God, I'm fucking cool!_" I laughed uproariously at this mentally, when a thought emerged from the imaginative celebration. "_Wait…what about Enies Lobby when she…Aw damnit…_" I slapped my head at the image of that scene going to waste before the ship lurched violently, sending me careening down the stairs…and of course, back on my head. "_Ow crap! That friggin' figures…_" We must've run into the Marines during my chat with Miss Extra-Limbs. Shoving aside my former thinking for a problem for Future Khurt, I bounded back up the stairs and was greeted by the morning sun…as well as a dozen or so Marines battleships surrounding us.

The sounds of cannon fire ripped through the air as the Merry (and by extension, Mr. 2's bird-ship) desperately tried to get to freedom through the hail of man-sized iron-clad harpoons the Marines shot at us.

I joined the defense as soon as I hit deck, although I was as helpless as the rest of them. I couldn't Clawshot my way to the Marines like I did to the bounty hunters when we met Ace as they were far out of range. Same as a good number of ranged attacks, and I doubt they'd stand around for me to hit them with Artillery either. Best I could do was try and predict where those damn spears were falling and knock away with a Bomb-infused Clawshot attack…though this was mostly futile.

"Dumb Marines! Fire cannonballs so I can bounce them back at you!" Luffy berated our attackers, fists in the air.

"Their formation is damn clever!" Zoro grunted, knocking away an incoming spear with his sword. "Even if we rush them or retreat, they won't break and we'll be sunk for sure!"

"Hurry up and DO something, you guys!" Nami ordered in frustration atop the canopy.

"Like what!" I shouted back, retracting my claw back from one of the few successful attempts at defending. "Only thing I can hit them with right now are insults!"

*BOOM!*

A sudden shot collapsed a Marine ship to the south, sending it careening into its partner. The way south was now clear for us to make our getaway. Usopp stood wide-mouthed in shock at his own handiwork, our single cannon sitting on the deck, smoke still pluming from the perfect shot he took.

"Or…I guess…that could work…" I said somewhat sheepishly.

"Usopp! Was that you?" Luffy asked in amazement. "Awesome!"

"Y-…" Usopp turned to us, still in awe at his accuracy…for but a second. "YES! THAT WAS ME! JUST AS I PLANNED!"

"Nose-chan! Amazing!" Bon Clay, who was still lollygagging about on our ship, twirled about as he crooned. "Now let's get out of here~!"

"BON CLAY-SAMA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" One of his guys shouted from their crow nest. "I-I-IT'S THE BLACK CAGE!"

"AIYA!" He seemed stunned with horror, perched upon the starboard railing.

"Black cage?" Luffy asked.

"Black Cage Hina! She's the fearsome Marine Captain who patrols this area!" He explained, twirling and tearing up at the same time. "This is not good! We need to hustle super-quick~!"

"If you wanna go, then go." Luffy stated matter-of-factly. "We can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" The ballerina-man retorted.

"BON CLAY-SAMA! LET'S JUST ESCAPE ON OUR OWN!" He didn't hear his crew shout for him, he was too busy trying to get us to leave…Loyal guy.

"We made a promise to be at the eastern harbor at noon." Nami spoke up, descending the stairs towards the rest of us. "We won't break it."

"That's just the silliest thing I've heard~!" He was fuming at this point, stamping his foot once again in temperament again. "What treasure could possibly be worth your lives!" He turned en Pointe, looking to jump back onto his own ship. "Go ahead and die then!"

"We're going to see our nakama!" Luffy answered with his trademark grin, one hand on his hat.

"F…For…a friend?" The okama stuttered, turning his face away from us. He twitched suddenly before standing up straight. "Running away now…would defy the law of Bon Clay! Friends who would risk their lives to merely see their nakama…Knowing that you have abandoned them…" He flung his jacket's tail out, flailing them out dramatically as he continued his speech. "WILL YOU ENJOY YOUR NEXT MEAL!" He turned to us, his men streaming tears at his performance, and his face was akin to theirs, only steely with resolve. "Listen up boys…and you as well, Straw Hat friends!"

* * *

We now waited…three minutes was all he could give us…We were hidden in the deckhouse as the swan boat led the Marines on a wild goose chase. The Merry sat with her sails furled while Hina's forces coalesced to pursue Bon Clay's guys.

Nami waited with a stopwatch, all of us knew where we going as soon as she gave the signal.

"NOW! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" There it was, our small crew leaping to action and bringing the Merry to life. Our little caravel burst forward upon the sea, soon out sight of the Marines who were too busy with Mr. 2's ship to come after us. From what we could see, they were putting a hell of a final stand for us.

I silently gave my thanks to them as I took the helm, steering us down the coastline looking for any sign of Vivi…which at first came at her voice being broadcast to the entire nation.

"We've got Marines on our tail!"

"How many!"

"Four battleships!"

"Easy prey, Khurt, get us close!"

"One for each of us! Chopper, you got the helm now!"

"_It began…as a journey across a dark sea, in search of despair. Away from this country, the ocean is vast…and the islands within it had power that was difficult to comprehend…Animals I've never seen before…scenery I couldn't even dream of…The music played by the waves, was almost always peaceful…Flowing calmly, enveloping all of my troubles….But…there were times were they were violent…Bellowing like thunder, ripping delicate feelings asunder._"

Her beautiful speech was our rouse to battle as I leapt aboard a Marine vessel, unleashing unbridled fury upon them alongside the Monster Trio.

"_Amidst the shadowed storm, I came across a little ship. It gave me a gentle push, saying 'Don't you see that light?'…Never losing its way in the gloom, that mysterious little ship rode the mighty waves as if dancing to the ocean's tune. It never opposed the sea, and yet the bow continued to point forward, even when the greatest of gales blew against it._"

Sword, boot, rubber, and lightning all clashed together upon the Marines, decimating not only their forces but as well as their ships…but more still came, more than we could handle at the moment, so we withdrew back onto the Merry.

"_It then drew a finger and pointed forward, 'Look! There's the light!'. History will most likely regale this as an illusion…but I will always remember it as the truth. And then…_

"Vivi…" Chopper moaned, hope dimming in his voice.

"She's not coming now…That's definitely Vivi's voice." Zoro stated, arm resting on his swords.

"That speech is being broadcast from the ceremony in Alubarna." Sanji added in, lighting up yet another cigarette. "She's decided then."

"No! That only sounds like Vivi!" Luffy, ever the optimist. "She's gonna be at the meeting point! Maybe we can't see her! We should dock and look for her!"

"That'll take too long! The Marines are already coming at us again!" Usopp bellowed from the rear of the ship.

"What the hell? How many ships do they freaking have!"

Luffy was adamant in his belief. "She's here somewhere! I know she is!"

"She's from a different world, Luffy…there's no way she'll give it up to be with mere pirates…" Sanji stated somewhat depressingly.

I clapped a hand on Luffy's shoulder as he pouted. "Have some faith, yeah? She'll be here."

"Turn to starboard! We're getting outta here!" Usopp declared, but just as the Merry swung to the sea…

"EVERYONE!" With a great shout to call our attention, we saw them. Vivi and Carue standing proud on the coastline, watching the Merry slowly bounce away on the waves.

"VIVI!" Everyone exclaimed sans me and Zoro, which I only shot a smug smile Zoro's direction.

Before someone could even move from the aft, Vivi once again yelled for us. "I'm here…to say goodbye!"

Luffy's smile turned to one of confusion, "What'd she just…?"

Vivi took the receiver off of a Den-Den Mushi and spoke into it for our answer. "I…I cannot go with you! Thank you for everything! I want to go on more adventures with you! I want to see more strange and beautiful sights! But…" She took a deep breath, as if to calm herself. "I LOVE MY COUNTRY!" I could see her face from the ship, and it looked like she was tearing up at the thought of having to say what came next. "I…I…I…" She had to stop to wipe the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"_Aw crap…if she starts…_" I wiped a small tear forming at my own eye out of sight of everyone else…I couldn't help it!

"I WILL STAY HERE!" She announced, now ignoring her crying. "But if we ever meet again…WILL YOU STILL CALL ME YOUR NAKAMA!"

"OF COU-!" Luffy was swiftly shut up by Nami's fist.

"Idiot! If the Marines get wind she's involved with us, it'll only be trouble for her!" She furiously berated him. "It'll be better if we silently slip away." She began to walk away as Luffy helped himself up…a lone hand grasping his wrist.

And there we stood, our quiet answer to Vivi's question. We lined up at the aft railing, and exposed our bare forearms…the X symbol still visible. I could see in my mind's eye that she was doing the same to us…in that single moment, we had said all we needed to say…a perfect farewell.

The Marines soon began to interrupt our touching moment with cannonballs being lobbed at us, creating splashes that sprayed all over us…but still no one moved.

Luffy finally turned to us and shouted at the top of his lungs. "NOW THEN EVERYONE! SET SAIL!"

"YOSH!"

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** Aww…was Khurt gonna cry?

Khurt: Piss off! That was a touching moment! I can't help that…

Rabb: That you have lady parts downstairs?

Khurt: I fuckin' hate you.


	49. Chapter 49 Meanwhile

**Chapter 49: Meanwhile…**

"Tempest Force!" I wove a net of lightning in the sky with my fingers, three cannonballs bound for the Merry now exploded harmlessly within the air. Four Marine ships still pursued us, even after we had sailed out of sight of Alabasta. Usopp and Chopper were busy fixing up our little caravel as best they could while Nami did her queen bee routine.

"They're gaining on us!" I shouted, launching another wave of electricity.

"Guess we'll just have to fight them." Zoro said, hand on his scabbard.

"Only four more ships." Sanji added.

"Yosh! Let's go!" As Luffy joined in, the three launched into action…only to trip on their step over a stockpile of the harpoons Hina's battalion were launching at us. I let loose a barking laugh at them as another cannonball was destroyed from a Javelin.

"WHAT THE HELL?" They shouted, bruised from their faces slamming into the deck.

"Oh, Usopp asked me to keep them in case we could use them for something." Nami answered without even looking up from the Log Pose.

"WE DON'T NEED THEM!" Cook and swordsman both yelled.

"I'll just chuck'em." With lighting speed, Luffy just began tossing them behind Merry without even looking where they were going…and they were going right into the Marines' ships.

"Alright! Now let's get'em!" He yelled enthusiastically…until he spun around to see his own handiwork, the Navy's ships even worse off than our own. "Aiya? What happened to them?

"Uhhh….that works?" I mumbled. "But let's make like a handkerchief and boogie!"

Commence entire crew face-palm. "That was terrible."

"…Jackasses."

Finally, after about an hour of frenzied rowing, we had finally managed to escape. I plopped down at the bottom of the mast, a bottle of that new cactus-soda sitting fresh in my hands…Everyone else, on the other hand was busy moping, looking back longingly in Alabasta's direction, the country clear out of sight…except Zoro, once again.

"Hey now…" He stated, a bit confused by the brooding nakama in front of him. "What's with all the sulking?"

In one big, saddened chorus they replied. "WE MISS VIVI!"

"Quit whining about it!" He launched back. "If you wanted her to come with us so badly, you should've taken her by force!"

The insults went down the line. "AH! You Neanderthal!" Chopper. "You suck!" Then Nami. "Marimo." The usual from Sanji. "Three-swords." Aaand…Luffy.

"Wait Luffy, that isn't quite an insult…" Usopp quipped, skipping his turn at bad-mouthing Zoro.

"How about the classic 'Asshole'…I think that fits best." I jeered from my sitting position against the mast.

"Four-swords." I rolled my eyes at our dear captain's response...Insults really weren't his thing.

It was then a door that led to the lower decks opened, and a familiar voice entered the atmosphere. "So we finally managed to evade the Marines?" Robin now stepped out into the light, making herself known once again. "Well done."

"EEEEHHHH?" Everyone smacked their heads against the railing that was there in surprise while Zoro brought a sword out of sheath and prepared for combat. I, meanwhile, still sat lazily in my spot…taking another swig from the bottle casually.

"Here for revenge? Bring it on!" The swordsman growled, bearing a katana. Commence the entire crew going insane at her presence. Usopp even began blaring with a loudspeaker…which got annoying real fast. Soon enough, the crew surrounded her, weapons drawn...I still hadn't budged, why waste the effort? She already knows if she tries anything harmful I can one-shot her.

"Please don't point those dangerous things at me." The former assassin remarked coolly, forming hands and knocking away the Clima-Tact from Nami and the katana Zoro had readied for her. "I already told you once, didn't I?"

"How long have you been on this ship?" Our navigator asked after realizing she had been disarmed.

"The entire time." Her answer came as she nonchalantly brought out a folding chair to sit upon…she obviously must've been exhausted waiting for us and then sitting down there in the dark as we fled for our lives. "These clothes are yours are they not? I'm borrowing them for now."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BAROQUE WORKS?" Nami retorted in a rage before shooting a finger in her direction. "Khurt! Sic' her!"

"I'm not a damn guard dog!" I barked back…wait…poor choice of words.

Robin let off a coy smile at the banter prior to facing the captain from her perch on the chair. "Monkey D. Luffy…You aren't forgetting what you did to me?

Sanji went aghast at this question…which prompted him to shake the rubberman like a maraca by his collar. "LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THIS LOVELY LADY?" Between Sanji's interrogation of Luffy and Usopp blaring like an evacuation notice through his loudspeaker, my nerves were getting a bit ticked…and where the hell did he get that from anyway?

"Oi, Don't lie!" Luffy spoke between shakes, "I never did anything to you!"

"Maybe take away your meal ticket." I sneered at her, which she responded with a cold glare before resuming.

"Oh but you did…you put me through an excruciating treatment. Take responsibility."

And now the quagmire got even worse, Sanji resuming flinging Luffy about, increasing it tenfold over hearing the 'excruciating treatment' part…This caused Usopp to increase in volume of his protests and attempts to frighten off our latest passenger.

"I don't! Know what! You're tal-! –king about!" Luffy attempted to communicate, and soon grew tired and leapt away from Sanji. "What do you want me to do about it?"

She leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand. "Allow me to join your nakama."

"_Here it comes…_" I mentally sighed, bracing for the inevitable as I plugged my ears.

There was an awkward second-long pause as those words finally sunk in.

"HHUUHH?" Was the universal cry…minus Sanji who was cooing in agreement.

"You made me live when I wished to die…that is your crime, Captain-san." Robin said, after allowing everyone adequate time to settle down somewhat. "So, will you let me join your crew?"

"Oh. I get it now. Okay then." He replied casually.

"LUFFY!" Another perfectly harmonious chorus of disagreement…except, once again, Sanji.

Luffy turned to the rest of us with another of trademark face-splitting grins. "It's alright, guys! She's not a bad person. Shi-shi-shi!"

The next few minutes were interesting, to say the least…as Usopp attempted his 'interrogation' of the former BW agent…while she used her Devil Fruit ability to entertain Chopper and Luffy.

I sat up on the overlook with a second soda of the day, Nami right beside me with a look of disappointment my way. After disregarding long enough, I finally called her out on it.

"Whaddaya want? You've been staring daggers at me since Usopp set up his table."

"Why she is still here is what I want to know." Nami responded, her head cocking in Robin's direction. "And why you being are so casual about this? I figured you would've been the first to throw her overboard."

"Eh. I'm not the kind of guy to hold a grudge." I lied, I really am, and I just did not care to act upon it right now. "Besides, it might be nice to have a woman on board who won't give me a concussion over the slightest fault."

"Maybe she'll just stab you again instead." She answered coldly. "It's pathetic!" Her foot slammed against the Merry in protest, catching the attention of all as she broadened her audience to all present. "Look how easily you let her walk all over you! She was the Vice President of a massive criminal organization until just a few days ago. Give me one good reason why we should let her stay with us." This made Usopp give a light applause in approval. "You may have these idiots fooled…" Again with the icy stare at me. "…but you won't trick me!" Thankfully now Robin was the recipient of her glaring. "If you try anything fishy, I'll be the one kicking you off!"

"Yes, I will keep that in mind…By the way,…" She responded in kind, before producing a small bag from somewhere I couldn't see. "I brought along some of Crocodile's jewels."

One could hear the mental cash register dinging in Nami's head as she near flew down the stairs. "Oh, I love you, Onee-sama!"

I snickered a bit at the sudden 180 in temperament…before a sudden wind brushed past, Sanji eager to please the newcomer with his culinary creations. I knew what was coming and quickly put on my headphones to block out the stream of nauseatingly-corny crap that he was spewing.

I now preferred the sanctity of the crow's nest, adding a small crystal shard from Sergei into my keepsakes, as well as the strange dagger that had sealed his fate. As my music blared, I opted to peer down at what was going on, wanting to make sure everyone was busy doing something as to not bother me when I used my new crystal. I made eye contact with Robin, who made another her small coy smiles…which I returned with a small scoff.

I found the egg-sized gem that bore the rune I was looking for and began willing my power into it…it happened so sudden. It felt like my very…essence was pulled into the gem itself…and I stood in a span of white, much like when I first was being transported to this world.

"_**Greetings, Avatar. What would you care to know about?**_" A voice entered my head, it sounded deep yet feminine, a slight foreign accent within it.

I thought for a second before answering. "_Everything._"

* * *

These next segments will be what's happening during the Alabasta arc and sometime after elsewhere! There will be a time period and a location written for each one, so don't worry! Some will be after Khurt comes out of his learning trance, which will be explained in the next chapter in celebration of being Chapter 50! Enjoy the rest of **Meanwhile…**!

* * *

_During the Battle for Alubarna -Unknown location - _

Pitch black. The entire space was void of any light…save for a small glow from the center. Glowing strands of a neon blue were bound to man-sized crystals that hummed in the air, a foreign force keeping them afloat. Each were emblazoned with runes of a language unintelligible to any man. Several in total, each had a radiant thread attached in which all met in the midst of their circle, a luminescent cocoon weaved with the lines that was constrained to the ground between them.

A figure like that of a human was encased in their folding, its features hidden by shadow. It remained motionless in its prison, a shallow breath escaping now and then. It looked to the faint enchantment placed upon the ground, a maze of mystic writing that synced perfectly with the stone's location. A regular man would need hours to even sketch the intricate details of what it sat upon at its center.

Its head suddenly shot up, a disturbance in the stillness. The stone directed ahead of the prisoner suddenly shook with a sudden quake, its lights dimmed for but a nanosecond before returning to normal.

A smile overtook the captive's face as it spoke. "_**It's finally happened huh?**_" It laughed dryly, directing its gaze upon the great gem at its front. "_**The Seal of Wrath…the toughest one is already withering…**_" Another sickened cackle escaped as its eyes glowing to a blazing red, one to make the brightest flame envious. The glow grew to begin to envelop a strand of power upon its person, turning it to match the heinous coloring of the creature's eyes. It only corrupted it somewhat before the crystal unleashed a violent blast of energy, using the strand tethered to it as a power line. The rush of energy returned the line to its previous blue…as well delivering a swift rain of anguish upon the captive. It screamed in pain for who knows how long before it finally ended, the power leaving its body to strengthen the line once more.

The prisoner sat there for a scant minute before howling like a madman in laughter. "_**IT IS WEAKENING! I WOULD'VE BEEN OUT FOR WEEKS HAD IT BEEN AT FULL STRENGTH! KHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! MORE! MORE! LET CHAOS FEED YOU, LITTLE ONE! KHA-HA-HA-HA!**_"

* * *

_After Khurt's Battle with Sergei – Ediseas – Somewhere Upon the Grand Line_

A crystal shattered suddenly, a rose-colored shower of gem exploded from its resting place. A long, ebon claw in the shape of a candle-bearer now relieved of its duty as the crystal clattered upon the ground in varied pieces.

A figure emerged from the dimness cast by dozens of candles there hung from enormous chandeliers, an ebon shawl covering its form as it made for the shattered remnants of the gem.

The mysterious person leaned to inspect the pieces, picking up one the size of a thimble. The commanding figure looked at the pink gem through a solid steel mask with but two trapezoidal eye-holes, an intricate design of a diamond with a obsidian eye at its center. "Sergei…you fool." The voice was as clear and smooth as silk, but held dark intent. With startling speed, they turned to an unseen figure in at the edge of the room. "Cohort…summon my Blackguard."

The man was adorned in armor as black as the Void itself, a helmet adorned with two plumes of blood red. A large automatic pistol hung at one hip and a spear with a drill-like end was gripped in the opposite hand. A quick salute in response signaled he understood the command and departed the room through a great door.

In but the space a minute, the room became populated by six additional people, each bearing the same symbol emblazoned upon the mask before them…and each with ebon armor that put the cohort's to shame.

"What is your bidding, Master?" A woman's voice pierced the dim light before her, devoid of any emotion or emphasis.

The figure flung their cloak open to toss an item before her assembled guests, the rosy pink scrap landing before them. "Sergei has failed in his mission...I do not know if it was a betrayal by those filthy ma'taan of Baroque Works or…" Eyes of white flashed in silent fury as their owner continued, "If the Union discovered we're here...I must know what became of him."

"SHEND ME, MASHTER!" The largest of the gathered rose up, arms in the air hefting a massive club riddled with spikes, aglow with frenzied orange energy. "I'LL SHTOMP DEM UNIES FLAT! WAAAAGH!"

Two figures of matching build and physique to one another stood now in protest, both speaking in tandem. "Master, this barbarian lacks the subtlety necessary for such a task…Send us instead and you shall not be disappointed!"

"EEEHHH? YOU WANNA FIGHT? I'LL ROASHT YOU GOOD!"

"Enough." Though the word was quiet, the force behind it was immense and quickly settled any dispute between the armored men before her, each returning to their position of reverence to the speaker. The masked figure went before the woman who had spoken first, an armored hand now resting on her shoulder.

"I will entrust you to this task, Eve….Arise my Blackguard." The woman obeyed her superior's command, reaching just a chin less than her commander's full height. A paper now was placed in her grasp, which she took with gusto. "In Sergei's last report, this was his newest target…find him and you may discover what befell your comrade."

The woman known as Eve fluttered open the parchment, a bounty it seemed, a picture of a man within its boundaries.

**Vanguard 'Blitzkrieg' Khurt – Wanted Dead or Alive – Bounty – 11, 000, 000 Belis**

As she read it, a hidden alarm went off throughout the room, the same armored man as before bursting through the door, a look of worry upon his face. "Master! Two of the prisoners have escaped! They're running wild throughout the corridors and have already slain a dozen of the Auxilia!"

"Blackguard, secure our…guests…" All newcomers in the room now dashed for the door, various weapons at the ready. "Eve." The woman halted in her tracks, a long, deadly scythe now in her grasp that had just appeared from seemingly nowhere. The masked master spoke without rush as they made for the rear of the room. "I know of yours and Sergei's…activities together…but do not let the thirst for revenge impact your mission…I would like this 'Blitzkrieg' brought back alive and mostly **intact**…Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master." A response similar to before, not a trace of passion within her words.

"Good, help the others and then take my vessel for your hunt immediately afterward. Tu'lire akaan."

"Tu'lire travak, Master." The foreign farewell over, the last of the Blackguard vanished into the hall where her comrades had rushed into.

The masked figure watched them depart before turning attention upon a great hole in the wall, bars of sheer energy and a myriad of runic crystals decorating its entrance. One could hear the boastful sneer behind the mask as the words came to an unknown entity behind the ethereal prison. "So, Dharan…it seems your men have yet not learned their lesson…"

Eyes of fire met the response, a voice of barely-restrained rage spoke now. "We will not be contained forever…Slaine…The Union knows you're here now...and your man was just the start of..." A pained scream rang out, cutting off whatever sentence the containee was trying to finish.

The masked one's hand held a runestone that glowed with a sinister energy directed to within the cell. "Silence, mongrel…you're very lucky you are of use to the Cabal otherwise I would send you to meet Shika himself…"

Two figures ran down halls of dim light, flickering fluorescents barely providing ample brightness to even see properly.

The first was a man of fair build, somewhat lanky yet readily muscled, a stream of amber brown hair flowing behind him in a mullet. He wore a somewhat tattered prison garb, a few ribs and tears here and there.

His partner was a woman of a greatly-muscled build to put Miss Monday to shame…difference being she was covered in a thick, black fur and bore ursine resemblance in the face. A headfull of silver-brown hair in a ponytail fashion marked her as some offshoot of humanoid. In one hand she held the entire head of a man in the garb of a cohort of the Cabal, though he was bloodied from battle and unconscious.

"Where to now, Jason?" She asked in a deep, Slavic voice, throwing away the crumpled body to join the few others littered upon the ground.

"This way." The man darted forward, his companion trying to keep on his tail. "We have to free Sir Dharan if we want any chance to get to the others…"

"Jason, that's suicide! We need to find Calli and…OOF!" The bear-woman was interrupted by a sudden ambush from an unseen location, two feet burying in her stomach before rocketing her off into the wall.

"Varinka!" The one known as Jason now faced off against two figures of twin physiques and style standing where his comrade once stood.

"So, trying to leave so soon?" Two voices spoke at the same time, a gleeful expression of bloodlust written on their faces.

"Sorry to…**disappoint!** Arctic Koftos!" With a sweep of his arm, he created a scythe of ice that flung like a massive guillotine towards the twins, only for them to evade easily, both hiding away their legs in a whirling dust devil and rocketed to the ceiling.

"Watch out." They cooed in fervor, standing upside down upon the roof.

Jason only had time to turn around as a great shadow appeared behind him. "SHMASH!" A great club found itself buried in his ribcage, the sound of breaking bones and cracking ribs filled the hall along with his pained scream as he flew into the wall.

"HAHAHAHA! DUMB UNIES!" The giant roared in triumph, another figure coming along with Jason's newly-bloodied comrade.

"Throw them back in their cages." He spoke with an Arabic accent, throwing the slashed and bruised Varinka to the floor… "And do so quickly before the Inquisitors find us..."

* * *

_Two Days After the Battle of Alubarna – Earth Prime – Oregon, USA_

"Man, what's for dinner?" Randy Uldrin wasn't pleased as he hit his brown-haired head against the wall, his massive form overtaking the couch he sat upon.

"I dunno…You forgot to go shopping again." His roommate answered, Pete Atkinson rubbed his ginger mane before sighing in contempt. "Jesus, we need to find a new roommate…this never happened when Khurt was around." He turned to look towards the small kitchen where his former chin-bearded roommate would usually be after coming home from work at this time…Making something for them all to snack upon…usually sandwiches of some kind but was still something. "Two months…can't believe he's studying abroad in Europe…Never seemed the type to do something so…"

"Douchey?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment before Randy perked up again. "Do you remember the guy that came here? In the suit?"

Pete vaguely remembered something along those lines, about a week after Khurt up and vanished, that a man straight out of a Men In Black movie had appeared with a moving van and a check containing Khurt's rent for the next few months and a letter from said roommate about where he was off to. "I do…what about him?"

The taller man shrugged. "Doesn't something seem off? Like how they just cleared out his room and left? Barely spoke?"

"I remember…what? You think Khurt's been hijacked by the government? Again?" That last part was directed as an insult in regards to a previous time…which his partner seemed to take offense.

"Hey! I know what I saw back then and it was Khurt being man-handled by two large guys in suits! And we didn't hear from him in two days!"

Pete rolled his eyes before lifting up a lone hand, not even deigning to meet Randy's stare. "A. They were bouncers and it's their job to toss people out who start fights in their clubs. And B, Khurt was drunk out of his mind and crashed at his sister's place when she was on vaca…tion…" A sudden spark hit his mind when finished that sentence, and as casually as possible, he rose up and began walking to his room. "Khurt's no longer our roommate….right?"

"Yeah…what about…it…" The same idea hit Randy as it did Paul and both figured out what the other wanted as they thought of a pact they had made…

"_As long as we live together, neither of you fuckers better make a move on Dianna!_"

"SHOVE OFF YOU PRICK, I'M CALLING HER!"

"FAT CHANCE, LARD-ASS! IT WAS MY IDEA FIRST!"

* * *

_Three Days After The Battle of Alubarna, Shortly After Princess Vivi's Speech - Somewhere along Alabasta's Coastline-_

A good wind was blowing, catching the sail of a large Marine vessel as it drifted along the pristine blue waters of the Grand Line. A small table sat upon its bow, three chairs surrounding it. A billow of smoke blew from one, created by the two cigars currently in use by the infamous Captain Smoker. The furthest from him sat the impetuous young Lieutenant Ric, his scarlet hair fluttering in the breeze. He held a bounty poster in his hand, the now-popular Blitzkrieg Khurt decorating it, along with his upped bounty.

His scrutiny was interrupted by the cabin door swinging open, its hinges in desperate need of oiling as it screeched like a banshee. Ensign Tashigi stepped out, meeting the sun with a few blinks before adjusting to the sudden brightness.

"Smoker-san?" She asked in question, stepping out further into the light.

"Hey little miss..." The captain responded in casual mockery, not even deigning to turn to face her. "How are your legs feeling?"

"P-Please don't call me that, sir..." She now approached with a look worry upon her face, finally reaching where the others sat. As she came to the chair reserved for her, she felt the glare from the lieutenant bear down upon her...most likely from his unforgiving stance dealing with being knocked unconscious. "Hello...Ric."

In answer, he ignore her greeting, throwing the bounty back to join with the Straw Hats' other posters whilst Smoker filled a cup with fresh coffee for their newcomer.

"Thanks..." Tashigi sat, accepting the offering before wandering to look at the posters. "I've seen their new bounties..."

"Its a bit ludicrous." Ric finally joined the conversation, mocking the numbers assigned to each pirate.

"It suits them." Smoker stated bluntly. "Do you know what Straw Hat's partners did? The swordsman and Blitzkrieg?" Seeing both of his subordinates shake their head, he exhaled all the smoke he inhaled before continuing. "Together, they wiped out 100 bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak...and Roronoa defeated Das Bones in Alubarna."

"Das? The bounty hunter from West Blue?" Tashigi perked up, knowing that the name heralded a dangerous man.

"That's the name we knew him as when he was still working solo...but in Baroque Works...he was known as Mr. 1." He directed his gaze at the Avatar's portrait now, "And Vanguard fought and slew Devereux Sergei, AKA Mr. 6, during the battle..."

"Who?" Ric asked, the name not ringing any bells. "If he was only 6, then he can't have been too strong of an opponent..."

Smoker met the questioning gaze of his fox-faced lieutenant. "You would know him better as the 'Black Rose' of the Grand Line...the infamous assassin who only targets Avatars...all those he meets are either killed...or simply vanish."

"B-Black Rose? The man who single-handedly wiped out G-12?" The ginger Marine now knew the gravity of the man Khurt had fought...less of a man and more of a monster.

"The same...and apparently he too, was an Avatar." Smoker rested his chin upon a hand. "To make things worse...it seemed that Black Rose was only a liaison between Baroque Works...and some other unknown organization from what we gathered so far..." He took another drag, now looking at the sky. "Its impressive how many powerful and terrible figures Crocodile managed to draw into his sphere...but they all still lost."

"When do we go after them, sir?" Ric flew to his feet, ready to resume the chase that had started since Loguetown, before being forced to sit back down by a hand of smoke.

"Settle down." The command was frustrated than ordered. "We'll be after them immediately, and continue our pursuit of the Straw Hat Pirates." Smoker looked to his subordinates.

The two lower officers turned to each other, and with a small nod to each other signaling an end to lingering grudges, faced their commander and spoke proudly, "Yes sir!"

* * *

_Four Days After The Battle of Alubarna – Grey Union Embassy for the World of Gaia VII, Island of Mideel Centra – _

"Pah! I hate this world." Goto Silthas was not having the best of days, he hated that his beloved Union had decided on building their Embassy out of an old ruin instead of just making a completely new structure right beneath the Nexus. He knew that he had to come to Gaia VII for the gathering counsel, but pretended to be lost with hopes he would simply miss it. He was making for a distanced world, but still within Grey Union space that he could hide out in…until **he** found him.

"Aw, don't be makin' dat long face dere, short stuff…it be breakin' me heart, mon." The voice was awash in that blasted accent of his….accursed trolls. Razza'jin, of Azeroth…a newly-promoted General of the Grey Union had been dispatched to find Goto and bring him in to make sure he would attend…whether he wanted to or not (which he certainly did not). He stood hunched, though at his tallest, he would tower over Vess easily. A mangled, emerald-green plume of a Mohawk was the most prominent, though it was one of many, intertwined with beads and tiny gems from the many braids that hung off of it. Two mammoth-like tusks protruding his mouth and shot forward, and Goto was always afraid that he would poke someone's eyes out with those. The troll sneered once again, before turning back to face the bodyguard that was pacing behind them. "Heya, Vess…he gonna mope like dis de entiya time?"

"I AIN'T MOPING YOU WALRUS!" The short Avatar bellowed in contempt. "I just hate these things…honestly, I'm not even a General! Precise reason why I didn't become one too, all this damn paperwork and talk!" Goto continued his ranting at no in particular, discussing in fine detail his loathing of any form of busywork and about the lack of freedom in promotions.

Razza'jin merely rolled his eyes with a smile, focusing instead on summoning a small tornado within his three-fingered hand, entertaining himself whilst the wiry gnome blathered away. The small gale dancing upon his skin as they walked, becoming various shapes and figures that attributed to his mastery over his chosen element. This little playful windy zen was interrupted when the three reached a door at the end of the lit hallway, a rather loud commotion uprising between two guards and a gathering of visitors.

"For the last time, The Commanding Board will not hear you again, Mr. President." The first guard, an Orsimer from the world of Tamriel, grunted at the group before him. He wore a traditional military uniform, several badges of service pinned to his chest jingled when he spoke...as well as the twin war-axes he had secured to his belt. A small, grey-colored beret sat upon his head, a sign of the Grey Union's finest soldiers. "Your negotiations are over."

Upon the opposite end of the doorway, another similarly dressed soldier stood, only she was a fair-skinned human. One could see the large assault rifle strapped to her back, and could only guess how quick she could draw it should the need arise. "Please take care on your way out not to cause any more of a disturbance." She said in a drone-like matter, relaying her military training.

"Very well. We will leave peacefully." The white-jacket-bearing leader of the gang left with his entourage of black-suited agents in tow, leaving down a side hallway. Goto noticed as he came up alongside the exit, the small squad loaded themselves up on gun-toting helicopter, the marker of the native Shinra Electric Power Company emblazoned upon its side.

"General, it is good to see you again." Both soldiers stood at attention, deferring to their superiors with stern salutes before being waved off by the commanding troll to stand at ease.

"Likewise, soljas…carry on."The Wind-elemental Avatar stepped through the door, Vess right behind him. Goto took a breath outside before entering after them, and was soon greeted by the storm of noise often found at these meetings, every officer talking amongst each other and adding to the clatter.

There were several rows like desked bleachers that rose around the small auditorium, a grand central throne in the middle, flanked upon its lower deck by a dozen or so filled chairs. Each row had twenty to thirty uniform-bearing generals, many were of different race…but all were Avatars…even the chief commanders that sat below the throne, second only to the Grey-Champion himself.

Goto sighed once again as he took a seat in the fifth row, flanked by his troll friend to his right and Vess stood behind him, the ever-faithful bodyguard not allowed to sit due to her low rank. It wouldn't matter as the seat to his left would soon be taken, a man in another of the Union's uniforms…only slightly customized with the addition of two shined gold pauldrons that matched the trimmings of his uniform. A billowing golden cape also flowed from the strappings of his shoulder's decorations, coming to rest as he sat. Another human, his face chiseled and free of any undo hair save for the buzz-cut of blonde hair. Armur Setzenwagger…nicknamed 'The Paladin' by his subordinates for not only his mastery of his Light element, but also for his passion and mercy to those he fights.

"AH! GOTO!" The giant of a man bellowed when he took notice of whom he was seated by, reaching out a massive hand to clap the small gnome's back with excruciating force. Goto nearly died from his back being shattered it seemed. "And here I thought you weren't going to show up again! Baha-ha-ha-ha!" Goto quickly dodged another friendly 'tap' by the mammoth human, knowing all too well that Armur didn't know his own damn herculean strength.

"Yes, yes, hello, Armur." He said somewhat bedraggled, already hating every second of this meeting.

Before The Paladin could make another friendly roar of simple chatting, a large banging of a magnificent gavel resounded throughout the room, catching the attention of all who were present. A man who looked like a humanoid polar bear held the offending object, a commander by the looks of it judging from the plethora of commendations and badges upon his jacket and his position at the front of the room under the throne.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with the recent arrivals…" He spoke with a thick Slavic accent, directing a quick gaze towards Goto whilst rubbing his massive grayed handlebar moustache. "The Board has assembled for counsel and is able to move onto S-Class Issues. Generals and Commanders, please rise for our esteemed leader…" All rose, looking towards a highly-decorative door to the right of the throne as the bear-man swung a furred arm in its direction. "The LXXIV Grey-Champion, chosen disciple of our God Scion...Raphael Archaiea." The doors swung open to reveal a man that seemed to expel pure power with each step. One in his presence could feel the awesome aura of strength he let off…seemingly unconsciously as one would give off sweat. He was tall, well-muscled, bearing a uniform of clearest silver in contrast to the somewhat dimmer grey of those around him. What wrote him off as non-human was not only the bronzed coloring of his skin. But also the pair of great amber wings upon his back, giving the look of a scarlet angel. The Champion strode to the throne and sat in a position of authority, able to look upon all those gathered, and with but a wave of his hand, all seated once again.

In a voice that echoed with the might of a thousand ancient magics, he spoke. "I hereby call this assembly to order. Our first issue is one brought to us about the subject of the world of Ediseas, Mark I of the itinerary." A hundred papers shuffled as all present found the proper sheeting, the angelic leader handed his by one of the commanders at his heel. "Will the officer who carried this motion please rise up and present your case."

A figure in the traditional uniform of the general's garb of the Grey Union stood, a cowl hiding his face. The small etched marks upon it would read in the Avatar's language 'God of Thunder', a presumptuous title, though he had deserved it as all around knew. Removing the mask, he revealed a chestnut-brown head of hair that fell loose to his neck, a goatee of the same color marking his face. Eyes of crystal blue watched those around as he spoke.

"I, General Konan Vanguard, have brought forth this issue in discerning the rising concern of the native World Government in Ediseas…and their crimes against our people."

**Konan Vanguard AKA 'God of Thunder', Avatar-General of the Grey Union. **

**Khurt's Uncle and Savior from Loguetown.**

**Bounty: Unknown**

**End of Chapter**

**AN:**Get ready for Chapter 50 folks! And for the teaser chapters for Dynasty Warriors, Mass Effect, and Dragon Age! SHA-BLAM!


	50. Chapter 50 The Avatars

**AN:** Finally, the great reveal! BTW, also made a slight addition to Ch. 49, so check that out! Can't believe I forgot that portion!

**Chapter 50: The Avatars**

Avatars, the very name means one who is an embodiment of an ideal…and that is what they are, and more. The personification of the greatest fundamentality of the vastness that is our creation; Law, Chaos, Good, Evil…Avatars accept these traits and seek to balance them, because without one, the universe would cease to function in a productive course. Even though Avatars believe in different concepts of these, and most often fight each other because of them, it is this confliction that drives our worlds, as an unending cycle of evolution to drive sentient creatures to better themselves.

To combat threats both foreign and domestic, the Avatars use the very elements of nature itself, each Avatar belonging to one of six different domains. Each element within that domain is championed by a Guardian, an Avatar who has ascended to near godhood to become the conduit between element and Avatar, feeding the elemental force to each of their own. There are six domains; Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth each hold three elements, two of which are the mixtures with another domain. Light, and Shadow, are domains by themselves.

"_Tell me each of the elements._" I commanded the ethereal teacher before me, interrupting its droning.

Light, the force that illuminates our worlds, is heralded by Trilless the Eagle and her Paladin Guard, it is they who hold the very wrath of the sun in their hands. Their Avatars' Ascension Crystals are White Pearls.

Shadow, the element of darkness and night, is advocated by Cassios the Raven and his Arcani Guard, the assassins who summons the shade to fight for or conceal them. Black Pumices are their Crystals.

Fire, the cleansing indignation of nature, is championed by Shika the Tiger and his Rajput Guard, the swift and brutal warriors whose strikes mimic the infernos they command in intensity and speed. Avatars with Red Ruby Ascension Crystals are signaled as Fire types.

Lightning, the striking blade of heaven, is wielded by Ulric the Wolf and his Uhlan Guard, their precision and deadly efficiency surpassed only by their haste and power, blades becoming like bolts of thunder. This element is the Fire domain combined with Wind, and is noted to have Yellow Topazes as their Crystals.

Smoke, the element of poisons and death itself, is advocated by Izanagi the Spider and his Shinobi Guard, these brutal assassins luring many to their deaths with their deadly toxins and ruthlessly cunning traps. This element is the Wind domain infused with the ferocity of Fire, their Avatars utilize Purple Amethysts for Crystals.

Wind, from gentle breezes to ravenous whirlwinds, is held in check by Hohhan the Monkey and his Mangudai Guard, whose alacrity and swiftness are unequaled as they attack before seemingly disappear into thin air. Wind users own Green Jades as their Ascension Crystals.

Cloud, the drifting wafts that spew other elements from their hazed pores, is championed by Shi-Yuan the Crane and his Wuxin Guard, the nimble monks who prefer turning an enemy's mystical prowess against them. This Wind element is the combination of it and Water and their Crystals are Clear Beryls.

Ice, an element of enchanting beauty and unparalleled lethality, is wielded by Kelda the Fox and her Bardic Guard, their captivating songs and dances enthralling their victims before the final blow. This is the domain of Water infused with Wind, their Avatars own Turquoise Sapphire Ascension Crystals.

Water, the element of life itself in both giving and taking, is sponsored by Atlaua the Serpent and her Yaskomo Guard, their calm and tranquil demeanors hide a tempestial fury that has spelled the end for many. Their Avatars are noted to have Blue Aquamarines as their Ascension Crystal.

Plant, the very element of nature and its most abundant fruitions, is championed by Imani the Butterfly and her Sangoma Guard, do not underestimate their resolve or tenacity, else be the next meal to feed the cycle of life. This is the Water domain combination with Earth and own Pink Emeralds as their Crystals.

Sand, the twisting and shifting soils that heralds the dry seasons, is checked by Enkil the Scorpion and her Mamluk Guard, whose vicious and draining attacks wither even the greatest of fortifications. This is the Earth domain coalesced with the element of Water, their Ascension Crystals being Copper Citrines.

Earth, the ground we stand on and most abundant of the elements, is championed by Kuruk the Bear and his Apache Guard, their stubborn pride and immovable defenses granting them legendary stamina in combat. Their Brown Ambers serve as their Ascension Crystals.

Metal, the element of advancement and technology, is guarded by Allaric the Beetle and his Dragoon Guard, whose superior offensive firepower is their ultimate defense. This Earth domain element is the mixture of it and Fire, and Silver Diamonds hold as their Crystals.

Magma, the ravenous wrath that consumes all in its path with unsurpassed fury, is wielded by Matuku the Salamander and his Mahoao Guard, enraged berserkers who wield the most devastating element in our world. This is the Fire domain element fused with Earth, their Avatars wield Orange Garnets as their Crystals.

Avatars utilize this connection to harness their elemental abilities, their Ascension Crystals combine their connection between Guardian and their Willpower, the driving force of body and spirit.

"_Wait, what's Willpower?_" I interrupted once again.

Willpower, is a non-creation element. It is the driving force of soul and body, and is found in every living thing in any realm or world. A prime example is that your body is hardware, your soul is software, but Willpower is the energy that powers both. Willpower also allows non-Avatars, known as ma'taan, to utilize their residential magic or special abilities native to their homeworld.

"_Okay, got it. Continue._"

_Back in reality…_

"Oi! Dinner's ready you louts!" The cry of Sanji echoed throughout the ship, all making their way towards the kitchen, except one. This became apparent when the usual seat of the Straw Hat's only Avatar was empty, as well as his plate since aforementioned absentee wasn't present to defend his food.

"HEY, SHITTY KIWI-OSSAN!" A second cry from the cook elicited no response, causing him to puff on his cigarette in a huff before turning from the bubbling pot of stew he had whipped together. "Oh well."

"Where's Khurt?" Nami asked after swallowing down a bite of garlic bread.

"I dunno, Nami-swan, probably caught up in the Log again."

"Luffy, go see what's keeping that lunkhead."

"Eh?! Why me?!"

"SO THERE WILL BE SOME FOOD LEFT WHEN HE GETS HERE, YOU GLUTTON!" The ferocious roar of the navigator was followed by her heeled shoe booting the overzealous captain onto the ever-dimming deck, the sunset seemingly draining the light away ever so slowly. The collision between chin and wood did nothing to hinder the rubberman's chipper mentality as he slung his way up the mast towards the crow's nest, the last place he saw his chronicler ascend to. His instincts proved correct, as Khurt sat criss-cross with a blank yet focused face as though all his attention was spent concentrating on something far on the horizon.

"Oi Khurt! Come on! Dinner dinner dinner!" Luffy chanted gaily, but received no answer. Upon closer inspection, Khurt wasn't sitting at all, but rather hovering a good foot off the ground. He also had his arms spread before his chest, hands forming a barrier around something that floated and spun in a field of electricity contained within. His eyes were also electrified, irises and pupils replaced by the glow of lightning. "Khuuurrrttt?" The idea to draw out his name in an attempt to pull him out of whatever trance he was in proved futile, as no signal that Khurt acknowledged his presence appeared.

Slowly…ever so slowly…Luffy's hand reached towards his crewmate…carefully, carefully…

*Doink*

Prodding his temple with his finger proved pointless as well, the only thing that happened was a loud ZAP noise as well as a tickling sensation on the rubberman's arm as golden lighting attempted to fry the intrusive captain. With a massive grin, Luffy began doing poking repeatedly, receiving more tickly electricity until he did it with enough force to cause another reaction. Khurt…tilted would be the best word, seemingly on an unknown axis of movement as his left half tipped the ground whilst his right did the opposite.

"Shishishi! This is fun!" Luffy chuckled to himself, now slapping the paralyzed Avatar to spin at an uncontrollable rate. "HEY USOPP, YOU GOTTA TRY THIS!"

Continuing…There are four other elements that can only be championed by the gods themselves, Mulitversal-expanding concepts; Law, Chaos, Good and Evil. Good, also known as the Cause of Many, an ideal that promotes the welfare of the many versus the needs of a single person. This is heralded by one of the twin gods; Lord and his Avatar armies of the Sentinel Protectorate. Its counterparts being the concept of Evil, the Way of One; focusing on advancing one's own place in the world and subduing or enslaving the weaker, and its god; Master and his ideological followers of the Master's Eye Cabal.

"_What are these nations? The three Avatar nations?_"

There are three Avatar nations that span the known multiverse, each controlling dozens to hundreds of worlds within their realms. Millennia ago, there were only two, the Master's Eye Cabal and the Sentinel Protectorate, the two in constant warfare, enveloping every newly discovered world in their conflicts. Many of these worlds were destroyed in what was called The War of the Divines, Lord and Master sending legions upon legions at each other over who was the more dominant ideology. Billions of sentients perished in this conflict as the centuries rolled on. Weapons that snuffed the life out of entire realms were used by both sides of this conflict, their horrific powers signaling the end of all with their continued existence.

Finally, two champions arose from the ranks of both sides, pledging to fight on behalf of their gods for dominance; Scion of the Master's Eye Cabal and Prophet, of the Sentinel Protectorate. Granted powers beyond mortal comprehension by their deities, the two performed a duet of the war that had nearly torn the multiverse apart, reaching a stalemate as years passed on. Time wore on both competitors, especially Prophet, who began to question why Good could not vanquish Evil as she had foreseen in her visions. Her temporary erosion to her ideals sealed her fate as a voice called out to her, a whispering of power that could tip the odds in her favor. Chaos spoke to her, offering the strength to defeat Scion once and for all…and all she needed to do…was accept it into her heart. In her Wrath of failing her cause and her people; her Desire that blinded her to nothing but victory; her Hatred for Evil and its followers; her Conceit that she was above manipulation; her Misery of being unable to live up to her creed; her Fear of shame that would follow her; and her Madness that accumulated from her hermitage from all but fighting…she accepted the deal.

Thus, Prophet perished as Chaos entered her, perverting the once pure and noble Avatar into a grotesque form of lawlessness abomination…in this crime against nature itself, was born the Harbinger, the first Hellion. Using her newfound powers, she usurped the bond between her and Lord, feeding like a parasite to fuel her ambition...with her new godlike powers of Good and Chaos, she stood to challenge her arch nemesis once again. Scion stood no chance, and was easily felled by Chaos' new champion, and was taken hostage so she could leech power from Scion's link to the Master, increasing her near-infinite power to even higher limits.

"_Time out, definition of Hellions please…_" I inquired.

Hellions, Avatars that have accepted Chaos into their beings, becoming twisted fiends devoted to Chaos. It must be said that Hellions' powers and abilities are able to go beyond the Domains and the Elements, Chaos grants them their own Element, usually a tainted version of whatever Element they once had whilst still an Avatar. It should also be noted that they maintain some semblance of sentience unlike the Reavers.

"_Oh and Reavers as well, I guess._"

Reavers are corrupted souls of non-Avatars who fail to move on to the next life due to their link to Chaos. Reavers are known to enhance their battle prowess by infiltrating worlds and stealing bodies of powerful deceased creatures. They perform this by one of three ways; by eating the creature's soul before it can ascend to the afterlife, gaining its knowledge but losing its physical prowess; possessing the creatures corpse and sealing it within itself to use in battle, but losing its full knowhow on its natural abilities and experience; or, the Reaver does both at the instant of death, absorbing both body and soul, obtaining the full power of the creature. Reavers are classified into four categories of strength…Grunt, Alphas, Arches, and Monarchs. Grunts are at the bottom, lacking intelligence and the strength of its peers, preferring to attack solo or in pairs with primal tactics. Alphas are much stronger, though maintain little more intelligence than Grunts, but Alphas are known as such for their ability to gather "packs" of Grunts, using them to swarm or weaken their prey as they attack. Arches are much more conniving and vicious, keeping their Alpha strength while their intelligence borders on sentience; they have been known to command several packs of Grunts and Alphas. Monarchs, sometimes referred to as "Emperors", are godlike in their strength, cunning, and ruthlessness in…few non-Champion Avatars have seen these Reavers or their legions and lived to tell the tale. It usually is the task of the Guard and Guardians to keep such creatures from invading the Physical Realm.

"_Riiight….that's fucking terrifying beyond all belief…Moving on…_"

"AAHHH! USOPP'S BEEN SHOCKED! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" The alarmed cries of Chopper filled the ship as he hurried about in a panic, before stopping suddenly. "Oh wait, that's me." He moved to aid the fried marksman upside down on the deck, smoke wafting lazily from his burnt body, foot twitching methodically in tune with the small bits of electricity that periodically ran across his skin.

"What the hell happened?!" Zoro demanded as he slammed open the kitchen's door.

"Oh! Khurt's sleep-floating and I guess he zapped Usopp!" Luffy said in his usual idiotic demeanor, continuing his fun game of seeing how fast he could make his Avatar nakama spin.

"….What?" Came the response as Nami and Robin stepped out into the open from behind Zoro.

"All I did was…touch him…" Usopp responded groggily.

"Damnit not again…" Nami cursed, making her way to the crow's nest to deal with the problem.

"Avatar-san has openly attacked like this?" Robin questioned, pacing after the navigator.

"Never this bad…but he does have a tendency to throw a hissy fit when someone digs into his soda stash." The redhead replied.

"Shishishi faster faster!" Luffy laughed wholeheartedly as Khurt became but a blur, seemingly unfazed. "Nami you wanna try?"

*BAM*

"Like I wanna be electrified too, dimwit!" She fumed, before looking upon the slowly decelerating Avatar. "…and what do you have to say for yourself?"

No response.

"I told you he's asleep!" Luffy whined, nursing the new bump on his head, Robin now joining the scene.

"On the contrary, Captain-san….I think he may just be in a trance of some sort." Looking him over, she noticed something in his hands. "Has Avatar-san always had that gem?"

"GEM?!" One could hear the cash register sound in Nami's head as she viewed the massive crystal floating in betwixt Khurt's hands.

"I think this is an Avatar rune..." Robin concluded, trying to get a closer look, but wary of getting too close. "Avatar-san is connected to it, and his electricity is some form of instinctive defense mechanism…"

Alas, Nami still only heard the word 'gem' and had already begun searching around for more within the various containers Khurt kept within the small crow's nest...

Thankfully, a battalion of the Protectorate's Crusaders arrived, having been sent by the High Clergy to ascertain what befell their Lord. In the ensuing skirmish between Harbinger and her former comrades, Scion managed to break himself from his prison by severing his own link with the Master…though he watched as Harbinger perverted his would-be rescuers into a new batch of Hellions.

With a new siphon to the twin gods and to Chaos, Harbinger began waging an entirely new war on both factions, catching them both by surprise. Cabal and Protectorate fought back with full vigor, but were constantly losing ground, by not only being outnumbered by Chaos' forces, but also because of their refusal to cooperate with one another.

Many more worlds burned under the banner of Chaos, even with the two powers turning their superweapons against their enemies. Alas, this merely slowed their advance instead of stopping them. Harbinger thought her and her host of Chaotic abominations was without resistance…until Scion reappeared. He had been working in secret these past few years, returning with the Master's and Lord's blessings upon him, forming a link identical to the one Harbinger usurped...only Scion championed Balance instead of Chaos…and at his back to support this new ideology, a massive army of like-minded Cabalists and Sentinels who had broken their bonds to their more resolute comrades to fly under the banner of the midway ideal of Good and Evil…Neutrality, the Way of the Grey…Thus was born the third Avatar nation, the Grey Union.

The battle raged for weeks on end, a cruel mockery of the duel between the two Champions that they had fought for years...but in the end, it was Scion who stood victorious. Utilizing his new magics, he did not outright kill Harbinger, instead sealing her away in the husk of the world their legions had spilled blood upon. With no leader, the forces of Chaos retreated into the Void, to resume their meaningless raids, in hopes of obtaining power enough to free their dark queen.

Their victory came at a cost, the world they fought upon had become tainted beyond repair as its magical flow had been severed and destroyed…creating a world devoid of any mysticism. This world is known as the Null World, where its ma'taan live in constant ignorance of what befell their world millennia before.

Freed from the onslaught of Chaos, the Protectorate and Cabal continued their destructive conflict, until the Grey Union and Scion intervened. Threatening to unleash their own superweapons and the full might of Scion, the three nations were pressed into an uneasy armistice. They were forced to seal away their dreadful weapons, secreted away in who knows where…and it was here when Scion, the God of Balance, left the known world for unknown reasons, leaving a Champion behind to command the Grey Union.

The three nations became as such….

The Sentinel Protectorate, the advocates of Good, led by the enigmatic White-Champion. After the wars, they viewed the use of technology and industry as an Evil path, preferring to master the ways of wizardry and magic. It was this path that led them to produce powerful runes and magics capable of enhancing their soldiers' performances in combat, as well as harnessing the purest power of the Lord himself. These non-Avatar mages are known as Clerics, wielding not only holy powers, but also to command their massive crystalline golems known as Colossi. From the physically imposing Monoliths to the sorcerous Obelisks, Colossi perform a vital niche in supporting Sentinel armies.

The Master's Eye Cabal, the supporters of Evil, led by the ferocious Black-Champion. They hold the polar opposite views as the Protectorate, instead believing solely upon the cruxes of technological superiority. Their advancements led to the discovery of the Psykers, masters of mentalism. Psykers are severely modified with genetic and severe physical technological modification to amplify their psionic prowess, both in psychokinesis and their telepathy. One such use is the Psyker's use of the Cabalist Beasts, a somewhat cruel mockery of the bond between Avatar and Familiar. Beasts come from a massive breeding/gene-splicing program within the Cabalist territorial planets to combine the most powerful traits from creatures all over the multiverse. These beasts, from the common hound-like Hellbeasts to the monumental Titanbeasts, are able to sport cannons and machinery to bolster Cabalist attack squads.

The Grey Union, the champions of Neutrality, led by the Grey-Champion. Believing in the balance of both magic and technology, they hold steadfast with the paces set by both of the rival factions. A fusion of science and sorcery created their shock troops, the Mechguard. Mechguards are an array of robotic forces that perform a number of tasks, such as the Mechguard Heavies, outfitted with numerous artillery cannons and rocket launchers to soften up targets from afar. These are always piloted and maintained by specialist units known as Techgineers, who are also able to perform a brand of technomancy, able to create guns and various other mechanical equipment from mere scrap metal.

"_Okay, that's….a lot…hang on…what's a ma'taan? That word appeared a lot in this…_"

A 'ma'taan' is an old Avatesh word for a sentient native creature that lives upon one of the many worlds of the multiverse whom a member of said race could be born an Avatar.

"_Hold on, Avatars…aren't just created? They're BORN Avatars?!_"

Correct. Avatars are born from the native ma'taan species; there is no known magic or technology to create an Avatar.

I was mesmerized by this statement as it echoed in my head, have I always been this way? Was I robbed away of my powers or something? This was almost too much for me to take in…what had happened to me? I didn't question my powers at first, I was still in the honeymoon phase with being in this new world…I just rolled with it but now…I've never really asked myself this question before…but WHAT AM I?!

"_Alright…I need some time to think…how do I disconnect or whatever?_"

"Simply will yourself back into your body."

"_Okay…_" I concentrated; focusing back into my body…It was a strange feeling, one I could only compare to being on the rebound of a bungee cord, sans cord of course. I felt myself flow back into my body, it felt as though I had taken a long nap, my joints somewhat stiffened…First thing I noticed besides that was when my eyelids flitted open to see wood in place of sky.

"Huh?" Too late I realized I was upside down as the floor of the crow's nest rocketed towards me, slamming head-first.

"Ouch…" I mumbled, hefting myself up to see I had a nice little audience gathered around me. Luffy, Nami, and Robin were standing over me; Luffy smiling like he always does; Robin, maintaining that infamous coy smile of hers; and of course Nami looking like a cat before a downed bird.

"SO Khurt…How long were you going to hoard these precious gems from me?" She said, her eyes alit with purest greed as she held the remainder of my runestones in her hand.

"…Shit."

**End of Chapter**

**AN:** Now that this chapter is out, make sure to check my profile for three more teaser stories! Also, I'd like to announce that I will be accepting Avatar OC's for OP:ANS, but there are a few rules. Firstly, they gotta be a native race or a race that has settled on the main world from the story universe they are from (I.E. No Turians, Wookies, Klingons etc – No!). Second, they gotta be sentient and have a humanoid body (Slime or Dragon Avatars? Nuh-uh.). Thirdly, no Warcraft-Universe Avatars…I have a big enough problem not overloading the three Avatar nations with them. No Lightning Avatars either, if you would be so kind….gotta make Khurt a bit of a rarity, y'know? Other than that, feel free to send me whatever! Even create your own race! Just gimme a good physical/mental description...maybe a paragraph or two would be nice…they can be from any of the three Avatar nations as well….Protectorate, Cabal, or Union. Messages are preferred to reviews, because we don't want everyone seeing your awesome character before it appears!

In honor of this being chapter 50, I'd like to reveal a little bit about how Khurt came to be…He originally did start off as a self-insert, but he has evolved many times to the Avatar we know today. Khurt's name was inspired by a DnD campaign a long time ago, the name of a human monk a friend of mine was using…and the name came to me when I first started writing...

For those that read my very first story posted here, Khurt was an ex-CP9 Rokushiki-using bounty hunter commander who utilized the Ryuu-Ryuu No Mi, a Dragon Zoan fruit. This didn't last long however, as I tried to find something more original.

Khurt's next incarnation was a Shandrian Shaman, inspired by WoW shamans, who utilized the four elements; Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth, and their combinations of Magma, Lightning, Frost, and Nature. He would engage the Straw Hats in battle, at first fighting them alongside Wiper during their first jaunt into the clouds. This was scrapped when I was drawing TOO much from WoW, but I did like the idea of him being magical as opposed to a Devil Fruit ability, so it was this train of thought that would eventually lead to Avatars.

The next form was decidedly more short-lived, as Khurt would be a form of golem-esque man, similar to Shale from Dragon Age, only more human. This idea of a crystal user would inspire the Protectorate's Clerics in my Avatar stories, and the parallels I drew between this guy and Shale would also inspire Khurt's current hatred for birds.

The next Khurt was actually that of a demon man. I had an idea that he would be similar to the Hulk or a Sith, feeding off his own rage and his enemies' fear to fuel his strength while wielding a double-bladed glaive. He would have had attacks that would be references to various biblical passages or terms. He was actually younger in this form, and would try to be somewhat of a ladies' man. I changed this due to Tale of an OP Delinquent when I found that story actually, seeing a little too much similarity. The lack of finesse and pure brutality of this guy remains in Khurt's form today.

You may ask, "but why go with a Guy-Falls-Into-One-Piece-Story…it isn't that original!" You would be right…but keep reading, dear viewers…perhaps you'll see why as this story progresses…


	51. Chapter 51 Upon the Sea

**AN:** Hello all, Rabb would like to extend his apologies for not updating for a long-ass time! He suffered a rather large accident a few months ago and had to be hospitalized, but now he's feeling better and has asked me to write in his stead until he can resume!

Me? Oh, you can just call me Orion, Rabb's transcriber, so no worries; it's still his ideas and plotlines! Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 51, the beginning of a brand new arc…Einherjar Isle awaits…

**Chapter 51: Upon the Sea**

"C'mon, greenhorn, that can't be your best!" I chuckled, blocking a punch from an assailant with my left forearm before shoving it away to strike with my right.

"Better than yours, old man!" Zoro taunted back, deflecting my strike and returning with a few of his own. The two of us traded blow for blow upon the deck of the Merry, both shirtless and sweating profusely in one of our latest unarmed sparring matches. He finally managed to get a good clobbering in when he got me in the gut, lowering my defenses before delivering a massive haymaker to my jaw.

I stumbled back from the attack, and Zoro pressed on the offensive. Unfortunately for him, I could see where his next left hook was coming from his foot and planned accordingly, ducking below and catching him square on the chin with an uppercut, with a snap kick to his diaphragm for good measure.

The two of us continued beating each other senseless, which was funny because this wasn't anywhere near as brutal as our first brawl. Said sparring session ended with Zoro almost dislocating my shoulder with me giving him a near concussion….Chopper had a few choice words for us and forbade us from going overtly apeshit on each other. We decided on doing these sessions a few days after we left Arabasta, mainly because we could both use the training and it was just plain fun to beat the crap out of someone who you know could take a hit, smile, and then belt you back.

It had been almost two weeks in total since we left that country of damnable sand and heat, sailing upon the ocean blue…although it was not without small adventures of its own. I use the word adventures loosely here because our time so far has included placating a senile old bat of a pirate with an army of goats; fighting off a band of bounty hunters; sneaking the Merry under cover of fog through a Marine fleet; oh, and lest I forget a most memorable Reaver attack. I say memorable because the thrice-damned creature opted on turning into a rather large and enraged red Gyrados whose only thought was turning our cute little ship into driftwood, which it near accomplished when it tore the mast clean off with its leviathan chompers.

Thankfully, today was one of those now rare days in which no one is trying to kill, capture, or eat us…or all of the above. It was a day of serene relaxation…if you ignore the fact that Zoro and I were duking it out like a pair of hobos fighting for a scrap of meat.

With one good punch, Zoro boxed me clean on the nose. I could feel it was broken…again. I was used to this, happened quite a lot during my bar-brawling days. He, of course, was smiling with his busted lip like he won the damn World Champion belt.

"Good one, grass-pubes." I chuckled, wiping the blood from my nose with a cloth nearby.

He let off with one of his darkened smiles before doing the same to his face, a sign that we were done for the day. I threw on my shirt as he began hefting his gargantuan weights, obviously wanting to continue the workout. I just wanted a cool shower, a chilled soda, and to resume my lollygagging with my music…I reminded myself I should probably update the Log as well, seeing as how I hadn't since before we beat the shit out of Crocodile and his gaggle of cronies. I looked around at the others as they lounged about; Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were doing some fishing (though I have yet to see them catch a single fish); Sanji was visible from the kitchen's deck-facing window, most likely cleaning up breakfast whilst preparing for lunch; and then, there was **them**…the two witches who were giggling and sipping upon fruit tea near the orange grove.

Nami was currently on my shit-list once again after she discovered my runes, which she "graciously allowed me to keep" in exchange for doubling my already-crushing debt to her…that orange-haired witch. I still hid them from plain sight of course, not wanting to run the risk of her shopping budget exceeding the crew's cash stores and for my runes to be sold in exchange for more clothes for her to throw in that bottomless pit she calls a closet.

Then there was Robin, who hadn't done anything quite so direct to me, but still irked me something fierce. For one, she called me Avatar-san _**all the damn time**_…I know she knows my damn name…would it kill her to freaking use it? She also seemed to be everywhere I went it seems, if we stopped in a town she always appeared out of nowhere while I was exploring. She at most would say 'Hello, Avatar-san' in her fake polite voice before disappearing. I didn't know if it was intentional or not, but either way it was starting to irk me.

Thinking of the womenfolk reminded me of my own personal witch, Lilynette. She had reappeared two days after we left Arabasta…empty-handed. Good to know I have such a useful assistant, huh? She explained that the markets in her home were shut down after a city-wide riot occurring between two factions in her home. I don't know why, but she was hiding something from me, it was just a hunch from her tone of voice. I then proceeded in guilt-tripped her quite a bit about being not able to know anything about my Avatar culture before revealing my presents from Goto. She had once again buggered off to who knows where…but there was something else as well that was troubling me. I had entered the Rune again and had asked about Spirit Guides, but there was no data at all about Lilynette's people. I had counted it up to not knowing about the so-called Avatar Purge as well, but something about it rubbed me the wrong way.

I went into the bathroom after drawing up some water for the shower, and proceeded to undress. As I was doing so, I caught myself in the mirror, and of course, began to do the macho-man flex routines. I looked over my body and became quite amazed out how different it's become from first entering the world. All trace of fat or softness had been removed, replaced by muscle…though still not as beefy as Zoro was when he was at max adrenaline, it was still damn impressive. I then remembered my nose, and quickly took a deep breath before realigning it. It was still crooked of course, but only slightly, and I always thought it was part of my charm. I've lost count of how many times that part of my face has been busted by fists, feet, knees, elbows, heads, beer bottles, and in one case, the stock of a cop's shotgun…Fun times.

It was then I came to see the part of my face I hated seeing, the jagged check mark scar on my cheek. It began at the bottom of my left earlobe, ran parallel to my jawline halfway before jumping diagonally to my left nostril. It was a constant reminder of a failure…and I hated to reminisce about it. I forced myself into the shower, not wanting to be haunted by the memories that plagued that scar. I began unconsciously looking over the other marks upon my body. Upon my right peck was a straight horizontal slash above my nipple, where a would-be mugger tried to rob me during a date. He cut me good, but not without dire repercussions…of his teeth getting smashed upon the curb. My left hand, a U-shaped jagged scar, an injury I remembered from my early teenage years when a junkyard Doberman got a hold of me and damn near ripped my entire arm off...I also remembered killing it in retaliation. My right thigh had a weird zigzagged star-like scar, when I was bucked off a rather stubborn bronco at my Grandpa's ranch and landed in the barbed wire fence that encompassed his property. I was cut up so bad from that incident, my leg was nearly tore apart. There were a dozen or so smaller scars, each and every one of them gained from a young boy so rife with anger issues and a teenager so riddled with hatred. I grunted before moving to dress myself, opting on once again distracting myself from my problems.

It was a little while before I returned to the outside of the bathroom, freshly groomed and dressed for the day of relaxation to come. My trademark vest, a deep green long-sleeved shirt underneath, and a pair of blackened camo cargo pants adorned me when I resurfaced. I stretched a bit, feeling the fabric pull on me as I lifted my arms far above me.

"Hello, Avatar-san." Well, there goes my moment. I quickly lock eyes with the latest addition of our crew. I give no literal response, forgoing it in lieu of a raised nostril and a grunt before descending into the bowels of the Merry as she vanished into the women's room.

Grabbing two bottles of that weird yet utterly delicious cactus soda from Vivi, I made for the crow's nest to write in peace. I opened the door to the deck, remembering that the Log was within the dining quarters when something caught my attention.

"And then…I came face-to-face with the giant squid monster of the South Pole!" Usopp was of course delving into one of his tall tales again…although unlike the norm, his audience seemed unfazed by the marksman's stories.

"Aughhh…Ussssoopppp…you've told this one befoooooree…." Luffy whined, his head drooped to the side.

"Usopp, tell us a new one!" Chopper pleaded, as he was one of the very,very,very few people in this world who actually believed his long-nosed friend.

"Unnhh…How about when I discovered a sunken city!" He proclaimed, only to be shot down yet again. "Uhh…when I fought the giant goldfish?" Another round of disapproval. "When I came face-to-face with the God of the Water?" And a third time for good measure.

Of course, at this point I couldn't help but blurt out in condescending laughter. "Ha! What's the matter, oh fearless Usopp? Run out of folk stories for the kiddies?" I finished with a snicker.

"The Great Captain Usopp has a great many tale! I've been on so many adventures and travels that even I cannot remember! Why your tales of piratism would equal one of my petty travels when I was but five!" He boasted, performing a Captain Morgan-esque pose upon the rail, laughing his fake-machismo laugh.

"Ohh! Usopp! That's a great idea!" Luffy beamed, one could see the light bulb flicker on above his head. "Khurt, you were a pirate before, right? What stories do you have?" He threw on his prideful smile at his idea.

"Wha-wha-what stories do I have? Well, I…Umm, well that is to say I…well…" I stammered, not wanting to blow my cover as well as coming up zilch on the 'Make-Up-Crap-On-The-Spot' scale.

"I wanna hear one! Please, Khurt!" Chopper pleaded, his eyes beaming at the thought of a new story.

"I gotta admit, I'm a little curious too, Khurt!" Usopp chimed in.

I…was still drawing a blank, unable to come up with anything that would get these guys off my back. They would pester me endlessly until they got their story, especially Luffy, who go to the ends of the earth for one of wanton impulses. I was struggling within my mind when an idea hit me…They want a story? I'll give them a story…

I closed my eyes and huffed a faked, defeated sigh "I'm afraid I don't have the grandiose levels of romance and escapades that could be considered on par with the great Captain Usopp…" I chuckled, rubbing my beard before plopping on the deck, crossing my legs. "But…there is a story from my homeland…about a great warrior who overcame perilous trials, fearsome and hellish creatures, and even time itself to vanquish an immense evil from swallowing up the world…" I then moved to get up with a long face to portray fake depression. "Oh, but you guys wouldn't want to hear it…"

"YES WE DO!" Luffy yelled, bouncing in his anxiety. "TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!"

"PLEASE TELL US!" Chopper added, flailing about.

"Welllll…." Chopper looked about damn ready to cry if I wasn't going to tell the story... "Okay." This was met with an ear-shattering 'YAHOO' from the three as they craned their heads to listen. "This…" I began, waving my arms for dramatic flair. "is a tale…long passed down in my homeland…an epic fable that has risen to legend amongst the people…" The three were already entranced by my account, and I was spurred on to continue. "This…is the Legend of Zelda…" I laughed inwardly, part of me unbelieving that I was actually telling them about this. "We begin…in the land of Hyrule…Looooooong ago…."

"The young fairy bounced against the sleeping lad, rousing his slumber with her chimes like that a small bell, her voice chipper and filled with energy. 'Get up, Link!' She cried, 'The Great Deku Tree has summoned you!'…"

".. 'Ah…so you are Link…' The Great Deku Tree said, his voice, though booming and supreme in this forest, was tempered with kindness and wisdom, the likes of which seemed to echo in his tone. 'I require your aid…for you see, a dark man came to the forest…and demanded the Spiritual Stone I carry…but when I refused him, he cursed me…'…"

It was this time I took a moment to look around, I had ensnared the three in front of me before I even started the story, and now they were enchanted beyond distraction, especially when I started creating characteratures of the people I was portraying in the story. Now, it seemed as though I had gathered Sanji's attention as well, most likely when he took his smoke break to come upon the deck. I laughed silently to myself before continuing.

"SCHRICK SCHRICK SCHRICK was all Link could hear as entered the dank, dark, cavernous deeps of the Deku Tree's being. He could barely make out the room before him, scarce light from the small torches providing little more than reading light for this room...but as walked to the center of the room, great noise happened again! SCHRICK SCHRICK SCHRICK! He looked his left!" I spun around, mimicking the story. "And his right!...but yet nothing...It was then as he began pondering if it was his imagination had taken hold…a single drop hit his head."

I took this opportunity to Bltizkrieg behind Usopp, and as they were looking around I let loose a single drop from the soda I had long since drank onto his neck. He let loose with a startled shriek, as did Luffy and Chopper as I advanced upon the long-nose nakama of mine, a madman's grin upon my face.

"He looked up and THERE IT WAS! A single bloodshot eye the size of Link himself! And he gazed upon it, his eyesight became further attuned to the darkness that surrounded it! The enormous creature was adorned in exoskeletal armor that looked to be tougher than steel! Eight, long, spindly legs clung to the ceiling above him, hosting this Hell-sent beast of nightmares! It crawled about above him, SCHRICK SCHRICK SCHRICK went the creature as it stalked in the shadows. This was a beast long thought of legend….This was GOHMA! THE SPIDER-LORD!" I had advanced upon Usopp the entire time, and he seemed as though he was ready to wet his pants as I backed him up against the mast. "It was then the eye came upon Link…" I came ever closer to him, leering with an evil eye that seemed ready to pop out its socket.

"NOOO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Usopp shrieked.

"EYYYAAAHH! LINK'S GONNA DIIIIIEEE!" Chopper cried in terror.

"KICK HIS ASS, LINK!" Luffy shouted, obviously immune to my fearful tactics.

I Blitzed once again out of eyesight, this time to the crow's nest, jumping back down to the deck a moment later once they realized I vanished again. I think Usopp actually did wet his pants when I landed in front of him.

"Like resounding thunder, the beast unhinged itself from its clutch and fell to the ground before Link!" I rose up to full height to once again mime the story, "As it reared up upon its hind legs, coming to its grandiose pose, standing as tall as the Merry! It let loose a hate and hunger-filled cry that heralded its bloodlust!" I roared as ghastly as I could, this time turning towards Chopper and Luffy, the two antsy with anticipation.

"And what do you think Link did, faced with an abomination such as this?" Chopper gulped as I now channeled the hero of the story. "He looked upon Gohma, fear gripping his heart, his instincts telling him to flee with all the strength of his body…but there he stood, unable to comprehend this order this body gave…instead…he drew his now-immaculate blade and his worn wooden shield…and stood ready…to fight the beast with all the courage he could muster!"

I checked on my surroundings again, seeing that I now had the full attention of all the occupants of the Merry, even Zoro who soon faded back into a faked nap when I noticed a single eye of his open, seemingly hanging onto every word.

"Gohma shrieked in pain and rage as its eye bled, Link's slingshot having done its duty. Though his shield splintered, and the arm that bore it broken and tattered, his sword drenched in the green fluids of Gohma's spawn that threatened to overwhelm him…he summoned all the strength he could, brandishing the Kokiri blade with all his might and rushed headlong to the dazed beast before him!" Luffy, Chopper, and the now-recovered Usopp cheered with all their might as I narrated. "Gohma shifted and clattered upon the ground, unable to rally the power his enemy had done, its pain too great to dodge the incoming attack! With a resounding cry, Link leapt to the air, his blade becoming a spear from heaven itself to banish this creature back to the void from whence it came…and it came when the sword bit into Gohma's eye, spilling its black blood for a final time. Gohma spasmed and roared with all its remaining strength, struggling to maintain its life which slowly drained away…"

My story became slightly rebuffed when Sanji spat a curse as he rushed to the kitchen. Someone seemed to forget something cooking…

" 'Ah…Link…Go Now….and save the world….protect Hyrule…from…the dark man….Go….Ahhhhhh….' The Deku Tree's voice withered, as did his body, his bark becoming ashen in color, his leaves losing their lustful colors and becoming dead and brittle….The Deku Tree lied dead now…the curse having broken him..and with grim resignation, our young hero set out for the grander world…his task before him set…he would not fail again…and he stop this dark man…no matter…what."

"NOOOOO TREE-OSSAN! WAAAHHH!" Luffy was outright wailing now, Chopper and Usopp's tears creating rivers upon the deck.

"I think that's good time to stop now…" I said, cracking my back before trying squeeze the last drops out of my fifth soda…Story-telling was thirsty work...but it was funny to see Usopp initially refuse to get me some only change his mind when I began shuffling about and attacking him when I began talking about the Deku Scrubs. All in all, I could get used to be the wizened, slightly crazy story-teller…especially since it grants us all a reprieve from Usopp and his grandiose lies. It wasn't soon when Sanji called us all in for lunch, Luffy's tears drying in an instant once the magic word of 'food' was mentioned.

I climbed up the stairs only to have Chopper cling my leg, his tears not going away so easily.

"Khurt, this story has a happy ending right? The Deku-ossan didn't die for nothing, right? Right?" Accursed cuteness of his.

I patted his hat down and ruffled it before leaning down. "Don't worry, there are some dark parts…every good story needs some, makes you better appreciate the brighter ones. Everything will work out, little guy…" I chuckled before looking him dead in the eye, "Don't tell the others, okay?"

"Yosh! I promise!" He smiled before scuttling off to the cabin.

I smiled again, looking on while everyone gathered for the meal Sanji was serving up…smelled like a heavenly medley. "_So this is what it's like to be the oldest in the family, huh? I could get used to being a big brother…_" I laughed mentally before ducking into the cabin.

Lunch was superb (As was the usual with Sanji, though I'd rather be strangled by the Hulk than tell him), and I emerged with a good bellyful of grub. I nabbed the Log before I exited and made for the aft of the ship, setting up shop with pen in hand, my feet upon the railing, some Journey playing on my headphones, and ass comfortably within seat. I propped the Log on my legs and began writing, weaving my words into a tapestry that any future audiences would read in enthrallment. I had just gotten into my fight with Sergei when an interruption appeared.

"Quite the story, Avatar-san…can't say I've ever heard of it" Robin chirped in her usual tone. "Nor of the place you refer to, this Hyrule…"

"Well the first step of dealing with ignorance is admittance…" I dead-panned, continuing to draw the flamboyant Plant Avatar. It was then I got the feeling that my personal bubble was being invaded, and I turned to see Robin was now leering over my shoulder.

"Mr. 6, no?" She asked, that fake grin of hers plastered on. "That is quite the artistic ability you have there."

"Skip the flattery, whaddaya want?" I grumbled, popping off one ear's phone and barely deigning to look at her, my head turned only slightly.

"Merely stating the obvious doesn't fall under flattery, Avatar-san." The raven-haired woman said wispily, removing herself from my direct space and making herself comfortable across the tea table her and Nami usually shared. "As for what I want…I just wish to talk."

"That why you been following me all the time?" I replied calmly, my attention turning back to my doodles. "If you wanted to talk you should've just done that, but don't stalk me…That's just creepy."

She seemed to find this genuinely funny, and giggled slightly into her hand. "Very well, I shall just be direct then. As you know, it is an archaeologist's duty to discover what they can about the history of the world…and the Avatars are part of that history…a great deal even, from my findings...but of course, it is not so easy to do so. That is why I would like to ask you a few questions, if you do not mind, Avatar-san."

This piqued my interest, and I looked up from the pages of the Log as well as taking off my headphones. As much my lust for curiosity about the Avatars in Ediseas was leaping at the chance to learn more, my more troublesome side opting on instead of yanking Robin's chain around a bit…just for shits and giggles.

I sneered while I answered, "Sure, but let's make this interesting. We'll do it in the form of Question Tag." Seeing her confusion, I cut her off before she asked. "It's when one of us asks one question only, and the other party answers truthfully…but the answerer then gets to ask a question…and back and forth and so on until one of us gives up…and you have to answer every question or else you lose." I chuckled a bit, already hatching a plan to appease both sides of myself.

"I accept." She responded, leaving no time to think it over. "I'll go first then, do you have any prior affiliation with the three Avatar nations?"

"_Oh right, the Grey Union, the Cabal, and the..uhh…Good one…P-something…Pro…Professional? No no no…Pro...gressive? Ugh, no…Pro…tect…Protectorate! That's it._" I then realized I was stalling and answered truthfully. "Nope, never messed with 'em." My turn. "Okay, what was the deal with that knife you used on me?"

Her first action was to curl a lone finger around the handle of a cup of coffee that I haven't noticed until now, taking a sip before answering. "It is a material known as Onyx. One legend stipulates it was the blood of a god of Chaos that was defeated many years ago, hence why it only affects an Avatar's blood." Another sip interrupted her spiel. "It is my theory however, that the Onyx is pure crystallized Chaos energies, the very same power that Avatars fight against constantly, and in some texts it ascertains that blood is a vessel for Willpower, the energy of living beings, but since Avatars have a more severe aversion to this force, it disrupts their Willpower. Thus, causing their bodies to behave erratically whilst draining their power."

"_Wow. She's done her homework._"

"Your last name is Vanguard, yes? Does that make you from Clan Vanguard?"

"Clan Vanguard? What?" I started, my interest in this conversation reaching fruition as I was torn away from the Log.

"I take that as a no, then…Shame." Robin somewhat half-chuckled, half-sighed at the answer, and then continued, a teacher before a student. "Clan Vanguard is mentioned in quite a few testaments around the world, and other the fact that they were the largest Clan to ever come from the Protectorate and the fact that they were completely annihilated at one point by all three nations, there is very little about them."

I now brushed it off, I've met a few people with my last name who certainly weren't Avatars or from a ruined clan, so I didn't chalk anything up to it other than coincidence…Besides, my rabblerousing side wanted to lighten up the mood. "Okay, you can create **any** part of your body with your Devil Fruit powers correct?" A quick nod was her answer, with a slight grin, obviously seeing the subtext of my question.

"A few texts say that Avatars can communicate with their prospective Guardians, have you ever done so?"

"Heh, I'm not the kind of guy who talks to gods or Guardians or any jazz like that…even if I did, I'd probably check myself into a psych ward." I laughed in response, and it was then I took a swig from my sod, face set in stone as I pretended to be completely absorbed by my drawing. "So, you ever get freaky with your powers?" I had to fight back my laughter at her face by chugging my soda, complete shock evident as her brain processed it. Unfortunately, it was very temporary before she did the unsuspected. She chuckled lightly, set her head in her hand, and said…

"More times than I can count."

This caused the reverse action for me, as I spat out my drink in a spit-take, spraying my legs and the Log in the stuff.

"I think I just won the game, I hope to talk again sometime, Avatar-san." She once again let off with her faked giggles and meandered off as I recovered and began hurriedly cleaning off myself and the book. "_Touché, Robin….Touché…_" As I finished, Nami came out to the deck and began shouting for all to hear.

"Everyone! Be on the lookout for rain clouds! We're in for a shower in a few minutes!"

As per her orders, all the crew (minus Zoro, the dozing clod) began putting the more sensitive things away in preparation for the coming weather. I, of course was ecstatic, I loved the rain, and especially massive downpours like the one Nami was warning us about. I hopped over the railing and landed next to her, the Log somewhat cleaned but would need time to dry back in the cabin.

True to what she said, it was not two minutes later when it came…and boy, did it come….and then some. It poured nonstop for three hours straight as all huddled (This time including Zoro who was caught unaware by it and ran like a startled cat to dry off) in the cabin. Only this time I was the one who was excluded, because after the first hour, Nami concluded that since the weather showed no signs of stopping and the temperature had stabilized, we had were near another island. Luffy of course began shouting for adventure at the news and I was glad to get off the boat for a bit. I volunteered to keep lookout now in the crow's nest, a poncho covering my less water-resistant garb. I was still soaked to the bone, but I loved it. I just stood, eyes closed as the rain fell on and around me, the pitter-patter the drops make when hitting the Merry's deck was like music to me…and the smell of when it rains mixed with the ocean was a pungent one to remember. Then, another smell hit my nose, a very familiar one I had long since acquainted with my home. Fresh pine. This smell was always magnified when it rained, creating an aroma that I could tell signaled land nearby. I scrambled up and peered through the curtain of rain that permeated my vision, until a grayed lump in the distance revealed itself to our portside.

I cupped my hands to my mouth to bellow for all to hear, "LAND HO!"

**End of Chapter**

**Orion: ** Wait a sec, you can barely remember One Piece stuff and yet somehow remember all of Ocarina of Time?

**Khurt:** Not word for word of course! I know the general jist of it though and I can just bullshit what I don't know.

**Rabb:** That line of thinking sounds right on par. Anyway, job well done, Orion.

**Orion:** Aw shucks tweren't nuthin'.

**Khurt:** I agree, at least I'm not balls-deep in a fight for my life.

**Orion:** Not **yet** you're not, anyway…You think we're coming up with an arc all our own and not put you and the others into mortal peril?

**Khurt:** *Gack!* You're just as cruel as that other asshole!

**Orion/Rabb: ** MWAHAHAHAHA!


	52. Chapter 52 Memory Lane

**Rabb:** Hey all! Thanks for the kind wishes…Really gets my body pumping to heal itself!

**Orion:** Its true, every review he gets he regenerates like the bastard offspring of Piccolo and Vol'jin.

**Rabb:** REVIEWS NOURISH ME!...Anyway, part of this me trying to write…but with my hand the way it is and with physical therapy getting in between writing time…took a while to do…My stubbornness level exceeds that of a mortal man. Also, make sure to take a glance at Fire Emblem: Root of Evil on my page! I'm supervising it with my ideas and storyline, but Orion's the one writing it!

**Orion:** It WOULD have gotten done sooner, but Overseer over here kept changing it.

**Rabb:** Shut it, you.

**Chapter 52: Memory Lane**

Though the rain did not stop entirely when we reached the island, it did at least simmer down when we made landfall. I was first to step off, and first to take in the scenery. It was a picturesque remainder of home, the northern hills of Oregon. Lush trees filled with leaves of autumn palettes smattered with coniferous trees of a verdant green, a thick mist permeating the scenery as a grayish curtain of rain added to the scene. A distant crack of thunder reverberated throughout the forest, the bolt itself hidden from view. The only difference I noted from my home was that these trees made the California redwoods look like saplings. Each tree rivaled a damn skyscraper in length.

We had docked near a rocky inlet where the land was on level with the deck of the Merry, allowing us to simply drop anchor and lay the gangplank out to wander ashore. My boots were the first to connect with the muddied grass, followed by Sanji and Luffy. Our dear captain's trademark hat was wrapped in a protective layer of plastic, as he was blanketed in a poncho though one could still see his shorts and sandals sticking out.

"Oooh! What a big forest!" Luffy exclaimed the obvious as he walked up to the nearest pine, placing a lone palm on its bark before wrapping around it and shimmying up its trunk like a deranged monkey on cocaine. It wasn't long before he disappeared from sight entirely, the only clues as to his whereabouts were his frequent laughs and shouts as he made his way to the top.

"Well, there he goes." I commented as I adjusted the baseball cap I had thrown on to cover my head. It was grey in color with large, white letters spelled to form the word 'WAR'. I had traded in my poncho for something a little comfier, my black light jacket in the same design as my vest, both having the kanji for thunder emblazoned on the back. I scratched my chin in contemplation for a mere second before turning to the others that came off the ship. Sanji was playing the gentleman as he aided the girls off the gangplank, Chopper came next having shifted into his full deer form, and from what I could tell the last two were staying on the ship from the light in the cabin.

"Where'd Luffy go?" Nami asked, looking this way and that for signs of our wayward captain. Her answer came in the form of me pointing vaguely upward. Her palm meeting her forehead, she exasperatedly followed, "Go fetch him then….I don't want him to wander aimlessly in this weather and get his dumb ass lost…"

I shrugged before equipping my Clawshot, flying away in but a moment in the same direction Luffy went. The branches were excellent footholds and I was soon thankful for all my years of playing platform games as I ricocheted from limb to limb, all the while shouting for Luffy.

It was a few minutes later when I finally received a call back. "OI! Khurt, is that you?! You gotta c'mere and see this!"

"_Five minutes here and already Luffy finds something…Bet ten bucks it's something that's gonna try to kill us…_" I pessimistically thought before springing my way through the mired fog. It seemed to take forever to reach the top of the fog bank, emerging into the peaks of the mountainous trees and of course, Luffy with his hand over his eyes whilst hanging like his namesake from the tip-top of the trunk.

"Luffy, what are you loo…king…at…" My question was cut short when I arrived at his level by the sight before me. The Ley Lines streaked through the clouds as commonly as they did in the time I had been in the Grand Line, but here was different. Over the vastness of the forest, in what I wagered was the center of the island, stood a large, spired knoll. The Ley Lines wove together in the sky and descended into the rise, like a radiant azure twister descending from the clouds. At the point of contact betwixt the helix and the rise's crest, there was an even brighter glow, an ocean blue sun that shone throughout the mist-peaked trees. The spiral indents of the hill shone the same hue as the Ley Lines above, its glowing veins encircling the knoll like that of a drill.

"A Ley Point." A sudden feminine voice spoke up from my right, and I damn near fell out of the tree when I realized Robin had followed me up the titanic pine, courtesy of her powers as she sauntered off one her summoned legs onto a nearby branch.

"A wha?" I blurted in confusion, the noticeable question mark of confusion appearing on my face.

"A point where the world's energies coalesce into a strip of land." She answered, still in reverie as the sight in the distance. "I've only read about them, however, this is my first time looking upon one in person." She now rubbed a lone finger on her chin. "They say it is at places like these are where Avatars gather their infamous runes from, and as such, are highly sought after by all three nations."

That got my attention right quick. "So we can find more runes like the ones I have?" I smiled a devilish grin.

"Only if you know the process to make such stones, Avatar-san." She chuckled lightly.

"I know a guy, let's say." I smiled, cracking my neck. "Well let's…"

"Ki-shi-shi! Let's get a closer look then!" Luffy laughed wholeheartedly, and I could tell he was rearing to bolt ahead to the Ley Point, leaving us all in the dust.

"Hang on, you!" I nabbed him with the Clawshot mid-air by his leg, and as he dangled by his ankle, I shook my head and put on my lecturing tone. "Nami sent me up here to nab you BEFORE you take off…so if I don't bring you back...ya'know what that means?"

He puckered his face in thought, finally lighting up when a thought reached his pea-sized brain. "…You get beat up?"

"I get beat up."

One trek back to ground level later, he reunited with our ground team and set off towards the 'Mystery Mountain' as Luffy idiotically put it. Nami's mental cash register sounded so loud it temporarily deafened us when it processed what manner of gems were hidden in that Ley Point…and of course, Sanji wouldn't dare to leave the ladies in our care…That was slightly altered as the real version included far too much wooing wordy-vomit that he excretes every time a gal so much as gets within sight of him…as well of course as the usual insults hurled at crewmembers of his gender. Chopper, on the other hand, wanted to roam around in the forest for herbs and reassured us that he would meet us back at the ship. With the mental reassurance that Chopper was not Zoro and could at least find his way back, we five set off into the forest.

"So you know a guy who can fix up the crystals to look like yours, Khurt?" Nami asked as we trekked along…trying to keep our sanity as Luffy sang like the tone-deaf dolt he was.

"~**The islands in the south~…~are waaarm**…~"

"Yeah, I met him a while back in Alubarna after the war ended; he's the one who gave me the runestones to begin with." I said, leaping over a rather obstructing root as I did so.

"~**Paina-purupuru~…Their heads get really hot**~!"

"That would be lucky, considered the beatings Merry's taken since we got to the Grand Line…" Sanji remarked as the hood of his jacket lit up from his lighter's flame, another cigarette propped in his mouth. "It'll take a good bit of cash to keep her going…"

"~**And they're all idiots**!~"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" We three yelled, forming an ass-kicking triangle and booting him into the air.

"Honestly…" I mumbled as I rolled my shoulders before continuing on the path once Luffy descended from orbit, crashing into a lower branch on his stomach as his rubber-fused limbs flailed helplessly. "Sometimes I think you were just born an i-"

"**Idiot!**" A voice sounded from our right.

"Yes, that…" I groaned…before a question popped into my head. "Who said that?" I didn't recognize it, as it sounded like a kid of some kind. Everyone merely shrugged at my question.

"**I told you to stop following me!**" There it was again, and this time, the owner appeared with it.

"W…what the…" Sanji muttered, cigarette falling out his mouth as he gaped at what we all saw.

It was a child…only it was glowing…and ethereal…and hovering to our flank about a good twenty feet in the air. A spirit of some kind, sporting short, messy kiddy hair and a slew of freckles as it sat on the very air, legs criss-crossed with a look of disdain upon his face. He wasn't looking at any of us, just the ground in front of where he floated, as though the very dirt itself was what he was insulting.

"ACE?!" Luffy yelled, shocked beyond all comprehension…which caused his balance to waiver and allow gravity to take over, him crashing to the ground a moment later.

"Ace?!" We three who knew who he was referring to gasped in recognition, before turning back to the spirit.

"Ace?" Robin joined in, cocking her head so slightly. "As in Portgas D. Ace?"

"Aye, he's Luffy's brother." I answered her, eyes unblinking before the young poltergeist of that show-off flamer. "But this is…"

"**Not until we're friends, Ace!**" Another childish voice appeared, its owner another young phantom that appeared out of thin air to take the spotlight of "Ace's" glare. This one was a mite bit shorter than aforementioned specter…and also sported a familiar straw hat that was a few sizes too big for its owner's head. "**Hang on, I'm coming too!**" Ghost-Child-Luffy shouted gleefully, climbing an invisible set of obstacles behind his phantom brother with gusto…until the latter whipped what seemed to be a pipe-turned-bo staff. With but a swipe at an unknown object, GC-Luffy began dodging and diving like crazy, shouting all the while.

"**EYYYAAH! AVALANCHE!**" And with that, both ghosts faded into the mist. We all stood there, lumps on a log were we as the group tried to decipher what that haunted show was all about.

Luffy finally broke the silence with a eruption of laughter, a hand on his hat as he guffawed like a buffoon. "Ahh…good times! Ahahahaha!"

"Was…that a memory of yours, Luffy?" Nami asked, eyes still glued to where the duo's specters played.

"Oh…yeah!" He chuckled before going into full laughing mode again. "This island is sure weird! Ahahahaha! Oh well! ~**The islands in the north are cooold!~**" He sang merrily, continuing on the path we had set.

"Not even phased in the slightest…" I said, before snickering myself. "Ignorance sure is bliss, huh?" Laughing again whilst readjusting my hat, I proceeded to follow Luffy, "Might as well get a move on though…"

Sanji and Nami merely looked at each other and shrugged nonchalantly before moving after us, Robin however, was a bit slow on the uptake, eyes still glued to the scene that had played.

"Yo, Robin! You coming?"

"How strange…" She mumbled under her breath, finally getting the message and moving along. We had barely managed to move a couple yards before a familiar scene came before my eyes.

"**Gah!**" Another youngling spirit skidded along the ground in front of us, arms trying to cover his face as he ground to a halt. The hair was near shaven off completely, a short buzz-cut being the only remaining hair on his head. One could see the tears prickling the edge of his eyes as he got up, and turning around to face the direction he had appeared from. Another childish form appeared, only this one towered above its predecessor and was far bulkier, a mullet draping down the back of his neck and a wolfish grin lined his rounded face.

"**Aww…poor baby fell down…ya goona cry?**" The portly child taunted, tossing a small rectangular item in his right hand in the air and catching it.

"**GIVE IT BACK!**" The first one yelled, rushing at the bully only to be rebuffed with one-handed shove back into the dirt, a piggish laugh following it.

"**Why don't you make me, baaaaaaaby?**" The bully sneered, leering down at the fallen boy and failing to notice his hands gripping the earth so tightly. He reacted too late when his victim lashed out with a handful of sand into his porcine face. Squealing in pain from the sand attack, he made to rub his eyes to ease the pain but only making his situation worse. Worse until that is, the boy delivering a running kick to his groin, crumpling him to the ground in a pained frenzy, one hand on the face and another on his jimmies to assuage the pain away. With renewed fury, the smaller boy climbed onto the larger boy's torso, fists wailing away at his face in a berserk rage. The panicked squeals from the assault seemed to summon another spirit, a most obvious adult who ripped off the table-turner, the small arms locked in a deadly vice grip to the elder.

"**That's enough!**" The newcomer bellowed, a hand still trapping the younger's wrist s he struggled to get back to the merciless beating. "**Brawling on school grounds again?! You're coming with me!**"

"**No! Not until he gives it back!**" His young captive cried out, trying in vain to escape.

"**You can yell all you want when we get to the principal's office!**" He bellowed with authority, ignoring all pleas to reclaim what was his. "**Every inch the trash your mother was…**" The last comment was under his breath, but was heard by the child as his eyes bulged in rage and with his free hand, delivered a painful strike to the teacher's groin, bringing him down to a similar position of that of the now-recovering bully.

Freed from restraint, the boy launched towards his adversary once again, kicking him in the face and most likely jarring his teeth. Seeing him crumple to the ground once more, the attacker scooped up the object which had been denied to him and scurried away from the scene.

"**KHURT! GET BACK HERE!**" The adult's voice faded with barely-restrained anger as the scene began to dissipate.

"Hah!"

Everyone's eyes darted to my outburst, questions lining their faces. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head with gaze pointed to the ground.

"Jeez, you were a thug even when you were a bratty kid." Sanji puffed, looking in my direction.

I met his gaze with a cocky smile before replying, "Yeah, well where I grew up in those days, you had to be."

"Whatever that kid had must've been important to you then." Nami piped up, trying to wrap herself in her jacket in a fruitless attempt to subvert all manner of the rain from soaking her.

With that, I reached into my jacket to dig at my vest's upper-rightmost pocket, revealing said object which had been in the bully's possession…my lighter. "Belonged to my grandma." I said, flipping it open and twirling it around, admiring the shimmering silver covering. "Passed when I was little, but my Gramps gave it to me…never been anywhere without it." I smiled, running a thumb along the engraved wolf's head…a symbol of good luck in my family. It and my vest was much of a part of me as Luffy's straw hat is to him. Flipping it one more time, I closed it up and secreted it away once again.

We continued forward once again, only stopping to see a phantasmal Nami running from an angered pirate crew, seemingly have stolen treasure of some kind. This was followed by a ghost Zeff popping out of nowhere to scare the living Sanji half to death before yelling at the cook's younger form.

As the kitchen scene played itself out, I noticed a certain black-haired archaeologist wasn't part of the audience. She had deviated from the trail we had made and was staring at another of the memorial scenes, most likely one of her own.

I could barely make it out as I approached, Robin solely engrossed in what was in front of her so much that she failed to make note of my presence.

"**Robin…Run away…**" A voice rumbled, its owner a massive man with a wild moustache-less beard…No, not a man, a giant. His body seemingly disappearing into the forest behind it, only his gargantuan head and arms showed, his left dropping a young, bewildered-looking Robin gently to the ground. He seemed to be pain as every breath was ragged and harried, blood trickling down his face. "**Run as fast as you can! If you stay on this island., you'll die for sure! Use my raft, flee while you can!**"

"**What about you? I can't leave you behind!**" She protested through tears.

"**I'm finished…I'm caught for sure…**" He said, his gaze shifting behind him. "**GO!**"

"**No!..I can't! I don't know anybody!**"

"**Robin…**" He grunted, eyes coming back to lock on the small child before him. "**You might be alone at the moment, but someday….Someday you'll definitely find nakama! Someday they'll appear! NO ONE IS BORN INTO THIS WORLD BEING COMPLETELY ALONE, ROBIN!**" His breath hitched and he began coughing, a splattering of blood coming forth. "**Now run, Robin! Without looking behind you! When things are tough, do as I taught you!**"

"**Saul! Behind you!**"

"**Laugh! Laugh like I told you to! DIRI-SHI-SHI-SHI…Diri-shi-sh-!**" His laugh was cut off when the entirety of him became frozen in place, not a single part of him moved again.

"**Saul! Saul!**" Robin yelled, before her tears overwhelmed her and she ran off to vanish into the mists, her friend soon doing the same.

"_Geez…I forgot she had a shit childhood too…well…shit everything I guess…Should probably ease up on her a bit…_" I thought rubbing my beard, "_Goddammit I'm getting soft in my old age…Did I just call myself old?...Damn you, brain._"

Adult Robin kept her gaze locked onto where the giant had fallen, her face a well-practiced mask of indifference, but still could not hide the disparaging frown of grief. Unmoving, she stood there, unknowing I had witnessed it all…until I broke the illusion when I cleared my throat quietly.

Jerking around in surprise, she saw me leaning against a tree with my arms crossed. "Avatar-san!" I yanked my head softly back to where the others were, an indication for us to catch up. A silent nod was her answer, her pride disallowing to converse about her past, I following suit right after.

"Where'd you two go off to?" Nami asked when we rejoined the group, hers and Sanji's memorial scenes having been performed it seems.

Robin was about to answer when I shrugged and said. "Had to take a piss." A slight smile formed on her lips at that, widening when Sanji began to attack me.

"Did you expose yourself to Robin-chwan, you pervy old man?!" And cue us brawling yet again.

Two lightspeed punches from Nami later..."What is with this island?" Nami asked as the cook and I nursed the newly-formed lumps on our heads. "I wonder why it's showing us our own memories?"

"Could it have to do with the Ley Point, Robin?" I asked, directing the questions towards the resident know-it-all.

"I've never heard of anything like this…" She muttered, her hand rubbing her chin as her eyes locked onto the direction of where our destination lay. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she turned to us. "Wait…I may have an idea…" She dug into her pack and pulled out a tattered old book, its cover adorned in a language I couldn't read, Robin's fingers deftly flipping through the pages until she found what she looking for. Using the thick limbs of a branch for cover from the rain, she read aloud what she had found. "I have found that the Ley Points the Avatars use vary in strength in my investigations, the number of these so-called Ley Lines only they can see can increase the Ley Point's mineral deposits tenfold…but when too many collapse on one point…The very energy of the world saturates the land around it, perhaps that is the cause of what is plaguing my men…" Robin closed the book, turning to us once again, "This is the journal of a man named Salem, who did in-depth research of the Avatars some decades ago…The 'saturation' he described could be why this phenomenon is happening."

"I just it knocks it off." I mumbled, "I know my own life, I don't need to relive it."

"That makes two of us, Avatar-san." Robin smiled, tucking the book back away. As she did however, I did a quick head-count…and only came up with four.

"Uhh…guys? Luffy's gone." This caused the others to look around for the captain before the three of us face-palmed and all together now…(minus Robin of course) "THAT IDIOT!"

**End of Chapter**

**Bonus Mini-Chapter**

"Ar-_zzzzzhchchh_- ceiving? Over."

"I'm getting a lot of static on my end, Asgard Base. Over."

*_Zzrrrccchhhh-weeerrroruppp_*

"Are you receiving us now, Mjollnir One? Over."

"Roger, Asgard. Mjollnir One standing by for new orders. Over"

"This is Thor here, Mjollnir One. Do you read? Over."

"Sir."

"You have done well so far in your reconnaissance, and with this intel you've been feeding us, we can now initiate Phase 5. Over"

"Sir?"

"Confirmation of your intel was accepted of the ma'taan organization designated 'Baroque Works' was involved with the Master's Eye Cabal. We are now in a position to have the advantage in Ediseas over both them and the Protectorate skeleton crew operating there. With that, we are now initiating Phase 5 codenamed Operation: Surtr. Mjollnir Two through Five are en route for support."

"Sir, I have yet to receive any specs on this new operation. Over."

"It is a simple one…Operation: Surtr, Step One: recovery and delivery of Project Fenrir to Asgard Base…and Step Two…complete and total annihilation of the ma'taan known as the Straw Hat Pirates…"

**End of Mini-Chapter**

**AN:** I feel this also needs to be said; when I said this was an arc, it's going to be more akin to filler arc length than full length one (Trust me, there will be full arcs of my own…just later on! The wait will be worth it!). I also want to thank each and every one of you fine folks for favoriting/following/reviewing this story! So this little tidbit next is for you my loyal readers!

* * *

"Gods, its fuckin' hot…How much farther is this place?" A gruff voice spat out, the only other sounds being the desert wind that blew past him as well as two pairs of boots trudging against the dehydrated ground.

"Quit complaining. It's annoying." Another voice arose, this one decidedly more feminine than the last, yet seemed far brusquer in the lack of inflection of its tone. "Besides, it's just ahead…So check your gun."

"I did a dozen times over, s'not like I had much else to do while we **walked ** here from the edge of town instead of **riding **here…" The first one spoke again, this time armed with cynicism and exasperation.

"They would have heard the choppers, moron…we need the element of surprise so they don't slither away like last time when you decided on looking 'badass'." One could hear the air quotes in her speech.

"Bitch all you want, but you know you're just jealous you didn't find the grenade launcher first…"

"I wish I had so the warehouse they were using would still be standing…and its payload."

"How was I supposed to know they were transporting explosives in there?"

"Maybe the fact that you found a grenade launcher in one of the crates would've clued you in."

"Whatever….still say it was badass blowing an entire section of the docks to hell."

"And that's why we're not allowed in East City anymore."

"Who cares?! East City's a dump anyhow and we c-!" A sudden sound of a hand slapping over a mouth was heard, negating any further conversation…at least on one end, the sound of muffled angered words still came crawling out.

"It's over there." The female voice sounded, a leather-gloved hand pointed to a dingy tavern, a beat-up sign reading 'Whiskey Peak' hanging on a last stand and menacingly dangling, looking as if a slight breeze would make it fall to the ground. Two guards stood watch outside, one being a dark-skinned human with spiked black dreadlocks for hair, wearing a long, reddish-brown trenchcoat, his eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. His partner, however, bore bright red skin, with snow-white hair which cascaded down to the small of back. The body armor he wore glistened in the midday sun. Seeing this, the frustrated muffled growls ceased, and the sounds of guns being locked and loaded could be heard.

"So, normal bet?" The first voice sounded, snapping a military-grade shotgun into place, having it come to lazily rest with the barrel upside-down upon his shoulder.

"Yep." The normally-curt feminine voice answered with a slight smile, spinning two long-barreled revolver pistols. "Loser buys drinks."

"How many Baroque Trade Organization lackeys are in there you think?" The question was followed by a sickening cracking of bones in his neck as he popped his head back and forth.

"At least three dozen… and most likely a few captains." The revolvers came to halt at the end of the sentence, snapping into the proper position with her gloved hands.

"Well then…we should get started..." He sneered, the two walking forward towards the two guards, who only now took notice of them.

"Hey, hold it right there, mate." The short red one spoke up first in an Australian accent, holding a palm out towards the newcomers. "Sorry, but this is a private club, no permission."

"Yeah, so scram." His friend spoke up, pinkie digging in his nose before plucking out a small booger. "Else someone might get hurt…" He looked as though he was ready to flick it towards the two of them.

"Oh…there'll be hurting all right…"

"Just won't be us."

*_**CRASH**_*

The rumpus and hooping of the bar quieted down to where one could hear a pin drop after two figures came crashing through the door. Both bore still-smoking injuries as they coughed and wheezed for air, the two guards didn't stand a chance.

"Jeice!" "5!" Two voices spoke up, looking at the downed men, before their eyes darted up to see the perpetrators of the heinous assault on their comrades.

One was a young man in his mid-twenties, a chin-curtain beard decorating his face along with a checkmark scar that added to the intimidation of his bloodthirsty grin. A long, black cargo vest decorated his broad chest and shoulders as a white t-shirt bearing a black cross listed lazily beneath. Desert camouflage cargo pants match nicely with the militaristic boots he bore…along with the smoking barrel of his shotgun. Chestnut brown hair barely moved in the desert wind, his eyes darting to and fro from beneath the shadow his black bandana tied around his forehead.

His partner was a knockout femme fatale blonde woman, a petite yet powerful figure a regular woman would kill for. A black do-rag covered the topmost portion of her head but allowed her bobcut shoulder-length blonde hair swayed dismissively in the desert breeze as blue eyes scanned for her next target. A short black vest reached only to her midriff stood atop a simple white t-shirt whilst her hands were clad in blackened leather gloves. Simple blue jeans ran stopped short of her ankles revealing an inch or two of skin before her slender legs vanished into a pair of orange-socked black flats. The two revolvers she carried shone in their shimmering silvery splendor, ready for more combat.

"Ready, Khurt?" The woman grinned faintly, bringing her weapons to bear.

"Always, 18." Her partner chuckled, cocking his gun as the entire bar came at them.

* * *

_**CROSS EPOCH**_

* * *

"Wow…Ya'know I always thought bounty hunters were trouble…" The gruff voice of the sheriff of the small desert town mumbled as a cadre of police officers loaded up a small army of Baroque agents, beaten to a near pulp into the armored bandwagon. "But now, bringing down an entire criminal outpost…in **my** town! Shoot…I'm plumb astounded!" He said whilst ruffling the balding patch on his head before throwing back the massive cowboy hat he covered it up with.

Khurt merely shrugged at the praise, "Yeah, we're awesome…" Throwing another mischievous grin, he turned to his partner. "I still can't get over how we whipped the entire Ginyu Force! And a few of the Number agents as well!"

"They'll fetch a pretty hefty pay, that's for sure." She said, a small grin plastered on her as she rubbed her chin. "Too bad one of them is going for the Dead price instead of Alive…" She directed a scornful glare at her bearded comrade.

"Whoa, whoa…Don't blame me! He was the one who leapt in front of the boomstick!" He huffed, tapping his foot on the ground before glancing at the gaggle of hooligans being led into police wagons and ambulances alike, a devilish chuckle spewing forth. "Hey 18, who do you think's gonna blow more of a gasket, Crocodile or Frieza?"

A rare laugh came from 18 before a sing-song beeping tune could be heard coming from her left breast pocket. A small flip-phone emerged a second later, and upon inspection of its screen, 18 returned it to its place of rest and turned to meet her partner's gaze. "Time's up, we gotta get going."

A quizzical eyebrow came up on the Avatar's face, "Going? To…oooh…the party!" His realization was followed by a sudden smack to his forehead in remembrance.

"C'mon, let's get out of here then." She said, turning on her heel towards the edge of town.

"Right, right." Khurt made to follow her, until his rabble-rousing grin landed on his face. "Race ya! Blitzkrieg!" With a sudden surge, flashed ahead of the blonde cyborg, a trail of dust in his wake.

A single cough of displeasure was 18's response before steeling her body and in a similar fashion as her cocky partner, bolted ahead…leaving a very confused and very dusty sheriff behind.

"Hahah! Dumb pigs! You'll never catch the fastest man alive!" A sudden voice jarred the sheriff as a Baroque agent tore away from the crowd, outrunning the police with ludicrous speed. His snake-like azure head flipping out his reptilian tongue in an insult to the pursuing officers.

The sound of two monstrous engines shook the town as the two bounty hunters shot past in a twin pair of hovering motorcycles.

"Oh shi-!" The final words before the motorcycles crashed into him at full speed, the lizard-man flying through the air as the bounty hunters continued on, not even bothering to stop as the officers managed to dog-pile the hapless criminal.

It wasn't long until the desert turned to windy plains, then mountains, then the ocean. Upon the ocean was what seemed to be a milk-white road that led into the horizon. The two raced all along the way, fighting for the lead.

"In a rush aren't we?" Khurt yelled into a small headset for communication over the rushing wind.

"It's a race isn't it?" The cocky fatale voice shot back, dry in her humor.

"Oh we all know the reason for you to get there as soon as possible…" He sneered, making a short glance at this partner with a smartass smile. "About four feet tall, bald…" He snickered at the death glare she shot him. Then, raising his voice a few octaves in the most annoying falsetto false-female voice, "Oh Krillen! My heart aches for you, my dear sweet vertically-challenged-! AAGH!" His commentary was interrupted when his partner's bike smashed into his, forcing him to the edge of the road. The great hoverbike sitting halfway between life and certain peril crashing into the ocean floor far below. "H-Hey! NOT FUNNY! NOT FUNNY!" The only reaction was for his bike to lean a little more over the side, the death glare upgraded to one of sheer murder as 18 continued the shoving match. "OKAY OKAY! SORRY! I'LL SHUT UP!" The knowing smile preceded her motorcycle veering back to its former path, allowing its twin to haul back up next to it. "Yeesh, you're a psycho sometimes…"

"And you're a douche all the time." Came the remark over the headset, before she dug into one of the bags upon the chopper, pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Whatcha see?" Khurt asked, directing his gaze to the eastern sky, his attention upon what seemed to be a flying pirate ship in the sky, a familiar crest upon it sail. "Ooooh lookie-lookie…the Vegeta Pirates…I smell the next paycheck."

"That's not it, either." 18 quipped, another ship flying around in the air. "Buggy and Pilaf's crew…small fries, but still worth a good amount."

"Hot dog…18, let's do '**that**'."

"Isn't that little overkill?"

"We didn't get a chance to use **that** against those assholes earlier! C'mooonnnn you know you want to…"

"…" No response came, only her whipping out the two revolvers.

"Atta girl!" Khurt guffawed heartily, bringing his gun to bear. 18 slipped a single switch on both her revolvers whilst Khurt did the same on his own, the three began instantly unlocked and twisting, configuring into something else, this increased when the two hunters veered close together, their weapons synchronizing perfectly together to form a strange cannon-esque fusion of their weapons, each holding their original weapons grip.

"Photon…" 18 said, infusing energy into the gun.

"Thunder…" Khurt followed, electricity arcing its way into the cannon.

"DRAGON STRIKE CANNON!" Yelling in unison, the two energies mashed together in the barrel of the gun, exploding outwards a pillar of energy helixed by twisting lightning and heading right for the flagship of their unwary enemies. Simultaneously, a massive energy blast shot forth from the Vegeta Pirate's ship as well a barrage of gunfire from what seemed to be a light spaceship zooming in to attack the same enemy. The two villains' ship exploded in a hellfire of energy, sending the burning and charred remains to the ocean floor.

The two hunters followed the trail of smoke and debris crash down into the waters, soon looking at each other. "Uhh…How are we going to get them?"

"…I thought you had an idea."

"Great."

Ignoring them and continuing on, the two came upon a floating city in the sky, a massive citadel seemingly made of candy and sweet, rivers of tea and edible…well…everything. Several white-laced paths like the one they used entered the city, one in use by a rumbling jalopy of a police car, another supporting an entire train puffing its way to the front gate. The two ships in the sky landed shortly after, landing near the others.

Sanji and Roshi emerged from the car, instantly going gaga over any and all females; Zoro, Piccolo, Chopper, and Krillen stepped off the train, the last turning beet red when 18 approached him, a lamb before a panther. Bulma and Nami exited the small spaceship, most likely having just finished a heist of some kind. Vegeta, Robin, Trunks, and Usopp soon came forth from the pirate ship, only for their fearless leader to soon be engaged in a small feud with Khurt over a past grudge. A remark towards the pirate leader's height and a quip about the bounty hunter's broken nose soon turned violent…only to be ceased when Goku and Luffy arrived.

All had been brought here at the request of the great dragon, Shenron, who only wished for one thing. Cutting mountains of cake, and pouring tea from the river into their cups…it was here the wish-granting dragon's friends gathered together for a tea party.

**Fin**

**AN**: Enjoy it? I hope so…I loved Cross Epoch, so I decided to do a small mini-chapter for it. Some of you may ask, why 18? Why not Yamcha, or Tien? Because they suck, that's why. 18 rules.


End file.
